Blood Red Love
by Dark's Queen
Summary: As Queen Regina gets word of Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter being born, she sets out to enact her curse. But what happens when the curse turns into the blessing Regina thought she'd never have? Rated M for sexual content. Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm a bit of a nut for Once Upon a Time. Unfortunately, I don't own any of it. But if I did, there'd be some serious Swan Queen action. **

****_**Chapter 1**_

She sat on her throne, looking down at the sniveling, stinking peasant before her. He was shaking from fear. She knew it was his first time here, and she understood his nervousness, but she did not have time for him to compose himself.

"Speak," she said as she rolled her eyes.

The man straightened his back and refused to meet her dark stare. As he began to twist his cloth cap in his hand, she had to hold back a slight smile. Loosing the mask she put on for her court could show a sign of weakness and, at the moment, she could not afford such a thing.

"Your Majesty," he began while still looking at the floor. "You know how this summer has been very dry. Our crops cannot grow and our livestock is dying. We, the farmers," he continued, gesturing around to about a dozen men behind him, "need some sort of relief."

The Queen studied him and the ones behind him. Not one would hold her gaze.

_They most likely believe that men who meet my gaze turn to fire,_ she thought with a smirk.

"And what, pray tell, would you have me do?" she asked with a straight face. "I cannot and will not cause it to rain."

"Perhaps you could make a little water?" said a small, high-pitched voice from the back of the group. Regina's eyes darted up to see a young girl, surely no older than 8 pushing to the front of the group. The man standing before her quickly grabbed at her arm, attempting to hold her back.

"No," said the Queen. "Let her continue."

The father of the child hesitantly released her grip on his daughter and lost all color in his face. The young girl with light brown hair continued to approach her until she was nearly standing on the step leading up to Regina's throne. Her light blue eyes seemed to twinkle with an innocence Regina had long since lost and she could not suppress the curving of the corners of her mouth.

"What is your name, dear?" she asked as she leaned forward. Her voice had turned from commanding to nearly friendly in a matter of seconds.

"Alexandra," said the girl, not backing down in the slightest.

"What is your idea, Alexandra?"

"Well," she began in the way children do. " I know you can't make it rain, but could you maybe make a little water at a time? Just to water daddy's crops," she stopped to look at the Queen who was still smiling at her.

"You know it will take some time for the crops to recover if I do this. What do you think I should do during that time?" The girl was amusing her. To see such intellect in someone so young gave her hope for her kingdom.

"I suppose you could sell some of your own food. From what I have heard, you have enough apples to feed my entire family for a year," she said very seriously.

"I'm afraid that's not entirely true. I only have one apple tree," the queen said with a chuckle.

"Then people should stop spreading rumors," the girl said just as seriously as before.

The Queen let out a melodious laugh that shocked nearly everyone in the room.  
"That they should. But, as that will never happen, we must simply learn to ignore such things."

"Now," continued the Queen. "Did you come up with this all by yourself?" The girl nodded her head. "Then you are quite intuitive for someone your age. I will help the farmers get on track by helping them water their crops once a week. Until the growing picks up, my own food supply will be available for a price."

Those in the court muttered with approval. The group of farmers muttered their thanks and bowed clumsily while Alexandra merely turned and walked back to her father. The Queen smiled at the girl's boldness and sat back in her chair. Having a real conversation made Regina feel like a person again. Ever since her father had...passed, she had been lonely and this warmed her heart.

Her moment of quiet thinking was cut short as a young courier baring her black and white insignia burst into the court. Her mask was quickly put back in place as he knelt to one knee and attempted to catch his breath.

"Speak."

"News from the Silver Castle in the Kingdom of Falasia, Your Highness."

The Queen's jaw clenched at the thought of Snow White and her Prince Charming sitting perfectly in their thrones. They didn't deserve such a happy ending, especially not when Snow had taken away-

"Their daughter is being born as we speak."

Regina's eyes flashed dangerously and an evil smile played upon her lips. By now, most of the court had the sense to leave, but the few who had remained quickly left as she sent around a withering look.

"As we speak?" she asked in a low voice.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Very good. Clean yourself up. You are dismissed," she said to the boy.

When she was the only one left in the room, she stood and walked to the middle of the room. Black mist enveloped her body and, when it had disappeared, she was in a form-fitting black dress with silver in the collar. Her cleavage was shown nicely, almost on the verge of indecent, and her hair was piled on top of her head.

One look in the large mirror told her she was the exact image of an Evil Queen and she smiled. Her smoky eyes paired with her blood-red lips made her look powerful and she knew that her powers far exceeded that which people believed she had.

After a few more moments, she turned back to her throne and allowed the black mist to envelope her body. Snow White and Prince Charming's curse was about to begin.

**A/N: I know I should be working on my other fic, but I just couldn't get this out of my head. So bear with me! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I still don't own these people, only my original characters. And the little iPad I'm writing this on. But oh how I wish I did. **

Chapter 2

Regina breathed in the spicy smell of the magic around her. It swirled around her, caressing every part of her body. She felt her feet begin to fall to solid ground and put on an evil smirk that quickly changed to a smile as she smelt the strong metallicness of blood.

As the mist cleared, she took in the sight before her. Snow White was grinning stupidly out the window, completely oblivious to what was about to happen and the powerful being who had just appeared in her room.

Regina cleared her throat to gain the younger woman's attention. Snow turned quickly and attempted to sit up, causing her to grimace in pain.

"What do you want?" Snow snapped.

"Now, Snow, is that any way for a new mother to talk?" Regina asked in a fake, condescending voice.

The Queen sauntered over to the incapacitated woman and bent down next to her in what could have been mistaken as a loving and caring manner. As she put her hand over Snow's, she could feel the slight tremble going through the young Queen's body. She smiled, remembering how she had this same effect on Snow when she was but a child and how Charming's own reaction was far more noticeable.

"I should call the guards," Snow said quietly.

"You won't. You know I'll kill them."

"What do you want?" the younger woman tried again.

"Where is the girl?"

Snow White's face drained of all color. She weakly pulled her hand back as the Queen's smile continued to widen.

"No..." Snow said as realization began to dawn on her.

The door flew open as Prince Charming stepped inside. He was looking down at a gurgling ball of white blanket with a purple ribbon. When he looked up, he drew his sword and looked between the Queen and his wife.

"What is the meaning of this?" he seemingly bellowed. He eyes raked over the Queen and she couldn't help but notice how his eyes seemed to linger. She admitted he held some allure to her, but not much as he was far too pure.

As he opened his mouth to call for his guards, Regina closed the door with a flick of her hand. Charming threw the sword at her and she disappeared for a brief moment only to reappear next to him.

"I believe you've tried that before. Think of a few new tricks next time," she said. Then, she gingerly reached over and took the baby from Charming's arms.

Snow teetered as she raised from the bed. She wobbled over to where the Evil Queen, her sworn enemy, was gently holding her new child.

"Please," she began to sob. "Kill me instead."

The Queen looked up to the woman and smirked. "Who said anything about killing? Where's the fun in that?" The Queen turned from the two and began to walk towards the large window that overlooked the battlements of their castle. "I have something much more interesting in mind."

Regina looked down at the smiling baby. Small tufts of blonde hair already graced her and her cheeks were a pleasant rosy color. Her green eyes shone and she giggled as Regina smiled slightly. The name "Emma" was neatly embroidered on the white fabric.

"Please," Charming said behind her. Regina quickly turned her smirk into a snarl as she turned to look at the two new parents. Both were fidgeting nervously.

"Why are you so worried?"

"She's our daughter!" Snow exclaimed. "She's the..."

"The what?" the Queen asked. When neither answered, she looked into Charming's eyes. Out of the two, his mind was far easier to intrude upon.

As she quickly searched for her answer, she noticed a strong barrier around one small part of his mind. She darted towards it and quickly broke through. While he may have a good heart and a mind for strategy, his aptitude for any kind of magic was dismal.

"The Savior?" the Queen said. "From me? You really think that anyone could defeat me?"

The Queen looked between the two to see they were staring at their child.

"Don't hurt her," Snow pleaded again.

"I have no intention of causing a child pain to pay for your mistakes, dear," the Queen said. "Not yet anyway."

Regina looked down towards Emma and placed her free hand directly over her heart. A soft, red glow enveloped her and, just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.

"On Emma's 19th year, she will be mine. She will be taken from you. And you will not know if she is dead or alive. Until that day, you will live in constant fear. _That_ is your curse," the Queen hissed.

Snow dropped to her knees in despair and began to sob even harder. Charming went to stand by her and attempt to comfort her.

"Why do you keep doing this!?" he yelled.

"Because your precious little wife took away my happiness. And now, I'm taking away yours."

Regina gently set the baby in a crib and turned back to look at the two looking up at her with pleading eyes. This was what she had waited for. And she would never forget them begging and sobbing for their daughter who would be lost to them. She knew how badly they had wanted a child, and she had so painstakingly found the spell necessary to ensure their child would never escape from her.

"See you in 19 years,"she said cheerfully as she began to be enveloped by black mist.

**A/N: I'm not too sure if I like how this turned out or not. By that, I mean trying to show you how horrible it would be to know that your kid was going to be taken away. I hope I did. And we are fast approaching some Swan Queen! Yeah! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

19 Years Later

If there was only one thing Regina found comforting in this world, it was that today was the day Snow White and Prince Charming would be thrown into the same despair she was. She had been planning this day since she had returned from the Silver Castle and, if everything went according to plan as she knew it would, the two lovebirds would never be able to forgive themselves.

As she was beginning to run her brush through her long, black hair, a knock came at her door. It opened quietly and slid shut behind the guest.

"Your Majesty," said the man in a thick accent. His beard was cleanly trimmed and his black armor fit nicely around his body showing off many of his assets.

"Yes?" the Queen asked coyly. She turned to look at him and ran her eyes over his torso. The Huntsman was also her Captain of the Guard and often gave her reports in the morning hours to prepare her for court.

"I have canceled all meetings for the day as you requested," he said. He approached her and handed a few rolls of parchment to the Queen. "According to the report, our coffers are practically overflowing."

Regina unrolled the parchment and quickly ran her eyes over the figures and nodded slightly. Everything was in order just as it had been since she had taken the throne.

"The guest bedroom has been readied as you requested," he added.

"And the dungeon?"

"That as well."

Regina smiled to herself and dismissed the captain. As she turned back to the mirror, she looked at her face and sent a sarcastic "thank you" to her mother. After she had wed the horrible king, her mother cast a terribly painful spell upon her to keep her from aging. There were no wrinkles or silver hairs. And, while the memory of the feeling of millions of magical knives doused in fire still made her cringe, she could not help but accept all the good the spell had done her. It certainly made politics much easier.

Her thoughts strayed to the "Charming" family and how she had watched all of them age. Silver was forming at James's temples and Snow had small crow's feet around her eyes. But, even with their years beginning to show, she still noted they were attractive. Something that had, thankfully, been passed on to their daughter.

Emma had been in her dreams often lately, though she had never met her. Regina had watched her grow, be sheltered so much the Queen felt sorry for her, and begin to rebel. Neither Snow or James had allows Emma to learn swordplay, how to ride a horse, or even sit in the court while it was being held. While most children were allowed to wander the woods or roam the village, Emma was forced to sit in her room and learn music and politics. When princes from the other realms came to meet the princess, her parents would send them away as quickly as they came.

It was a shame, in Regina's mind, that so few had laid eyes on Emma for she was a sight to behold. In her early years, she was gangly and almost awkward. But soon, she began to fill out, gaining curves in all the right places. Her green eyes became darker and her golden hair was halfway down her back. Unfortunately, Snow insisted in having her wear loose clothing as to not attract as much attention as she would normally on the rare occasions she was allowed out.

Regina saw Emma become more stubborn as time went on, sneaking out at night to roam the village and standing up to her parents. On one occasion when Emma had been out about the town, she ventured too close to the local tavern. As one man threw her into the alley, another snickered and watched. The princess swiftly brought her fist up to the man's nose and ran off. Since then, she had not had any trouble.

"Thinking about the young princess again?" said a voice. Regina's eyes snapped back into focus to see a blue face swirling in mist in front of her. She raised an eyebrow and leaned forward.

"What I am thinking about is of no concern to you," she said in a low voice. She leaned back in her chair and studied him for a moment before continuing. "Have the festivities begun?"

"Oh, yes! There's a huge feast being held in her honor and nearly everyone is in attendance. Cinderella, Aurora, Alice, even Ja-"

"I did not ask for a guest list. Where is Emma?"

The mirror's face fell as if he were disappointed that he could not continue with his report of the party. "Locked in her room and guarded by two knights."

"Show me."

The mirror faded to black and showed a large room gilded in gold and white. Near the window was Emma, her hair falling around her shoulders and waving softly in the wind. She turned towards the mirror and Regina could see the slight downturn of her lips which made the Queen smirk.

"I must say, it is rather strange that they are celebrating on such a day," the mirror said.

"They think they have won already," the Queen said. "When will they get her to be presented?"

"In a few hours. Her maids haven't even come in to put her in her dress."

Regina stood quickly and walked out the door. This would be far easier than she could have ever hoped for. She could hear the mirror asking her what she was doing, but she ignored him as she did most of the time.

When she came to the door at the end of the hall, she opened it briskly and stepped inside. She turned toward a mirror which had been enchanted so none could watch her, and began concentrating on changing her appearance. There were sharp pains as her nose became longer and her face wrinkled. She felt her back begin to arch and hair turn to small tufts of white. When her transformation was complete, she magically changed into a loose-fitting black robe. She walked toward a table and conjured a small, apple pastry which she placed on a circular, silver tray. With a smile, she disappeared in a cloud of black mist.

**A/N: Gah! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I just started back to college so I've been trying to not fail any of my classes already but I do have a plan! I will try as hard as I can to update on both Sunday's and Saturday's. I hope that's agreeable! I hope everyone enjoyed this and remember to review. I love reading all of them; it's a total confidence boost.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The sounds of the party in the Grand Hall continued to grow fainter as the old hag made her way towards the princess's room. Not a soul was in the white hallway. Only when she turned the corner to the lone, green door at the end of the hall did she see any life. Two guards, dressed in the signature white armor with agold and red cross emblazoning the chest of the King's Elite, stood on either side of the door. Their red cloaks hung limply behind them.

As the old woman approached, they straightened their backs and put a hand on the golden hilt of their swords.

"What business do you have?" the one on the left asked in a deep voice.

"The kitchens sent me up here to give this to the princess," she said in a squeaky voice. "So's you can just step aside there, young man, and let me be on my way."

"The princess is not expecting you," the one on the right interjected with a slightly higher voice.

"That's because it's a surprise. People often don't know about them," she said, dead-pan.

"I suppose we could let you in," the left one said.

"We should test the food first. The King said we should be extra careful."

Both guards leaned forward and broke a small piece off the corner of the pastry. They placed it in their mouths and began to chew. The Queen couldn't suppress a slight smile as she saw realization begin to shadow their faces. As they began to open their mouths to sound the alarm, they fell into a heap of armor.

The Queen knew someone would have heard that racket, so she quickly stepped over the bodies and transformed back into her normal appearance. She looked down and raised an eyebrow and smirked at how indecent Snow would find her attire. There was no doubt it would shock her daughter as well.

As the Queen opened the door, the princess stood to look at her visitor.

"Who are you?" she said in a strong voice. Her fists were clenched by her side and her jaw set.

The Queen smiled and held out the pastry with a tilt of her head.

"The kitchen sent up a small pastry for a present," she said.

"That didn't answer my question."

"I'm just a servant around the castle," she said with an even wider smile.

Emma ran her eyes up and down the Queen's blue and purple dress. Regina noticed her eyes lingering upon her breasts and tilted her head even further. When it was obvious that Emma was quite distracted, she cleared her throat, making the princess nearly jump.

"You're very well dressed for a servant," Emma said.

"It's your birthday, dear. Everyone is dressed for the occasion," Regina said.

Emma seemed satisfied with the answer and took the pastry from the tray. As she made her way to her large bed, she asked what all the ruckus was outside her door.

"Nothing to worry about. Your guards were just switching off."

"And I see they tested my present. How kind of them," Emma said with a frown. "But it does smell delicious. And it's apple. My favorite," she said with a smile.

The Queen followed Emma predatorily. The princess turned back toward Regina and delicately bit off a large piece. The Queen smiled the same smiled she as when Snow had eaten her apple.

As soon as Emma swallowed her first bite, the door flung open and Snow and Charming burst in. As Snow screamed her daughter's name, Emma began to fall sideways into Regina's arms.

She had finally won, she was going to take away their happiness for good. Regina held Emma's body close to her own and felt a small flicker of something she hadn't felt in years and dismissed it for simply the adrenaline of the moment. As black mist once again engulfed her and her captive, she saw tears running down her enemies' faces and couldn't help but laugh.

**A/N: Well! Now that we've gotten that over with, we can really get to the SwanQueen action. And trust me, it's been so hard to write these first couple of chapters…I hope it hasn't shown too much . From now on, it's going to be a little bit dark, so I'm just warning you! And thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed. That's what got this chapter up so quickly!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just a warning, we have some lemons. Have fun! :-)**

_**Chapter 5**_

"The princess is awake," said the mirror. "Just as she has been for the past five hours."

The Queen smirked at his tired voice. She had charged him to watch Emma since she had awoken, and she could tell he was due for a break.

"Still screaming?" she asked.

"She's taken to throwing things as well now, too."

Regina chuckled at her guest's obvious lack of self-discipline and stood. As she walked down the hall, the mirror jumped from looking glass to looking glass in order to travel with her.

"Why is she even awake?" he asked.

"Oh, it was just a simple sleeping spell," she said with the wave of her hand. Dealing with a girl who could only be woken by "true love's kiss" was far too boring for the Queen. She planned on corrupting Emma to the core and letting all of Snow's spies (whom she only tolerated for this sole purpose) report back to their King and Queen everything she was doing to their precious little daughter.

Regina stopped in front of a black door in the middle of the stone hallway. She placed her hand in the silver handle and turned slowly. When it was barely open, Regina both felt and heard the shattering of glass on the other side of the door. She sighed and entered quickly as another object hit the wall beside her.

"_Must_ we act so immature about all of this?" the Queen asked.

"You kidnapped me!" the princess yelled.

"You didn't have to eat the pastry."

Emma looked at the Queen helplessly and threw the last object around her half-heartedly.

"I can't believe I fell for that," she said as she looked at the ground.

"Oh, I can," the Queen said as she surveyed the damage Emma had wrought on the room. "You're very naive. Much like your mother. Though you do appear to be slightly smarter than your father."

"Don't talk about my parents like that," Emma said, raising her voice again.

"Why not? They kept you locked up in that tower for so long that you haven't been able to enjoy life even in the slightest," she said as she turned back to Emma who was clenching and unclenching her fists. Sleeping spells, by their nature, caused those who were affected to have very high anger emotions for a couple of hours after waking. The Queen knew even the slightest provocation would cause Emma to explode, and Regina was just waiting for that to happen.

"They only did that to keep me away from psychos like you!" the princess screamed.

The Queen smiled. "Not psychos like me, dear. Only this psycho in particular." Realization dawned on Emma's face and she began backing even further away from the Queen as Regina advanced.

"You mean you're..."

"The one and only," she said as she mock bowed. "And even though you appear to have caught on _so_ quickly," she said as she resumed her advance, "I will have to amend my earlier statement. You appear to be just as bright as James."

Emma's back hit the wall, but Regina continued forward. The Queen could tell the effect she was having on the younger princess without forcing her way into her mind. Emma's breathing was becoming shallow and her eyes darkening under the Queen's gaze.

"Why?" Emma breathed. Whatever she was feeling, she knew she shouldn't be. Especially not with her captor.

"Why did I abduct you? To make your parents pay," the Queen hissed as she took a final step closer causing their breasts to brush against one another. She heard Emma take a sharp breath in and noticed she avoided eye contact at all costs, instead focusing on the red lips of the Queen.

Regina leaned into Emma and breathed into her ear. "See something you like, dear?"

"I...I don't know what you're doing to me," began Emma, "but it won't work."

The Queen chuckled at the girl's statement. "I'm not doing anything to you," she said. Regina brought a hand up to Emma's shoulder and ran her fingers down her arm. "So innocent."

Emma shivered at the Queen's words, but didn't understand why. Her scent, the spicy smell of dark magic mixed lightly with apples, was assaulting her senses, making it difficult to breathe let alone concentrate. No one had ever affected her in such a way.

Emma pressed herself further into the wall, trying to get away from the woman who was stalking her like a predator. But Regina got even closer, fully pressing her body against the princess', making Emma try to push away from her.

"Stop," Emma whispered half-heartedly, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She didn't understand what was happening with her body. Emma knew she should be pushing the Queen away, but a stronger part wanted to pull her closer than she already was. She knew she had to escape.

Regina blinked in surprise at the younger woman's tears and put a small amount of distance between the two, though she didn't know why. Why did it matter to her if the daughter of her enemies was a little home-sick or confused?

When Emma saw her chance, she firmly connected her fist with the Queen's lower lip. Regina stumbled backwards, and ran the back of her hand over the wound, collecting a small amount of blood. She felt Emma rush past her towards the door, but with a simple flick of Regina's wrist, Emma was pinned against the wall by invisible bonds.

"A palace full of guards and you really thought you could escape?" the Queen yelled, furious both at the girl's stupidity and letting down her guard. "I have no intention of letting you go. Ever," she continued as she stormed toward Emma.

Emma yelled in frustration and glared at Regina who only widened her evil smile.

"But now we have to deal with your insubordination. Do you know what insubordination means?" Regina hissed.

Emma only continued to glare at her.

"It means the dungeons."

Emma blinked and, when she opened her eyes, she found herself still firmly pressed against the Queen, but in a cell with a token pile of hay in the corner. She looked into the Queen's eyes for the first time and saw something stirring beneath them. Regina's eyes calmly traveled from her own, to her lips down to her chest where she licked her lips.

"Leave us," Regina said to the two guards standing watch outside the cell door.

"Your m-" one began.

"Now," she said in a lower voice that required the order to be followed.

When neither women could hear the guards' footsteps, Regina took a step back, fully surveying her prey.

"What are you going to do to me?" Emma asked tentatively, her earlier anger replaced by fear and something else she could not yet identify.

"I'm going to make you mine," she said. Regina took a long stride forward and, once again, pressed herself into the younger woman, feeling all of the other's curves.

Regina maintained eye contact as she smashed her lips into Emma's. She could feel the princess stiffen under her attention, and smiled into her lips. She moved toward Emma's neck, nibbling lightly then sucking, causing Emma to shiver.

Regina trailed her hands down her sides only to bring them back up to rest gently on her breasts. As she began to massage them gently, Emma let out a whisper of a moan that Regina greedily took advantage of. She, once again, smashed her lips into the other woman's and forced her tongue in, exploring every space.

With just a thought, Emma's clothes completely vanished and Regina's hands instantly felt hard nipples on her palms. She pinched each gently, causing a louder moan to escape Emma.

"Stop," Emma moaned. Regina bit down on her collar bone and sucked in response.

"You want this," the Queen said as she began moving her hands further down the younger woman's body.

As Emma was about to protest, she felt a mouth firmly latch onto her breast, biting then sucking away the pain. She moaned and attempted to throw her head back in pleasure and began to struggle against the invisible bonds not to escape, but to pull the Queen closer.

Regina cupped Emma's core and confirmed how aroused she was. Already, a layer of wetness coated her palm and, when she pressed the heel firmly on Emma's clit, a noise between a whimper and a moan came from the princess.

"Still want me to stop, dear?" Regina murmured again Emma's skin.

"No," she moaned back as she bucked her hips into Regina's hand.

Regina chuckled and bit down hard on Emma's nipple as she forced two fingers inside Emma's tight entrance. She kept up a punishing pace, not allowing the princess to adjust. Emma was moaning uncontrollably. When Regina gently flicked her clit with her thumb, a small scream came from Emma.

As Regina began to feel Emma's walls clench around her fingers, she quickly removed herself from the girl, watching as Emma tried to press her legs together. A smile formed on Regina's lips when Emma looked at her helplessly, silently begging with her eyes. Instead of returning to the girl, she brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked them clean, closing her eyes and savoring the sweet taste on them.

With a wave of her hand, Regina lowered Emma to the ground. The princess brought her knees up under her chin and looked helplessly up to the Queen.

"Get dressed," she said with another wave of her hand and Emma's clothes appeared laid out next to her. "The guards will return shortly and it would be...unfortunate for them to see you in such a state."

Emma began dressing, confused by what had happened. When she had dressed as much as she could without help, she turned back to Regina who was looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

There was something about Emma, something she couldn't place. She felt a pull towards the girl, and walked forward, reaching out to tie the laces up her back.

Emma felt her nimble fingers work quickly and sighed.

"Why?" she asked simply. She wasn't upset any more. Frustrated, but no longer as mad as she was. Of course, being snatched away from her parents was something she considered a curse, but there was also a small blessing embedded within it. She had finally gained some freedom, it felt like, even though she was being held captive.

"Because I'm making you mine," the Queen said again.

Regina walked towards the cell door and began to speak to Emma in the same voice she had when she first entered the room after Emma had woken.

"You will be expected at dinner in three hours. My guards will get you and bring you to my room where we will find you...better fitting attire," she said as she ran a criticizing eye over Emma's dress. "You will be dining with me and other heads of state. I assume you can behave yourself?"

Emma silently nodded her head yes.

"Good."

Regina turned on her heel and left without another word, leaving Emma to sit on the haystack and try to ignore the still present pressure between her thighs.

**A/N: Omg, you have no idea how hard it is to write something like that when you're sitting in a dorm room :-/. Anyway, I'm going to try and get the dinner up before I go on break this weekend and begin having a private marathon of Once Upon a Time. Remember, review, review, review! I love reading all of them and I love getting the e-mails in class because I feel like an awesome person!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"Your majesty, I must insist that you allow my guards to stay with you when you are with the prisoner," the Huntsman said. The Queen rolled her eyes while his back was turned. She had been hearing the same thing for the past half hour. According to her Captain, her prisoner, who was entrapped by magic and quite incapacitated, was going to cause her harm.

"I will do what I wish in my palace," she said with a frown. "And they are my guards. Never assume you own something you have no right to."

The Huntsman bowed stiffly and turned to leave, following Regina's earlier order to fetch Emma.

Regina walked to a large closet on the right side of her room. The dark red carpet of the floor matched the arched ceiling, giving the room a dark look. A mirror sat at the end of the room with a chair next to it. Clothing lined both sides of the room and Regina looked at all of her options for tonight's dinner, but found herself wondering what would draw the most attention from Emma. The Queen frowned. She was not interested in having some sort of silly, school-girl crush on the girl she kidnapped.

The Queen continued her survey of her wardrobe until she stumbled upon a sheer, black dress that cut away in the front. Dark rubies surrounded the low cut collar and the flowing sleeves.

With nearly impeccable timing, as Regina had put her finishing touches on her dark and dramatic makeup, Emma walked in the door nervously. Her clothing had already accumulated a lot of dirt and Regina couldn't suppress her smirk. When she turned to face her, she noticed Emma's eyes drift downward to the low cut of her dress and slightly lick her lips. Regina's smirk widened and she motioned for Emma to come closer.

"You will need to bathe before I am willing to present you to my guests," the Queen said. "Enter the door on the left and clean up. When you have finished, come back out here with the towel wrapped around you. We will find clothing for you after that."

Emma did as she was told and, after about 10 minutes, she emerged wrapped in a blood red towel. Regina led her over to her own closet and shut the door behind them, making Emma jump and look at the Queen apprehensively.

"Don't worry, dear," the Queen began with a predatory smile. "Time is too short to allow us to indulge in any...pleasures."

Emma's face turned bright red and she looked toward the ground silently.

"Your wardrobe choices are on the left side," she said as she gestured toward them. "Those on the right may be a bit too mature for you."

"Mature?" Emma asked.

"You can barely keep your eyes off me," the Queen said as she raised an eyebrow. "I shudder to think what you would do to yourself if you wore something like this."

Emma glared at her, but silently agreed that there was no way she could pull off something so daring as the Queen. She turned her attention towards her designated side of the closet. Obviously, this side had been worn by the Queen when she was younger as most colors weren't so dark and the entire design was far more decent.

"Don't you have just some pants or something?" Emma asked as she traveled further into the never ending forest of cloth and silk.

"Why would I have something like that?" she said absently, only really paying attention to the small drops of water running down Emma's legs.

"Here!" Emma said as she pulled a pair of black, leather trousers and a dark blue, silk shirt from the back. As Emma turned to face her, Regina's breath caught at the sight of a smile on Emma's face and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Don't you think you could find something a little more professional?" Regina said.

"You said anything from the left side," Emma said, setting her jaw. Regina laughed quietly and rolled her eyes. She reached down to a drawer and pulled out a pair of sensible undergarments and handed them to Emma.

"You need to hurry," Regina said as she sat in a small chair. She crossed both her legs and arms and watched Emma expectantly.

"Can't I have some sort of privacy?" Emma asked. Regina merely looked at her and the younger woman sighed. She began to take the towel off and put on the clothes provided for her.

Regina watched Emma with hungry eyes, but kept her voice even as she spoke to her. "My tailors will provide you with your own wardrobe once you have settled in."

Emma grunted, concentrating on making her clumsy fingers cooperate and button the front of her shirt.

"Need help, dear?" the Queen asked as she rose from her seat to help the girl. Obviously, Snow and Charming had coddled her too much. Regina gently removed Emma's hands from the buttons and began working them herself. She allowed her fingers to whisper across the flesh beneath, making Emma shiver. Regina smiled, loving how just a small touch was enough to begin arousing Emma.

"There," she said when all the buttons had been done. She looked into Emma's eyes to see they were slightly darker than normal and staring intensely into her own.

Regina turned to sit in her chair and smirked. She had left Emma quite bothered in the dungeon, but she had no idea such a small amount of contact with the younger woman would cause such a large reaction. Possessing Emma was going to be a very easy task.

When Emma had finished dressing, Regina found a pair of riding boots for her to wear. In Regina's mind, it was astonishing what clothes that actually fit could do to a person. The Queen could see the curve of Emma's hips and her well defined breasts. She could feel her hand clench the arm rest to keep from reaching out with her magic and, once again, throwing Emma against the wall. Regina's tongue quickly wet her lips and, finally, she met Emma's eyes.

"See something you like, dear?" Emma said in a nearly perfect imitation of Regina.

Regina scowled at her, fighting an inner battle. Surely a small amount of fun wouldn't hurt. Regina could make it quick and quite satisfying for the both of them...

The Queen shook her head and rose from the chair. She briskly walked out of the closet and checked herself in the mirror. Emma sauntered in and moved toward the door that led to the hallway. The younger woman turned and blatantly stared at Regina as Regina stared back. They both could feel a tidal wave of feelings and neither of them could understand what was happening. All they knew for sure was that dinner was going to be very interesting.

**A/N: I swear that the next chapter will be up quickly. I got so distracted with my DVD that I didn't even post this when I planned on it. Unfortunately, this chapter isn't very long…and I'm really sorry about that. But they will be getting longer as the story continues to progress. I have a really solid idea of where this is going to end up…I think. I hope…so bear with me! Remember to review and follow and all that jazz! I love reading everything I get!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Regina sat at the head of the table, looking at her guests. Emma sat to her right, looking around nervously. Regina smirked but identified with Emma's situation. The first time she met any of the other reigning monarchs, she was nearly shaking in her heels. Of course, by that time, she had been schooled in how to hide her emotions even when it felt as though they would overtake her.

"Would you prefer butter or gravy?" Regina asked the man sitting on the other side of Emma. He was tall and his skin was dark. His black and red robe clung to his body and he spoke in a slightly nasally voice.

"Butter," he said. Regina asked Emma to "be a dear" and pass the butter. He cut into the substance with his knife and piled it onto a mound of mashed potatoes which he proceeded to shovel into his mouth. Regina looked to Emma to see her staring at him with her mouth open, obviously appalled. She kicked her, quite hard, under the table, making Emma jump and looked back at Regina.

"Perhaps you should slow down, Jafar," said a round woman who was sitting across from him. Ursula wore shades of dark blue and had short, white hair. Her lips were bright red. Regina always found it interesting that the woman could adapt so easily to only having two legs when she chose her human form over being an octopus. Her vast knowledge of contracts was nowhere near that of Rumpelstiltskin's, but it was still not something to be trifled with.

Jafar merely grunted and continued to rudely stuff his face.

"This," said a woman with blonde hair and a sickeningly sweet voice began, "must be Emma."

Emma jumped at the mention of her name and looked towards a woman draped in various shades of purple. Her smile was predatory, offering a glimpse into what Regina knew was a twisted mind.

"How old are you?" Maleficent asked, still smiling.

"19," Emma mumbled.

Maleficent's face lit up and she leaned in closer to Emma. Regina knew that the younger woman was exactly Maleficent's type: green eyes, blonde hair, innocent...well, mostly innocent. The Queen remembered when the little sleeping beauty, or "my Aurora," as she often hear Maleficent call her, had slipped through Maleficent's fingers. After she had fallen in love with the young prince instead of the witch, Maleficent had gone quite insane.

"Perhaps you could come visit me in the Forbidden Fortress sometime," she said.

Emma smiled, causing a pang of jealousy to run through Regina.

"She will not be traveling anywhere for a very long time," she said through clenched teeth. Ursula laughed as she looked between the three. Maleficent leaned back and smiled appraisingly at Regina while Emma looked startled. They sat in silence for a moment.

"This is delicious," Jafar said through a mouth full of potatoes.

"Really?" said Regina with an arched eyebrow. "I would've gone gravy."

"Wh-" began Jafar. Before he could finish even the word, he slumped forward, landing face first into his plate, not breathing or moving.

"Thank God," Ursula said. "I thought he'd never croak."

"You...you just killed..." Emma tried to get out. She looked from the deceased man next to her back to Regina who was smiling.

"Well, we can't have people with manners like that roaming around. Guards!" she said. A pair of guards came in and cleaned up the mess made by the guest and carried the dead man out.

"That is very true," said Maleficent as she speared a piece of meat.

"You killed him because he can't eat like a normal human?" Emma asked, still horrified.

"Oh my dear, sweet, child," began Ursula. "She killed him because he was going to kill her."

"He was planning on going rogue," Regina explained. "He was planning on murdering me so he could take my seat in this little alliance we have," she said as she gestured around the table.

Emma was staring at Regina as she took a small sip of her red wine. She seemed so calm about murdering someone, but she couldn't help but see the necessity of it.

"Won't someone miss him?" she asked.

"I've sent a replacement back in his stead. He looks and sounds exactly like the old Jafar, except he will be much more reliable in the information he gives us. Agrabah can be a very dangerous place, so someone competent is needed. And I hear the sultan's daughter is about the age to be wed. I have given instructions to the replacement Jafar to attempt to woo her," Regina said.

Emma stared at the Queen. She admired her cold and calculating demeanor in this moment and smiled. Intelligence was always something she found attractive and this, along with Regina's undeniably good looks, made it very hard for Emma to resist her.

Emma snapped her head back down to her plate at the thought. She couldn't be falling for Regina like that. Not so easily anyway. But she couldn't deny the constant pull she felt towards the woman. And, somewhere deep down, she knew it would be easier to simply give in, to allow herself the pleasure of lusting after the powerful woman.

Regina noticed Emma staring at her plate and eating absently throughout the entire dinner. She wondered what she was thinking. The Queen knew she could easily rip into the princess' mind, but something was holding her back. So she ate, making idle conversation with Ursula and Maleficent and continued to think about Emma.

"Has there been any sort of mobilization?" Regina asked as she finished her dinner.

"Triton had not moved his armies when I left earlier today. And I haven't gotten any word from Flotsam or Jetsam to the contrary," Ursula said as she laid down her fork. "But I honestly don't see why you believe any but Snow and Charming would move against you."

"She knows how vengeful someone can be," Maleficent said.

"No. I just know that Snow will do anything to get her back. That includes calling upon all of her allies to take this castle. I wish to have my guards ready when that happens," Regina said.

"It's only been a day," Maleficent said, eyeing Emma. "Give it a month or so."

Emma dropped her fork and it traveled beneath the table. Before Regina could stop her, the younger woman dived after it.

Regina sighed and agreed. She knew her army could easily take Charming and Snow's, but if any others joined their cause, she would need to call upon her allies. That would mean she owed them something and she was not in the habit of owing anyone anything.

As Ursula began talking about Triton's youngest daughter, Regina felt a hand run up her leg and warm breath tickle her. A tension formed in her lower abdomen and she could feel herself becoming aroused.

Emma popped back up and sat in her chair. A button had come undone while she was cavorting around under the table, showing off her cleavage. Regina caught herself glaring at her while Emma smiled back, knowing full well what she was doing to the woman who thought she had so much power.

Throughout the rest of the time at the table, Regina attempted to focus on the topic at hand, but found herself distracted. She couldn't forget the soft touch that promised of more things to come. Emma leaned over the table, giving Regina the perfect look down her shirt.

As time went on, Regina became more and more aroused. But the Queen wasn't the only one who noticed Emma's sudden change in demeanor. Regina saw Maleficent give Emma long looks, lingering on her chest. Something welled up inside Regina. Emma was hers and no one else would ever have her. She wanted to out Emma in a room, preferably her own room, and keep here there doing whatever she pleased to her. Maleficent had no right to her. Only Regina herself did.

"I think it's getting rather late," Regina said suddenly. Maleficent looked at her and gave her a sly smile while Ursula merely frowned. "It's been very nice having everyone, but I'm exhausted from today's activities."

Regina rose, prompting the others to follow suit. After pleasant goodbyes, everyone left except for Emma who seemed to be sizing up Regina.

"Did you enjoy yourself, dear?" Regina nearly hissed.

"Oh, yes," Emma said as she arched an eyebrow. "Very much so."

Regina began to storm towards Emma who kept her ground. "What in the hell do you think you were doing under that table?" Regina said.

"Just getting my fork."

The Queen smiled and took another step towards her, firmly pressing herself against Emma. She saw the blonde run her eyes down her body and she did the same to Emma's. They both licked their lips and smirked at each other.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me, princess," Regina whispered in Emma's ear. The war breath sent tingles down Emma's back directly to her core.

"Just like you can't resist me, your majesty?"

"Are you sure you want to play this game, dear?" the Queen said.

"Positive."

"Then let's get on with it."

**A/N: Oh snap! Well, I hope everyone is still enjoying this because I'm loving writing it! Tell me what you think pretty please! Remember to review and feel free to message me or whatever if you have a question about anything. I'll answer you as soon as I can!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Regina sent Emma back to the dungeon. Over the next three days, they saw each other briefly but, when they did, they made sure to play their game. The first was Regina's daily trip to the dungeon on the day after Emma's arrival.

* * *

Emma was sleeping on her small pile of hay. During the night, screams could be heard ringing through the corridors making it impossible to sleep. The princess woke with a start and realized it was the middle of the day from the very small window at the very top of her cell. At first, she couldn't remember where she was. She blinked in rapid succession, expecting to hear her mother calling for her to wake up and send some annoying blue bird to land on the pillow beside her as she so often did.

As she remembered all of yesterday, she sighed and looked around her. On the other side of the bars was a dark silhouette. Every curve could be seen and the low firelight coming from the torch behind the figure caused a long shadow to stop directly at her feet.

Emma could feel the figure's eyes on her. She knew they were sizing her up.

"Have a nice night, dear?" Regina said as she moved forward so a small amount of light was cast on her. Emma trailed her eyes down the sinfully tight red dress. The Queen's lips were painted dark red and formed a smirk, clearly knowing the answer to her question. The game was on.

Emma rose and walked over to the bars, swaying her hips more than usual. She was going on pure instinct, having never had or felt the urge to make someone want her. The blonde saw Regina's eyes follow her hips and she arched an eyebrow. She placed her hands around the bars and leaned against them. Emma felt the dress she had been given to wear for the night creep lower and saw Regina noticed as well.

Regina licked her lips and Emma saw her eyes flash darker before returning to their normal shade. The Queen moved closer to the younger woman and looked down at her.

"May I take that as a yes?"

"It certainly could have been better," Emma said in a low voice, reaching out slightly. Regina moved forward instinctually, craving her touch for some odd reason. When she had come to her cell, she had every intention of being in control of this situation, but the fact that Emma was willing to give up her innocence for her was simply intoxicating. And she was more than willing to take it from her.

The Queen placed her hands on the bars on the outside of Emma's hands and leaned forward. Their noses were almost touching and both could feel the other's warm breath against their lips. Emma slipped a hand through the bar, almost hesitantly, and gently caressed Regina's breast. Regina closed her eyes and bit back a moan. Even the slightest touch from this girl was enough to nearly undo her.

Emma pulled her hand back and Regina's eyes flashed open dangerously. Emma smiled and backed away from the bars of her cell. Regina set her lips into a scowl that would have frightened even the most hardened of villains, but did nothing of the sort to Emma.

"It would appear that you were worked up a bit before you came down here, your majesty," Emma said.

Regina continued to scowl at her, darting her eyes back and forth between Emma's now indecently low neck-line, her lips, and her eyes.

"I would imagine that you were thinking of how badly you wanted me to keep touching you last night," she said. "I think you stayed up all night, wanting me…" Emma said.

"I could kill you with the flick of my wrist," Regina growled, her fingers clenching the bars to Emma's cell.

"But you won't," Emma said as she set her jaw. Regina merely continued to glare at her, obviously fighting an inner battle. She knew that if she gave in now, Emma would always have the upper hand in the relationship which was something she was not going to allow her to have. So she released her death grip and backed away, maintaining eye contact with the princess.

"Your move," Emma said and turned her back on the Queen.

Regina turned on her heel and left, furious by the fact that she had nearly lost her self-control. She walked up to her room and slammed the door, thinking of a way to get back at Emma.

She thought for an entire day, unfocused and quite irritable, until an idea finally came to her.

* * *

As she made her way back down to the basement two days later, she smiled to herself. She carried riding pants and a shirt in her right hand and black riding boots in the other. Regina was wearing black, leather pants with a blood-red overcoat inlaid with various silver threads, causing her to shimmer slightly with every step she took.

When she arrived at Emma's cell, she cleared her throat, startling the girl. She pushed the hand containing the clothing through the bars and Emma walked towards her with a questioning expression.

"Dress," the Queen said. Emma hesitantly took the clothing, putting it on as Regina watched with rapt attention. She saw the way her breasts bounced ever so slightly as she put her legs in the tight, black pants and noticed how her nipples peaked under both the cool air and the attention Regina was giving her.

When Emma had finished dressing, Regina couldn't help but notice that the young woman looked very attractive in a surprising way. Regina knew the clothing she had picked out for Emma would be form fitting, but never did she think they would look quite that good. Black, leather pants hugged every curve while a white, silk shirt cut low, revealed just a hint of what lie beneath. The black boots clung to her claves and forced her to stand straight, appearing powerful and assertive, something which Regina enjoyed very much.

With a flick of her wrist, the door to the cell swung open and she motioned with her finger for Emma to follow, which she did hesitantly.

"We are going for a ride," Regina said as turned and strode towards the steps that led out of the dungeon.

"Wh-what?" Emma said nervously. She was practically jogging to keep up with the Queen.

"On a horse. We are going for a ride on horses," the Queen said impatiently. They reached the top of the stairs and turned left towards a large door that appeared to lead outside.

"But I've never ridden," Emma said. While she had always wanted to learn, her parents never permitted it citing various reasons on how dangerous it could be. Of course, they then went riding by themselves, leaving Emma in her room.

"Then I suppose I'll have to teach you," Regina said, walking through the doors that were held open for the pair by two guards. They continued their trek towards the stables, passing under apple trees. A brisk, autumn air surrounded them and the leaves were beginning to change. Emma looked around her, thinking for a moment that someone as evil as the Evil Queen could never live in such a beautiful place. But was Regina really that evil?

Regina stopped abruptly and Emma nearly walked into her.

"You will be riding with me on my horse, today," the Queen said as she led Emma over to the right side of the stable. Emma looked apprehensively towards the beast, but quickly swallowed her fear when she saw Regina looking towards her with an eyebrow raised.

"Well," Regina said, "get on."

Emma looked between the horse and Regina, not sure what to do. She put her left foot in the stirrup, attempting to bring herself up.

After nearly three minutes of failed attempts and hidden chuckles from Regina, Emma had managed to mount the horse, though she was sitting on it quite unstably. Regina effortlessly raised herself onto the horse and sat down directly behind Emma, keeping her distance and only allowed the slightest contact between them in the form of their thighs touching.

"This is Jerry," she said. Emma could hear a smile in her voice and smiled as well. "I've had him for a very long time."

"Jerry?" Emma said. It seemed like a very normal name for Regina.

"When you have your own horse, you may name them what you wish," Regina said. While the smile had disappeared, Emma could still detect a hint of playfulness.

Regina spurred Jerry forward into a slow walk to allow Emma to get used to the slow, rocking motion. They rode in silence, Emma tense and holding onto the pommel in front of her with white knuckles.

"Your posture is horrible," the Queen said. Regina scooted closer to Emma and pressed herself against the younger woman's back. She moved her legs so her inner thighs hugged Emma's outer thighs, causing the younger woman to grip Jerry. Emma straightened her back unwillingly, but kept in contact with Regina's front, feeling her entire body move behind her.

Emma's grip loosened a bit and Regina gently squeezed on the right side of Jerry, making him turn to the left. Emma nearly fell off, but Regina quickly wrapped an arm around her, resting her hand on the princess' stomach, barely above the top of her pants. Emma gasped both at the near accident and the sudden contact.

"I would prefer you not injure yourself out here, princess," the Queen purred in Emma's ear. Emma closed her eyes at the feeling of Regina's warm, moist breath caressing her skin. "You're too tense," Regina continued. "Keep your back straight, but relax your core. Lean back into me," she said as she gently pulled Emma closer. She felt Emma relax slightly and her breathing return to the shallow rhythm it had from a couple of days ago. The Queen smiled and once again made Jerry turn towards the left, firmly keeping Emma in her place.

"See? Let me guide you."

Regina continued to keep her hand over Emma's stomach, gently moving her fingers and breathing lightly on her ear.

Emma was nearly going insane from the gentle touches Regina was giving her and the feel of her breasts pressed into her back, bouncing gently with the movement of the horse, coupled with the pressure of her thighs was almost too much. She began to relax more, leaning further back into Regina, feeling more and more of her body.

"Press with your left leg," Regina whispered and Emma did, almost absent-mindedly, and made Jerry turn towards the right. "Perfect."

Emma shivered and closed her eyes, feeling herself become slick with want. She had spent the many hours she had free reflecting on what Regina had done so easily to her when they went to the dungeon that first day. It made her frustrated, to say the least, and being so close to the Queen was making her ache.

Regina gently pressed her lips to the younger woman's neck and heard Emma sigh, nearly putting all of her weight on Regina. The Queen smiled into Emma's neck and darted her tongue out to taste her. Emma moaned quietly, leaning her head to the opposite side to allow Regina more access.

"Keep your eyes open, dear. You never know what could happen when you're not paying attention," Regina said. Emma forced her eyes open slowly and let out a small gasp when she felt Regina's teeth gently scrape her skin. Regina began to slowly move her hand further down, still continuing her gentle assault on Emma's neck. She brushed over Emma's core, applying the slightest amount of pressure, before moving on to rest her hand on the princess' thigh. She switched sides, focusing on the opposite side of Emma's neck, letting herself taste the soft flesh that was beginning to flush with arousal.

"Regina," Emma whispered as she released the pommel and gripped Regina's thighs instead, digging her blunt nails into the Queen's legs and causing a slight hiss to escape Regina. She began sliding her hand from its resting place on Emma's thigh to her breast, dragging her nails as she went. She could feel Emma shaking under her and moaned deep in her throat as Regina gently squeezed her.

"Do you want more, dear?" she asked quietly. Emma merely moaned.

"Your move," Regina whispered in her ear and bit lightly. She pulled back, hearing Emma groan with frustration. The Queen smiled, knowing she had won and that just the smallest amount of provocation would make Emma beg for her.

Regina got off Jerry, fully prepared to leave Emma to get off the horse by herself and be escorted back to the dungeon by a few guards where were already waiting for them. But, as she looked back to Emma, she noticed how flushed she was and the glaze over her eyes. The guards, being the crude men they were to begin with, were looking at Emma with hungry eyes, staring most particularly at her pert nipples barely visible under her silk shirt. The same emotion that overwhelmed her when Maleficent had looked at Emma in that way flooded her now.

"Leave," she growled to them and they jumped at her tone. "I will deal with the girl myself as you two obviously can't control yourself." Regina looked at them with cold eyes and they bowed quickly before leaving.

The Queen gently helped Emma off the horse, noting how wobbly her knees were. She wrapped an arm around her small waist, holding her next to her as Emma put an arm around Regina's shoulders. Only when they passed the door to the stairs which led to the dungeon did Emma seem to realize what was happening.

"Where are we going?" she said in a small voice.

"My quarters," Regina said, just as quietly. "I do not trust my guards with you right now. You will stay with me until you have…pulled yourself together."

Emma looked out of the corner of her eyes to see that Regina was smiling slightly. There was a scar above her lip and wondered just how it had gotten there and made a mental note to ask the Queen later.

"Thank you," she said and Regina glanced at her before grunting.

They continued in silence, taking several turns that Emma knew she would never remember partially because there were simply so many and also because of the still strong and ever present throbbing between her legs. Even though the silk was smooth, it still cause a slight and delicious friction against her breasts and being so close to the woman who made her like this was enough to drive her insane.

Finally, they reached two large, silver doors and, with a simple wave of Regina's hand, they opened then closed behind them. The Queen led Emma over to a large bed and set her down gently before looking her over. Emma looked back and noticed the Queen's eyes were slightly darker than normal. Regina bent down so she could look directly in her eyes.

"All you have to do," she began, "is say you want me." Regina's lips formed a smirk and she blinked slowly.

"I want you," Emma whispered.

Regina lunged forward and captured Emma's lips with her own. The girl was surprised at first, but began reciprocating soon afterward, teasing Regina's lips with her tongue. The Queen opened her mouth and moaned as she felt Emma tentatively explore her.

Regina broke the kiss, kissing along Emma's jaw to her ear where she nibbled and began to push Emma to lie on her back. A hand traveled up the princess' body to rest on a breast which she massaged gently, making Emma buck into her own hips and a small laugh escaped the Queen. Regina began to undress Emma kissing and licking at all of the exposed skin, making the princess shudder and moan.

When the younger woman was completely unclothed, Regina latched onto one of Emma's pert nipples, sucking hard. Emma tangled her fingers into Regina's dark hair, pulling her closer to her. The Queen moaned at Emma's desire as she pressed her chest firmly against Regina.

"More," Emma rasped. Regina indulged the younger woman by sliding her hand down her body to cup her desire. Emma pushed herself into the Queen's hand and felt the heel of the woman's hand press down slightly on her sensitive bundle of nerves. Regina slowly kissed down Emma's body, darting her tongue out to taste Emma's skin. She closed her eyes and continued her journey down to where Emma needed touched the most.

Emma watched the Queen and continued to get more aroused with every breath she took. One fantasy Emma had imagined while in the dungeon was that of Regina using her mouth to bring her to ecstasy, and it appeared that dream was coming true.

The princess jumped at cool breath against her core and began frantically reaching for something to hold on to, something to ground her and make sure the moment didn't end. When she felt Regina's tongue flick against her clit, she screamed, grabbing onto Regina's hair again and pulling her closer.

Regina smiled and hummed against Emma, gaining a deep-throated moan. She pressed a finger to her entrance, teasing the younger woman, feeling her writhe beneath her. Emma was bucking frantically, attempting to gain the friction she so dearly needed.

"You're practically dripping, dear," Regina said in a low voice. Emma looked at the Queen with pleading eyes. "You're going to have to beg."

Emma could barely form a coherent thought, but she did manage to moan please. The Queen smiled evilly before thrusting two fingers deep into Emma. She took her clit in her mouth and Emma began screaming. She began thrusting in time with Regina's fingers, letting out small squeals when Regina curled her fingers to stroke a place inside her that drove her insane. The Queen could begin feeling Emma clench around her and slid another finger inside her and grazed her teeth against her clit.

Emma screamed and thrashed on the bed, feeling her orgasm overtake her body. Regina slowed her ministrations slightly, bringing Emma down from her high. She looked up the younger woman's body and delicately licked her fingers, moaning at the sweet taste that drove her insane and she closed her eyes.

"Clothes off," Emma said in a surprisingly strong voice. Regina snapped her eyes open and smiled, vanishing her clothes with a blink. The princess sat up and pulled Regina with her, their breasts rubbing together and making both of them moan. Emma tentatively massaged both of Regina's breasts which gained her a low moan.

There was something about taking another's innocence that simply intoxicated the Queen and the young princess was no different. And now Emma was taking charge and giving her pleasure. It was too much for Regina to bear.

Emma pushed Regina down and trailed her hands down her body, wasting no time in swiftly pushing two fingers into her. Regina knew it wouldn't take long, as pent up as she knew she was. When Emma curled her fingers and bit down on her breast, Regina came with an earth shattering scream that never seemed to subside.

The princess crawled up beside Regina and rested her head on the pillow and draped her arm across the Queen's waist. Regina ran her fingers through the blonde waves and smiled.

"We need to get you to your room," she whispered, but heard no response. She looked over to see Emma with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. The Queen smiled and brushed their hair from the other woman's face before quietly got out of bed, redressed herself, and walked to the desk on the other side of the room where she could both work on paperwork and watch her princess.

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to get up. I really am. I've been dealing with several frustrations, shall we say, and writing things like this can be very difficult sometimes lol. I hope no one hates me or anything because that would just make me sad. Please, read and review and let me know what you think! I love each and every one of you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I have court in a bit," Regina said as she saw Emma waking. It had been only two hours since their escapade, but it seemed as though the princess was recuperating very quickly. She held a black, silk sheet over her chest in a strange attempt to maintain a small amount of modesty. The Queen tilted her head and smiled at her. "You are welcome to accompany me."

Emma yawned and arched her back before looking back to Regina. "For real?"

"Yes, for real," she said as she rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she simply didn't know where Emma's choice of words came from.

"I…I'd love to," she said, slightly taken back. It was so strange, in her opinion, that the woman who had cursed her parents and kidnapped her was giving her more freedom than she had ever had.

"Then get out of bed," Regina said as she stood from behind her desk and ran her hands down the front of her black dress. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and a collar surrounded her neck, but also left a space so the low-cut neck-line showed off her cleavage. She saw Emma stand, still covered by the sheets.

With a wave of her hand, a burgundy mist swirled around Emma, leaving the scent of magic in the air. When it cleared, Emma was dressed in a deep green dress with silver trim. Emeralds hung from her ears and around her neck. Regina looked over her work approvingly and smiled at the modest collar she had given her. She didn't want anyone else looking at her Emma like she did.

Regina motioned with her head and began walking out the door, smiling as Emma followed after her.

"Why do I need someone to make me a wardrobe when you can just make clothes for me?" Emma asked. She was, once again, nearly running to keep up with the Queen.

"I'm not coming into your room every morning to dress you, dear. As it turns out, I have several more important things to do than attend to your every need."

Emma raised her eyebrows and frowned, but continued to follow Regina.

"I have had my blacksmiths make a throne for you which has been placed beside mine. You will sit there and not speak unless spoken to. I don't need you messing something up in my kingdom," Regina said. Emma could hear how the tone in Regina's voice had changed. It sounded more…stern. It sounded older and far more commanding.

"Wait," Emma said, suddenly processing the words. "I have a throne?"

"Of course. I won't have you sitting on some common stool next to me. I mean, that just simply wouldn't look good."

They continued walking, Emma barely keeping up. Eventually, they reached a door and Regina nodded to the two guards standing on either side. They opened them and Regina brushed past them, Emma still following obediently.

The space in the throne room took Emma's breath away. Silver marble made up the floor while some sort of black stone, Emma thought obsidian, formed the walls. White columns lined the outside walls and the ceiling matched the floor. Guards, four on each side, stood by a large, pure silver door on the opposite side of the hall.

Regina gently touched the crook of Emma's elbow, bringing her back to reality. The princess looked to the Queen to see her smiling slightly at her before putting on a face of indifference and power.

"We don't have time for you to gawk around," Regina said as she walked over to her throne. Emma followed her with her eyes and saw the throne she sat in. It was the same stone as the walls, but had silver worked into it. Diamonds and rubies encrusted the top, giving it a majestic and regal look. She saw the image of a tree pressed into the back of the throne where Regina's head would rest. Blood red velvet provided cushion on the otherwise hard surface. It sat atop three levels of steps and, on the level below and to the right, Emma noticed her own seat.

It appeared much as the older woman's, but was pure silver, nearly reflective. There were diamonds on the top and on the ends of both arm rests. The velvet matched its counter-part's but, in place of a tree, there was a swan.

"A swan?" she asked as she looked at Regina who was standing before her throne.

Regina raised an eyebrow before smirking. "I thought it suited you."

The Queen sat and Emma immediately licked her lips, taking in the sight before her. Regina crossed her legs and draped her arms over the arm rests. She arched an eyebrow and pursed her lips at Emma when she kept standing there, raking her eyes over her form.

"Sit."

Emma immediately walked over to her throne and sat, feeling slightly out of place. She never had a throne at home or even been allowed to sit in during court. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Regina nod towards the guards who opened the doors. A group of peasants walked through nervously and bowed in unison to Regina.

"You may rise," she said in a commanding voice.

As the first peasant walked forward, Emma began to drift off. Court, as it turned out, was not nearly as exciting as she had anticipated. She did, however, enjoy listening to Regina's voice as she gave orders. Even though Emma had just recently been introduced to the world of "physical pleasures," she was thinking some very naughty thoughts about what she could do to the Queen on her throne.

She could almost hear Regina commanding her to kneel before her. Emma would crawl towards her, raise up the older woman's skirts and plant hot kisses along her inner things. The Queen would grab her golden locks and keep her lips in place as she began to tease her with her mouth on the place she needed to be touched most. Regina would let her guard down, and Emma would, hesitantly, tear her lips away from the sweet juices she was greedily licking up. As she was kissing up Regina's body, she'd slowly insert two fingers to the knuckle inside Regina and curl them to hit her spot, and make Regina moan in abandon. She'd pull down the bodice of her dress, exposing the Queen's beautiful breasts. One nipple, she would take in her mouth, tasting the spice on Regina's skin, the other, she'd massage with her free hand. Regina would lean her head back, exposing her bare neck, her face beginning to contort in pure ecstasy and Emma would pump harder into her, feeling the muscles begin to clench—

"Princess," Regina purred as she looked down at Emma. She smiled wickedly, almost as if she knew what Emma had been thinking. The Queen leaned down, giving Emma the perfect look down her dress. "Focus."

Emma nodded and swallowed, feeling the blush in her cheeks. Regina leaned back and looked back to the now much smaller crowd before her.

"Now presenting Alexandra speaking on the subject of the kingdom's orphanage."

Regina quirked an eyebrow as a young woman, who she supposed was around 27 now, walked forward. She bowed low, almost indecently so, exposing a vast expanse of milky, white skin. Regina simply couldn't avoid her eyes moving to look. She saw Emma shift out of the corner of her eye, casting glances at her and frowning, clearly noticing where Regina's gaze shifted. The Queen couldn't help her slight smile at Emma's brief display of jealousy and decided to play with her a little.

"Alexandra, my dear," the Queen said, almost friendly. "What news is there?"

Alexandra looked shocked for a moment before smiling and opening her mouth to begin speaking.

"Your majesty," she began. "You may remember me from-"

"About 19 years ago?" the Queen cut in. "Of course. How could I forget someone as bright as you," she said with a near predatory smile. She saw Emma shift more beside her, obviously becoming upset.

"Yes," the peasant said, obviously becoming uncomfortable under the Queen's gaze. "I run the orphanage now and, well, we don't have enough room to hold all of the children."

"Then expand, build more rooms," Regina said with a frown.

"Unfortunately, we don't have the funds," Alexandra said, lowering her gaze. It was amusing, Regina thought, that as people became older, they became more afraid of her power. Of course, it was probably wise that they were. She could, after all, rip their hearts out of their chest if she wanted. Or incapacitate them with a flick of her wrist.

The Queen thought back to the funds her kingdom had built up. While she wanted to save gold to fund her army, which she knew she would have to mobilize eventually, she knew that children deserved a good home, even if their parents didn't think so.

"Then the crown will fund it. Our children deserve a comfortable place to stay."

The entire room fell silent, nearly astonished at the Queen's generosity that, in all honesty, never made an appearance.

"Well, get on with it," Regina said after a minute of everyone standing with their mouths open.

Alexandra bowed again and turned to leave. The Queen raked her eyes along Alexandra's back for the sake of making Emma squirm in pure and raw jealousy.

When Alexandra had left the room, there was no more business for the day. The Queen dismissed her guards and other people milling around with the nod of her head.

"Perhaps you should concentrate on what is happening, princess," the Queen said in her still commanding voice. She turned her torso to look at Emma, lips in a delicious smirk.

"Well, your majesty, perhaps you should stop looking at your subjects in such an inappropriate way," Emma seethed. Regina raised an eyebrow, leaned over the edge of her chair, and looked down at the younger girl. It was almost comical to see how upset Emma was getting. Her lip was slightly snarled and she squinted her eyes.

"Jealous, dear?"

"You said that you were going to make me yours," Emma began slowly. She rose from her throne and stood in front of the Queen who was still looking at her with an eyebrow raised. "Now, I'll make you mine, your majesty."

Emma dropped to her knees before the Queen and looked up at her beneath long lashes. Seeing the younger woman before her sent a heat straight through her body and concentrated in the space between her thighs.

"What do you think you're doing, princess," the Queen said in a deep voice.

Emma ran her hands up the Queen's legs under her skirt. As she reached the space between her legs which was radiating so much heat, she cupped the mound, noting how wet Regina was. "You're practically dripping," she said.

Emma pushed aside the lacy underwear blocking her way to her goal. She ran a single finger around the Queen's entrance, eliciting a deep throated moan. Emma barely touched Regina's clit, and the Queen bucked her hips up, giving Emma a look that nearly burnt her. Emma merely smiled and began kissing her way up Regina's thighs, just as she had in her mind. As she reached where her hand was, she kissed around, only reaching out with her tongue at random intervals, making Regina moan and buck with every small contact.

"Stop teasing," she heard Regina growl above her.

"Yes, my Queen," she murmured, sending a slight vibration into Regina. She immediately began sliding her tongue along her, tasting the sweet juices the Queen was offering. Regina twisted a hand full of Emma's hair into her fist, earning a small squeak of pain.

Regina could feel herself reaching her peak and prayed Emma wouldn't stop. Her prayer was granted as the princess thrust two fingers into her, pumping them vigorously. She leaned her head back and let out a deep-throated moan that nearly made Emma come from simply hearing it.

When Emma withdrew, the Queen looked at her once again, eyes piercing her soul. But, completely contradicting her facial expression, Regina motioned for Emma to sit on her lap. The princess did and felt the Queen's hand gently begin to stroke her blond hair. When Emma had nearly relaxed against the Queen, Regina spoke.

"Did I say you could approach me in such a way?" Regina asked in a deadly voice.

"Wha-"

"I am Queen here," she said. "And I did not grant you permission to fuck me."

Emma gasped at a sharp pain at her scalp as Regina pulled, exposing Emma's white neck. She bit down hard and sucked away the pain.

"When we are in this room, I am in control," she continued in between kisses. "You will do as I say and nothing else without express permission. Do you understand?" Emma nodded silently, wetness and heat pooling between her thighs.

"Good," the Queen whispered. "Kiss me."

Emma crushed her lips to the Queen's in a most bruising fashion. The princess thrust her tongue into the older woman's mouth who bit down gently, making the other woman moan. With one hand, Regina kept a firm grip on Emma's hair and, with the other, began working her way down her body, pausing at her breasts to massage them, feeling the nipple underneath the fabric. She raked her fingernails over them and Emma let out a breathy moan.

"We need to work on your focus and obedience, princess," the Queen murmured as she moved her hand lower, bunching up the fabric of Emma's dress. "You will not cum until I tell you to."

Regina brushed against the wetness of the other girl as she moved aside her panties. "You simply can't wait for me to fuck you, can you?" she whispered.

"Yes, your majesty," Emma moaned. The Queen smiled. Power was intoxicating, most specifically this kind of power.

Regina slid two fingers in and began a slow pace, brushing her thumb against Emma's clit at irregular intervals. Emma was moaning "yes," over and over again, bringing an evil smirk to the Queen's lips.

"Do you like this?" she whispered in Emma's ear, darting her tongue out. "Do you like being completely under my control, my pet?" Emma merely whimpered in response. "Do you want to cum?"

Emma opened her eyes, dark with arousal. "Yes, my Queen."

Regina picked up the pace, thrusting so hard into Emma that she was amazed the girl was screaming in pleasure and not pain. She could feel Emma's walls clenching, but she never orgasmed.

"Tell me you're mine," she whispered.

"I'm yours," Emma whimpered.

"Cum for me," the Queen commanded.

Emma's walls clamped down around Regina's fingers and Emma pulled her into a searing kiss, screaming into her mouth. Barely able to move, Regina moved her fingers slightly within the princess in a come-hither motion and pressed down gently on her clit, prolonging the already powerful orgasm.

Emma opened her eyes slowly, looking up into the Queen's approving face. She felt Regina remove her fingers from her and whimpered at the sudden loss. Regina moved her fingers up to Emma's face.

"Lick them clean," she whispered. Emma did obediently, swirling her tongue around Regina's digits and nearly making the Queen's eyes roll to the back of her head.

"Very good, princess," Regina said. She helped Emma stand on her own two feet and began to lead her out of the throne room. "But now, we must get you settled into your own room. Follow me."

The Queen walked out, Emma following closely. One thing was for sure: Emma would never look at Regina's throne quite the same way again.

**A/N: Gah! I finally got a day where I was doing nothing so I could work on this! We're about to get to an "actual" storyline and not simply *ahem* fun and games. But don't worry, there will still be A LOT of fun and games. Please review, follow, favorite, whatever it is that you want to do. You guys are simply amazing and really help me get through the day. Remember! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

"This will be your room," the Queen said as she walked into a room almost as large as her own. Lush, blood red carpet was on the floor and a small vanity was on the right side, complete with both a large and small mirror. Regina walked Emma around the room briefly, showing her a spacious closet, a bathroom, and a large, four-poster bed.

"Tomorrow, I will take you to be fitted for a wardrobe and you may then have the rest of the day to roam around."

Emma was stunned. She walked over to the large balcony on the left side of the room and walked outside, looking at the small village alight with life. The night sky was clear, giving her a perfect view of a large, full moon and the many stars that surrounded it. One, in particular, was a very bright blue and the story her parents always told her, the one about the Blue Fairy, immediately sprang to mind.

She rested her elbows on the rail and looked out even more, trying to see as much of the world that she seemed to know so little about as she could.

"I hope you enjoy it," said a quiet voice behind her. Emma turned her head around to look at the woman behind her and couldn't help but spring up and hug her. She felt Regina stiffen under her embrace, not hugging back. Emma pulled away and felt a flush raise to her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry," she began. "It's just that…I really enjoy it and…well, everything has been so crazy…"

"It's fine, dear," Regina said. There was a slight strain in her voice and Emma chanced a glance up at her. She saw something in her eyes, something that she hadn't seen before. It looked like sadness, almost as if she were remembering something that she knew she would never have back and knew was never meant to be. The princess moved closer, but Regina quickly cleared her throat and put a mask of indifference back on.

"If you need me, I'm only a couple of doors down," the Queen said as she turned to leave. "Goodnight, princess."

Regina softly closed the door behind her, leaving Emma to herself. She looked around, suddenly unsure of what to do with herself. The bed looked extremely tempting as she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep since she had been taken away from her old life. She looked back outside and heard a wolf howl. It was very close to the castle walls, but Emma was not afraid.

She turned back to look at the bed and immediately felt just how tired she was. But, she was still in the dress she had worn to court and, while it may have been somewhat comfortable to sit in, it was hardly the appropriate thing to wear to bed. Emma took a quick glance in the closet only to find that it was completely bare but, when she walked back to her bed, she noticed a chest sitting at the foot. Inside, she found pure white, silk night clothes. She chuckled to herself at the sight of them. White was _not_ something she expected to find anywhere in the Queen's castle. Especially when it came to anything to do with a bed.

Emma put them on quickly. The shorts came up indecently high and the top was cut far too low. She looked at herself in the mirror and practically snorted at how ridiculous she looked in something so, in her mind, scandalous. At home, she was lucky if she was allowed to wear pants that came to her knee and a shirt that didn't practically suffocate her because of how high the neckline was when she slept.

"Mother would _not_ approve of this," she mumbled as she shuffled over to her bed.

"Well, your mother isn't here," said a voice from nowhere. Emma yelped and jumped, landing on the floor in a tangle of limbs. She scooted back, frantically turning her head from left to right in order to see who, or what, had just spoken. Finally, in the mirror, she saw a blue head floating in a swirl of mist. It was looking at her with a frown.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," it said in a bored voice. Emma merely looked at the head with her mouth open. "I assume you aren't nearly as ignorant as that look suggests, so I suppose you can speak to others besides the Queen."

"I…," she began. "You're in…you're in a mirror."

"This must be why your parents never let you out."

"You scared the shit outta me!" she said. She rarely cursed or used such informal language, but when she did, she did it well.

"I could tell. As I said before, I didn't mean to." Emma thought she could see a slight smile tugging at the corners of the man's lips, but she found no amusement in this whatsoever. Instinctually, she knew that this…creature meant her no harm.

"You could have warned me," she mumbled as she clumsily got back to her feet.

"Oh yes," he drawled. "Because warning from a man in a mirror about said man in mirror would certainly have helped."

Emma looked down at her feet, embarrassed at her over-the-top reaction. "I…I'm sorry. You just surprised me."

"I believe we've already been over this."

"You don't have to be such an ass," she said, regaining her confidence. "Why are you even here? Were you watching me change or something?"

"I merely wanted to introduce myself," he said with a fake smile. "If I wanted to watch women undress, I can think of far better places than your room."

"What does that mean?" Emma said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"It means that, since I can look through and appear in any reflective surface, there are far better places with far better women for me to…entertain myself."

"That's creepy," Emma said as she turned her back.

"I think I like you," Emma heard as the mirror chuckled. "My name is Sidney."

"Really?" Emma said. She was making her way over to her bed in order to lay down and, hopefully, the strange little man in the mirror would take the hint and leave her alone. "They couldn't think of something more original? Seymour perhaps?"

"Aren't you just a barrel of laughs?"

"How did you get in there, anyway?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"I made a very ill-thought out wish," he said. Emma sensed some sadness and looked towards him. "But I'm sure you don't want to listen to that. I will leave you to your sleep."

"Wait!" Emma called out. Sidney's head reappeared with a small _pop_! "Don't watch me sleep or anything."

Sidney laughed and disappeared once again. The princess laid her head down on the soft pillow and covered herself up with the silk sheets, planning on staying awake to think about everything that had happened within the few days. Instead, within a couple of seconds, her dreams overtook her.

* * *

"She seems to have made herself quite at home," Sidney said to Regina just moments later.

"Good," the Queen said absently. "You may go."

"Yes, your majesty."

Regina walked into her closet and found her normal sleepwear, opting to put it on herself rather than use magic. Something about doing things without magic calmed her, and she certainly needed calming. Seeing Emma so happy at something so simple made her heart swell, something that hadn't happened in years. Knowing that she had caused such joy made her practically speechless. For so long, she had inspired fear and hatred that she had forgotten what it felt like to make someone feel at home. And the hug. The hug brought a host of feelings that Regina thought she had buried long ago in the same place she had laid her love to rest. At such a simple gesture, her heart had quickened, her stomach began to twirl, and she lost all train of thought.

She knew the curse she had put on Emma those 19 years ago bound their lives together forever. The two women shared a part of their souls with one another. It was Regina's price for enacting the curse. She knew she would always be vulnerable when it came to the princess, but she never imagined it would be because of the feelings she had towards her. Regina always thought it would be because Emma gained some of her power. That she could handle and overcome, but these emotions that Emma was conjuring within her, this was something she was terrified of. She could never allow herself to fall in love again. But a small part of her begged to be loved by the blonde. It wanted to remember what it was like to have someone to hold, someone to share a dream with. But loving had never gone well for her.

Everyone she loved ended up either dead or betraying her. It began with Snow telling her mother about Daniel. Her mother, a woman she so desperately wanted to please, killed her true love and forced her to marry King Leopold. She thought, at first, that she could try to love him. But every time he called her to his bedchamber (for they did not even share a bed most nights), drunken, demanding, and cruel, she hated him more and more. He would always call out his former wife's name, reminding her how she could never be what anyone wanted or needed her to be. She shivered at the memory of all the pain, both physically and mentally, he caused her.

Her thoughts turned to her father. For years, he had stood by, letting everyone abuse her, too cowardly to stand up in her defense. He was weak. But he was still the last of her family that had remained around her.

"You're gonna have to carve out the heart of the thing you love _and_ hate the most, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said in his crazed voice as he handed her the small scroll containing the curse. "You willing to do that?"

The Queen remembered storming out of his estate, not knowing if she could kill him. But as she rode on her horse back to the Dark Palace, she remembered all of his sniveling excuses for not helping her and knew it would be far more simple than she could have imagined.

The curse made her see that the one she loved the most was the one who had hurt her the most.

Rumpelstiltskin was a twisted little imp. Brilliant, but completely twisted.

So, as she walked into her official office that night, dagger in her sleeve and cold air streaming in through the large arches that led out into the night air, she felt no regret, save for a small twinge at the thought of both of her parents being lost. It was cruel, she knew, how easy it was for her. She was completely consumed by her hatred. The cost of her action weighed heavily upon her now, but at that moment, her bloodlust was insatiable.

Regina laid her head on her pillow and looked at the ceiling. Yes, she knew it was dangerous to let herself fall for Emma. And she knew the princess could probably never accept her for what she truly was. But that small voice in her heart wanting her to give in was becoming stronger with every beat.

She closed her eyes, and fell asleep, dreaming of all the possibilities she had with her princess.

**A/N: This chapter was kind of supposed to be more informational than anything. I just really wanted to get it up before the premiere TONIGHT! Please review, follow, favorite, and anything else you wish to do!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Ow!" Emma yelped. The old woman who crouched beside her let out an exasperated sigh and continued working.

"Perhaps if you didn't squirm around so much, she wouldn't stick you with pins," Regina said, sitting on a chair and watching the amusing scene play out before her. Having Emma fitted for her own wardrobe was turning into a near circus and, while the Queen had far more productive things to do than watch this, she couldn't seem to make herself leave.

"I've been standing here for hours."

"It's been ten minutes, dear."

Emma glowered at her in the mirror and she saw Regina's smirk widen. The seamstress motioned for a young girl to help Emma out of the dress she was in and into another, even bigger than the last.

"This is crap," she mumbled.

"Do you always complain so much?"

When Emma was laced up, a small knock came at the door.

"Enter," the Queen said.

A man in black armor entered and quickly bowed before the Queen. "Your presence is requested in the throne room, your majesty. The Lady Maleficent says it's urgent."

The Queen sighed and rose, making her way towards the door. Emma nearly fell over herself trying to follow her. "Stay here, Emma. As much as I'm sure Maleficent would _love_ to see you, I do not feel so indulgent today. When you are finished here, you may roam the castle and I will find you when I am done." With that, she briskly left the room, the guard trailing behind.

Dress after dress was fitted to the princess and she felt as though her feet were about to scream in protest if she stood for another minute. When the seamstress had her back turned, Emma lifted her skirt and practically ran for the chair Regina had occupied earlier. When the woman turned back, she gave Emma a look before smiling gently.

"I suppose we could both stand for a break," she said as she found a chair for herself.

"Thank you," Emma said.

The woman sat down and studied Emma for a moment before opening her mouth to speak again.

"You remind me of the Queen when she was younger."

Emma looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "You mean she wasn't always so…ah…queenly?"

The woman laughed gently. "Oh, no. I was her seamstress when she first came here. She wanted to be free, just like you," she said.

"Then how did she get like this?" Emma asked. She could hardly imagine Regina being anything than, well, Regina. The idea of someone different was bizarre, yet also intriguing.

"We don't talk about the Queen's past, princess," the seamstress said. Her mouth had formed a straight line, but her eyes still held some warmth. "Hardly anyone knows what truly happened, and those who do, we keep our mouths shut. It's best not to bring up old devils."

Emma looked at the woman with a frown. Old devils? Whatever had happened must have been horrible. And the fact that no one would talk about it just made her even more curious.

"Come on now," she said. "Best finish up our business."

Emma got up with some effort and walked back over to the small platform. "I don't believe I ever got your name," she said.

"Elsa," she said with a smile as she knelt back down to continue her work. A silence fell between them for a while before Emma spoke again.

"Do you think I could get something less…fluffy?" she asked.

"Pants are not suitable for women in the court," Elsa said. "But perhaps we could think of something for normal days."

Emma thanked her profusely. It wasn't that she hated the dresses; they just really weren't her style at all. Pants were far more practical for everything.

When they had finished, Emma dressed in white and silver dress she had came in. When Elsa informed her that her clothes would be ready by the next day, she looked at her incredulously. Elsa simply said "magic," and left.

Emma walked out of the room and down a hall that she had no idea where it led to. Not only was the Dark Palace huge, it was confusing. She continued walking, noticing how mirrors seemed to line both sides of the hall. At each fork in the hall, she consistently turned right until she found a hall she recognized. Loud voices were coming from the Queen's chamber. She walked forward to stand outside the door.

"No, you may not _borrow_ her!" the Queen was practically hissing. Even with a large and very solid door between Regina and Emma, the princess couldn't help but take a step back.

"I don't see why not," said another, overly sweet voice.

_Maleficent,_ Emma thought.

"After all, you only brought her here to curse Snow," Maleficent continued. "I see no reason why you shouldn't be willing to let me have her for a week or two."

There was a deadly silence. Emma could practically see Regina glaring at Maleficent.

"Ah," Maleficent said. "But you care for her. Then, in that case, I can assure you that I would take good care of her."

"I know what you do to things you care about. I will not let you have her."

"My, my. Aren't we testy this morning? Perhaps I should try another time-"

"You will never take her. She is mine," the Queen said. Emma could feel the power radiating from behind the door, and it was distinctly Regina. She backed away subconsciously, not aware she was even moving until her back hit the wall.

"You think she won't leave when she finds out the truth about you? Trust me, everyone will always leave you."

"Walk towards your room," a voice whispered beside Emma. She jumped and looked to see Sidney looking at her. "It wouldn't do well for either to know you've been eavesdropping."

Emma took his advice and, when she was nearly halfway to her room, she heard the door to Regina's chambers open behind her.

"Look, there's the princess now," she heard Maleficent say. Emma stopped in her tracks and turned back to face the two women. Maleficent was smiling, but there was certainly something sinister swirling beneath her eyes. She began to walk towards her. Emma fought the urge to back away, even when Maleficent was far too close to her. She smelled sweet, almost too sweet, like she was luring in prey only to strike at the neck. "My invitation to visit me in my castle is open, as always," she said as she ran a hand down Emma's arm. Emma wanted to jerk her arm away from the witch, but remained firm. Something irked her about the touch.

"Leave!" Regina yelled. Maleficent smirked towards Emma and disappeared in swirling, pink mist. Emma looked toward the Queen and saw her clenching her fists. Their eyes met, and Emma could see her power swirling just beneath the surface, threatening to break free.

"Come here," Regina hissed. Emma walked towards her slowly. When she reached her, the Queen grabbed Emma's arm and practically threw her into Regina's room. Emma stumbled forward, nearly falling, and turned back to Regina. She was striding towards her, snarling. Emma began to move back, but to no avail. Regina waved her arm and Emma was thrown against the wall, the breath knocked out of her.

When Emma blinked to clear her vision, she saw Regina merely inches from her. She looked dark, powerful, the way the Evil Queen should look. Emma could scarcely believe it was the same woman. "Regina-" she began.

"Silence!" she yelled at Emma as she grabbed the princess' neck, the warm flesh beneath her fingers nearly trembling, making Regina smile maniacally. She pressed their lips together, biting down hard, and forcing her tongue into the younger woman's mouth. Regina ran her free hand between Emma's breasts, making her arch into her touch. She vanished the princess' clothes and leaned down to bite a nipple sharply, making Emma gasp. Her hand continued moving downwards and thrust into Emma without warning. She looked at the young woman's face, contorted in pleasure and bit her neck, making sure to leave a mark.

"Regina," Emma moaned.

"I am your Queen and you will address me as such," Regina hissed. Emma moaned again, both loving and fearing this new side of Regina. "You are mine, do you understand me?" she continued.

"Yes."

Regina increased her pace; curling her fingers and making the heel of her hand rub against Emma's clit. "Tell me you're mine," Regina growled between biting and sucking at Emma's neck.

"I'm yours, my Queen," Emma gasped. Regina bit down hard and Emma began to writhe, screaming incoherent words. Regina held her against the wall, letting her ride out her orgasm.

When Emma had stopped shaking, Regina kept her close, her fingers still inside her. Emma rested her head on the Queen's shoulder. Regina took her free hand and began running her fingers through her hair.

"Emma…" she began.

"Don't be sorry," Emma whispered. "I may have enjoyed it a little."

Regina smiled. "Very well." The Queen untangled herself and both cleaned and redressed Emma with the blink of an eye. "I have to attend to my duties, princess."

Emma smiled tiredly and nodded.

Regina turned and walked out the door. When she was in the hall, she leaned up against the wall.

"I can't lose you," she whispered to Emma through the door.

**A/N: Ooooohhhh boy. So sorry I haven't updated recently! Midterms...ugh. And I'm still not done with them. I feel really bad because this chapter isn't very long...but I still hope everyone enjoys it! Updates should start being more regular again! Happy Once day everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Emma became nearly obsessed with finding out how Regina became the woman she was. She began in the library, searching for some sort of history on the lineage of this realm but only found what she already knew: her grandfather, King Leopold, had been murdered by a so-called "assassin." Her mother never went into the details of his death; she only said someone very sly did it so that they were never caught. Emma suspected there was far more to the story.

The search was tiring to say the least, and she could tell Regina was becoming suspicious of her actions.

"I noticed you've been spending a lot of time in the library," the Queen said over dinner one night. Regina had taken to eating in her chambers with Emma alone one night of every week. "I didn't take you for much of a reader."

"Oh, just learning a bit of the history around here…and stuff," she said lamely. She glanced up at Regina to see her frowning with an eyebrow raised. It was a terrible lie, and Regina knew it.

"I don't know what you're trying to hide," Regina began slowly, "but it won't be long until I find out. I have eyes everywhere, princess."

That finished the conversation about it on that night. After that, Emma had begun roaming the castle, looking for pictures that might give her a clue. She snuck books out of the library to hide beneath her bed and read them out on the balcony so Sidney couldn't report back to the Queen on what she was reading.

It was on one such night that Regina strode into Emma's room unannounced. The princess panicked when she saw the Queen walking towards her and promptly pushed the book through the railing and down towards the ground below. Regina stopped in her tracks, looking at her with a confused and annoyed look.

A cry came from the ground below and Regina rolled her eyes, walking over to the balcony quickly.

"Your majesty!" one of the guards yelled. "We're under attack!"

"I believe it was just a book," she said back. "Of course, you would have to have seen one before in order to know that."

Emma heard mumbling from below and looked up to see the Queen hovering over her, looking down to with her arms crossed. She bent down and placed two fingers beneath Emma's chin, holding her head in place.

"It won't do you any good to hide things from me, princess," she murmured. "And I don't enjoy my books being destroyed."

Emma swallowed and could feel the butterflies forming in her stomach just as they always did when she was this near the Queen. She saw Regina begin to smile evilly as if she was about to put a plan in motion. Emma could tell she was the subject and that the goal was to find out what she had been searching for.

"Tell me what you've been doing in my library," Regina whispered against Emma's lips. They were merely centimeters apart and Regina could practically hear Emma's rapid heartbeat beneath her chest. She leaned forward and caught Emma's lips in a ghost of a kiss, making Emma sigh gently and close her eyes.

"Tell me, princess," she whispered again as she made her way down Emma's neck, lightly brushing her lips against the warm skin.

"I know what you're doing," the blonde said. "It won't work."

"Oh, really?"

Regina guided Emma to lie on her back. Emma opened her eyes to look up at the Queen. Regina was smiling gently, obviously enjoying herself and Emma couldn't help but smile back at her. She seemed to be haloed by the stars. It was a moment Emma would remember forever.

The moment was broken as Regina moved her hands down to cup Emma's breasts and massage them. Everything was so slow and gentle that it completely assaulted Emma's senses. Her entire body seemed to be tingling at the lightest touch. She arched her back so Regina could have even more of her. Regina's smile widened, knowing that it wouldn't be much longer before Emma wouldn't be able to think straight.

"Tell me."

"No," Emma whispered. Her mind was becoming muddled. She knew she had to refuse Regina, but she didn't remember why.

"Why not? Perhaps I could help you."

She had a point. All it would take would be a simple question.

"No," she said again, even weaker than before. If she wouldn't even allow her servants to speak about it, why would she tell her?

Regina continued moving her hands lower, making Emma squirm beneath her. She gathered up Emma's dress and ran her hands up the younger woman's thighs. Regina circled her hands all around where she knew Emma needed to be touched, but never gave her the satisfaction she so greatly desired.

"Regina…" Emma begged.

"Oh no, my dear. In order for you to get what you want, you must tell me what you've been looking for."

Emma whimpered and looked at the Queen with pleading eyes. As they held each other's gaze, Regina's smile turned into a confident smirk. She had her exactly where she wanted.

Regina allowed her thumb to graze across Emma's swollen clit. The simple touch caused Emma to buck forward and let out a small scream. Regina moved her body up the princess' and leaned down to her ear, licking and sucking.

"Tell me," Regina commanded.

"I…I was-" Emma began. Regina positioned two fingers at the younger woman's entrance. "I was looking for some history," she said in a rush. Regina slowly pushed her fingers into Emma and began a slow pace, knowing that anything faster would immediately set her over the edge.

"History on what, my dear?"

"You," Emma gasped out as Regina increased her pace.

"Specifically?"

"How you became the Evil Queen."

Regina's eyes flashed at the title that so many had given her. She wore it with pride, but she never expected it to sound so appealing and dark coming from Emma. But Emma could not know that story, not yet. Possibly never. She had to remind herself who she was. Anyone who knew what she went through would have an advantage over her. And she couldn't stand knowing that Emma would always look at her like she was a monster.

Emma felt Regina pause for a moment before thrusting her fingers in one last time. She felt them curl inside her and found herself falling over the edge. As she came down, she noticed that Regina had put some distance between the two. Emma attempted to get up, but couldn't seem to get anywhere. Regina held out a hand and pulled her up and, once again, put some distance between them.

She slowly walked into Emma's room from the balcony and sighed. Emma followed her and thought she caught a glimpse of sadness across the Queen's face before it was promptly wiped away.

"Will you tell me?" Emma said after a moment.

"There is a reason there are no books of what happened," Regina said. She turned back to Emma who saw that she had put on the same mask that she did when dealing with her subjects. "You do not need to know."

"But-"

"There are not _buts_, princess. You have been sneaking around _my_ castle, going behind _my_ back to find out information about _me_. I see no reason why I should indulge you with the background of my life."

"You said you would help me," Emma said.

"I said perhaps I could help you. There is a difference."

"You tricked me!" Emma began to yell. She moved towards Regina and the Queen moved towards her, clearly invading her personal space. "You just fucked me so I would tell you."

"My, aren't we clever," she said with a smirk. "But surely you would have figured out that I manipulate everyone."

"You're a monster!" Emma yelled.

"I'm the Evil Queen," Regina yelled back. She turned on her heel and threw the doors open with the wave of her hand. "Goodnight, princess," she practically hissed as the doors closed behind her.

Emma screamed at the door before stomping over to her closet to find something to sleep in. How could she have ever believed that someone with such a horrible reputation could ever so much as have a tiny speck of care for her? She couldn't believe that she had allowed herself to be manipulated in such a way.

She threw herself on her bed and yanked the covers up around her. She closed her eyes, drifting off into a fitful sleep until she was woken by a sparkling, purple mist surrounding her.

**A/N: Hello, my dears. This chapter is a day late in getting up but I do actually have the next chapter done as well. But, because I'm slightly evil, I think I may wait either a couple of hours or possibly a day to put it up. MWAHAHA! Anyway! I hope everyone enjoyed and remember to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Just wanted to warn everyone that this chapter is kind of dark with mentions of rape.  
**

**Chapter 13**

Emma sat up in her bed and looked around her. The mist was covering her skin and seemed to almost caress her. It didn't hurt and appeared to be friendly. She quickly put on riding pants and a more appropriate shirt with boots before following it to the door. Emma opened it quietly and looked back and forth, making sure the coast was clear. The princess stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind her, and followed the purple mist to an almost hidden door at the end of a hallway.

* * *

Regina was tired, but she couldn't seem to sleep. She had snapped at Emma, but it seemed the only option at the time. Letting Emma know the truth about her seemed like the most horrible idea possible. But, at the same time, that was a part of who she was. In fact, it was a part of who Emma was, too. Without Regina enacting the curse, Emma wouldn't be in her palace today. In a way, Regina thought Emma deserved to know.

The Queen turned towards the mirror in her small, hidden room. She had been spending a lot of time here since Emma had come, and she found the small room comforting. Sidney couldn't impose on her, and she was free to her thoughts. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she smiled slightly. She could almost see the young Regina, the Regina who had no thoughts of enacting a curse or killing anyone. But, just as it always did when she caught a glimpse of her former self, the Evil Queen took over. Sometimes she felt as though the two were fighting a constant battle within her for dominance and the young Regina simply couldn't stand up to the Queen. The Queen wanted to destroy the innocence, but without it, she wouldn't be there. The young Regina also knew that overpowering the Queen would leave her weak and vulnerable. So, she was constantly trying to maintain a balance between the two polar opposites.

She never allowed her innocence to consume her the way it once did, but sometimes she would let the Evil Queen dominate her. It was intoxicating, feeling all of her power flow through her. The dark side of her loved the cruelty the Queen brought with her. It was, for that reason, that she only allowed the Evil Queen to consume her when necessary.

Regina downed the remaining spiced cider in one drink and set the glass down on a small table next to her. She was angry with herself. On the outside, she knew she appeared collected. There were very few times that she allowed herself not to appear calm. Allowing emotions to be plainly painted on one's face for everyone to see was a sign of weakness and weakness was not something that came naturally to Regina.

As she turned back to the mirror, she reached out with her hand to touch the frame. She could feel the evil part of her welling up inside her and she knew that if she didn't try to sate it, it would make her do something horrible. Most likely, she would storm into Emma's room and inflict all forms of pain on her. She would push her against a wall, slip her fingers through the soft, white flesh of her chest and gently squeeze her heart while thrusting her other hand into her core. Regina knew Emma would scream in both pain and pleasure. Taking her heart to place in her vault seemed too simple. She would allow Emma that still. The prospect of violating Emma in such a way sent delicious shivers down Regina's spine and made wetness pool between her legs.

The Queen walked towards the door, about to stride towards Emma's chambers before she caught herself. A part of her loved Emma. Whether that love was romantic or not, she did not want to distinguish yet. And this love she had for the princess wouldn't allow her to treat her in such a way. At least not yet, not while Emma was still so young. Not when she didn't know what she was getting into. She had caught a glimpse of the Evil Queen after Maleficent had left and it had taken all of Regina's power not to allow herself to truly hurt the girl. She saw a small amount of fear in Emma's eyes and that kept her from completely loosing herself. When Emma was ready for that side of her then, and only then, would they explore that side of their relationship.

Regina turned back to the mirror, knowing that she had to deal with this anger in some way. She took far more gentle steps forward and placed her hand on the frame again. The Queen closed her eyes, thinking of the enchantment she put on this mirror so many years ago. It could show her all her memories exactly as they happened and not how she wanted them to. Over the years, she found that the best way to make the dark part inside her content was to live through the anger, hurt, and pain that caused her to be like this in the first place.

She never watched her memories with Daniel; they were far too painful even now. Knowing that she could have had a different life, a life full of happiness, was too much to bear. She began with the former king.

The mirror began to swirl into a dark picture of her dead husband's chambers. She turned to the bed. A show of their marriage night where he forced himself onto her began to play out before her. He was drunk; his breath smelt of wine and was hot against her skin. She hated him for everything that had happened to her. She hated him for Daniel, she hated him for Snow, and she hated him for taking her virginity in the most brutal way possible. As he rammed himself into her, she could feel her insides tearing apart. She held back her tears and soon found that she could barely feel anything as the large amount of blood pooling beneath her must have been making it easier for him. When he finally rolled off her, she stumbled to the door and out into the hallway. She didn't have to worry about anyone finding her, everyone was still celebrating. Everyone except for Snow White.

"Hello, Regina!" she said cheerfully. Regina stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to the young girl, grasping at her robes to keep herself covered up.

"Snow, dear, what are you doing out so late?" she heard a slight tremble in her voice but, if Snow noticed, she didn't say anything.

"I thought maybe I would find you and I could show you around the castle!" she said. Regina had to get out of here. She didn't want Snow to see the blood trickling down her legs. She hated the child, no doubt, but she couldn't allow her to see what a monster her father was.

"Tomorrow, dear. You need to sleep. You've had a very big day."

Snow's face fell slightly, but she agreed and began walking towards her room. Regina continued walking as well and she eventually found a small room at the end of the hallway. It was the exact same one that she was standing in now.

She let out a small scream as she sat on the floor and gingerly opened her legs to try and assess the damage. Blood smeared her thighs and everything felt sore. No one had ever touched her there, but she knew this was not how it was supposed to be. She picked up a small stone and threw it across the room in frustration and began attempting to heal herself with the little magic she knew and was failing at it. After about ten minutes of fruitless attempts, she finally gave up and let the tears that had been threatening to overflow her eyes run. She buried her face in her hands and let the sobs wrack her body.

"Why so blue, dearie?" said a voice. Regina looked up to see Rumpelstiltskin crouching before her. She wiped away her tears and looked him straight in the eye. She saw his eyes flicker down to her open robe and look back up at her. Something that looked like concern shadowed over his face and his mouth settled into a frown.

"Did our loving and gracious king do this to you?"

Regina nodded and swallowed more tears. The imp rested his hands on her thighs only to have her flinch away from him.

"I won't hurt you, dearie. Not like this anyway," he said. He reached out for her again and began healing her slowly. When he was finished, he looked back up to Regina. She had stopped crying, but tears still seemed to be swirling in her eyes. He moved towards the wall she was leaning against and sat next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close, the father in him taking over.

"Thank you," Regina whispered. "I would have done it myself, though. I just couldn't."

"You were too distracted. Your mind has to be clear when healing."

Regina rested her head on his shoulder. "Do I owe you anything?" she asked.

"Not this time, dearie."

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours but was only a couple of minutes. They seemed to take solace in each other's presence.

"You're more of a father than my own," Regina said to him. She felt Rumple chuckle next to her and smiled herself.

"You need to get back to your husband," he said. He pulled her up and kissed her lightly on the forehead before pushing her gently towards the door.

The mirror showed Regina's reflection again and she saw a small tear running down her face. She wiped it away quickly remembering that nothing was how it was then. She was stronger, her rapist was dead, and Rumple was no longer a father figure. He was the twisted little imp who had a love hate relationship with her.

Regina took a deep breath and conjured up the memory of another night. Moonlight bathed the bed her husband was laying on when she silently appeared in the shadows of the room. She saw the Genie moving towards the bed holding the box of snakes that would kill the king. As the Genie was speaking to him, telling him it would be over soon, Regina couldn't suppress a wicked smile. When the Genie left, Regina strode over to her husband. The fool thought he was dead, but there was still a faint glimmer of life left in his eyes.

"Hello, dear," she whispered to him. Horror filled his eyes as he saw, for the first time, how twisted Regina was. "I know you can't speak, so I'll just hurry up and tell you what I have been _dying_ to since we married. I hate you. I hate you for marrying me, I hate you for making me lose my love, and I hate you for even living. You always say you want everyone to be happy in your kingdom and, when you're dead, I will be. When Snow is dead, I'll be ecstatic. And there is nothing you will _ever_ be able to do about it."

As she said the last words, fear for his daughter flooded his eyes. He began to gasp for air and, as Regina watched, he died. She stood and took one last look at her pitiful excuse for a husband, and transported herself back to her room where the Genie was about to reappear.

The mirror cleared once again and immediately changed to the last night in her play. Her father was standing by a window as she walked in.

"Did you find out what you needed to do?" he asked in his typical anxious voice. Regina repressed a snarl.

"Yes," she said. "I did."

"And?"

"I must kill the thing I love and hate the most," she said slowly. She turned to look at him to see if it registered.

"How can you both hate and love something at the same time?" he asked. Regina pursed her lips at him.

"Quite simply, it would appear."

As Regina walked towards him, realization set in. He began walking backwards until his back hit the wall.

"You don't have to do this," he begged.

"Yes I do," she whispered.

"But, I'm your father."

"I know," she said. "A father who never helped me, never stood up for me. Do you know what I went through all those years? Do you know how much I hurt and you never did a thing to help me? A father would take interest in their daughter when she was hurt or scared and you did not. In fact, you only seem to be against me killing something when that something is you." She hadn't realized she was yelling until she looked at her father's face. She saw fear there, the same fear she had suffered through all of those years.

"But I have always loved you," he said.

"And I always loved you, daddy. I always will."

The dagger slid through his ribs easily. Warm, red liquid surrounded her hand. She looked into his eyes as he died. She didn't shed a tear when he took his last breath; her need for this was too strong. Regina laid him on the ground and took the dagger out of his stomach. She placed the tip just above where his heart would be and slowly began to cut through his skin. Blood pooled around her and, when she had to reach in him to retrieve his heart, she didn't even flinch. She was covered in blood as she brought his heart up to her face. A strangled, crazed laugh escaped her lips as she realized she was finally about to win.

She rose from the kneeling position she had taken beside her father and placed his heart in a small, silver chest. She walked back over to his body and, with the wave of a hand, he was cleaned and ready for burial.

The mirror cleared for the final time and Regina saw herself again. Her mask had completely fallen away and she saw herself for what she truly was: powerful yet broken.

A sound came from behind the Queen. She turned around quickly to see Emma standing in the doorway, looking both frightened and disgusted. Emma looked from the Queen to the mirror and back to the little silver chest sitting on the table next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Regina hissed. Emma remained silent, staring at the Queen. "How much did you see?" she asked as she began walking towards the princess.

"You killed the King and your father," she whispered. "That's why you don't want anyone to know. You really are a monster."

Regina flung out a hand, making Emma crash against the wall. Fear and hatred seemed to radiate from the younger woman as the Queen snarled up at her.

"You're evil," Emma screamed.

"Yes, yes I am," Regina said back. She reached a hand up to the girl's chest. She hesitated for a moment, realizing what she was doing. As she stepped back, she lowered the princess to the ground who promptly smacked her.

"I'm leaving," Emma said and began walking out the door. Regina followed her, too much in a daze to completely understand.

"I don't know when I'll be back," she continued. "Or if I'll even come back."

Regina was too caught up in her own thoughts. It was best if Emma did leave, she thought. She couldn't hurt her like she was about to back in her room.

"Do you even care!?" Emma screamed at Regina. The Queen saw the tears forming in Emma's eyes, though she wasn't sure why. She should hate her for everything that she had ever done, everything that she now knew about. She wasn't worthy of Emma.

"You should leave," she whispered, not daring to look at the princess fully. She felt Emma's hands on her shoulders, pushing her back against the wall. She pressed herself firmly against her and Emma roughly pressed her lips to the Queen's.

"Fine," she choked out.

Regina watched her storm out of the palace and walk into the woods. She walked back to her room, closed the door, and got ready for bed. Only after an hour of hoping Emma would come back to no avail did she let herself cry for the first time in years.

* * *

Emma stopped by a small pool of water to think about what she had seen. The Queen was evil, there was no doubt about that now. She was twisted, insane, crazy, but she couldn't help but want to return to her. There was something inside Regina that Emma knew could still love and was ashamed of what had happened. There had to be more to the story.

But she was in the woods now, she had made her choice and Regina had agreed. She couldn't go back, at least not for a while. They both needed to calm down. Even then, she wasn't sure if Regina would want to see her.

She sat down on a rock and looked into the pool wondering if Sidney could see her. She imagined he probably could.

"Emma," a sweet voice drawled behind her. "What a surprise."

Emma turned around sharply to see Maleficent staring at her with predatory eyes.

"Get tired of Regina already?" she asked.

"We just had a bit of an argument."

"In that case, perhaps you need a place to stay," she said as she moved closer to the princess.

"No, I thin-"

"I insist." Maleficent pointed her staff at Emma and purple mist, the same mist that had led Emma to Regina, engulfed them.

**A/N: Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Regina walked towards her slowly, a slight smile on her face. As she reached Emma, she opened her arms to her and the princess eagerly walked into them. She felt the warmth of her Queen's body against her, the fast beating of her heart, and her shallow breathing. Regina ran her fingers through her hair and began to rub her back._

"_I won't let you go, my dear," Regina whispered in her ear. Emma could feel a lump forming in her throat. She needed that reassurance. She needed to know that, no matter what, Regina would be there for her._

"_I made a mistake, telling you to go like that," she continued. Emma could hear the slight tremble in her voice. The blonde wrapped her arms around Regina and held her close, knowing that she needed the same affection Emma craved._

"_But how could you ever love me?" Regina whispered. Emma blinked slowly and pulled back to look in Regina's eyes. She saw pain and longing._

"_I think I already do."_

_The expression on the Queen's face changed dramatically to a sour, condescending frown. She took a step back and began to laugh._

"_Of course you don't," she said. Something was different. Something was wrong with her voice. It seemed higher, more singsong. "I kill everyone who I 'love.' What makes you think you'll be any different?"_

_As Emma watched in horror, blood began to drip off Regina's hands, forming a pool of deep red beneath her. It flowed towards her, wrapping itself around her ankles and holding her in place. She tried to move forward only to fall on her hands and knees. She saw black, leather boots move in front of her._

"_And now the princess is bowing to me. How sweet."_

_The Queen kneeled down in front of her and Emma saw her eyes change from chocolate to ice blue. Her entire body began to morph into that of Maleficent and a small scream escaped her lips as the blonde witch viciously raked her fingernails across Emma's cheek._

"_Get out of my head," Emma nearly growled, surprised that she could sound confident._

"_You silly girl," Maleficent said through a smile. "You're mine now."_

Emma jumped awake only to hit her head on a cold, stone wall. Her breathing was heavy from her nightmare or…whatever that was. She tried looking around only to find that her neck was incredibly stiff from sitting in an uncomfortable position for so long. Her wrists were attached to chains that were welded onto the wall. Her legs were trapped in the same fashion. There seemed to be just enough give so that she could easily sit or stand but never walk around or lay down.

After she had stretched her neck out and her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she regretted looking around. Instruments, the next appearing more painful than the last, lined the walls of her quite large cell. There were spikes, cat-o-nine tails, and a wooden table sitting in the center. A single, small door was on the opposite wall.

The door opened slowly and silently. Light flooded in and gave her the view of a silhouette.

"Have sweet dreams, Emma?" Maleficent asked.

Emma remained silent and glared at her.

"Dreams are my specialty," she continued, not bothered by the girl's silence. "Why do you think I put Aurora in her sleep? I could ravish her over and over again and she could never get away. Just like you will never escape me."

"Regina will come for me," Emma said.

"Will she?" Maleficent said as she quirked an eyebrow. "If I remember correctly, _you_ walked out on _her_. I see no reason why she would have any interest in saving you."

Emma knew Maleficent was right. None of this would have happened if she hadn't left the palace. She could have gone back to her room to sort things out by herself. What she did was on the verge of irrational. But what Regina had done to her former husband and her father was also irrational. Killing them without any mercy, it was horrible.

"If she doesn't come then my parent's will."

"How will they even know you're here?" Maleficent asked with a horrible smile. "And, if they do, are you so sure they'd want you back? You've been seduced by the Evil Queen herself. You've felt her dark magic and have been tainted by it. Anyone with the slightest bit of magical aptitude would be able to see her magic all over you…inside you. Even if she didn't do it on purpose, she has claimed you as hers. And I intend to break that claim."

Emma tried pushing herself further into the wall, wishing that whatever "magic" Maleficent could sense on her would help her get out of this predicament.

"Did you know, princess," Maleficent began as she slithered towards Emma, "that you have left Regina just like everyone else has? Her love, who promised to stand by her side forever, was killed by her mother. Your own mother broke her promise to Regina to keep her secret love quiet. Her husband raped her night after night and, when she went to her father for help, he shrugged her off."

The words were making Emma sick. It all explained so much. All of this pain, everything that had been broken, this was why Regina was the Queen.

"And now, we have you," Maleficent continued. Emma looked back into her eyes and saw the cruel amusement there. "You told her that you were hers and she believed you. I know how she hoped that you would stay with her forever in her Dark Palace. But you've just disappointed her like everyone else has."

Tears were forming at the corners of Emma's eyes. She knew this witch in front of her was absolutely right. In this moment, she felt as though she and Regina were two sides of the same coin: one so smothered by her parents that she could hardly breathe while hers could hardly care if she _was_ breathing. Regina was the darkness and Emma was the light.

They were so parallel to one another that it was nearly impossible for her not to feel something for the older woman. The way butterflies seemed to fly about in her stomach when Regina was near her, the electric current that flowed between their lips when they touched, the way her heart skipped a beat when Regina gave her a small smile when they were alone, and the way her heart was breaking at the thought of how so many people had betrayed her, this feeling could only be love. But it was not the love she was accustomed to. Her parents had a pure love. It was perfect, calming, and reassuring. The love she had for Regina, if it was in fact love, was far darker. Everything about them was rough, passionate, nearly violent, but Emma knew she could never trade this for anything else. She knew the Queen was manipulative, she knew there was a darkness inside her that she could never truly understand. But, if she let herself, perhaps she could come to accept that and fully immerse herself in their blood-red love.

But first, Emma had to escape the cold woman in front of her. She had to get back to Regina. She had to show her she wasn't alone and hope that the Queen would take her back.

As she looked back to Maleficent, she set her jaw in place and put a determined look on.

"Hmm," Maleficent said with a smile. "You will be fun to bend to my will. I did have half a mind to put you to sleep to do this, but I think keeping you conscious will be far more rewarding, don't you?"

"You'll never break me," Emma said.

"We'll see about that."

Maleficent waved her hand to release the chains imprisoning Emma only to pin her up, by the throat, against the wall.

"Your majesty!" Regina heard through her dreams. "Your majesty!"

She sat upright in her bed, looking for the sound of the yelling. As she turned towards her mirror, she saw Sidney swirling around in blue mist, looking more apprehensive than normal.

"It's Emma," he said. "She's gone."

"You know this already. Why did you feel the need to wake me up for something as trivial as this?" she said. But, it wasn't trivial. Not in Regina's mind. It had taken every fiber of her being to tell Emma to leave. She didn't need to be reminded that she actually did go.

"She's been taken, your majesty. By Maleficent."

"Show me," Regina said as she swung her legs over the side of her bed. She watched the scene play out before her. Emma looked at the small pond she was watching through and gave a small smile. Then Maleficent appeared. She was almost surprised when Emma protested going with the witch, thinking that she wouldn't mind getting as far away from the Queen as possible. But she did. Regina couldn't help but feel a small amount of pride in the girl as she kept a determined look up until the purple mist engulfed her.

Anger began to well up inside Regina. Emma was _hers_. They were bound together by the curse. She wasn't about to let Maleficent do whatever she wanted to her.

"Wake the Captain," she practically growled to Sidney. "Send him here."

Regina turned from the mirror to pace her room, figuring out the best way to take care of this overly annoying reptile.

After a moment, the doors burst open and the Captain walked in, taking a brief bow.

"Your majesty," he said in this thick accent. It was obvious he was still groggy from sleep. "I'll bring the princess back."

"No, that is not why I called you here," she said curtly. "I wanted to tell you to watch over the castle. I should be back by dawn."

"But, your majesty, are you certain you should go?" he asked tentatively.

Regina turned towards him slowly and arched an eyebrow. "Do you think I can't save her?" she asked dangerously. "I'm the reason she left so I'll be the one to bring her back."

"No, I think you're quite capable," he back tracked. "It's simply that perhaps I may be better equipped to deal with-"

The Queen swung out an arm, her eyes glowing purple for a moment as the Captain crashed against a wall.

"Better equipped?" she scoffed. "If there is one thing I have learned, it's to never send a Huntsman to do a Queen's job."

She turned her back towards him and changed her clothes with the blink of an eye. When the mist had cleared, she turned to look at herself in the mirror, taking in her leather pants and black boots underneath her black and silver overcoat. As she turned back to the Huntsman and began to walk towards him, she felt the bottom portion of her coat billow behind her and she smiled. It was always a necessity to look one's best when going to confront the enemy.

Regina held out her hand and a black sword appeared in it. The hand guard was fashioned in the form of two black wings. On one side of the hilt, a ruby heart was inlaid while, on the other, the same insignia of an apple tree on her throne rested.

"Lilith," she whispered to it. The sword seemed to hum beneath her fingers. She hardly had use for the weapon anymore, but she still enjoyed the feeling of it in her hand. It was almost like an old friend.

She sheathed Lilith in the scabbard she conjured from thin air. The Captain was looking at her with awe, noting how fierce and determined she looked. He hadn't seen her like this in a long time.

"I will be back shortly," she said. "Don't let my kingdom fall apart."

With that, her eyes began to glow and she disappeared in a wisp of black mist.

**A/N: Guys! I did it! I got it up and I didn't even have to kill anyone! I love reading your reviews, I really do. That's why this chapter got up so quickly. If you'd enjoy having the next one up soon, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Just a warning that things get violent in this chapter.**

_**Chapter 15**_

With just a thought, the large steel doors granting access to the Forbidden Fortress flew off their hinges and landed on the cold, stone floor with a loud bang. The wards Maleficent had put up around her home were sloppy and dismal, as if they were put up with haste as opposed to the great concentration they truly required. The thought that Maleficent was so eager to get her hands on Emma set Regina's teeth on edge.

The Queen gracefully stepped over the debris and turned to the right, knowing exactly where the witch would have taken Emma. In fact, there had once been a time she frequented Maleficent's secret room herself.

She remembered her dreadful husband sending her away for a few days. He allowed her to pick where she wanted to go and she had decided to take her personal knights to explore the forest to their north. Being outside was always something she loved and the thought of being able to ride Rocinante through the trees, veering from the path when it was possible, made her feel almost as if she were free.

The first night, the group camped outside. Regina was not friends with her guards, but she knew they respected her and would keep her safe. The second night, it was beginning to storm. They searched frantically for a warm place to sleep when they saw a large, stone castle on an overhang. When they had reached the entrance, a young, blonde haired woman answered. She told them they were all more than welcome to stay with her for the night and that she insisted on having the young lady sup with her.

Regina smiled, wary of the stranger, but graciously agreed. She told her guards to warm and clean themselves. Maleficent assured her they would be fed as well. They gladly took their leave, anxious to relax if only for a night.

It was strange for the young Regina to be left alone with anyone besides the wretched Snow and the child's father. Even when she was with her own father, one of the king's guards would stand quietly in the corner, listening to every word they exchanged. But her knights were different. They had been hand-picked by Regina herself and it was well known that to be chosen was a great honor as there were only seven at a time. The other knights jokingly called them the Regals, but the Queen found she enjoyed the name and decided that's what they should be called. After the king had died, she had taken all but those close to the king to be her Regals, sending the others away to mourn their loss. At first, it was difficult to contain all of them simply because they were, by nature, a rambunctious group. But, as time went on and they saw she was a truly extraordinary leader both on the throne and in battle, they came to respect her just as much as her original seven.

As the evening drew on, Regina began to learn more about the strange blonde woman playing her host. It was not a secret she knew magic, nor was it a secret that she was the only one to live here. "I can protect myself easily enough," she said with a sly smile.

They talked for what seemed like hours and, after only one goblet of wine, Regina was beginning to feel muddled. She seemed to giggle at the most simple things only to have Maleficent smile knowingly back at her. Somehow, the Queen allowed herself to be walked down a series of winding steps to a small corridor with many open doors except one which sat almost ominously at the end of the hallway. They walked towards it, Regina's apprehension growing. When Maleficent had slowly opened the door, she gently pushed Regina inside.

"What is this place?" the young Queen asked. Her eyes roamed the walls. In her mind, the instruments couldn't be used for anything but pure torture.

"Just a little place I like to take my guests."

Regina walked around, pausing at the table in the middle.

"Would you like to try it out?" the witch whispered in her ear. Regina flinched, not expecting someone to be so close behind her. Maleficent put her hands on the brunette's waist and turned her around so she could look down into her eyes. "Just let yourself go."

And she did. Sometimes, when she looked back on that moment, she regretted it and merely blamed it on the wine which was obviously tainted with some form of substance. Deep down, she knew she thought she deserved the pain. Other times, she would look back fondly. Her days in that room provided her an escape from the clutches of her husband and instead into the arms of someone who could want her. There was never love between the two, only pure and unadulterated need.

As time passed, the roles of the women shifted. Regina immersed herself in her own brand of dark magic and began to discover the Evil Queen within. When it was just her and Maleficent, she could use all of her power and it was simply intoxicating. She demonstrated her power over the other woman with ease.

But, as with all things, it came to an end. Aurora had captured Maleficent's eye. She kidnapped her in hopes of never allowing another to have her and put her in a deep sleep. Maleficent tried every day to wake her with true love's kiss, hoping that by invading her dreams and giving her as much pleasure as possible, she would come to love the woman. But it was not meant to be.

Aurora consumed all of Maleficent's attention and Regina had not been down to the room since Maleficent had fallen in love. But there was always a playfulness between the two: Maleficent knew just what Regina was capable of and Regina knew what Maleficent could stand.

Regina shook her head and wiped away the memories. Maleficent was not the same. She was crazed and had taken something which Regina cared very deeply about. And Regina couldn't help but expect that she intended to hurt the princess.

When Regina reached the bottom of the steps, she looked down the familiar hallway to the door at the end. It was just as she remembered it. She slowly and silently unsheathed Lilith and continued, eyes darting back and forth.

Regina froze as she heard a low moan come from the room to her right. She pressed herself against the wall and peeked around the corner. What she saw nearly wrenched her heart out.

Maleficent was sitting on a simple wooden chair, her head thrown back and mouth open in a silent moan. One hand gripped the arm rest of the chair while the other was buried in a mess of blonde hair resting between her legs. Regina let out a puff of air and Emma turned around to look at her. She smiled evilly and darted her tongue out to lick at one of Maleficent's thighs. Emma and Regina made eye contact, rage and jealousy welling up inside the brunette.

"It would appear we have a guest," Maleficent said, her voice dripping with lust. Her hand was still buried within Emma's golden locks, keeping her close. "Come to save your princess?"

Regina remained silent, looking between the two. She could almost feel her heart breaking, but would never let either of them see it.

"She's mine now. Please do close the door on your way out."

Regina snapped. With a flick of her wrist, she made Emma fly across the room, ignoring the dull thud as her body hit the floor. She strode towards Maleficent and lunged her hand towards her chest. Instead of wrapping around the warm, pulsing flesh of her heart, she was met with air. Dust replaced Maleficent's body and, when she looked to find Emma, she saw a pile of dust there as well.

It had been an illusion.

Regina turned to the door and stormed out. That bitch was going to pay.

* * *

The pain was nearly unbearable. Cuts and bruises littered Emma's body. It felt as though every single inch of her body had been beaten mercilessly and, quite frankly, it nearly had.

"Want to give in?" Maleficent asked quietly as she walked around the young woman strapped to her wooden table.

"Never," Emma choked out. She hadn't screamed, she hadn't whimpered, she hadn't let a single tear fall. She needed to hide her emotions for as long as she could. She couldn't allow herself to be blinded by the pain.

Maleficent drew a finger down between Emma's breasts to rest at the top of her bellybutton. A cut formed behind the appendage, searing painfully. She drew her finger back up the laceration, collecting blood and darting out to taste it on her finger. It felt as though a thousand needles were being shoved into the new wound.

"I could make this pleasurable," Maleficent said lightly. "Just give yourself to me."

"No," Emma said, stronger than she thought possible.

Maleficent snarled at her and pressed her thumb against Emma's clit. A small jolt of electricity traveled through Emma, making her jump off the table. She bit down, hard, on her lip to keep from screaming from the incredible amount of pain. She could taste her own blood, could feel the tears nearly dripping from her clenched eyes. A small whimper escaped her throat.

"There we go," Maleficent whispered. Emma could practically hear the smile through her words.

Without warning, she thrust two fingers inside Emma's unprepared body. The witch spread her fingers and suddenly, a huge wave of heat rushed through her. It felt as though two red-hot pokers had been shoved into her. Her screams echoed through the room and tears began to stream down her face.

"Get away from her," a wonderfully familiar voice said. Emma wrenched her head around to see Regina standing in the doorway, sword in hand, and brown eyes swirling with sparks of purple. Her expression was powerful and, if not for the horrors Emma had just recently endured, she would have been afraid. She let out a relieved sigh and chanced a smile only to have Maleficent send another wave of pain through her making her scream.

"Well, I didn't really expect you to come," the witch began. "And, even if you did, I would have thought you'd have left after seeing the little show I left for you." Regina merely glared at her. "Though I do suppose you have a horrible flaw of not being able to let things long gone go." Regina's eyes flashed completely purple before returning back to their former state.

"She is _mine_," Regina growled. "I'm taking her with me."

Maleficent curled her fingers within Emma who screamed again. For the first time, Regina chanced a glance at the princess' injuries but quickly ignored the image. She would need to concentrate in order for her plan to work. As Maleficent leaned down to flick her tongue across Emma's bloody skin, Regina pushed the witch back into the wall behind her. The Queen walked over to her and allowed Maleficent's body to fall to the floor.

"Are you insane!?" Maleficent screamed at her. "Don't you remember what I can do?"

"I can assure you that I do," Regina said. "But where would the fun be in simply crushing me between your jaws? I _know_ that you'd rather make Emma watch me die. You won't transform yourself."

Regina saw the confirmation of her statement in Maleficent's eyes. Her pride and cruelty would always be her downfall. The witch got to her feet and held out her arm, calling a sword to her.

"Shall we finish this like women, then?" Regina asked with a wicked smile.

Maleficent lunged towards her, taking a savage swipe at her shoulder. The Queen merely moved out of the way and took a strike at the witch's neck. It was a dangerous fight, both quite evenly matched. All other things besides the melodic yet brutal crashes of metal against metal and the cadence of her defenses and offenses were blurred out of her mind. She waited patiently for an opening to make itself evident in the blonde's defenses, knowing that she would soon become frustrated with Regina's game of cat and mouse.

The witch put too much of her weight behind a swing to Regina's neck. As the Queen ducked beneath the blow, she cut at Maleficent's thigh, the exact same place she had seen the illusion Emma lick, causing her to fall to her knees. With a strong swipe, she disarmed Maleficent and held Lilith to her neck.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, breathless. Regina merely smiled and held out her hand where there appeared an old, tattered top hat. Maleficent took one look at it and merely scoffed. "Do you plan on making me wear that ugly thing as punishment?"

Regina's smile widened as she dropped the hat to the floor where it began to spin. At the sight of the bluish-black vortex of smoke rising from the hat, Regina could see the fear forming in Maleficent's eyes. The witch let out a terrible yell and the Queen backed away from her. She saw Maleficent's eyes begin to glow green and saw her begin to transform into a dragon. Regina raised her sword, pointing directly where she knew Maleficent's heart would be and placed herself between the princess and the dragon.

When her transformation was complete, Maleficent breathed fire at the two. Regina held up a hand, blocking both of them from harm. But the attack was for naught. She was sucked into the small hat on the ground. With a small _pop! _everything went silent.

Regina dropped her hand and sheathed her sword as she turned to fully look at Emma. One eye was black and cuts and bruises covered her entire body. The Queen rested a hand on Emma's shoulder lightly, noting how even the lightest touch caused her pain.

"You came for me," Emma whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming.

"Of course I did, princess."

"I thought you would hate me for leaving you like that," she said, feeling the tears forming.

"I could never hate you," Regina whispered as she gave the blonde a small smile. "But you must stay quiet for a minute while I heal you."

Emma nodded her head and felt Regina move her hands along her body. Wherever they touched, the pain lessened. At the cuts, there were tingling feelings from her skin being woven back together. As Regina reached towards the apex of Emma's thighs, Emma flinched.

"I won't hurt you, Emma," the Queen said gently. "I have to heal you."

Emma nodded and closed her eyes, remembering that Regina would never hurt her like Maleficent had. Her touch was gentle, constantly aware of how fragile Emma truly was in this moment.

"There," Regina said. "All better."

Emma did feel better, but she was very tired. She felt Regina undo the leather cuffs that kept her in place and took her gently into her arms, holding her with a strength she never knew the Queen possessed. Emma pushed herself closer into the Queen's chest, savoring the spicy smell of magic that was constantly present on her and the fresh smell of apples.

"Sleep, princess," Regina whispered as she placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I don't want to," Emma said. "I'm afraid you won't be there when I wake up."

She felt Regina breathe deeply and Emma wrapped her arms around her the best she could.

"I will be," Regina said. "I will always be there, my dear."

That was all Emma needed to hear. Regina felt her relax even further against her and, with the blink of an eye, transported them back to their palace.

**A/N: This is not the end. I swear it's not. I still have a lot planned, my dears ****. This would have been up far sooner, but my computer decided to have a little mental breakdown and delete it when it shut down abruptly. So very sorry for the delay! Please, please, please review! All of your reviews are simply lovely and they always make me smile. Every night, I wake up around 2:00 AM (for some strange reason) and I read the reviews I've gotten. Then I fall back asleep with a smile on my face lol. So make me smile tonight because The Doctor is going to freaking rip my heart out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Glowing, green eyes swam before her face, coming closer with each and every breath she took. A hand emerged from the darkness, reaching towards her neck. Emma tried to run, tried to scream, but nothing came out. The hand clutched around her neck, nails biting into her skin. Maleficent's face appeared, blood trailing down her chin from her mouth. When she smiled, the same redness covered her teeth. She leaned forward, dagger in her other hand and raised it to Emma's neck, pressing down, drawing blood-_

"Emma!" a voice said. "Emma! It's just a dream."

The blonde opened her eyes and fought whoever was holding onto her arm. She had to get away from those claws.

"Look at me, Emma," the voice commanded. The person had released her arm and now gently grasped her hand, stroking it with their thumb. The touch was gentle, loving. Nothing like what it would be if it was…her.

She turned to face the voice. Regina sat in a chair by the bed, her face lined with worry. Emma wasn't sure how long it had been since the Queen had slept, but it was noticeable she was tired.

"You're here," the blonde whispered. She practically threw herself at Regina, wrapping her arms around her neck. The warmth of her body gave her comfort and, when the Queen slowly wrapped her arms around Emma, she felt as if nothing could ever harm her.

"Of course, princess," Regina whispered just as softly. "I said I would be."

They stayed like that for a moment. Emma could feel tears run down her face and land on Regina neck. As Regina felt the wetness, she began to softly run her fingers through Emma's tangled hair.

"It's all over," Regina whispered. She felt Emma shake softly from her sobs and held her even more closely because of it. Emma mumbled something into Regina's neck that was unintelligible. "What was that, dear?" the Queen asked as she pulled back to look in Emma's eyes.

"I don't deserve you," Emma mumbled, looking down at the bed beneath her.

Regina scrunched her eyebrows together and frowned at the girl in her arms. "Nonsense," she said.

"But I left you," Emma said. Regina looked at her sadly. "I left you when I shouldn't have."

"I told you to," Regina whispered.

"I should have known you needed me," Emma said, her voice becoming louder as a result of the sobs wracking her body. "But I just left. And you came to save me when you shouldn't have."

"Of course I should have, princess."

"Why?" Emma sobbed.

"Because someone has to save the Savior," Regina said with a smile. "Besides, I've taken a liking to your presence around my palace."

Emma moved into Regina's arms again and allowed herself to be held as close to the Queen as possible, wrapping her arms around Regina once again.

"There were moments," Emma began, "that I wondered if you would come. I was terrified that you would leave me with Maleficent, but I knew that I had deserved it."

"The thought of allowing her to keep you never even crossed my mind," Regina said. "It's not entirely your fault that you left, dear. I may have over-reacted to you asking me about my past."

Emma swallowed, remembering the images of Regina.

"What all did you see in the mirror?" Regina asked quietly.

"I…" she started. "I saw you watching the King die and you and your father."

Regina let out a small sigh of relief. No one needed to ever relive her first night with her husband with her. "And you're willing to accept that I am capable of such things?" she asked. "You can stay with someone who has become so accustomed to the darkness that it may be difficult for her to see the light?"

"If you'll take me," Emma whispered.

"Of course, princess," Regina said. She pressed her lips to Emma's forehead, causing the blonde to look at her in the eyes. Emma leaned forward, catching Regina's lips in a slow, passionate kiss that left both of their heads spinning.

"You need to bathe," Regina said with a smile. "It might help you relax a bit."

"I don't think that it'll help," Emma said.

"Well, it would certainly help the odor you seemed to have developed," she said, deadpan. "Come on, dear. Get up."

"I…I don't want to be alone for a while," Emma confessed sheepishly. "I'd rather just stay here with you."

Regina looked to her and smiled slightly. "You don't need to worry about anyone hurting you anymore, dear. That woman has been sent very far away and she'll never be coming back."

"I still don't want to be alone," Emma said. "I don't want to be without you."

Regina let out a sigh and gently unwrapped herself from Emma's still tight embrace. She took her hand and pulled her to her feet. She was wobbly, so Regina placed an arm around her waist, steadying the princess. They went together to the wash room connected to Regina's chambers. With a simple flick of her wrist, Regina filled the large bath with warm water and began to help Emma undress.

As Regina's fingers lightly brushed over Emma's skin, the blonde flinched. The Queen frowned, anger welling up insider her because of how much damage Maleficent had caused her princess. But she quickly buried it, focusing on Emma instead.

"I won't hurt you, my dear," she said tenderly.

"I know," Emma said. "I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing."

"But I-"

Regina gently turned Emma around to face her and held her shoulders. "I won't have you constantly apologizing for something you couldn't have stopped. And I won't have you roaming around my palace feeling sorry for yourself. Understood?"

Emma nodded slightly causing Regina's frown to turn into a half smile. The Queen leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to the younger woman's lips. She moved her hands from Emma's shoulders to her hands, leading her to the bath which actually resembled a large pool. Emma let out a soft sigh as the warm water began to ease the pain in her stiff joints. She sat down on a small ledge under the water and leaned her head back against the side of the pool while Regina conjured a chair to watch over Emma. Once she had gotten situated, she looked back at Emma to see her looking at her.

"I thought that…maybe…you would join me?" Emma asked.

Regina raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You need to relax, princess."

"I'd relax better with you with me," Emma said back.

"I'm right here."

Emma merely gave her a look, the Emma she was before she was abducted shining through. Regina smiled indulgently and rose from her seat, vanishing her clothes with a thought. She felt Emma's eyes travel her body not in a predatory way, but merely curious. She stood where she was for a moment, allowing Emma to look as much as she want. It was vain, she knew, to show off her body like this, but something about Emma's appreciative gaze made her feel warm inside.

"You're beautiful, Regina," Emma whispered, looking directly into the brunette's eyes. Regina smiled at her, seeing the unabashed truth in her eyes. She began to walk into the pool, eyes never leaving Emma's and, when she had sat down next to her, the blonde crawled to place herself between Regina's legs, her back pressed firmly against Regina's breasts. The Queen wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, moving her thumb along her skin. She placed her chin on the princess' shoulder while Emma leaned her head back to rest on Regina's shoulder.

"It's unwise to coerce a Queen into doing what you want," Regina whispered with a smile. "Especially when that Queen happens to be the Evil Queen." Regina gently turned her head to place gentle kisses along Emma's neck.

"I suppose I'll just have to pay for that later," Emma said. Regina was impressed by how well Emma was dealing with this situation. It was difficult, she knew, to deal with what Emma had gone through. But, in her experience, to face what had happened and accept that nothing could have helped that, was the best way to deal with the problem.

"Do they ever stop?" she heard Emma whisper, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Do what ever stop, dear?"

"The nightmares."

"No," she whispered back. "That fear will always be there, but they will become more tolerable. The first couple of weeks will be hard, my dear. Afterwards, they'll become less and less frequent so you hardly dream about it at all." She knew this wasn't the response Emma wanted, but it was the one she needed to hear. "But, when you do have them, I'll always be there to save you."

Emma smiled. She knew that no matter what was thrown at her, as long as she had Regina, she would be able to survive. A part of her wanted to ask her about what Maleficent had said about her former husband. About if that truly had happened. But, she realized that Regina would tell her if she wanted her to know. And she wasn't about to ruin this moment because of her curiosity.

She turned around in Regina's arms, straddling her legs and bent forward to kiss her. Their breasts brushed against one another, causing them both to groan.

"We need to clean you up," Regina said with a smile. She held out a hand and a soapy sponge appeared. The Queen turned Emma around gently and began to move the sponge in circles. Regina placed feather-light kisses along Emma's neck as she worked.

The Queen's attentions were both relaxing and arousing at the same time. At every kiss, she groaned softly and, when she felt Regina turning her to straddle her once again, her breath hitched. She felt the sponge run over her breasts and couldn't suppress a loud moan. She opened her eyes to see Regina smirking at her. The Queen instructed Emma to place a knee on the bench she was sitting on and place her other foot on the ledge of the pool, exposing one leg from the water. Emma shivered as Regina ran the sponge up her inner thigh, and moving her free hand up after it. She repeated her same actions on Emma's other leg.

She opened her eyes as Regina began to remove Emma's hand which had been clenching her shoulder. Regina guided Emma down to her lap again, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Emma's tongue begged for entrance and her hands tangled themselves in dark locks of hair. Regina placed her hands on the princess' hips, pulling her closer to her, losing herself in the kiss. She felt Emma's hand begin to wander, cupping her breast and she moaned into her mouth. Emma's thumb gently flicked Regina's nipple back and forth eliciting even louder moans from the older woman.

"Emma," Regina gasped. "Why don't we take this to our bed?"

Emma smiled. _Our bed_. Something about it made her giddy inside. She untangled herself from the Queen and followed her out of the large pool. Regina dried them with a thought and gently took Emma by the hand.

"When I first heard who had taken you," Regina whispered, "I was terrified I was never going to be with you again."

Emma turned to look at the woman to see her staring in front of them, not really looking at anything.

"I thought that maybe you would give in. Or she would kill you. I knew I had to come for you, even if you didn't want me anymore. I had to look at you one last time."

"Regina…" Emma whispered.

Regina blinked and shook her head slightly before looking back to Emma. She squeezed Emma's hand and began to walk them to their bed. As they reached the edge of it, Emma pushed Regina down gently, climbing on top of her, peppering her neck and shoulders with kisses. She looked at Regina, her eyes closed, mouth open in a silent moan, and couldn't help but feel an intense surge of love flow through her. She pressed her mouth to hers once again and began to explore the Queen's body with her hands. Regina tangled her hands in the blonde hair above her, keeping her close. Her hips began to thrust upwards into Emma's, begging to feel her inside her. Emma obliged immediately, moving her body down Regina's. She slid two fingers inside the older woman while flicking her clit with her tongue. The feeling was exquisite and it didn't take long before Regina was tumbling over the edge, keeping Emma as close as she could.

When Regina had come to her senses, she pulled Emma up and flipped them over so she was on top. She smiled down gently at Emma and bent her head down to suck on one of Emma's breasts. Emma let out a low moan. Regina trailed a hand over Emma's stomach, and rested her hand over the blonde's mound. She ran a finger through her wetness, gaining a soft scream from the woman beneath her. She slid two fingers inside her, moving slowly and hitting Emma's spot.

"Faster," Emma moaned.

Regina began to thrust into her faster, meeting every rise and fall of Emma's hips. She began to feel Emma's walls clenching around her and kept up her pace, sending Emma into a spiral, watching her face contort in pure pleasure. As she removed her fingers, she kissed Emma once again. She pulled back, and looked on Emma in wonder, noticing she had already fallen back asleep.

She smiled. She had a white knight.

She had a Savior.

**A/N: This chapter took me so long to write and I have no idea why! I really hope everyone enjoyed it and you can expect to meet some more characters in the chapters to come! I'm toying with some ideas right now, but I know what the final "thing" will be. I just don't want to get there too soon ****. Please remember to review! And let me know if you want to see anyone in particular show up, either villain or hero! I'll see what I can do with your suggestions.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Regina opened her eyes slowly, feeling warm breath on her neck. Her bedchambers were dark, the only light coming from the full moon outside. An arm was draped across her hips, the body it was connected to pressed firmly against her back. The Queen smiled slightly as she remembered how Emma had allowed her to show her affection what was probably only a few hours ago.

She turned over gently as to not wake the blonde beside her and looked upon her sleeping figure. Her features seemed relaxed and she was breathing deeply. Regina let out a sigh of relief that Emma was not having the nightmares.

It was astounding how Emma didn't even resist after Regina's first contact with the girl during their activities earlier. In fact, it hardly made sense. The only thing she could possibly attribute it to was the binding of their souls. Their lives were so intertwined that Emma must be drawing on Regina's own strength to help her overcome everything she had recently been through.

_True love is the most powerful magic of all,_ her inner voice said in the back of her head.

Regina loved Emma; there was no doubt about it. But, at the same time, believing that true love could fix even this was nearly impossible.

_True love is created through the binding of souls when those two souls first come in contact. Your love with Emma has been there since she was born._

It made sense when Regina thought about it. From her early lessons in magic, she remembered that when the two souls first meet, either through a mere glance or a simple brush of the hand, they form a bond; the exact same bond that Regina created with Emma through the curse. As time goes on, the power of their true love increases. If one soul was killed, the other soul in the pair had all of their power combined but, because of the grief the remaining often dealt with, they had no idea how to use it. Breaking up true love was very dangerous and very difficult.

The fact that Regina already had great power made the power of Emma and hers true love even stronger. And Emma was the Savior. Their love not only had the power to heal physical wounds, but mental and emotional ones as well. The thought that Emma would heal from her encounter with Maleficent faster than Regina had originally thought possible made Regina smile even wider than before.

But something else had been bugging her lately. Emma was the Savior prophesied to protect the realm from the Evil Queen. If that were the case, Emma should be demonstrating some sort of power. But that line of thought could wait for another time.

Regina looked down at Emma once again, taking in her soft, pale lips against her pale skin. She ran her fingers through Emma's messy, blonde hair, attempting to tame it and get it out of her face. A soft groan escaped from Emma and her lips turned upwards slightly, gracing her face with a gentle smile. The Queen moved her hand to cup the younger woman's cheek, brushing her thumb along her skin.

Emma's eyes fluttered open, focusing first on Regina's lips then moving to her eyes.

"Morning," Emma mumbled as she scooted closer to Regina.

"It's night, my dear," Regina said with a slight smile. "How did you sleep?"

"No nightmares," Emma said, her voice still tired. "But after having as many as I did before, I think I deserve a break."

"Of course you do," Regina said. She moved her hands lower, feeling every part of Emma's skin. At just the lightest brush against Emma's breast, the younger woman shuddered, bringing her hands up to grasp Regina's arms in place, stilling her movements. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Emma gasped. "I want more."

_Well, this escalated quickly,_ Regina thought with a smirk.

"Are you sure, dear?" Regina whispered in Emma's ear, her thumbs making slow circles around her nipples. She placed her thigh between Emma's legs and pressed against her gently and felt how wet she was.

"God, yes."

Regina kissed along Emma's neck slowly, still unsure exactly where the blonde's intense arousal had come from. She found the sensitive place along Emma's neck and nibbled, causing Emma to buck her hips against Regina. If even the lightest of touches were eliciting this type of response from her, what would happen when she finally decided to let her have what she so desired? The prospects sent a shiver down Regina's spine.

"What do you want me to do?" Regina asked in a low voice. She moved her hand lower, slipping a finger through wet folds, collecting Emma's juices. Maintaining eye contact with the younger woman, she brought the finger to her mouth, licking it and tasting the blonde. Emma let out a low moan. "Well?" Regina asked again.

"Fuck me," Emma practically growled.

"How?" Regina asked, returning her hand to Emma's core, brushing the pads of her fingers over her clit.

"I want you to use your magic," Emma said. Regina quirked an eyebrow, her hands stilling.

"I could hurt you, Emma," she said seriously. On any normal occasion, it took an immense amount of effort to contain herself around Emma. Using magic would only challenge her even more. There was only so much she could take before she completely possessed Emma in every way imaginable. It was exceedingly possible that Emma wouldn't enjoy everything that Regina deemed to do to her.

"What if that's what I want?" Emma said. Regina looked deep into her eyes, noting just how dark they were. Something had awakened in Emma, and it was something Regina was going to enjoy.

Regina smirked as she forced Emma onto her back and straddled her. She rubbed herself on the woman beneath her, gaining some friction she had so desperately needed. Regina bent down, biting Emma's clavicle, nearly drawing blood. Emma hissed and brought her hands to Regina's back, digging her nails into her back. The Queen bit her way back up to Emma's ear and whispered: "Careful, Princess. I can either give you immense pleasure or immense pain. Best not anger me."

"Of course, your majesty," Emma growled out, thrusting her hips into Regina's once again. The Queen moaned softly at the use of her title. She ran her fingers down Emma's body. A tingling sensation was left behind that seemed to spread to all part of her body. She bent down, taking one of the younger woman's nipples into her mouth, rolling it around with her tongue. The earlier sensation left by the witch's fingers seemed to shoot directly to her core, making her ache with arousal. Regina felt her trembling beneath her, her head thrashing from side to side and her hands gripping her arms.

"Fuck, Regina," Emma said. Regina glanced up at her seeing that her eyes had become even darker than before. Her teeth were bared, making her look fierce. "Just fuck me already."

Regina smiled against Emma's breast and quickly turned them over so that Emma was on top of her. She pulled Emma's body down and grabbed one of her hands, guiding it downwards to Regina's core. "I'll give you the exact same pleasure you give me," she said as they reached her entrance.

They slipped a finger in together and Emma jerked against Regina. The blonde looked down at the Queen who smiled devilishly back. Regina curled a finger within herself and the blonde jerked forward again, feeling the exact same sensation Regina felt. The two set a punishing pace within the Queen, thrusting as hard and deep as they could, Emma feeling every touch she was making within Regina. They began bucking their hips together, their clits connecting with their hands sending even more waves of pleasure through their bodies.

Emma fell first, her orgasm hitting her with incredible strength. She continued to fuck Regina just as mercilessly to prolong her own orgasm and help Regina reach hers. Regina went soon after, raking her free hand down Emma's back.

The blonde rolled off Emma, breathing deeply and closing her eyes. Regina moved her hand to rest above Emma's heart. She felt it flutter underneath her touch. Her eyes snapped open and she scowled, fighting an inner battle to claim Emma's heart. Her use of magic had made her insane, the evil inside of her demanding to manifest itself. She jerked her hand away and buried her face into her pillow, not moving until she felt Emma's hand on her back.

"I don't know where that came from," the blonde whispered. "I…I just felt you touch me and I had to have more."

Regina turned to face Emma, smirking lightly. "I suppose I have that effect on people."

"It was more than normal, Regina," Emma said with a frown. "It was like I couldn't control myself. Like there was a part of me that was begging to break free that I had kept suppressed all of these years. It was like I needed to have you."

Regina studied her face carefully. "Perhaps you're simply fulfilling your destiny," Regina murmured.

"What?"

"You're the Savior, dear," Regina said with a smile.

"You've said that before," Emma said with a frown. "Savior of what?"

"You mean your parents never told you?" she asked with a frown. Emma shook her head. "You're going to save the entire world, Princess. You're going to save everyone from me."

"And that makes me want to have rough, hot sex with you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You want that anyway."

"You know," Emma began, "they say the best way to make a woman less grouchy is through sex."

"You're being impertinent. What's gotten into you?"

"…you."

Regina sat up and looked down at Emma with a frown. Emma sat up as well and stifled her laughter under Regina's gaze. "As I was saying, I believe that your destiny is beginning to take hold. You are the Savior to save them all, after all. Perhaps you are to do that through 'taming' me."

"But I like you just the way you are," Emma said, seriously.

"Don't worry, dear. I highly doubt you could turn me from my wicked ways even if you tried," she said with a devious smile.

"That still doesn't explain earlier," Emma said.

"I would imagine that loving me is how you are to save everyone, and earning my love in return," Regina murmured.

"Do you love me?" Emma asked.

"There is a slight possibility."

Emma smiled goofily and leaned forward to kiss Regina on the lips. Regina allowed the gesture, closing her eyes and sighing.

"If I'm the Savior, then that means I also get to be a White Knight," Emma said after they had finished.

"That's quite a leap," Regina said.

"And since I'm a knight," Emma continued, ignoring Regina, "I need to pledge myself to a Queen." Emma got out of the bed and knelt beside it, beckoning Regina to sit on the edge.

"I believe you need a favor for this sort of thing," Regina said with a smirk. Emma frowned, looking around for something she could give Regina. With a flick of her wrist, Regina conjured a deep, blood red rose and handed it to Emma.

"Careful not to prick your finger, dear," she said. "You also need a surname."

"Charming?" Emma asked.

"I will _not_ have a Charming in my court," Regina growled. "How about…Swan?"

"Emma Swan?" Emma said incredulously. "That's ridiculous."

"Not nearly as ridiculous as Emma Charming."

Emma smiled and, once again, knelt before Regina, holding the rose up to the Queen. It was a sight that Regina could get used to.

"Your majesty, Queen Regina," she began, using her most proper voice. "I, Emma Swan, wish to pledge my loyalty, my sword, and my body to your service. I offer this rose, a rose the color of our love, as a favor so that you may keep it with you and always remember that at least one will protect you."

"This is highly inappropriate, Miss Swan," Regina said, using the voice of the Queen. "Here we are, in my bedchambers, bare as the day we were born, and you wish to offer your services?" The pun did not go unnoticed by either woman. "Perhaps you should rethink your timing."

Emma pursed her lips and pushed the rose closer to Regina. "The Queen is always kind enough to grace the ears of her most joyful subjects with her infinite wisdom."

Regina suppressed a small smile and reached out towards the rose. "Your body is mine?"

"Oh, yeah."

Regina plucked the rose from Emma's hand and placed it in a vase, which she had just conjured, on her bedside table. "Since you are so _willing_ to serve, Miss Swan, I shall appoint you as my personal knight. Your training shall begin in one day."

"Yes, my queen."

"And, as my personal knight, you must be willing to indulge my every whim," Regina continued slowly.

"What does her majesty have in mind?" Emma asked, moving closer.

"Pleasure me."

Emma reached out and grabbed Regina by the knees, opening them and smelling her delicious arousal. She licked up Regina's thighs, teasing her with her tongue. The Queen thrust her hips upwards and tangled her fingers in Emma's hair. Emma's tongue lashed out and flicked the Queen's clit, making her cry out. Emma opened her up even wider, licking up more of Regina's juices.

"Will you scream for me, my queen?" Emma asked. Regina pulled her up by her hair and delivered a searing kiss, tasting herself on Emma.

"If you make me."

Emma tore herself away from the Queen and bit down on her shoulder, causing a gasp of pleasure and pain to escape her. She then moved back down, raking her fingernails along Regina's torso. She entered the brunette roughly with three fingers and returned to flicking Regina's clit with her tongue. She could feel Regina nearing the edge and slowed her movements to look up at Regina.

"Will you scream _now_?"

Regina merely whimpered in response.

Emma thrust into her again and grazed her teeth along her clit, making Regina scream her name over and over, keeping her head in place. As Regina stopped shaking, Emma lightly pushed her back on the bed and placed her head on Regina's chest, listening to her heart.

"We still have a few hours to sleep," Regina said, out of breath.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Emma asked, slyly.

"Me. I have a kingdom to run and you need to begin your training."

"You were serious about that?" Emma whined.

"Stop complaining. I'll be there to assist when I can," Regina said with a smile.

"Fine," Emma huffed, suppressing a smile. She wrapped an arm around Regina's small waist as the Queen ran her fingers through golden locks.

Regina looked over to their rose, the rose which symbolized their bond, their blood red love, and couldn't help but smile. As long as there was love between the two, the flower would stay alive. And she intended it to stay that way for a very long time.

**A/N: I was having some issues figuring out how exactly to proceed with this story…but I think I have it figured out now. It just took me sitting in my bed drinking apple cider in a robe to do it. This story still has a ways to go and I'm really looking forward to keep writing for you all. Please remember to review! They help me write a lot faster and they keep me smiling from ear to ear like an idiot. In summary, REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Is the Huntsman awake?" Regina asked the mirror on her desk. She had woken up before Emma and had decided that there were copious amounts of paperwork that needed to be dealt with. Not only would she be able to get her desk cleaned, but she would also be able to watch over her Savior.

"How would I know?" the Mirror whispered. "Aren't you going to wake your precious princess?"

"I put an enchantment around the bed so she can't hear us but I can hear her," she said dismissively. "Besides, why do you care?"

"The more time you spend with her, the less time you spend harassing me." Regina looked at the little man in the mirror out of the corner of her eye, thinking it was unfortunate that he was protected by his enchanted mirror and immune to her spells.

"If I'm not mistaken, _you're_ the one who wanted to be with _me_. I see no reason for you to complain."

The Mirror huffed and rolled his eyes. "Now, what was it about the Huntsman?" he asked.

"See if he's awake. If he is, fetch him. If he isn't, fetch him."

"Do you want me to bring him here or allow him to communicate through the mirror?"

"Just do the opposite of what you think is best," she said as she returned to signing decrees.

"Why the opposite?"

"Because whatever you think is best will always be wrong," she said with a fake smile. The Mirror disappeared in a swirl of blue smoke.

"You called, your majesty?" the Huntsman said through the mirror, almost immediately.

"Obviously," Regina said without looking up from her paperwork.

"Did you…uh…require something?" he asked tentatively.

Regina set down her black quill and looked at him with cool eyes. "I have recently acquired a new knight," she said as she glanced over at her bed. "She requires training."

"She?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"N-no! Of course not, your majesty," he said quickly. It was too early in the morning to risk her wrath. "Who is it?"

"The Princess. Miss Swan."

"You've taken a Princess as your knight?" he asked incredulously. "She can't even ride a horse."

"We're working on that," Regina mumbled. "Besides, you seem to be forgetting that I was quite capable of besting you in our duels and I was, at one point, simply the granddaughter of a miller."

"What do you want me to train her in?" he asked after a defeated sigh.

"You shall oversee her archery lessons. For all of your other shortcomings, you seem to be able to make the shot when needed." The Huntsman clenched his jaw. It was so easy to annoy him, and that just made it more fun to do so. "Have our sword master teach her the basics then, when I deem her ready, I shall teach her more."

"And what of riding a horse?"

The Queen smiled slyly, looking over to her bed once again. "I shall continue her training exclusively."

The two sat in silence for a moment before speaking again.

"Your majesty?" The Queen looked back at the mirror, eyebrows raised. "I have the feeling that there is more to you wanting her trained than you're saying."

Regina grunted in the back of her throat, looking back down at her desk and picking up her quill.

"When you took my heart, I was forced into your service," he continued. Regina's hand twitched at the memory of plunging her hand into his chest. "I have only betrayed you once and I was viciously punished for my transgression. After that, I have been nothing but loyal to you."

"Your point?" she asked dryly.

"If you want me to train her properly, you need to tell me the real reason you want this."

Regina had many differences with the man before her but, throughout the years, she had grown to trust him. He had stopped many assassinations even when her death would have granted him freedom. He should hate her, and perhaps a part of him did, but he never acted on it.

"I feel as though the time that she will need to defend herself if fast approaching," Regina said. "I'm sure that, by now, my enemies know I have her in my palace. The enemies of Snow and Charming likely do as well. She is valuable to many people."

"You're worried someone may attempt to kidnap her?"

"Perhaps," she said. "But I am also worried about battle. You know as well as I that if Snow and Charming attack this palace, I will be fighting alongside my soldiers. It is highly unlikely that Emma will agree to leave my side. She needs to learn to fight."

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

"I need her distracted," Regina said quietly, looking to her bed. "She is making incredible progress recovering from her…ordeal. But I'm still worried."

"And you think this will keep her from thinking about it?"

"I'm hoping."

The Huntsman nodded his head and looked at her with understanding. "When do you want it to begin?"

"Tomorrow. I want to give her a chance to explore the palace."

He nodded and turned, about ready to leave the view of the mirror.

"Graham," she said softly. He turned back, a slight smile on his face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Regina," he said.

The Queen turned back to her desk and sighed knowing that today would be an exceedingly long one. She had been tending to Emma, leaving the kingdom to run itself for a short while. Of course, the affairs of her kingdom were so in order that even a fool could run it for a year.

As she dotted the last "i" on her paperwork, she heard Emma yawn. Regina waved her hand, dissolving the enchantment surrounding the princess. Emma stretched, her body arching upwards, causing some of the sheets to fall from her body. Regina's eyes raked over her, but quickly dismissed any darker thoughts she had.

"Finally awake, Princess?" Regina said. Regina watched her yawn in response. She rolled her eyes, not understanding how someone could wake up so late. "Go pick out some clothes for today, then you shall have breakfast."

Emma rolled out of bed and looked around confused. "Wheremclothes?"

"In my closet. I had them moved over while you were sleeping," Regina said. Emma turned and stumbled towards the closet. "And you really shouldn't mumble."

"And you really shouldn't mumble," Emma mocked as she entered the closet. She immediately saw her clothing and began searching for a comfortable outfit. As soon as she found one, she changed into it and walked back out to meet Regina.

The Queen looked up as she heard the dull thud of Emma's black boots. Tight, black leather pants clung to her hips and a silk, white shirt with puffy sleeves dipped down far enough to suggest what lie beneath. Blonde hair cascaded down around her shoulders and a bright smile lit up her face.

"Come have your breakfast," Regina said with a smile. She waved her hand and a chair appeared on the opposite side of her desk and a tray of delicious looking food appeared directly in front of it. As if on cue, Emma's stomach let out a loud growl and her hand traveled to rest on it as she walked forward. She sat down and immediately began devouring her apple cinnamon French toast on the plate before her.

"Pace yourself, Princess," Regina sad menacingly. "Remember what happened to the last person who forgot their manners." Emma stopped chewing and looked up at the Queen to see her smiling deviously. She slowed her eating significantly.

"Would you happen to have any cinnamon?" Emma asked.

"What for?"

Emma gestured to a steaming mug filled with hot chocolate. Regina waved her hand with a sigh and cinnamon appeared on top of the whipped cream. "Disgusting habit," she said.

"It just…reminds me of home," Emma said softly, taking a sip of her drink.

For the first time, Regina felt a pang of guilt for taking Emma away like she did. She studied the younger woman in front of her, waiting for a moment before speaking again.

"Do you miss it?" she asked quietly.

"Miss what?"

"Your family…your home."

Silence fell between the two women for a moment, Emma contemplating her question.

"I suppose I haven't had much time to think about it," she said, truthfully. "I did at first, but I was just more mad about it, really. For what seemed ever, I had wanted to get away from there because it felt like a prison. Mom and dad were so worried about me going into the real world and, ironically, getting captured by you that they wouldn't let me do a single thing. Then, you came and my entire life got far more interesting."

"Do you ever think about wanting to go back?" Regina asked, hoping she knew the answer.

"Never," Emma said firmly. "Even though you're a bitch most of the time, I'd never think about leaving you."

Regina smiled, feeling a tears form in her eyes. It was ridiculous, she knew, for such a simple sentence to bring such emotion to her. Emma saw and leaned over the desk, placing her hand over Regina's. They stayed like that for a moment, not breaking eye contact, simply enjoying each other's presence.

Regina cleared her throat and pulled her hand away from Emma's. "I have court today. You may either attend and sit with me or explore the palace."

"Is it wrong for me to say I didn't enjoy the actual court of the last time I went with you?" Emma said with a smile, going back to work on her food.

"I'll take that as you preferring to explore. I suspected as much," Regina said, quirking an eyebrow. She rose from her chair and placed her hands on her desk, leaning over to give Emma a simple kiss on the forehead. "If you're brave enough, you're more than welcome to venture to the dungeons," the Queen continued as she walked out. "You may find some very interesting characters down there."

Emma finished her meal then began to roam, looking for a way to the dungeons. Finally, she reached the door. It was old, dark wood and, when she opened it, the familiar cold, damp air hit her. She descended the steps slowly, careful not to fall down the stone.

As she reached the bottom, she grabbed a torch from the wall and began walking forwards. Screams bounced off the stone walls, making Emma grit her teeth. She looked in several cells, only seeing dark, huddled masses in corners. It made her wonder exactly what they did to Regina to be locked up down here.

"You're Princess Emma," a voice called out. Emma whipped around, looking into the cell to her left. She kept a safe distance from the bars, not sure who or what could have known her name, and lifted the torch up to shed light on the occupant.

It was a young woman with long, brown hair. Emma saw that she was remarkably clean for living in the dungeon and that she was, in fact, very beautiful. She wore a simple dress and seemed to be quite sane.

"I am," she said tentatively. "And you are?"

"Ruby. But most people just call me Red."

**A/N: What? Does the Queen finally have her pet wolf? Or is this all simply a ruse by a new enemy? Hmm…how interesting. Please remember to review and stuff, guys! My roommates don't know I write or anything so, when I get these reviews as e-mails and I practically squeal, I have to make up weird excuses like "I just got a free pizza," or "my grandma dyed her hair," and shit. So…if you want me to keep making weird excuses and being happy…review, review, review! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The villagers seemed to smell more than normal. Or perhaps Regina was simply more attuned to annoyances since her princess wasn't next to her. But the most realistic reason was that her raging headache, which had developed after hearing a rather nasally voiced man, was making her irritable. No matter how she looked at the man, he simply would not stop talking about the chickens that had taken over the streets. Frankly, she didn't care. If they were so bothersome, she didn't understand why they didn't wring their necks and roast them. It was nearing winter and she imagined they would be more than happy about the abundance of annoying chickens roaming the streets then.

Regina looked to the throne one tier down from her longingly. She understood that Emma found roaming the castle far more interesting for she would far rather be roaming about with Emma herself, but she missed her presence. Besides, there was something terribly arousing about imagining her White Knight kneeling before her, nibbling at her thighs-

The Queen shook her head slightly, wiping the slight smile off her face and replacing it with a cool and calculated expression. It would do no good to be distracted by Emma when she clearly had work to be doing.

Her subjects went just as quickly as they came. She was aware of the several rumors that circulated about her. The most recent, and most entertaining, was regarding how she stayed so young. Apparently, she was drinking the blood of newborn female children.

After all of the villagers had left, Regina waved her hand and her guards immediately left the throne room. She relaxed back into her throne, letting out a long sigh. Talking to her subjects was exhausting and there was an abundance of problems today. Nothing life threatening, just small and simple problems. Problems that they should be able to figure out themselves if they had any sort of intelligence.

But even though Regina sometimes was annoyed at the fact that her subjects brought trivial problems to her, she cared for them deeply. One thing Snow White and James frequently either overlooked or ignored was that the king's citizens remained loyal to her even after his death. She was sure most of them had surmised that she was to blame, at least in part, for her former husband's death. But none of them seemed too upset. There were a few, in the beginning, who revolted, but they were quickly shut down. Surprisingly, it was by some of their fellow citizens and not her Regals.

Leopold was under the delusion that all in his kingdom were happy. But only members of the upper class were. He seemed to base all of his judgments on what was best for the kingdom by doing what he felt was best for the Lords and Ladies of his court. Unfortunately, that turned out to be dire for the majority of citizens.

She distinctly remembered walking among the people one day before Leopold's death. She wore a blue cloak and simple clothes and pulled the hood up to shadow her eyes. She looked around her, barely able to breathe in the sour air that surrounded her. Houses were falling down; mothers were standing on the corners of streets, offering their services to men while their children watched. It was horrible to see. She was angry at her husband for allowing the people he claimed to care about so much to live so miserably.

The final straw was when she saw a woman attempting to sell her very own daughter for a meager ten coppers. Regina snatched the girl away from her mother and led the child up to the palace and swiftly went to the stables. There were bruises all over her body, bruises one does not get from merely playing around with friends on the streets. She healed her and erased her memories away of her mother, replacing them with memories of always working in the palace. Regina looked after her, making sure no harm came to her, but at a distance. The cook in the kitchen adopted her as her own.

The girl's mother was never seen nor heard from again.

But now, under Regina's rule, her kingdom was flourishing. After she took the throne, she raised taxes on the rich and donated much of her own money to the kingdom's coffers. It was her kingdom now, and she would never let it go back to the ruin it was in before.

The Queen rose from her throne and walked down the steps that led to the floor. She looked back to look at the throne next to her and couldn't help but wonder if Miss Swan had found who she had intended her to find yet.

* * *

"_Ruby. But most people just call me Red," the girl in the cell said._

Emma looked at Red with her jaw dropped. Her mother talked about this girl all the time. Apparently, just before Emma was born, Red had gone missing. Charming had searched for her for a time, but no word was ever heard of her whereabouts. It was suspected that she had left her parent's land in order to find "adventure," as her parents put it. But here she was, sitting in Regina's dungeon.

"My parents have been looking for you," Emma said as she moved closer to the bars.

"I know," Red said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I couldn't let them know where I was."

Emma studied the girl. She looked to be her own age. But she knew she was at least as old as her mother. Something seemed off.

"You look good for you age," she said suspiciously.

Red laughed good-naturedly. "It's one of the perks of being what I am."

Emma looked at her with a quirked eyebrow, not sure of what she meant. She had asked her mother for more information on Red when she was younger, curious about all of her parent's adventures, but Snow had always moved around questions that may have went too into detail.

"What do you mean?"

"Your parents never said?" she asked, surprised. "I'm a Child of the Moon."

"You mean you…" Emma trailed off, eyes wide. Even though her parents sheltered her, she _had_ heard of that.

"Yes. I turn into a wolf," Red said, almost grimly. As she saw Emma begin to back away, she spoke quickly. "But don't worry! It's Wolf's Time right now, but the moon isn't out. I won't hurt you."

Emma tilted her head. Red seemed nice. Like someone she could trust. She moved forward again and placed a hand on one of the bars on Red's cell.

"Why are you down here?"

"I asked to be," Red said. "Judging from how you didn't know I was a Child of the Moon, I'm going to guess you also don't know about my cloak." Red turned away from Emma and went to a bed. Emma hadn't noticed it before. All the other prisoner's just get a pile of hay.

"This cloak," Red continued as she held up her red cape, "used to keep me from turning into a wolf. It protected everyone around me. But, right before you were born, it stopped working," she said grimly. "I had learned how to control myself during Wolf's Time, but all of a sudden I couldn't. I was too dangerous to be around other people. I still am during that time, really. I didn't know where to go, who could help me. And then I thought of Regina," she said with a small smile. "She's a very powerful woman. It's amazing how much she's capable of.

"I knew going to her would be dangerous. I had helped your mother escape her guards countless times. But it was far more dangerous for me to be loose. She was surprisingly kind and gentle when I asked for help. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything she could do to help me. The enchantment on my cloak was special. It consumed the power of the enchanter, and as it turned out, he had died just as my cloak stopped working. Regina refused to put such a dangerous enchantment on anything.

"I gave up hope. I knew it was foolish, crying for something like that and especially in front of the Evil Queen. But she came over to me and wiped away my tears. I knew she was being genuine. Then I thought that she could lock me up in her dungeon. She said no at first, but I insisted. She always reminds me that I'm free to go any time I wish. And sometimes I do leave for a bit. When I turn into the wolf, she sets up an enchantment to keep me in a certain area and allows no humans to come near me."

Emma looked at Red for a bit. There was sadness beneath her words. As if she had hurt someone she loved and was trying to protect everyone from her curse. She couldn't help but feel for her.

"You should have told my parents," Emma said. "I know mother was worried sick."

"You think that if I'd have said I was in Regina's dungeon, they'd have let that fly? I bet that they'd have thought I was under some spell."

"You could have at least let them know you were alive."

"And have them go looking for me even more than they already did? I hardly think that would have been good either."

Emma looked at Red. She was right, she supposed. Her mother was rather single minded. And who was she to argue about if staying in Regina's dungeon was appropriate or not? She was occupying Regina's bed, after all.

"But one must wonder why the daughter of Regina's greatest enemy is roaming about the dungeon," Red said with a smirk.

"It was either this or go to court with her. I chose the less painful of the two," Emma said with a smirk.

Red smiled sympathetically. "I remember court with your parents. I can't help but think Regina isn't quite as friendly."

Emma let out a small laugh. Red could turn into a friend, she mused. But she really didn't want to always visit her in the dungeons.

"Do you think that you'd like out of that cell?" she asked.

"No!" Red exclaimed. "I can't hurt you now, but I'll be able to at night. It's not safe."

"We can have you back by nightfall," Emma said, confused.

"No," Red said a bit more calmly. "Perhaps after Wolf's Time is over. But maybe you should get back to the Queen. Court is sure to be over by now."

"Yeah, I suppose I should," Emma said. She said goodbye to Red who said goodbye in return and promised to be back down when she could be. Emma turned to walk back the way she came, intrigued by the girl behind her.

* * *

"Have a good day, dear?" Regina asked as she looked from her paperwork. As it turns out, just as she got done with one stack of paperwork, another one seemed to materialize in front of her.

"I didn't realize you were keeping one of my mother's childhood friends locked in your dungeon," Emma said with a smirk as she plopped down in the chair across from Regina who looked at her with a frown.

"Don't just throw yourself into chairs. It's rude," Regina said. "And she asked me to."

"I know!" Emma said, throwing up her hands. "She told me. But I do have to wonder _why_ you wanted me to meet her."

"Who said I wanted that?" Regina asked with a smile. "I said you might find some interesting people."

Emma merely rolled her eyes and smiled. "How does she know who I am?"

"In exchange for housing her in the dungeons, I had her disguise herself and watch you from time to time."

"You were spying on me!?" Emma said. She stood up abruptly and gave Regina a withering look. The Queen put down her quill slowly and folded her hands on her desk. She couldn't help but be a bit amused at Emma's reaction.

"Does it matter?" Regina asked sweetly.

"Uh, yeah," Emma said. "That's weird."

"If I was going to bring you to my palace, I had to know what you were like."

"That's ridiculous," Emma seethed.

"Don't be so dramatic, dear. It was quite entertaining," the Queen said slyly.

"W-what?" Emma said, caught slightly off-guard.

"You heard me," Regina said, still sitting behind her desk. "I remember, quite vividly in fact, the first time you touched yourself." Regina heard Emma inhale sharply and saw a light pink flush travel up her neck. "Don't worry, though. Red didn't see that. It was for my eyes only. If I'm not mistaken, it was three years ago, right?"

"I-"

"No need to respond," the Queen said as she held up a hand. "That was rhetorical. I remember seeing you with your hand buried between your thighs, the other pinching your nipple. You bucked into your hand, moaning deep in your throat. The sight was so arousing, that I couldn't help but touch myself as well. Do you remember that night?"

"Yes," Emma whispered. Regina could see she was becoming aroused. Her eyes were getting darker, her thighs were clenching together. The Queen stood and walked around to stand in front of her knight and raised herself to sit on the edge of her desk.

"It would only seem fair to repay the kindness," Regina said. "I mean, I saw you…I think you should have to watch me. You won't be able to touch me, my dear. Only watch. Only hear my moans and _wish_ it was you."

The Queen smirked at the younger woman's moans. With a thought, Regina's clothes disappeared, leaving only heels on her feet. Emma's eyes darted to them and she licked her lips. With another thought, ropes circled Emma's wrists, tying her to the chair. Regina hooked the toe of one of her shoes under the lip of the chair Emma was occupying and pulled her closer. Then, she propped one foot on the arm of Emma's chair, careful not to dig her heel into Emma's hand.

"Tell me, dear," Regina began as she ran her hands down her front, stopping at her breast to caress each. "What's something you've always wanted to do to me?"

"I-" Emma started, her throat suddenly dry. "I want to take you on that desk," she managed to choke out.

"Really? Why's that?" Regina asked with a smirk, amused at how similar one of their fantasies was.

"It's too neat," she said. "You're always sitting back there, professional, collected. I want to make you lose it. I want you to never be able to look at this desk again without getting at least a little wet."

Regina moaned as she dipped her hand between her thighs and traced her entrance. She ran her finger up until her fingernail gently grazed her clit, making her buck slightly.

"Fuck, Regina," Emma whispered. "Let me go."

"No," Regina said in a voice that was far more commanding than she thought possible. "Keep talking."

Emma moaned deep in her throat. "I'd push you back on that desk and climb on top of you," she continued, watching the hand pleasuring Regina. It was nearly too much for her to handle. "You would be able to feel just how wet I was as I put my core on your thigh. Then, I'd thrust three fingers inside you without any sort of warning and I'm sure you'd scream and arch your back into me. I'd bite and suck you everywhere I could, keeping an agonizingly slow pace. Eventually, after you've been begging for a while, I'd let you cum-"

Emma couldn't finish her sentence as she watched the woman in front of her. It was mesmerizing. The way Regina's back arched backwards, jutting out her breasts. Her mouth was open in a silent moan as her fingers stilled within her, her walls clenching around them. Eventually, she removed her fingers and leaned forward, placing them on Emma's lips who eagerly opened and licked the juices off the other woman's fingers.

"Let me go," Emma said again, lower. The Queen smiled and waved her hand, releasing Emma from her bonds. Exactly as she said, she pushed Regina backwards and set herself on Regina's thigh. Her clothes vanished and she bent down, taking one of Regina's hard nipples into her mouth. She rolled it around, roughly flicking the other. She moved her hand lower, thrusting three fingers inside Regina and beginning a slow pace, just as she had promised. Her mouth roamed the older woman's body, being sure not to mark her where someone else would be able to see the next day.

"Please, Emma," Regina moaned. It was too much for both of them. Emma's wetness was sliding against Regina's thigh, bringing the blonde right to the edge.

"As you wish," Emma murmured. She quickened her pace, both in Regina and on her thigh. She felt Regina's fingernails dig into her back and she arched forward. The Queen leaned up and captured one of Emma's nipples in her mouth, sucking hard.

They came together, both bucking from the aftershocks of their orgasms. Regina was the first to recover and gently removed herself from the other woman.

"You know," Emma said after a moment. "This still doesn't excuse you watching me."

"I'm quite aware of that, dear. Perhaps you'll just have to keep punishing me until you deem fit," the Queen said with a smirk.

**A/N: Ahh! Sorry that it's taken me so long to update this! Finals week and week before finals week are just a bit too hectic for me to get anything done, really. My mind has been on overload with accounting, management, business law, and stuff and it's not been fun. Please review! They honestly do make me write faster. The only reason they didn't for this chapter was because of finals. I've been itching to get this out though. So please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Regina walked out to the training grounds, her boots collecting snow as she went. It had been nearly three weeks since Emma had begun her training, and if she were to believe her Captain, she was making incredible progress. Today, she was going to sit in on one of her sword lessons, an area she was surprisingly adept in.

As she followed the path that lead to the guards' barracks, she could hear the clanking of metal on metal become louder. She first passed the younger trainees, typically around the age of 14 or 15. Once a month, her Regals would go out among the townspeople and bring any young man wishing to join their ranks back to her palace. Her highest ranking guards would then test the boys to determine what kind of weapon they should specialize in.

The boys she was passing now were learning how to block oncoming blows with their swords. She stopped to watch for a minute, noticing how they had yet to even get their armor and only wore black tunics with her emblem on the front. One stopped and turned to look at her. He smiled, and surprisingly, she smiled back. If he had been any older, the likelihood of her blasting him away with magic was exceedingly high. She rarely allowed her guards to take a break from their training, but this was still only a child.

"Raegar!" his instructor yelled. "What do you…your majesty!" The instructor bowed low, almost comically so. His students followed suit, including the boy who must be Raegar. "I'm terribly sorry for this young man's impertinence. He will be disciplined accordingly."

Regina saw a shiver run down the boy's spine. Most likely, his teacher was a firm believer that sparing the rod spoiled the child. While she knew being a member of her guard required discipline, she thought she could be forgiving just this once.

"I do not believe that will be necessary," she said in a low voice, the voice of the Queen. Raegar tilted his head up just slightly to see her smiling at him. "I will allow his transgression to pass just this once." The boy smiled at her again and her smile widened. "You all my rise." Regina immediately wiped her smile away and raised an eyebrow at the soldiers around her.

"I hear you're good with a sword, ma'am," Raegar said. Regina looked at him and tilted her head, somewhat surprised by his brazenness.

"You will address me as your majesty or your highness, understood?" she said. Raegar nodded his head quickly, looking down at his feet. "And I have been told I am proficient with one."

"Would you duel with us…your highness?" he added quickly. Regina suppressed a smile and walked towards the boy, placing two fingers under his chin to make him look up at her.

"Not today. I have another I must supervise. But perhaps I could sometime in the future," she said. The boy smiled lopsidedly at her. "Continue your training."

"Thank you, your majesty," Raegar said as he bowed again and turned back to his instructor.

Regina turned and continued towards the ring near the barracks. She could see two people fighting in the center; one with long, blonde hair pulled back, and the other a large, portly man. As she approached, she heard both cheers and heckles coming from the guards surrounding the arena.

"Go for the head, Angreh!" one yelled. Clearly, the audience was not aware of the Queen's arrival. Jeers continued to be thrown at Emma, and quite frankly, Regina was becoming annoyed.

She saw that Emma was having some difficulty maintaining her balance against the heavy blows this Angreh was throwing at her. But Emma was far quicker than the man. As he took a swipe at her neck, Emma ducked to the ground and rolled to the side. She connected the edge of her sword (dulled as to not cause any real damage) to his ankle, causing him to howl out in pain and drop to one knee. Next, she jumped up and hit him on the shoulder and he dropped the sword. She swiftly kicked it away and placed her sword on his neck.

It was silent around the ring. The only sounds coming from the two competitors' heavy breathing. Emma sheathed her sword and reached a hand down to help Angreh up. He looked up at her and hesitantly took her hand. He jerked her arm sideways, throwing her across the ring, landing in a pile of limbs. He lumbered over to her, drawing his fist back to strike her in the face-

Regina threw him backwards with the blink of an eye, landing on top of several of the guards who had been heckling Emma before.

"You really should watch your step, Angreh," she said with a snarl. "You'll end up hurting yourself." Regina gracefully stepped into the ring and walked to stand in front of Emma who was scrambling to her feet.

"So now our Queen is protecting her pet because the fragile princess can't do it herself," she heard Angreh murmur.

Anger welled up inside Regina. She felt magic crackle at the end of her fingers, threatening to break lose and cause unspeakable pain on Angreh. She wasn't going to allow herself to lose control, not now.

"Hand me a sword," she growled. Someone did, but who she did not know or care. She twirled the sword in her hand, measuring the balance, and turned towards Emma. "Well, pick up your sword, dear," she said, using the same, hard voice.

"It would appear this fool isn't enough of a challenge for you," she continued, looking back towards Angreh. She could see his fists clenching and unclenching, his face becoming red. "I'll duel you myself."

Regina was engulfed in black mist, and when she emerged, she was dressed in all black. Tight leather pants clung to her legs and a black, silk shirt did the same to her torso. Black, leather boots rose up to her knees and most of her hair was pulled back. She looked at Emma to see her standing warily at the edge of the small arena. The blonde was wearing the black armor of her knights, and while the sight was extremely enticing, she wanted this to be dramatic. She waved her arm and Emma was dressed in the exact same was as herself, except all white. The younger woman looked down to see what had happened to her clothing. Regina licked her lips at the sight.

"Shall we begin?" Regina said as she stood nonchalantly in the center of the ring. Emma nodded slightly and walked towards the Queen.

Emma picked up her pace and brought her sword down to connect swiftly with Regina's. The Queen darted her free hand out to grab Emma's wrist and Emma did the same to Regina. They pulled each other close, looking at each other through their swords. Their lips were only centimeters apart, their breaths tickling each other's faces. Regina smiled wildly, looking between Emma's eyes and lips.

"Don't you think this is a bit much?" Emma whispered to Regina, almost scared of the Queen's demeanor.

"One doesn't stay the Evil Queen without a flair for the dramatic," Regina hissed. She caught Emma off guard and threw her back with both a shove and a slight bit of magic. The blonde stumbled backward, but quickly regained her balance. The Queen strode towards her and stopped, waiting for Emma to make the first move and Emma did. Regina allowed her to stay on the offensive for quite some time, swiping away her blows as if they were annoying bugs.

Eventually, Regina tired of their game and swiped at Emma's neck, knowing it would be easy for the blonde to dodge out of the way. As she jumped back, Regina brought her foot up to push Emma backwards, causing her to land on her back. The Queen walked forward, but Emma surprised her, wrapping her legs around Regina's ankles and twisting, causing her to trip. She twisted her body so she landed on her back as well. Emma crawled on top of her, pinning her hand with the sword down on the ground. Regina reached up and grabbed Emma's armed hand and held it in place.

Emma glanced over at the large crowd now surrounding the ring. Regina did as well and noticed her Captain was there as well as the young boy Raegar. It looked as though everyone had turned out to watch the Queen fight her Knight.

But Emma was focused on just one group in particular. Regina followed the path of her eyes to find a group of knights, probably around 19 or 20 years of age, watching them intently. They wore tunics and cloth pants. They were handsome, Regina had to admit. But something else caught her eye about them. It was obvious that they were enjoying themselves very much, their arousal visible. She looked back to Emma to see her pink tongue darting out to lick her lips.

Regina growled beneath her, causing Emma to look back at her startled. Regina flipped them over, straddling Emma's hips, and leaned down so their breasts were brushing together.

"Do you desire a man?" she hissed in Emma's ear. "Do you believe they could give you something I cannot?"

"I-I was just…"

"Curious?" Regina finished for her. She felt Emma's hand jerk, attempting to regain some leverage. Regina pushed herself further into Emma, fully connecting their torsos. Their little game was almost over; Regina merely had to wear her out. "Did you want to know what it would feel like when they pushed themselves into you? Or maybe you wanted to ride one of them, is that it?" she continued. Emma's fighting was becoming weaker and weaker. "Were you hoping we could share one? The Huntsman, perhaps? He is quite…animalistic."

Emma merely whimpered and looked into Regina's eyes, noticing the small specks of purple. The blonde was walking a fine line between arousal and fear, and it was one of the most intoxicating experiences she'd ever felt. She felt Regina loosen her grip slightly, her smile daring her to keep fighting.

Emma wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

Summoning all of her strength, she pushed Regina off of her. The Queen quickly hopped to her feet, smiling dangerously, her sword in front of her. As Emma just got to her feet, Regina went on the offensive, changing the direction of her sword as easily as one cuts through butter. She looked for her opening, trying various combinations of jabs and swipes. Then, she saw it. Emma was slightly slower to recover from blocking a swing at her right hip. Regina feinted a swipe towards there, changing directions when she saw Emma begin to block. Emma noticed too late, not fully blocking the blow to her left shoulder. She dropped her sword, and Regina called it to her hand with magic. She placed both swords on Emma's shoulders, crossing them in front of her neck, and forced her to kneel in front of her. Regina looked down at her with a smirk before allowing Emma to rise. They looked in each other's eyes, both fighting the urge to lunge at one another and take each other right there. It wasn't until Regina broke the moment did either realize the crowd around them was cheering.

Regina sauntered over to where Angreh was standing, still as angry as before. She got close to him, close enough to where only he could hear her next words. "If you _ever_ treat any of my men the way you attempted to treat Miss Swan, I will personally cut your balls off."

Emma looked around and noticed the Captain walking towards her. She swallowed heavily and looked to her feet, unable to forget what Regina had said to her. He stood close to her, frowning.

"I'm terribly sorry about leaving you with him," he said in his thick accent. "I wasn't aware he would become quite so…angry."

"It's fine," Emma mumbled.

Regina turned to look back at Emma to see Graham standing near her. She smirked at Emma's uncomfortable expression and walked over to them. By now, the crowd had dispersed and only they were left.

"I will continue your sword training," she said as she got closer. "It would appear no one here is adept enough."

"Your majesty," the Huntsman began. "I'm terri-"

"As you should be. Obviously, I was mistaken in trusting you with training Miss Swan. I sincerely hope you are still competent enough to continue her training in archery?"

"Y-yes," he said, looking down at the ground.

"Good," she said. "Now, Miss Swan, if you will follow me. We have some matters we need to discuss."

Regina turned on her heel and began walking towards the palace. Emma followed quickly, staying about a step behind the Queen. They walked to Regina's chambers in silence, both feeling the sexual tension growing between them. As they neared Regina's room, the Queen slowed, allowing Emma to walk beside her. She slowly reached up to grasp the crook of Emma's elbow, digging her fingernails into soft skin. Emma hissed slightly, but did not jerk away.

When they had reached the doors leading to the Queen's chambers, Regina let go of Emma's arm and pushed her inside. The doors closed softly behind Regina and she stood in front of them with her hands on her hips, waiting for Emma to face her.

"How _dare_ you want someone else than me," she said dangerously. She began advancing towards the younger woman slowly. But Emma stood her ground, her jaw set. It seemed to encourage the ever growing need to release her magic.

"When you came to me, you were so deliciously innocent," she continued. She had reached Emma and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But now, you have my magic inside you. I've claimed you, dear." Regina moved her hand down to cup one of Emma's breasts. The blonde leaned her head to the side and closed her eyes. Regina leaned forward and nipped at the flesh before continuing. "You're my pet and no one else's. Understand?"

Emma nodded her head.

Regina tangled her hair in blonde tresses and forced Emma's lips to meet hers. She bit at the blonde's pale lips, gaining moans from deep in her throat. As she shoved her tongue into Emma's mouth, Regina felt Emma begin to fight back. Soon, they were battling for dominance of the kiss. Emma began to push the Queen back towards the wall, her hands never leaving Regina's hips. Regina allowed herself to be led and pushed up against the cold, stone wall behind her contrasted sharply by the warm body pressing into her front.

"Tell me how much you want me," Regina commanded.

"I wanted to fuck you outside with everyone watching, my Queen," Emma said between bites on Regina's neck. "My Evil Queen."

Regina's eyes shot open. The words had gone straight to her core, making her arousal even more intense. She threw Emma back with magic to the bed. The blonde looked up at her with apprehension as Regina looked down at her. The Queen pulled her up by the collar of her shirt and forced her into a searing kiss. Nimble fingers began working the clothes off of the younger woman as Emma did the same to Regina. When they were both bare, Regina pushed Emma onto the bed and straddled her. Emma snaked her hands up between the two and roughly squeezed Regina's breasts, eliciting a hiss from the Queen as she bit down on Emma's collar bone. The blonde bucked her hips against Regina's and the brunette slid her hands around Emma's body, digging her nails into her back. The younger woman let out a strangled moan as Regina raked her nails along Emma's skin and sucked on her pulse point.

Regina pulled away abruptly and stood by the bed, looking down on Emma's writhing figure. She smirked and turned her back, walking to her vanity. She bent down and grasped something within, taking it out and turning back to Emma.

"Wh-what is that?" the princess said apprehensively.

"Just something I brought back from one of my travels," she said coolly. She hooked the leather straps around her waist.

Emma looked at her, the pure black strap-on jutting from her hips. She moaned softly, loving how completely out of hand this was getting.

Regina walked towards her and Emma retreated back on the bed until her back was pressed firmly against the backboard, sitting up with her knees and feet apart. Regina got on all fours and crawled on the bed, slowly getting closer. When she reached Emma, she thrust one finger inside her. Emma felt something travel though her and she threw her head back.

"I won't have you begging me to stop and actually mean it," Regina said as she removed her finger, rubbing some of the juices on the appendage in front of her. "You will only feel the pain I want you to."

Regina moved so the strap-on was pressing against Emma's entrance. She pressed her forehead against Emma's and placed her hands on either side of her head. Regina pushed herself in slowly, hearing Emma's breath hitch as she adjusted to her. When Regina had buried herself in to the hilt, she stopped for a moment, listening to Emma's soft moans. She pulled out almost completely, smirking when she hears Emma whimper. Regina entered her once again, only halfway, rotating her hips.

"More," Emma moaned. She bucked up against Regina's hips, attempting to make her push in further. But Regina held back.

"Ask nicely," Regina growled.

"Please, my Queen," Emma said, her head thrashing from side to side.

Regina thrust into her hard, making Emma hit her head into the backboard. The Queen continued, gasping as the harness rubbed against her clit. Emma was getting close, Regina could tell. She quickened her pace and bit down on her neck, feeling Emma quiver around her. Regina kept her pace until she felt Emma still and pulled out, rising to her knees.

"Get on your hands and knees," Regina commanded. Emma did quickly, slightly wobbly. The Queen thrust into her from behind, grabbing her hair and pulling her neck back. With her other hand, she pinched Emma's nipple harshly.

"Fuck, stop, Regina…I can't…" Emma began, unsure whether she could keep up with Regina.

"Shh, my pet," Regina said, surprisingly gentle while keeping a firm grip on Emma's hair. "Cum for me."

And Emma did. She screamed out Regina's name, thrusting back into Regina sporadically. Eventually, Regina let her hold on Emma go, causing her to fall onto the bed. Regina got up and waved her hand to clean both herself and Emma up. The same clothing she had been wearing before her duel with Emma appeared on her and she walked over to Emma.

"Remember, dear," she whispered in the younger woman's ear. "You are mine and you always will be." Regina placed an open mouthed kiss on Emma's neck. Emma's eyes fluttered open to look into Regina's. The Queen offered her hand, helping Emma to her feet while dressing her.

"Ready for dinner?" Regina asked, her change in demeanor causing Emma to raise her eyebrows. But she had become used to Regina's sudden mood changes in the past weeks. She smiled and followed Regina out of the room.

Regina awoke with a groan, turning over to face the other side of her bed. She felt an arm draped over her waist and could feel warm breath lightly caressing her skin. As she opened her eyes, she saw the beautiful blonde frowning in her sleep and couldn't help but smile and kiss her forehead gently.

"Your majesty?" she heard the mirror whisper from behind her. She raised her torso up and turned her head around to look at him. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it would appear that Ursula wishes to speak with you."

Regina rolled her eyes and gently untangled herself from the blonde's grasp. She formed a black, silk robe around her body and ran her fingers through her hair as she walked to sit at the small chair before the mirror. She turned around to catch one more glimpse of Emma sleeping and quickly put the same charm up she had when speaking to Graham.

"Did she say what it was about?" Regina asked when she had turned back to face the mirror.

"Why would she tell the 'freaky little man in the mirror who watches you undress, bathe, and god knows what else?'" he said in a nearly perfect imitation of Ursula.

"Ah, yes. I forgot she felt so strongly about you," Regina murmured with a slight smile. "Let me speak with her," she said as she straightened her back.

The image in the mirror swirled before her, and when it cleared, she saw Ursula smiling at her. She was in her cavern, a cavern Regina remembered quite well from her last journey under the sea. In fact, it had been her only journey. Rumpelstiltskin had just taught her an enchantment to transform her body and decided the best way to test her abilities was to force her to live with Ursula for one week as a mermaid.

"If you can't keep up the enchantment, you will die. And if you die, well, you'll never get to exact revenge on darling little Snow."

The first three days were fine, almost enjoyable. Ursula allowed her to explore and only forbade her from entering Atlantis. On the fourth day, Regina met a horribly disobedient and naïve young woman named Ariel. When Regina asked Ursula about her, the witch merely scoffed and said the girl wouldn't be able to lace her own boots if she were to ever get legs.

The fifth day, Regina's abilities to hold on to the enchantment were beginning to wane. Flotsam and Jetsam were watching her sleep every night, so she barely had any rest. Her environment was strange to her, which took away even more energy. That night, Regina awoke in a panic. She clutched her throat, unable to breathe in the water. Her enchantment had failed. Flotsam and Jetsam snickered at her predicament and she flailed her legs. She attempted to put the spell back in place, but it was no use. She knew she was going to die. As her vision was going dark, Ursula came into the room and, with a simple wave of her hand, Regina returned to her mermaid form. The brunette coughed violently. She knew tears would be running down her face if not for the fact she was completely submerged in water.

"Why?" she gasped out, still clutching her throat. "Why did you save me?"

Ursula merely looked at her, purple eyes gleaming. "My heart is not as keen as Rumpelstiltskin's to allow a young woman to die."

"But I failed," Regina said, looking at the floor of her room.

"Not unless he finds out," she said with a smile. Regina looked up at her, noticing for the first time that sadness just barely broke the surface of her powerful persona. She couldn't help but think that perhaps Ursula had lost someone as well.

"I hear you had a run in with Maleficent," Ursula said with an amused smile, bringing Regina back from her musings. "It would appear that you came out on top."

"Yes," Regina said. "She was overly confident."

"Was this about the girl?"

"I believe you already know, Ursula."

The witch let out her unique laugh that filled the entire room. Regina smiled gently, knowing that Ursula was one of the few that she could let her guard down with, besides Emma of course. Throughout the years, Ursula had become one of her only friends and often made sure she was ok.

"And how is Emma?" she asked. Regina's smile faltered and Ursula frowned slightly. "She harmed her."

"Very much so."

"But I see she is already back in your bed," Ursula said, raising an eyebrow.

"I think it's because of the curse," Regina said. "When the king…used me, I was terrified of being alone with anyone. But I think the bond we have because of the curse has allowed her healing to begin much faster than mine."

"And why is that?"

"Because true love is the most powerful magic of all," Regina said before she could stop herself.

The two sat in silence for a moment, Regina not believing what she had just said and Ursula watching the younger woman's reaction.

"You love her, then?" Ursula asked.

"Yes," she said quietly.

Silence engulfed the two once again.

"What did you do with Maleficent?" Ursula asked gently.

"I sent her away," Regina said, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I sent somewhere horrible."

"The Land Without Magic," Ursula said. "Is that safe?"

"Of course," Regina said. "It's impossible for her to leave the town I placed her in."

"Storybrooke?"

"Yes. It's actually a rather quaint town," Regina said.

"But won't there be two Maleficents in that world now?" Ursula asked, genuinely interested.

"Storybrooke Regina and I took care of her a long time ago just in case of a moment like this," the Queen said with a wicked smile. "It was actually quite easy to convince her of who I was. It was like she knew something else had to be out there. At least I'm intelligent in all the worlds."

Ursula smiled gently and tilted her head.

"But you did not call to speak about my revenge on Maleficent, did you?"

"I didn't," Ursula began. "I have word on Snow and Charming." Regina sat up even more straight than before and leaned closer to the mirror. "They know you have seduced their daughter. Snow fainted when the guard told her. I'm told it was quite entertaining to watch." Regina smiled evilly. The image of Snow falling sideways and possibly hitting her head quite hard filled her with an immeasurable amount of joy. "They are furious at your audacity," Ursula continued. "But they have not asked others to join them in their fight against you. Nor are they planning on mobilizing immediately. It seems as though they are waiting on something."

"Do you know what this something is?"

"Alas, I do not," Ursula said with a sigh. "In fact, it's all rather mysterious. The fact that they haven't called for assistance or even sent someone to negotiate with you is quite strange."

Regina had been thinking the same thing. Both the Charming and Snow she knew were hot headed, charging into battle even when the odds were against them simply because they believed that what they were doing was right.

"Is there anyone who would know?" Regina asked.

"She may not want to speak with you," Ursula said with a grin. "Maleficent had recently been speaking to Rumpelstiltskin about the entire ordeal. Perhaps she could give you some insight."

"I'm afraid she's stuck in a form which makes it quite difficult to speak."

"Then perhaps you should change her back," Ursula said with a frown. "If you want to keep Emma, I would recommend speaking with Maleficent as soon as possible. Whatever is brewing, it doesn't bode well for any of us. Something is dreadfully amiss."

Regina nodded and thanked Ursula for her information. The mirror swirled blank before Sidney appeared once again.

"Do you require anything else, your majesty?"

"Tell the Captain that Emma and I will be taking a trip as soon as she wakes up. He will need to be in charge until we return," Regina said absently.

"Your destination?" he asked.

"Storybrooke."

**A/N: Hmm. It would appear that we'll be meeting Madame Mayor. I would imagine there won't be any objections to that ;). And, just in case anyone got confused for a second, Storybrooke wasn't created by the curse. It's kind of like a different world...like Wonderland!**

** I really tried making this chapter a bit longer for you guys…think of it as an early Christmas present. Please review!**

**Oh! And I'm not too sure if you guys follow me on Tumblr or not…buy I'm evilregal11. If you want to…I'd love it!**

**Now…REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Emma?" a voice cut through Emma's sleep. "Wake up."

Emma rolled over, arching her back. She barely opened her eyes as she expected the sun was going to be shining through the large window that leads to the balcony. Instead, she only saw Regina fully dressed and bathed in moonlight.

"What's goin' on?" she asked, drowsily. She turned her head back and forth, the haze of sleep still too thick for her to be able to think clearly.

"We're going on a trip."

Emma sat up and looked around. There weren't any bags packed, but it didn't seem as if something was amiss.

"Where?" Emma asked slowly.

"Just a little town," Regina said lightly. "I was going to wait for you to wake up yourself, but realized it could be noon before that happened."

"Would that have been bad?" Emma grumbled as she swung her legs off the bed, sitting on the edge. Amazingly, Regina had allowed her to fall asleep mostly clothed.

"Well, I figured we should leave earlier. This way, no prying eyes can watch. Besides, I believe there is some saying about the early bird…"

"Yeah. The early bird is a bitch the rest of the day."

"Language, dear," Regina said as she turned away. "Now, get up. We have places to be."

Emma got up slowly and walked to the closet.

"You don't need to change," the Queen said over her shoulder.

"What kind of place are we going exactly?" Emma asked as she turned back around. Regina smiled at her and motioned with her finger to follow her. They walked out of the room and down the hall. Emma seemed to remember this path, but couldn't remember from where.

"You still haven't answered me," she said. "You don't have to be all cryptic."

Regina stopped abruptly, causing Emma to run into her. The Queen turned back, a smirk gracing her lips. "That's what I do," she said.

Regina raised her right hand as she turned back to a door. It swung open silently and she stepped to the side to allow Emma to walk in first. Emma walked in quietly, still not recognizing exactly where she was. After Regina had closed the door, she snapped her fingers and candles sprung to life around them.

Emma gasped and took a step back, her back colliding with Regina. The Queen placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, squeezing slightly. Her grip wasn't hard, but it was clear Emma would not be going anywhere.

As she looked around, she saw the mirror she had watched Regina commit murder in. Out of the corner of her eye was where Regina threw her against the wall and she saw the real Evil Queen. The woman she had heard so much about. And she noticed the small, silver box that Regina had placed her father's heart in. She couldn't help but visibly cringe at the thought that it could still be in there.

Regina could feel the magic in the room brushing across her skin. It was an interesting phenomena, but also very dangerous. So much magic had been performed in this room that its aura lingered in the air even years after the spells had been performed.

The magic around her was flowing inside her. She had been holding back on using her magic on Emma in many of the ways she desired, worried she would frighten her as she did when she was in this room before. But now, after Emma had caught small glimpses of what she was capable of, perhaps she could take it a step further.

"Is it still in there?" Emma said, breaking Regina away from her thoughts. The Queen followed Emma's gaze to the silver box sitting on a small table.

"Is what in there?" she said, her voice deeper than she had anticipated. The magic was becoming overwhelming. There was a reason she never brought anyone else in here. The seductive pull of dark magic was causing her to lose control over herself. The evil which she kept just barely under control was beginning to surface.

"His…his…" Emma whispered.

It was foolish for Regina to have even brought the princess to this room, if she truly thought about it. But as she pulled Emma further into her body, she couldn't help but congratulate herself on her ill-thought plan. She knew she should keep control over herself, but as she felt Emma tremble against her, she wanted nothing more than to let go.

"Heart?" she said. She ran her free hand down the blonde's arm and caught her hand, intertwining their fingers. "No. It is there only as a reminder."

"A reminder of what?" Emma asked. She felt her hand be guided to her abdomen then further up, cupping her own breast.

"Sometimes, great sacrifices must be made." Regina squeezed Emma's hand gently earning a small gasp from the woman in front of her. She moved so she could nip at Emma's ear before leaning down further, biting the place where neck connects to shoulder.

"Don't we have somewhere to go?" Emma asked quietly, not truly wanting the Queen to stop. She leaned her head to the left to allow Regina to have access to more flesh. Regina greedily took advantage of it, darting her tongue out, and tasting Emma's flesh.

"You want me to stop?" Regina whispered in Emma's ear.

"No."

"Wonderful," she said with a wicked grin. "I wouldn't have been able to stop anyway."

The princess let out a gasp at those words and put nearly all of her weight on the woman behind her. Regina let go of Emma's hand and brought her hand, which had been resting on Emma's shoulder, down to cup the other breast. She massaged them slowly, knowing Emma was becoming aroused quickly. Regina could feel the blonde's hardened nipples pressing into her palms and pinched the lightly, earning a moan from Emma.

But it was too gentle for the Queen. She spun Emma around suddenly and smashed her lips into the blonde's while attempting to open the top of her pajamas. Regina bit down hard on Emma's bottom lip and a hiss escaped her. Emma heard her clothing being literally ripped from her body. Her hands flew up to Regina's forearms and she dug her nails into the Queen's upper arms. Regina hummed in approval.

Emma ran her tongue along Regina's lips, asking permission for entrance. But, instead of allowing Emma control, she pushed her away.

"Regina?" Emma asked, confused.

"Quiet," she growled. She walked toward her prey and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her against the wall in the exact same place she had captured the blonde before. Emma gasped as her back made contact with the cold stone behind her. Regina captured her lips again and ran her nails down the princess' torso. Emma hissed as the pain quickly turned to pleasure and sent waves of arousal over her. The princess moved her hands to touch Regina, but they were quickly batted away.

"Kneel."

Emma immediately dropped to her knees, her back still touching the wall. The Queen smirked down at her, knowing the sight of her princess submitting to her would never get old. She vanished her clothes (except tall, black heels) and tangled her right hand in golden tresses. Her right foot found its way to Emma's shoulder and she began to guide Emma's lips to her center.

The princess understood and placed one of her hands on the bottom of Regina's lifted thigh while the other began to tease its way up her other leg. As Emma's hand reached the place where she knew the Queen wanted her to touch her the most, she switched directions and ran her hand back down her leg. She blew cold air over Regina's hot core, knowing it would drive her insane.

Regina pulled Emma's hair and forced her to look up at her. "Stop teasing," she commanded. Emma swallowed as she looked into dark, chocolate eyes that were beginning to swirl frantically with a glowing purple.

Emma turned her attention back to her task and thrust three fingers into the Queen without preamble. Regina's head fell forward and she placed her left hand on the wall above Emma, holding herself up. The blonde's teeth grazed over Regina's clit and the Queen tugged on the princess' hair even harder.

"Harder," Regina gasped out above her. Emma obliged, knowing she must be causing Regina pain. But it certainly appeared that the Queen was enjoying it.

Soon, Regina was clenching around her. Emma could feel shocks enter her where Regina's fingers were twitching in her hair. At first she flinches away from them, but soon begins to relish in their slight pain.

Regina pulled her up and smashed her lips into Emma's, tasting herself on the blonde's pale lips. She pulls away and looks at Emma's body, smiling evilly at the red lines running down it. The Queen reaches toward her, running her hand down her side and releasing some of her magic into her. When she reached the top of Emma's pants, she pushes them down roughly.

Regina closes her eyes, guiding her magic through Emma's body. She heard a gasp as she focuses on her breasts, knowing she was feeling tiny shocks of pleasure. Next, she focuses on Emma's clit. A strangled scream fills her ears.

She opens her eyes to see that Emma is barely keeping herself upright and her mouth open in a silent moan. Her eyes were squeezed shut. When Regina lightly touched her clit with her middle finger, Emma screamed again. Regina smiled and pushed two fingers inside her. She pushed against her clit with her thumb and Emma began to thrash against her.

Regina snaked her hand up in between them and rested it just above Emma's heart. It was beating rapidly, far faster than she had felt ever before. She pushed her fingers into Emma faster and began to dig her nails into Emma's soft flesh.

Emma opens her eyes quickly to see Regina staring directly at her, her eyes nearly completely purple. She felt Regina's fingers begin to enter her flesh, but couldn't bring herself to tell the Queen to stop. She knew what was happening, but it didn't hurt. In fact, it felt extremely pleasurable. She moaned and felt Regina's fingers go even further into her, the feeling becoming more and more intense. When her hand was about to enclose Emma's heart, she felt Regina hesitate.

"Please, Regina," she moaned.

Emma felt Regina grab her heart, not squeezing, only holding. A blinding white light erupted from both the Evil Queen and the Savior as Emma screamed out the Queen's name. She felt as though she was falling, the only thing keeping her in place was her Queen.

Regina felt warmth penetrate her body as the room erupted in light. She kept her hold on Emma until the light faded and the princess had stilled. She removed herself from the blonde, but still held her close, waiting for her to be able to stand on her own and dressed her back into the pajamas she had worn down to the room..

"What was that?" Emma asked, sounding almost afraid.

"I don't know, dear," was all Regina could say. Her voice was no longer deep, her need to use magic sated.

Emma opened her eyes and looked up at Regina. Regina gasped as she saw gold swirling around in the princess' eyes.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, pulling away from Regina.

"You…that was your magic," Regina said with a smile. "You can use magic."

"Like…wait. What?"

"It's not like my magic," she said. "It's because you're the Savior. Your magic is starting to surface."

"I still don't understand," Emma said with a frown.

"When I touched your heart, it must have triggered something," Regina said more to herself than Emma. "But this is for another time. We have to go."

"We had enough time for what we just did," Emma mumbled. Regina merely frowned at her and raised an eyebrow. "Then we talk about it when we get back."

"As you wish," Regina said. She turned her back to Emma and walked over to a cabinet in the corner of the room. She opened it slowly and pulled out a top hat.

"How did that get back here?" Emma asked. The hat brought back a wave of feelings from her time in that dungeon, but when Regina turned back to face her, any fear she was feeling left her immediately.

"I sent it back here when I brought you back," she said simply. She walked over to a small desk and opened a drawer and retrieved a necklace with an emerald on the end. She placed her finger on the gem and it began to glow. Then, she placed it around her neck.

"I must warn you about this place we are going," she said as she walked back to Emma. "It can be very strange. Things aren't the same as they are here."

"I think I can handle it," Emma said confidently. "But perhaps I could get a change of clothes?"

"The hat will dress us as we go through it. Their clothing is somewhat different."

Regina walked to stand by Emma and threw the hat on the ground. It began to spin, just as it had for Maleficent. Purple and black mist began to immerge from it, forming a vortex.

"After you," Emma yelled over the loud sound of wind.

"Together," Regina said with a smile. Emma smiled back and grabbed Regina's hand. They jumped into the hat together, small spurts of laughter escaping their lips as they flew to their destination.

"This is it?" Emma said as her feet hit the ground. She looked around to see doors of all shapes and sizes.

"No. We're inside the hat right now. This leads to many different other worlds."

Emma began to walk around, noticing a green curtain with the letters OZ on it. "Where does this lead?" she asked.

"OZ," she said. "We'll have to venture there one day."

"And this?" Emma asked, pointing to a mirror.

Regina's face seemed to darken as she looked at it. "You must never go through that mirror, Emma. Do you understand?"

Emma nodded quickly and went to stand by Regina who had placed herself in front of a white door.

"Is this it?"

"It is."

Regina opened the door to pure darkness. The Queen grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her inside, the door slamming behind them.

"Holy shit!"

Emma flew through the air, landing hard at Regina's feet. At least, she thought it was Regina's feet. As she looked up further, she saw that whoever it was had on patent leather heels and some sort of strange, sheer material covered their legs. A short, tight black skirt began just above their knee.

The blonde scrambled to her feet, taking in the rest of the outfit. A silky, purple collared shirt clung to the woman's torso and a black jacket was over it.

"See something you like, Miss Swan?" the woman asked. It was definitely Regina. Her hair was shorter than back in their own land, coming down to barely touch her shoulders and it was flicked out gently.

"Oh, yeah."

"That's quite interesting attire the hat picked for you," Regina said in an amused tone. Emma looked down to see that boots came up to her knees and blue pants (the material was unfamiliar to her) clung to her thighs and hips. A white, cotton, sleeveless shirt was covered by a red leather jacket.

"I like it," she said with a shrug.

Regina smirked and began to walk. There was white fence around them and a singular apple tree. The apples looked red and succulent and Emma almost reached up for one before running after Regina.

"There are things in this world you have never even dreamt of," Regina said. "For instance, instead of candles, they use something called 'lecktracity' to light their homes."

They rounded a corner together to see the front of a large, white house. As they walked towards the door, Emma began to get more and more apprehensive.

"What is this?" she asked Regina, stopping abruptly.

"It's just stone. Don't worry."

Regina walked forward onto the cement, Emma following hesitantly behind her. She walked to a door with the numbers "108" shining on it in gold. The Queen knocked three times. Emma stood close behind her, turning her head from side to side. This was a very strange place indeed.

The door swung open and a woman stood there, looking powerful in a black pant suit with a vest and white, collared shirt. Emma gasped as she saw that the woman standing in front of her looked exactly like the Queen.

"I was wondering when I'd be seeing you again…your majesty," she said with a smirk.

"A pleasure to see you too, Madame Mayor," the Queen replied as she walked in the mansion.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews on the last chapter! I was actually planning on that being the last one I got up before Christmas, but I just couldn't stay away from you guys for that long!**

**Next chapter, you'll learn more about Mayor Mills, Storybrooke, and what the hell is up with Maleficent. That is, if everything goes as planned. I'll start working on it tonight if all goes well. I have to go to a darn Christmas Program at church so I'll start thinking everything out then. Church is where I thought this chapter out this morning. I'm going to hell.**

**Please review/follow/favorite/whatever you want to do! You guys are the best readers anyone could **_**ever**_** ask for and I mean that with all of my heart. Your reviews are like the best Christmas present I could ever ask for!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Well?" the mayor said to Emma. "Are you coming in? Or do you just plan on standing there?"

Emma quickly snapped her mouth shut and brushed past the woman who looked strikingly like the Queen. In fact, they looked exactly the same. Even down to the lip scar. She walked up a few stairs and stopped when she got to the top of them. She looked back to the other woman to see her frowning at her.

"We wipe our feet at the door as to not rudely track mud in," the mayor said.

"Oh…uh. Sorry," Emma mumbled as she looked back to see a trail of dirt that led from the door to her boots. The brunette sighed and began to walk down a hall to a room that was elegantly decorated. The Queen was already sitting on a small couch with her legs neatly crossed.

"To what do I owe the…pleasure?" the mayor asked as she frowned at Emma.

"As you know, I recently sent someone here from my world," the Queen said without any hesitation. "I have need to speak with her."

"I see," said the mayor. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait until dark. I won't have you roaming about as me until no one is out and about."

Emma looked back and forth between the two women, still unable to wrap her head around everything. "I'm Emma," she blurted out, randomly. "Emma Swan." Both the women looked at her, the Queen with an amused smirk and the mayor with a slight frown.

"Charming, Miss Swan," the mayor said. "But I must say something is strange about you. We don't have one of you around here."

"That makes sense," the Queen said. "This world's Snow White and Prince Charming can't be together."

"This is their child?"

"Yes," the Queen said with a smirk. "She's not a very big fan of them, either."

Mayor Mills looked at her again, with a slightly different expression this time. Not quite as disdainful, almost as if she was contemplating something. "Why do you have her, then?"

"The curse," the Queen said simply. "Do you remember?"

"Of course," the mayor said, smiling. "Would you like to sit down, dear?" she said to Emma, motioning towards a seat next to herself rather than the Queen. Emma took it hesitantly, looking to the Queen for guidance. Only a smile at Emma's newfound shyness came.

"Have there been any changes in the spell I cast here?" the Queen said as she looked to the mayor.

"No," the mayor said. "Everyone is still here and not aging, just as you promised. And not a single one is even aware that something is amiss. Everything is working perfectly."

"Good," the Queen said. She looked back towards Emma to see her extremely confused expression. "Something you would like to ask?" she asked Emma.

"What is this place?" Emma said.

"Storybrooke," the mayor answered. "It's a town in Maine."

"And you're the…Queen of this town?" Emma asked, still extremely confused about the situation.

The mayor smirked at her. "You could think of it like that. They call me Madame Mayor, though."

"Madame Mayor…" Emma mumbled. She saw the woman next to her smirk at her title.

"This is a different world from ours," the Queen said. "I found out about it during one of my travels. As I was exploring, I came upon the mayor here. I explained who I was, and amazingly, she believed me." The Mayor inclined her head slightly, confirming the story. "As I spent more time here, I came to realize that it would be a perfect place to send my enemies. I cast a spell trapping all the inhabitants of Storybrooke within the borders of the town and stopped time entirely."

"Then why are we here?" Emma asked.

"This is where I sent Maleficent. If I'm correct, and I sincerely hope I am, she's trapped beneath the town library." Regina nodded her head. "I need to speak with her about a small problem that has arisen in our land. It shouldn't take long."

The three continued to talk, the mayor becoming slightly more relaxed as time went on. Emma noticed her glances lingering on her and blushed under the attention. The Queen saw her other self raking her eyes over Emma, and even though she was extremely jealous by nature, she couldn't help but find the entire situation somewhat amusing.

Eventually, it became dark outside. It appeared as though they had arrived in this world near the time when the sun begun to set. After receiving a ring of keys from the mayor, the Queen stood up and began walking out of the house, and Emma followed. Once she had reached the door leading outside, she turned to face Emma.

"I don't want you going with me," she said. "Maleficent is sure to be…upset with me. I don't want you getting hurt."

Emma looked at her and smiled, thinking just how far they had come together since she had eaten that apple turnover in her room some months ago.

"Won't you need help?" Emma asked.

"I have magic," Regina said as she tapped the emerald which hung around her neck. "I put some of my magic in it before I left our world. I'll be fine, dear. Trust me. Stay here with the mayor."

Emma looked at her, somewhat worried that she would be injured, but smiling because it seemed like nothing could really harm the Queen. She leaned forward and captured the Queen's lips in a quick kiss before stepping back. Regina smiled at her and quickly opened and closed the door as she walked out.

Emma turned around and began walking up the few steps that led to the foyer. She turned to walk back to the room where the mayor was, but saw her standing in the hall, her hands clutched in front of her body. Emma couldn't help her eyes from wandering down her figure. She justified it, thinking that she already knew exactly what was under that suit that screamed power. Her eyes moved to meet the mayor's brown ones and to see that she was smiling wickedly.

"How would you like some of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

* * *

The Queen walked through the darkness, her heels clicking against the cracked sidewalk beneath her. She glanced back and forth, making sure she was still on the right track for the library. The last time she had been here, the other Regina had driven her to the town boarder in her black Mercedes (a contraption she very much wished she had in her world) and remembered driving past the library. She knew she just had a little ways to go. Hopefully, no one saw her before-

"Madame Mayor?" an annoying voice called out. In fact, this annoying voice was all too familiar. She stopped dead in her tracks and spun around, a scowl on her face.

"Miss Blanchard?" she said, clearly annoyed. She was glad she could at least remember this terribly perky woman's name.

"Why are you out so late?" Mary Margaret asked, obviously not realizing that Regina was not in any sort of mood to talk.

"I didn't realize I had to report in as if I was one of your students," Regina said. It was amazing just how much one could remember about someone they didn't care for at all. Regina smirked at Miss Blanchard's sputtering.

"I…I was just wondering, Mayor. You're not out this late very-"

"As it turns out, I have duties that come with being the Mayor. I need to inspect the library." Regina sincerely hoped the real Mayor was as condescending to the short haired woman before her as she was being. But she couldn't see any version of her being exactly kind to any version of Snow White.

"No one uses it anymore, though."

"And do you think children don't sneak in there?"

"I never thought about that," she said distantly. "I'd never let my child sneak off."

Regina suppressed a mirthless laugh. "Of course not," she said instead. Regina continued to walk and heard Mary Margaret walking beside her. This woman could obviously not take a hint.

"And why are you out so late, Miss Blanchard?" she asked. Perhaps she could make her terribly uncomfortable and then she would make a hasty retreat.

"I'm on my way to meet David," she said.

_David?_ Regina thought. _Oh, yes. This world's Prince Charming. _The last time Regina was here, she was aware that the two were in the process of courting one another. According to the Mayor, it was incredibly annoying.

When the Mayor had spoken of Mary Margaret and David, she couldn't help but detect a small hint of jealousy. Perhaps this world's Regina had fallen in love with David? Maybe they even had a relationship at some point? It would make sense. Precious little Snow White would always take away what she loved the most, and this world wouldn't be any different. But this was a train of thought for another time.

Luckily, before Regina was socially obligated to respond, they had arrived at the boarded up library. A street light shone down on the two and the Queen saw how young Mary Margaret was. There was a small twinge in her heart as she remembered wanting to be a mother to a young Snow White. In fact, she missed being able to show her any kind of affection. Regina smiled just slightly at Mary Margaret.

"Have an enjoyable night with Ja…David," she said.

Mary Margaret smiled back at her. But soon, her expression changed to one of slight fear as if she had just realized she was walking down a dark street with Madame Mayor herself. She nodded her head and turned quickly and began heading to what Regina could only assume was toward David.

Regina wiped the smile off her face as she turned to face the doors to the library. She took out the ring of keys the mayor had given her and quickly unlocked the door and locked it behind her. As she walked over to the entrance to the mines, she couldn't help but be thankful that she had put an enchantment on it. Some child may have accidently gotten themselves trapped down there and been turned into a roasted snack. Barbaric.

She lifted her hand, and the wall slid back, revealing the elevator. Regina stepped inside and waved her hand toward the lever that operated the strange contraption. It lurched suddenly, and then traveled downward swiftly. The air became increasingly staler with each breath she took.

The elevator stopped suddenly, causing Regina to almost lose her balance. Her hand shot out to steady herself, but she quickly put it back down subconsciously. A Queen never faltered even of the strangest of environments. She stepped out of the metal box and ran a hand over her front, smoothing down the fabric.

Regina squinted her eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the darkness. She could hear Maleficent's breathing; it was somewhat hard to breathe quietly as a giant reptile. Regina walked forward slowly, calculating each of her steps. Eventually, she reached one wall of the mine.

But the wall was moving.

Regina moved back quickly as green eyes shone in the darkness. She knew they could see her, so she kept her face completely emotionless. Showing any sort of fear would only encourage Maleficent.

The dragon began to growl and Regina could feel heat begin to invade her body. A glow was beginning to form on a part of the dragon's belly and Regina saw that there was a rock, large enough to protect her from flames, directly to her left. She moved to crouch behind it as flames erupted from the dragon's mouth and occupied the space she had just been standing in. Next, the flames licked the back on the rock she was behind. It stopped for a moment, and Regina poked her head out.

"Are you _quite_ finished?" Regina yelled. The answer was obvious as another stream of flames hit the back of the rock. "I'm here to turn you back into a human," she yelled again. She heard a snort and smelt smoke. The ground shook as the dragon began to walk towards her. Regina stayed perfectly still, rolling her shoulders back, still looking confident. Green eyes looked down at her quizzically before lowering to her level. Regina reached her hand out and the dragon growled. "Get ahold of yourself," Regina said as she rolled her eyes. She placed her hand on Maleficent's snout and sent magic through the reptile.

After the haze of magic had cleared, Regina saw Maleficent standing in front of her. She looked far paler and her clothes were torn in multiple places. Regina would almost have felt sorry for her if not for what she had done to Emma.

"What do you want?" Maleficent asked.

"Not even a thank you? How uncivilized."

Maleficent merely snarled back.

"I need some information," Regina began. "I have been told you have the answers I've been looking for."

"And why, pray tell, should I help you?" Maleficent practically growled as she began to walk around.

"Simple. If you tell me, I'll allow you to keep your human form. If you refuse, I'll turn you back into a dragon."

"What if I want to be a dragon?"

"You don't."

Maleficent snarled at Regina, knowing she was right. Being a dragon was _not_ how she wanted to live out the rest of her days.

"Very well," Maleficent said as she sat down on a rock that was conveniently shaped like a chair. "What is it you're so desperate to find out about?"

"What does Rumple have to do with the Charmings?"

Maleficent let out a shrill laugh. "I thought you hated them." Regina merely gazed at her coldly. "Besides, who said anything about Rumple wanting anything to do with them?"

"You were talking to him about me taking Emma. If he didn't have an interest in the affair, he wouldn't have spoken about it."

"Perhaps we were just catching up," Maleficent said with a smirk.

Regina snarled and threw out a hand. The blonde hit the wall of the mine with a dull thud. The Queen walked towards her. Maleficent's eyes got wide as she saw the crazed look in Regina's eyes.

"Well, I haven't seen this side of you in a while," the blonde said.

"Tell me what you know," Regina said as she invaded Maleficent's personal space.

"Is this what you do to your precious little Emma?"

Regina growled and began to close her raised hand, using her magic to constrict Maleficent's airways. She began to gasp for breath, and a panic set in. Regina released her hold on her and threw her back towards the rocked shaped like a chair.

"You're more like your mommy than you'd like to admit," Maleficent said as she wiped the back of her hand across her lip. Regina screamed as she threw her hand out again. Maleficent's body began to convulse, painful shocks of electricity wracking her body. Regina lowered her hand and allowed Maleficent to recover before speaking again.

"Tell me what he wants," she said again, almost tenderly. Maleficent opened her eyes to see that the Queen was crouched down beside her, her eyes swirling with purple.

"Since you asked _so_ nicely," Maleficent mumbled as she sat up, "I'll let you in on the big secret." In the blonde's mind, this wasn't something to get killed over. She had put up enough of a fight.

"Good girl," Regina purred.

"After you took your darling Emma away, Rumpelstiltskin appeared before her parents," Maleficent began. "He offered his help in returning the girl to them, but they had to do exactly as he said."

"And they were foolish enough to accept?" Regina asked. Maleficent nodded. "What did he want in return?"

"He told them to consider it a favor."

Regina remained silent for a moment. Why did Rumpelstiltskin have any interest in helping the Charmings? He never did anything unless something was in it for him.

"He wants to kill me?" Regina asked quietly, that being the only solution she could come up with.

"Oh, far from it," Maleficent said with a smirk. "In fact, he wants to give you a promotion." Regina looked at her, not fully comprehending what she meant. "You see, he told Snow and Charming that he would lend his help in their fight against you."

"He's only one man. Even with his powers, he can only do so much."

"But he can create others to do his bidding." Realization dawned on Regina. "He has formed an army to help Snow and Charming. They believe they will win the entire war with just one battle."

"And they will," Regina said with a frown. "There's no way I could defend against two armies."

"He plans on betraying them," Maleficent said. "Just as you are about to lose, he's going to switch sides and defeat Snow and Charming. You will kill both of them, personally, and ascend to their throne. You will be Queen of the largest realm in the land and Emma will be by your side."

"And what's in it for him?" Regina asked. Rumple wasn't the world-domination type.

"You will owe him a favor, a very big favor, as it turns out. He will force you to allow the Savior to travel to different worlds in search of his son."

Regina raised her eyebrows as she studied Maleficent. She could tell the woman across from her was being truthful, but it surprised her that she was giving up this information so easily.

"Why doesn't he look for him himself?" she asked.

"Really, Regina?" Maleficent said with a laugh. "I would have thought you knew the limitations of his powers better than anyone." Regina scowled back at her. "The Dark One can't transcend realms. Part of his curse is that he is forbidden to travel through a portal."

"He must know Baelfire is dead," Regina said to herself. "It happened so long ago that there's no way he could be alive anymore."

"Well, I suppose a parent will do whatever they think they must in order to help their child."

Regina looked out of the corner of her eye at Maleficent to see her smiling at her. She rose quickly and began walking.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"He wants you to know," Maleficent said. "So you can prepare for your new role."

Regina turned back to the woman sitting on the ground and looked into her eyes. Her defenses against her magic wouldn't be nearly as strong as they would have been back in their world. She entered her mind swiftly, ensuring that she was being truthful. She was.

The Queen began walking towards the metal contraption that had brought her down to this forsaken place.

"Wait!" she heard Maleficent call out. "You're really going to leave me here?"

Regina smiled before turning back. "Don't worry, dear. I'm sure you'll find something to pass the time."

"But…how am I going to survive?"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out."

With that, Regina stepped into the elevator and waved her arm, the machine lurching upwards and carrying her away from the pathetic blonde below.

* * *

The Mayor stood in front of Emma, handing her a glass of her famous cider. Emma took a rather large drink at first, not realizing that the cider had anything extra, and coughed and sputtered.

"That's some strong cider," she managed to sputter. Regina smirked, looking down at her and taking a small sip from her own glass, relishing in the burn it caused as it slipped down her throat.

"Do you not like it?" she asked after turning her back on Emma. She was peculiar, to say the least. The Queen was very poised, very practiced in everything she did. But Emma seemed somewhat rebellious. It was exceedingly alluring. Everyone in this tiny town knew she was in control, but Emma seemed as though she would try and challenge her any day. There was something about her that Regina had to tame. Or at least try to.

"It's not what I was expecting," the blonde said before taking another, much smaller, drink. She raked her eyes down the mayor's back, lingering on her perfectly round ass.

_Fuck_, she thought to herself. This certainly wasn't what she had expected to be thinking of when the Queen had left her with this Regina. In fact, she planned on sitting awkwardly in this room, neither of them talking. But that plan was rapidly being replaced by one that could prove to be far more entertaining.

But she couldn't possibly do what she suddenly had the overwhelming urge to do to the mayor, could she? Regina, her Regina, would be beyond upset. But something about this Regina was bringing out a side of her she didn't even realize she had. Maybe it was the mayor's perfectly tailored suit or her perfect hair that was driving her insane. Emma felt the inexplicable urge to mess it up, to make the seemingly in control mayor lose control. The fact that Emma knew this Regina didn't have any magic and that put them on far more even ground encouraged her need to dominate her. Whatever it was, Emma knew she had to control herself.

Regina could feel Emma's gaze on her. She smirked and reached for a poker to her right and bent over to stoke the fire blazing in her fireplace. She thought she could hear the tiniest of moans escape the woman behind her.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_, Emma thought. She took another, far larger, drink from her glass this time. The liquid carried a warmth through her body.

"You certainly seem to be enjoying it," the mayor said as she turned around and saw that Emma had already finished her first glass. She walked towards the younger woman and took Emma's glass from her, her fingers brushing slightly against Emma's. She poured more cider into it and handed it back to Emma.

"How long have you been with the Queen?" Regina asked as she sat down on the couch opposite of Emma. She studied Emma for a moment before taking a small sip from her glass.

"Oh, a couple of months, I suppose. I've lost track of the time, really."

Regina saw that Emma was sitting up straighter and her hands were gripping her own glass. It was obvious the mayor was getting to her.

"You look so tense, dear," Regina said as she sat her drink down on the small table next to her. She rose lightly and walked to the couch Emma was sitting and knelt down in front of her, smiling slightly up at her. The mayor rested her hands on the blonde's knees and felt her shudder under her touch. Oh yes, Regina was certainly getting to her. "Maybe you should just relax."

Emma took another swill of cider and slammed the glass down on the table beside her far harder than she wanted. Regina glanced over at the table with a small frown before her eyes drifted back up to the blonde above her. There was conflict in her green eyes. It was obvious Emma wanted the mayor, but something was holding her back.

"We can't do this," Emma whispered, wanting nothing more to do it. The alcohol wasn't helping her reasoning skills. "Regina wouldn't like it."

"But I am Regina," the mayor said with a smirk. She rose slightly and parted Emma's legs so that she was even closer than before. She smelt the cider on Emma's breath and got even more close, their lips almost touching.

"You're not my Regina," Emma said, her eyes slipping shut. It was too tempting to reach out and touch the mayor. It was taking all of her strength not to.

"You could make me yours," the mayor whispered. Her hands moved to push that ridiculous red, leather jacket off of Emma's shoulders. She moved lower, her hands just brushing over the swell of Emma's breasts. "Give in."

_Fuck it_, Emma thought as she grabbed a handful of dark hair and pulled Regina towards her. Their lips crashed together and she could feel Regina already fighting for dominance. Some things don't even change in different worlds, Emma supposed. But she would not let Regina win. She bit down on her bottom lip, earning a sharp gasp from the other woman. She roughly shoved her tongue into the mayor's mouth, exploring her though she already knew exactly how she would taste.

Regina squeezed one of Emma's breasts hard, but was quickly pushed backwards, landing with her hands bracing her up behind her. Emma rose from the couch and grabbed one of the mayor's biceps, pulling her towards a wall. The blonde pushed her up against it, earning a small moan from the brunette as her back hit the wall. Emma began to fumble with the mayor's clothes, not used to their design. She made quick work of the pants and shirt, but took a moment with Regina's black, lace bra. Eventually, the mayor was completely bare before her. Emma knew every curve of the woman's body, every place she liked to be touched, but she still took a moment to appreciate the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Very good, Em-_ma_," Regina said with a smirk. Emma glared at her and pushed herself flush against the woman, pinning her to the wall. She bent her head down and bit on her shoulder, making Regina moan. She moved one hand to squeeze the mayor's breast while using her other to pin one of Regina's hands to the wall. Her hand traveled down further, reaching the apex of Regina's thighs. The mayor bucked against Emma's teasing fingers as she brushed against her entrance, collecting moisture to rub over her sensitive nub.

Emma entered her with a finger slowly, loving how wet she had made the mayor. Regina lifted her leg and wrapped it around the blonde's waist to allow her better access. As the brunette's moans became louder and Emma increased her speed. She saw Regina look at something over her shoulder and smile slightly, but Emma paid it no mind, deciding to nip at her neck.

Emma bit down hard on her shoulder and Regina came undone, using her free hand to claw down her back. When she had come down from her high, she smiled wickedly at whatever was behind Emma.

Emma removed her fingers from the mayor and began to turn to see what was so interesting behind her, but before she could, an all too familiar body was pressing into her back. A hand grabbed Emma's hand and maneuvered it so that the person behind her could lick them clean. The woman's warm tongue wrapped around her digits, sucking off all of the mayor's juices.

"Princess," the Queen whispered in her ear as Emma brought her hand back to her front. Emma could smell magic on the woman and her voice was low, dripping with desire. "I knew you wouldn't be able to control yourself around Madame Mayor, here." Emma felt the Queen's hands grip her hips and be pulled even closer to her body. The mayor moved her hands to begin caressing Emma's breasts as the blonde leaned her head back onto the Queen's shoulder. "But you certainly could have waited for me to return."

**A/N: Whew! What a way to end the year! Please, please, please review (as always) and remember that you can always PM me on here or talk to me on Tumblr. As I said before, I'm evilregal11 (yes, this is shameless self-promotion). Let me know what you think! Now…go review! And I hope all of you have a wonderful New Year!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I believe most of you are expecting an Evil Mayor Swan scene in this, and here is my warning. We have one of those. Have fun, dears.**

**Chapter 23**

"_Princess," the Queen whispered in her ear as Emma brought her hand back to her front. Emma could smell magic on the woman and her voice was low, dripping with desire. "I knew you wouldn't be able to control yourself around Madame Mayor, here." Emma felt the Queen's hands grip her hips and be pulled even closer to her body. The mayor moved her hands to begin caressing Emma's breasts as the blonde leaned her head back onto the Queen's shoulder. "But you certainly could have waited for me to return."_

Emma gasped as she felt the Queen's grip on her hips tighten. She couldn't tell if she was upset with her, but she could hardly bring herself to care. The mayor ran her hands down the blonde's torso, then back up, under her tank. Emma groaned as nails slightly longer than she was used to ran up her skin. The woman behind her placed her lips below Emma's ear and licked her softly.

"Are you going to do what we tell you?" the Queen purred in Emma's ear. She flicked her eyes up to see that the mayor was looking at Emma hungrily. Her eyes met the Queen's briefly and she smiled evilly before turning her gaze back to the blonde between them.

"Fuck, yes," Emma moaned.

"Good girl," the mayor whispered before she bit down on Emma's neck. The Queen resumed licking the other side of her neck and Emma's senses went into overload. One of her hands went behind her to grab the Queen's thigh while the other went to the mayor's hip, her nails biting into her flesh.

"The bed," the Queen growled. She removed her hands from Emma's hips, and grabbed one of her elbows, pulling her away from the mayor. The other brunette grabbed her other elbow and they two began to direct her up a winding staircase and down a long hallway. They entered a large room with a bed to their left. She felt the mayor release her hold and heard the door being locked behind her. She wasn't going to escape from them.

The Queen instructed Emma to stand at the end of the bed as she seated herself on it. She looked over to the mayor and they smirked at each other before she disappeared into a closet.

"Undress me," Regina commanded.

Emma pushed her blazer off her shoulders and began to unbutton her silk, purple blouse. As skin was exposed, she kissed it, paying particular attention to the valley between her breasts. She threw the shirt behind her once it had been removed and turned her attention to the Queen's skirt. She unzipped it quickly and slid it down her legs, kneeling between her thighs and blowing over the damp spot on her panties. She took those off as well and threw them near where her shirt was.

The Queen pulled Emma up by her arm and had her stand. She rose with her and brought her into a searing kiss. Their teeth knocked together and a low moan escaped the blonde's lips. She felt the mayor behind her, coming closer.

A black, silk scarf was lowered over her eyes from behind. She felt it being tied firmly around her and she pulled back from the Queen, surprised. But the Queen grabbed her hair and pulled her in for a rougher kiss.

"How dare you pull away from me," she hissed. She pulled her hair to the side, forcing her neck to be exposed. Two mouths eagerly began nipping at the flesh and Emma let out a low moan at the sensation. Soon, she felt the Queen release her hold on her hair and move so that both of her hands were traveling up her torso to her breasts, taking the shirt with her. On her back, she felt the mayor lift her shirt as well. She willingly raised her arms, allowing the two to undress her. They moved toward her pants next and peeled them off of her. Both continued until she was completely unclothed, and Emma was trembling beneath their touches.

The Queen separated herself from the princess and the mayor began to guide her towards what Emma could only assume was the bed. As the front of her knees touched the edge of the bed, the mayor turned her around to face her. She grabbed Emma's jaw and pulled her into a hard kiss, biting down on her lip just as Emma had done to her before the Queen had arrived. Emma moaned into her mouth, the pain quickly turning into pleasure. The mayor broke the kiss and pushed her backwards, making Emma fall onto the bed.

She felt the Queen kiss her, upside down. It was different from anything she had ever experienced, but it was so erotic. Emma grabbed the sides of the Queens head and kept her in place, their tongues dancing between them. The mayor began caressing her chest, barely missing her hardened nipples.

Soon, the mayor lifted Emma's legs onto the bed and began to guide her to what she could only assume was the head of the bed. One of the women grabbed her hands and placed them above her head and tied them to something, keeping them firmly in place.

"Are you nervous?" one of them asked. She could feel fingers being ran up and down her body, making her tremble and want a far more firm touch.

"N-no," she stammered. But the thought of being trapped with two Regina's made her extremely apprehensive.

"You should be," the other whispered, darkly.

Kisses began to travel down her body, one set starting just below her breasts and the other near her collarbone. Hands began to massage her breasts gently while fingertips teased her core. Both were being very careful to not touch where she most desired.

"More," Emma pleaded, beginning to pull against her restraints.

"Patience, Miss Swan," the mayor said as she dug her nails into Emma's thighs, earning a sharp hiss from the blonde.

The Queen turned to look down at her other self and they smiled wickedly at each other. They made their touches slightly harder, the Queen squeezing Emma's breasts while the mayor gathered some of Emma's wetness on her finger and began gently teasing her entrance. Emma thrust her hips towards the finger, only to have all contact removed from the apex of her thighs. She whimpered when she heard the mayor's dark chuckle and felt her move up her body. She took one of Emma's nipples into her mouth and bit down hard while the Queen took the other and sucked gently. Emma arched her back off the bed and a small scream escaped her. The two brunettes pushed her back down, determined not to allow her any sort of friction that they didn't want her to have.

"Is she always so insatiable?" the mayor asked with a smirk.

"Well, there are two of us, Madame Mayor," the Queen said with an identical smirk. She moved down lower, returning to where the mayor had left Emma unsatisfied. The Queen slid her finger down to Emma's opening, careful not to brush against her clit. She barely entered her, merely teasing. She moved in and out of her slowly, knowing all of these sensations would drive her insane.

Emma was practically shaking from how badly she needed to come. She knew she was speaking, but was unsure of exactly what she was saying.

Suddenly, both of the women stopped touching her completely. She whipped her head from left to right and whimpered at the loss of contact. The bed was shifting under her, and for the briefest of moments, she was terrified that they were going to leave her.

But soon, she felt the silk being removed from her eyes and she could see the two women hovering over her.

"You should have waited for me," the Queen said, smiling wickedly. She bent down toward her and whispered in her ear. "I think you need to be punished," she said, her lips brushing her ear.

Emma felt a shiver run down her spine at the Queen's words.

The Queen pulled back and looked at the mayor before pulling her into a kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, but neither could gain it. They knew exactly what moves the other would make even before they made them.

The mayor climbed over Emma's legs to press herself against the Queen and lay her down on the bed. She bit down the Queen's neck, leaving red marks as she went, and sucked on her clavicle before taking one of her nipples into her mouth, swirling it around with her tongue. She began to move her free hand even lower, using her nails to leave streaks down the Queen's otherwise perfect skin. As she reached her core, she inserted two fingers and used her thumb to press down on her clit, earning a deep throated moan.

"Oh my god," the mayor heard Emma moan. She looked over to her and saw her struggling in earnest against her bonds.

"Stay still," she said. Emma stilled her movements immediately and looked at the two women next to her with carnal want.

The mayor turned her attention back to the Queen and began pumping her fingers into her, disregarding any courtesy of being gentle on her. She felt her walls begin to clench around her fingers and crooked her finger forward, hitting the spot within the Queen that she knew would drive her insane.

When the Queen had come down from her high, she looked over to Emma to see her teeth bared and her fists clenched. The mayor and the Queen made their way over to the princess.

Emma felt nails dig into her hips and soft lips connect with her clit as three fingers entered her roughly and teeth grazed one of her nipples. The other was being rolled between the Queen's forefinger and thumb. Emma raised herself off the bed again only to be pushed back down and held. The two women were driving her insane and she could feel her orgasm approaching quickly. She screamed as it rushed through her body, seeming to never end.

When she was able to move her body again, she realized that the ties holding her hands had been removed. The Queen and mayor were looking at her expectantly, waiting to see what she would do. Emma leaned forward and captured the Queen's mouth before moving to the mayor's. She pushed them onto their backs, grateful for the overly large bed that they were on. The princess kissed down both of their bodies, paying particular attention to their breasts. As she reached their thighs, she placed two fingers at the mayor's entrance while she breathed on the Queen's core. She began to flick at the Queen's clit with her tongue and began to thrust into the mayor, setting a quick and rough pace. Their orgasms overtook them quickly, causing them to scream and push themselves further onto Emma.

"Holy fuck," Emma heard the mayor whisper, making her chuckle slightly. As she began to remove herself from the two women, she felt just how tired she was. She could barely keep her eyes open and crawled up the Queen's body to rest her head on her chest.

The mayor looked over at the two and saw something she never thought she would see again, herself happy with someone else. She smiled at the sight.

"Do you think we could spend the night?" the Queen asked quietly, feeling her exhaustion as well.

"Of course," the mayor said as she rose from the bed and began to turn down the covers. The Queen shook Emma and guided her to lie under the sheets. The Queen crawled in behind her and wrapped her arm around her waist. The mayor got in and laid down in front of Emma, her back to her. She felt an arm wrap around her and pull her closer. For the first time in a very long time, she felt safe again. She let herself smile as she drifted to sleep with the others.

* * *

The mayor opened her eyes slowly and sighed, not wanting to get out from under the warm covers. As she began to become more aware of her surroundings, she realized someone had their arms wrapped around her and was resting their head on her chest. She looked down to see it was Emma and smiled, running a hand through her hair. But she stopped as she turned her head to see if the Queen was still in bed. Luckily, she wasn't. While the Queen may have enjoyed their activities from the night before, she couldn't help but think she wouldn't appreciate her having such a moment with Emma.

Regina untangled herself from Emma and huffed as she saw the mess the three had created on the floor. She walked into her closet and found some navy, silk pajamas and put them on before returning to her room. She moved around silently, folding their discarded clothes and placing them on two chairs and putting their respective shoes beside them.

As she walked down the staircase, she wondered where the Queen was and what she was wearing. Surely she wasn't walking about her house naked. That was something she couldn't see any version of her doing.

She rounded a corner to see the back of the Queen's head. Her hair looked as though she had run her fingers through it, not brushing properly. Though the mayor couldn't exactly criticize her as that is what she did every morning before she showered. It appeared that the Queen was immersed in a book. The other brunette had on pajamas identical to hers except midnight black. She walked around to sit on the couch by her to see that she was sitting with her legs curled under her and a frown was on her face. As the mayor sat down, the Queen held up a finger, clearly telling her to wait until she finished.

"I hope you didn't mind me reading this," the Queen said as she looked up to the mayor.

"Of course not," she said. "I'd never discourage someone from reading a book."

"But this is terribly inaccurate," the Queen said as she looked back down at the large book in her lap. The mayor looked over to see it was a collection of fairy tales that she had since her childhood. She saw that it was on the last page of her least favorite story: "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves." After her visit from the Evil Queen herself, she had figured out why it had bothered her so much.

"Snow's and mine argument was _not_ over who was 'the fairest of them all,'" the Queen continued, breaking through the mayor's thoughts. The Queen handed the mayor the large, old book with a smile and stood, walking over to stand in front of a tall bookshelf.

"What was it about?" the mayor asked.

"That is a story for another time," the Queen said, not turning back to face her. The mayor could tell the conversation was over.

"Where did you get those clothes?" the mayor asked after she had set the book down on the coffee table.

"I used magic to make them," the Queen said absentmindedly, looking over the contents of the shelf. She turned back to face the mayor and clutched her hands in front of her body. "It seems as though Emma has taken a liking to you."

"Oh," the mayor said. "I didn't-"

"Emma is a strange girl," the Queen said, smiling at the mayor. She began to walk around the room, looking at various objects. "She has the uncanny ability to lighten up even the darkest of times. Her and mine souls are bound together through the spell I cast on her when she was a baby, and I have no doubt in my mind that she is my true love." The Queen looked over to the mayor to see that she was sitting with her back straight, her hands in her lap. She knew the look she was receiving well as she had given it to many others before. She was hiding her emotions, but she could still see the small sadness swirling in her eyes. "Since she and I are bound together, it leads me to believe that you and her may have a bond as well."

"Why are you telling me this?" the mayor said.

"When I went to see the person beneath the library, she told me some very concerning news. Someone who was once very close to me is planning on joining Snow and Charming in a fight only to turn on them and help me. But only after their armies have killed enough of my men that I won't be able to survive unless I agree to help him. And if I accept his help, I'll have to kill Emma's parents and he will own both of us. I can't let any of that happen."

"Can you stop it?" the mayor asked, still unsure of where this was heading.

"The thought of allying myself with the Charmings is…unsavory to say the least. I highly doubt they would believe me anyway. Talking to this other man would only lead to even more chaos, possibly deals I would regret later. The only thing I can possibly think of is to accept the man's offer and send Emma away before the real chaos begins."

"She'd never leave your side," the mayor said, watching the Queen closely. "Especially during a time when you need her most."

"And I'm afraid that I couldn't send her away. But I know that if she stayed, she would only come to hate me for the deeds I had to perform to protect her."

"You'll have to decide which you want more. Her with you and hating you, or her sent away to be protected."

"I know!" the Queen shouted, whipping around to face the mayor. Her expression was hard, but quickly softened. "I'm conflicted." She walked over to sit next to the mayor and leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees and bend her head forward. Tears threatened to spill over and she took a deep, shaky breath. She felt a tentative hand rub circles on her back, a gesture that nearly made her cry even more. She took another breath and looked into the mayor's eyes. "Just promise me that if Emma ever comes to you, you'll help her."

"I'll do whatever I can," the mayor whispered. They smiled slightly at each other before the Queen rose again and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"If you'll go wake Emma up, I'll make breakfast," she heard from behind her. The Queen turned around to see that the mayor had already left the room and was headed to the kitchen.

Regina walked up the steps and entered the bedroom to see that Emma was nearly dressed.

"Hey," she said as she saw the Queen. Regina smiled at her and subconsciously began to remake the bed. "Wait," Emma said. "Which one are you?"

"Your Queen," Regina said.

"My apologies, your majesty," Emma said, laughing. She turned serious as she saw that Regina had finished the bed and was sitting on the edge of it, looking at her with a lopsided smile. "About last night, are you upset?" Emma went to sit on the bed with her.

"Why would I be upset?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, what with the mayor before you got back…"

"Ah, yes. Well, I can see how it may have been difficult to resist," she said. "I can certainly understand why you found her so attractive."

"So you aren't…"

"No," Regina said with a smile. "But don't make a habit out of such things," she said as she leaned into Emma. The Queen rose and began to walk out of the door, turning back to Emma before she went out of view. "I believe the mayor is making us breakfast." Emma quickly walked to follow Regina downstairs, never one to turn down a meal.

"Do I smell bacon?" she asked. Regina merely smiled and kept walking, entering the kitchen just as the mayor was placing two plates on a bar. Emma sat in one of the chairs and looked at the food on the plate in front of her. The Queen sat down just after her, being far more polite.

"Apple pancakes," the mayor said after she had made her own plate and stood across from them.

Emma looked up at her and smirked. "Are they poisoned?" The mayor merely raised an eyebrow and took a bite of her own food.

The trio talked throughout their meal, mostly asking each other about their worlds. It was pleasant for all of them, having a moment to relax when they normally either had a town to run, combat training, or an entire kingdom to rule.

After they had cleaned up, the Queen quickly used magic to change into the clothes she had arrived in. "Thank you for letting us stay here," she told the mayor with a smile. "But we really must get going. There's a lot to prepare for."

"A…already?" the mayor asked. Emma and the Queen both saw it: undeniable sadness. It was then that the two realized just how lonely the mayor must be, living in a huge mansion with no one to share it with. Regina knew exactly what she was feeling as she had felt it so often before she had Emma. A part of her wanted to take her back with them, to allow her to find a life in their world, but she knew that it would upset the balance of things. And she was needed in this world to maintain at least some semblance of order.

"We'll see each other again," the Queen said, smiling gently. "And maybe I can bring you back a more accurate book, too."

The mayor let out a small laugh before following them to the door. She walked outside with them, back to the apple tree where they had arrived. Emma walked up to her and gave her a quick hug before walking to stand next to her Queen. She smiled at them, and in the blink of an eye, they were back in their world.

**A/N: Let me tell you something about this chapter, my dears. It is undeniably the most difficult one I've written in this entire story. So, I want to extend a special thank you to mechanicsofaheart1 for reading the first part of this and making me feel far less nervous about posting it. You're like a personal savior lol. **

**Please review! I love all of your reviews and I love your questions. Remember, you can ask me anything! Oh, and if you have the strange urge to follow me on twitter, let me know and I'll send you my url thing. But I don't post much about Swan Queen or this fic, really. Just weird things about how I danced on my bed today then fell off and just stayed on the ground for a while because I didn't understand…yeah.**

**Ok, go review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Regina looked back at Emma to see if she had yet to regain her balance after arriving in the same small stone room they had departed from. She looked her up and down, taking in the black, leather pants she was wearing and the leather boots as well. A deep red silk shirt clung to her and a black, leather vest encased her torso. _Well, at least the hat knows what looks good on her,_ Regina thought.

She looked down at herself to see a black dress with threads of silver woven into it. Rubies lined her collar and it rose up behind her, framing her face. She could feel that her hair was pulled up, now back to its normal length. The Queen smiled at Emma before turning to walk out of the room.

"This hat knows how to dress people," she heard Emma say, trying to keep up.

"I suppose it does."

As they reached their room, Regina threw out her hand and the doors opened, closing behind them automatically. She immediately walked to her desk and stood by her chair and began searching for something.

"Is everything…ok?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"Why wouldn't it be?" the Queen replied, not even looking up from her desk.

"You've just been kind of…distant since this morning," she said, walking forward slowly. "Did everything go alright with you and Maleficent?"

"What?" the Queen asked, finally looking up. "Oh, yes," she said, processing the question. "Everything was fine."

"You're lying," Emma said simply.

Regina looked up again, a scowl on her face. She walked around her desk and up to Emma, getting dangerously close to her. "I am your Queen and you will _not_ accuse me of lying to you," she snarled.

"And I know you well enough to see through your bullshit, your highness," Emma said. "You're lying to me."

"What happened is none of your concern."

"Yes actually, it is," she said, her voice rising. "It's making you act like a bitch."

"I am a bitch," the Queen said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Did you ever think I wasn't?"

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. "Remember the last time you tried to keep something from me? I ended up finding out anyway and then we both ended up hurt. Do you want to go through that again?"

Regina looked at her for a moment more, her expression still hard. "Telling you may be dangerous," the Queen said.

"I would rather know about the danger than be ignorant to it."

The Queen took a step back and turned to sit behind her desk. As she looked back up at Emma, the blonde saw just how much whatever she had learned was weighing on her. She walked over to a chair in front of the Queen and took a seat, pulling it up so she was able to rest her elbows on the surface.

"Things are about to change…radically," Regina said, looking down at her desk.

"What do you mean?"

Regina sighed, not knowing exactly where to start. "As you know, your parents have not made any sort of move to get you back," she said slowly. "This…concerned me to say the least."

"So you went to go talk to Maleficent? What would she have to do with it?"

"Well dear, if you would stop interrupting me, I would get to that." Regina proceeded to tell her how Rumpelstiltskin had arrived after she had left with Emma and how her parents had made a deal with him. "There's going to be a war, Emma. And it's very possible that many men will die."

The Queen looked up at Emma to see that she was looking down at her hands in her lap. She was wringing them and breathing deeply. "All of this…is because of me?" she asked, looking up.

Regina saw tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes and her heart dropped. She rose quickly and bent down to take Emma's hands in hers. "No. Not at all, my dear. It's Rumple's fault. He took advantage of your parent's emotions, and your parents have always been looking for a reason to try and take my lands. It's not your fault in the slightest."

"I should go back, Regina," Emma said, a single tear falling on Regina's hand. "You'll be safe that way."

"Do…do you want to return to your parents?" Regina asked.

"I want you to be safe," Emma said. Her tears were falling freely now, and Regina paused for a moment, not entirely sure how to help her. So, Regina did what her instincts told her and cupped Emma's face and wiped away her tears with her thumb.

"I won't let you return unless it is what you want. You going back won't stop them from coming after me. After they learn of what…of what we have done together, they will stop at nothing until they make me pay," Regina said.

"You really think so?"

"I know so," Regina said. "But there is also something else. Just as your parents are going to claim their victory, Rumple will turn against them and join my forces. Then, I will be forced to kill Snow and Charming and take their throne. You will then be enlisted to do the little imp's bidding and travel through the realms to find his son."

There was a painful silence after Regina had stopped speaking. She studied Emma's face closely, but she couldn't break through the shield she had put up. Eventually, she spoke.

"You're going to kill my parents?" Emma asked, not looking her in the eye.

"I…I don't know what to do, Emma," Regina said, looking down at their hands. Before Emma had come along, Regina would have relished in the idea of taking their lives. But now…now it seemed like one of the cruelest things she could do. "The most important thing to me is keeping you out of Rumple's grasp. And there's only one way I can think to do that."

"What's that?"

"When everything begins, you must go back to the mayor and stay with her."

"You're sending me away!?" Emma yelled as she stood up. "You're sending me away like some child?"

"No!" Regina said, standing up as well. "I can't let anything happen to you, Emma! You're…"

"I'm what, Regina?" Emma said, her voice cutting through the air. "Just a pawn in your game? You're going to kill my parents and send me away so you don't have to deal with me anymore?" Regina just looked at her, unsure of what to say besides "no." "This was your plan all along, right? To find a way to get revenge on my parents?"

"Emma…" Regina said, reaching for her hand.

"No!" she yelled, jerking her hand away. "Don't even talk to me!" Regina took a step back and brought her hands to rest in front of her. Tears were still falling down Emma's face and her clenched fists trembled. "I'm going to walk the grounds," she continued, her voice lower than Regina had ever heard it. "Then, when I return, I will begin making arrangements for my return to my parents." The princess turned and began to walk out the door. "If your majesty will excuse my abrupt departure," she hissed at Regina before disappearing from her sight.

The Queen waited for a moment before hurling a ball of fire at a wall. She watched the fire dance over stone, incapable of burning anything, but sustained by her magic. She waved her hand again and the flames died. Regina walked over to her balcony and rested her hands on the railings. She saw Emma running along the path that led to the woods, the moon casting a blue light over her land. In a way, she wanted to yell after her, to tell her to stop, but she couldn't. The words were stuck in her throat. She watched until she disappeared into the tree line.

She turned around and walked over to the mirror.

"Was that how you planned that would go?" the mirror asked.

Regina merely glared at him. No, that was _not_ how she planned that would go. In fact, it went far worse than she could have ever imagined. Seeing Emma in tears had rendered her speechless. She wanted to tell her that she could never kill her parents, not now. Not after Emma had become such a major part of her life.

"Are you going to go after her?" the mirror said.

"I think she would rather not see me," Regina said, trying to sound strong, but it came out laced with sadness. "Perhaps it would be best if she returned to Snow and James."

"You said yourself that wouldn't stop anything."

Regina looked up at the man in the mirror and gave him a sad smile. "I don't want to keep her with me if she no longer wants me. It's…it's too painful."

"Maybe, but you have a responsibility to protect her."

"She is more than capable of protecting herself."

"Even against Red?"

Regina looked at him before understanding what he meant. She looked outside and noticed the full moon. "There's a boundary around her territory," she said even as she rose from her chair.

"With all due respect, you know that she is capable of magic. And she is angry. You should know more than anyone that she could break through your barrier-"

But the Queen had already left the room and was walking down the hall as quickly as she could. By the nature of the boundary spell she had cast, she couldn't transport herself within it.

"Show me where Emma is," she yelled, knowing the mirror would hear her. She continued moving, looking in the various mirrors around her. Regina stopped abruptly and took in exactly where Emma was. She was close to Red. Far too close.

She disappeared in a puff of black mist to appear in her stables. Her eyes found the steed she was looking for. Jerry was too old for how quickly she needed to travel and Rocinante had passed right after she had cast her curse. The one she needed was the one she trained on, the one she would take into battle: Heloise. She saddled the horse quickly and used her magic to change into the clothes she had worn when taking Emma on her riding lesson.

"Come on, girl," she yelled, leaning down over Heloise. The wind was brisk against her face, and she was glad she had decided to don her leather gloves as well. After thinking, she called Lilith to her and she appeared in a sheath around her waist. She sincerely hoped she wouldn't have to use her, but if Emma met up with Red, she couldn't think of any other way to save her.

Regina was nearing the boundary and Emma was nowhere in sight. She dismounted Heloise and unsheathed her sword, walking forward slowly. A wolf howled to her right and she whipped around to see if she could see anything. On the ground, she saw a piece of fabric; a piece of dark red silk.

"Emma!?" she screamed as panic took over her body. "Emma!?"

There was rustling directly ahead of her and she held out her sword. "Emma?" she said, a small quiver in her voice.

The first thing she saw were the glowing yellow eyes. Then, she saw the grey fur. She would never cease to be amazed at how large the wolf was. She was a strong animal, but lethal.

"Red," Regina whispered, hoping to perhaps reach some part of her humanity. "Red, it's me. Regina."

But the wolf continued to move forward, baring its teeth. Regina took a step backward, still keeping her sword in front of her. The wolf followed, stepping into the moonlight. She noted that its muzzle was shining, and upon closer inspection, she saw it was shining with blood.

"Oh god."

* * *

Emma walked out of the castle, clenching then unclenching her hands. The tears were falling far faster now, and she couldn't bring herself to wipe them away. She had _loved_ Regina. Hell, she still did. And there was no good reason for her to love her anymore. All of this time, she had just been used by _her majesty_ to get back at her parents. Whatever she thought she had with that dreadful witch was obviously nothing.

She knew she had to go back to her parents, but it was the last thing she wanted to do. When she was there, she had been smothered, she had been controlled. She loved her parents, she truly did, but when she was with Regina, she had been free. But as she thought more about it, she wondered if that was because she didn't really care.

And now she was going to kill her parents? And send her away? No. For 19 years of her life, she had been told what to do and how to act. That wasn't going to happen anymore.

She took off in a run, sobs beginning to wrack her body. How could she have not seen that Regina could never have cared for her? She was the fucking Evil Queen. Staying there with her would be too painful because of how much Emma loved her. When she returned, she would tell Regina she was leaving and take a horse and begin to travel back to her parent's realm. Hopefully, her one lesson with Regina on horse riding would be sufficient.

Emma stopped running and looked around her. She was still on a path, but as she took a step forward, she found it ended completely. A tingle ran through her body, but she paid it no mind, passing it off as simply the cold invading her body. She turned to her right and began to walk slowly. Her arm got caught on a twig and snagged a piece of her shirt, so she quickly tore it off and let if fall to the ground.

The blonde looked around for a place to sit, just until dawn. Surely it wouldn't be long now. She kept walking until she found a stump and promptly seated herself on it. As she sat, she began thinking back on the Queen's and her conversation. Regina had kidnapped her from her parents. When she did that, she had to have known they would come after her. What if her plan had been to kill her parents all along? What if this little plan that this Rumpelstiltskin man had made was really Regina's plan and she had lied to her? With every passing moment, she kept getting more and more angry at Regina. And it broke her heart because she would have done anything for that woman. She loved her, more than anything. And she knew she always would.

"Emma!?" she heard someone yell. Emma stood up and looked around. "Emma!?" she heard again. It was the Queen. What in the hell was the Queen doing out here. She sounded panicked. Emma groaned and began running towards her voice.

As she rounded the corner, she saw a huge wolf stalking towards Regina. "Regina," she whispered.

* * *

_Emma's dead,_ Regina thought to herself as she kept backing up. _Emma's dead because of me_.

It wasn't worth it anymore. Every single person she had ever loved was gone now. There wasn't anything else to do than let the inevitable happen. She saw the muscles of the wolf ripple as it prepared to leap on her.

"Move!" she thought she heard someone yell. It sounded like Emma, but she was just imagining it. The wolf was pouncing towards her. This was it. She imagined she would scream at first, but then shock would set in and the rest would be painless.

A force pushed her to the side and she fell, bracing herself with her free hand while her sword landed beneath her. She turned around to see the wolf on someone. Someone with a tangled blonde mane of hair.

"Emma," she whispered. "No! Emma!" She crawled over to her, not believing what she saw. The wolf had her pinned down by her shoulders and the blood was dripping down on her face. But the wolf wasn't attacking. In fact, it looked like the wolf was contemplating her. The Queen crawled closer, wary not to startle the beast.

It got even closer to Emma and Regina hitched her breath. It sniffed her once, twice, and then backed off of her. Emma stayed where she was for a moment before sitting up and looking at the wolf who had sat down.

"Red?" Regina asked quietly. The beast looked to her and ducked its head briefly before looking back to Emma. The blonde reached her hand forward, hesitantly. Red moved forward and rubbed her snout on Emma's hand. Emma rubbed behind her ears and Red made a noise deep in her throat. Red backed away from the two and turned, running back into the woods.

The two sat in silence before Emma rose and began walking away from Regina.

"Wait!" she yelled. "Emma! Don't go!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Emma yelled, turning back around. "That's what you want anyway. To get rid of me."

"I never said that, Emma!" Regina said, now walking after her and sheathing her sword. "If I wanted you gone, why would I come out here?"

Emma stopped in her tracks and turned around. A scowl on her face. But her eyes betrayed her as Regina noticed they were once again brimming with tears. She fell to her knees and placed her head in her hands. The Queen rushed over to her and placed her arms around the younger woman.

"Let me go," Emma sobbed, struggling to get away.

"No. I'm never letting you go," Regina said. She held her closer still, refusing to let her escape. Eventually, she stopped and slumped into Regina's arms. The brunette brought her hand up to try and comb some of the tangles out of the blonde mess and she rested her cheek on the top of Emma's head.

"You're trying to send me away," Emma said, her words muffled against Regina's shoulder.

"I'm trying to protect you, Emma. If you would have stayed, I could have tried to explain."

"Well, you've got me here now."

Regina paused for a moment. "I am going to battle, Emma. My pride will not allow me to back down. But I swear that I will not harm your parents."

"But that's what you want," Emma said. "You hate them."

"Your mother took much from me. And at a time, I would have killed them without a second thought. But something about you has changed me. The thought of hurting someone you care about is…unbearable. But I will still go into battle and attempt to win."

"Then why do you want to send me away, Regina?"

"Emma, you're…you're the most important thing in the world to me. I couldn't bare it if something happened to you. When I thought that you had been killed by Red, I wanted to die. I love you, Emma."

Emma pulled back from Regina's shoulder to look at her. Did she dare believe the Queen?

"You think I'm lying," Regina said, more as a statement than a question. "Do you remember how I touched your heart before we left for Storybrooke?" Emma nodded. "The magic you released was a combination of your power as the Savior, and if I'm not mistaken, a power of our love. And with Red, you helped her remember who she is. You put your life in danger to save me and our love helped her remember. We are meant to be together, my dear."

Emma still looked at her, wanting to believe her more than anything else.

"Do you still need more proof?" Regina asked. Emma nodded, not trusting herself to talk, afraid her voice would break even more than it already had. "It is said that, when those who share a True Love kiss, they can use light magic to hold the other's heart in the palm of their hand."

"You want me to…take your heart?"

"I trust you." Regina leaned forward, capturing Emma's lips in a tentative kiss at first. She moved her lips against the younger woman's slowly, waiting for her to deepen the kiss. Regina felt Emma quicken their pace and grab her shoulders, making it seem as though she were terrified to let go of Regina. The Queen gently shrugged one of Emma's hands off of her and took it into her own. She guided it to her chest and placed it directly above where her heart was. Regina began to push Emma's hand into herself, and reluctantly, Emma continued until her fingertips brushed against her heart. It was beating wildly, but Emma took it into her hand and began to remove it from its owner. When it was completely out of the Queen, Regina broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Is that proof enough?" Regina asked, out of breath.

Emma merely looked down at the heart in her hand. It was glowing brilliantly.

"You have complete power over me," she said in a whisper. "I'll say whatever you want, do whatever you want. You can even kill me just by squeezing it to dust."

Emma continued examining it. As she gently turned it over, she saw a crack on the surface. She ran a finger down it but pulled back as she heard Regina gasp in pain.

"Don't touch that," she hissed.

"I'm sorry," Emma said quickly. "I didn't know-"

"I know."

They stayed quiet for a moment before Emma spoke again. "What is that?" she asked, referring to the crack.

"It's from when my heart was broken," she said quietly, her eyes on her heart. "When that part of me is touched, the worst pain imaginable spreads throughout my body."

"Can you fix it?"

"It's not that easy. You don't ever fully recover from something that horrible. But you don't have my heart in my hand just to find out about that. If you ask me anything, I will only be able to answer truthfully now."

Emma looked down at the heart before holding it out to Regina. "No. Just you letting me have this much power over you is enough for me to believe you." The two smiled at each other before Emma looked down at the heart again. "So, if you wouldn't mind, can you put this back in? I don't like having this much responsibility."

Regina chuckled as she grabbed Emma's wrist and pressed her hand against her chest. "Just push it straight back in." Emma did, much more confidently than she had taken it out. Once it was back in place, she leaned up and caught Regina in a small kiss before untangling herself from the Queen and standing up.

"This doesn't mean I'm leaving you, though. If you're going to fight, I'm going with you."

Regina rose to her feet and looked at Emma coolly. "I won't have you being in the middle of a war that will be impossible to win. You're going to live with the Mayor when the fighting starts."

"I'm the Savior, remember?" Emma said, shifting her weight to one foot. "What if this is what I'm supposed to do? I'm not going anywhere when you'll need me beside you."

Regina rolled her eyes and walked past the blonde, back towards where she knew Heloise would be waiting for her return. "You really won't go?" she asked, hearing Emma follow her.

"I'm your True Love, Regina. I'd find a way to get back to you even if you did send me away."

Regina stopped and turned to face Emma. "Then I suppose it's time to get you proper armor and a proper sword."

Regina smiled as she saw Emma's face light up. She turned back around and saw Heloise and called her to her. She rose into the saddle and offered her arm to help Emma up. When they were comfortable, they rode back to the castle just as the sun was rising behind them.

**A/N: Well, it seems like Emma's going to stay Regina's White Knight and ride with her into battle. But who will the battle really be against? Will they be able to save the lands of the two kingdoms? I don't know either. I'm just making it up as I go.**

**As always, review! And favorite! And don't forget to talk to me about anything at all! Ya'll seriously rock.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Sydney?" Regina threw over her shoulder to the mirror as she walked to her desk. Emma stopped near the doorway and watched the Queen search for something. "Have the Captain join the princess and I in the war room. Tell him we'll be there immediately."

"Of course, your highness," the mirror said and disappeared.

"You have a war room?" Emma asked, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed.

"Why wouldn't I?" Regina said with a smile. "Surely you didn't think I prepared my strategies out in the open." She pulled out a paper and began to walk out the door and down the hallway.

"What's that paper?"

"After we have devised a plan, I will sign this. It will alert my army to prepare for a possible enemy invasion."

"Couldn't you just…I don't know, give a speech?" Emma asked.

"Your parents were going to let you run the kingdom after they were gone?" Regina asked smirking slightly. "A speech may improve morale, but a written message will ensure that my intentions are not misinterpreted." Regina stopped in front of two large doors and turned back to face the blonde. "You would have been so easy to conquer, my dear," she whispered, leaning close. Emma raised her eyebrow and frowned.

Regina opened the door to the room behind her and waited for Emma to walk in first and closed the door behind them. The room was dark, but with a wave of Regina's hand, candles were lit around the room. A long table sat in the middle with chairs lining both sides. At the head of the table sat an ornate chair which looked like a smaller version of the Queen's throne. On the wall opposite to it was a round mirror with what appeared to be tentacles spreading out from it. A map sat in the middle of the table with lines surrounding the different kingdoms.

As she looked at the map, she realized just how large both her parent's and Regina's kingdoms were. Falasia, her parent's, was in the southern part of the realm and almost spread all the way across the map and was broken up into various provinces. The far north of the realm was known as Malithian and was ruled by the Evil Queen herself. Mountains surrounded Malithian to the west while the Never-Ending Forest was to the east. Directly in the middle of the forest was a small clearing that had the writing "Rumple's Estate," in it. The entire kingdom of Falasia was surrounded by the Enchanted Forest, and on the far west, the Caspian Sea cut into the land.

Looking at the kingdoms, Emma realized just how firm of a hand Regina must have to solely run such a large kingdom. In fact, in many ways, it seemed as though this kingdom was running much better than Falasia. In her lessons, she had heard that Malithian had suffered through countless civil wars under the Queen's rule, but Emma had yet to hear of any sort of uprising. Were her parents deliberately telling their citizens how horrible it was in the Queen's realm, or perhaps they were being fed misinformation by the spies they thought were loyal to them? It was a line of thought for later.

"You will be sitting there," the Queen said, motioning to a chair to the right of her own. Regina went to stand behind the chair in question and placed her hands on the back of it. She watched Emma walk over and sit down in it. She then placed her hands on the younger woman's shoulders and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Do try to behave yourself. I'd _hate_ to remind you who is in control here."

"Rather sudden change in mood, your majesty," Emma said with a smirk, watching Regina walk to stand behind her chair at the head of the table. The Queen looked back at her, her eyes piercing.

"Perhaps I'm preparing myself to be the Queen again."

The doors burst open and the Captain walked in, his clothing lined in fur. A bow was slung over his back. To Emma, it appeared as though he was about to go hunting. He bowed before standing before the Queen. Emma briefly wondered if she should start bowing when they were in public. Queen outranked princess, after all.

"Is there news of Snow and Charming?" he asked, standing behind the chair to the left of the Queen's.

"Sit," the Queen said, taking her own seat. She explained to him what Maleficent had told her. With every sentence, his brow furrowed even further. When she had finished, he looked to Emma.

"And you accept that the Queen will be killing your parents?" he asked.

"Actually, I will not be," Regina interjected. "I have promised the princess that I will not harm them."

Graham looked at the Queen, confusion written on his face. "Then you will allow another to kill them?"

"No," she said, leaving no room for argument. "No one in my forces will so much as lay a hand on them, do you understand?"

"With all due respect, your majesty, I don't. For as long as I have been in your service, your sole goal has been to make them suffer. Now, you have the opportunity to take their lives and rise to their throne with their daughter at your side."

"You will not question my decisions, Captain," the Queen spat, sending a small jolt of fear through Emma. No matter how familiar she was with Regina, she felt as though this side of her would always intimidate her. "While taking their kingdom is something that certainly is still in my mind, this is not how it will be done."

The Huntsman bowed his head slightly. "Then how do you plan on your men surviving?"

"I fear the only possibly solution is to stop Rumpelstiltskin. But I won't even be able to reach him without help."

"Ursula?" he asked.

"No," Regina said, looking in the distance. "I would only ask her to join me if Triton was mobilizing. Her army is only effective against his troops, in all honestly. On land, they would only be more men to be slain. We will stand alone."

"What about mother and father?" Emma asked, earning a piercing a glare from the Queen.

"I know you have problems keeping up with the conversation, but I would think that even you would remember that they are the ones my kingdom is going to war against."

"But if they knew they would be betrayed, I know they would join you," Emma said, holding Regina's gaze. "They don't take kindly to that."

"And you really think they'd believe me?" the Queen asked, leaning towards her. "We've both tricked each other far too many times for trust."

"They'd believe me."

The Queen leaned back and arched an eyebrow. "I wouldn't allow you to go to their castle alone. Even though they are your parents, I fear for what may happen. Most likely, they would keep you there and not allow you to return to me. Then, I'd be in an even worse position."

"We can both go," Emma said. "You're the Queen, you should negotiate the alliance. I'll simply be there to confirm your story."

"The princess is right," Graham interjected. "Their forces are our only hope."

"I don't need your help," Regina snapped. "Negotiating a treaty with your parents would be nearly impossible. They will require your return to them and that is _not_ something I am willing to give them."

"They'll respect my wishes to stay with you," Emma said. "You need to trust me on this."

Regina continued to study Emma closely. Her eyes were still piercing, but Emma could see something else in them. It looked almost like pride. But that wouldn't make sense at all.

"I will speak with Snow and Charming," the Queen said, speaking to both Graham and Emma but only looking at the blonde. "But I will be going alone." Emma and the Huntsman both began to protest, but were immediately silenced by the Queen's raised hand. "End of discussion," she said. "Now, Captain, if you will excuse us, the princess and I have business to attend to in the village."

With that, Regina rose from her chair and picked up the paper she had brought with her. She quickly left, Emma following behind her.

"You can't just leave me behind!" Emma said as she walked beside the Queen. "I told you I would stay with you through all of this. I'm going."

Regina whipped around and got dangerously close to Emma, backing her up against the wall. "And I told you to remember who was in control," she said. "You will not argue with your Queen."

"Your majesty?" came a deep voice. Regina turned her head quickly to see who it was.

"Keep walking," she said to the guard. And he did, trying to get out of range from any magic the Queen might throw at him.

"You're letting me ride with you into battle, Regina. Accompanying you to see my parents can't be any more dangerous than that."

"I don't want them to take you from me," she said, some of the Queen's demeanor leaving her.

"I won't let them."

Regina smiled and backed away from the blonde. "You always seem to win these arguments," she said. "Not many people can say that."

"So I can go with you?" Emma asked.

"Under one condition," Regina began. "You will follow all of my instructions."

"Deal."

"Good," she said with a smile. "But now we must visit the blacksmith in town."

Regina began walking again and Emma walked beside her. It wasn't until they had reached the stables that Regina's words registered with her.

"Why the blacksmith?" she asked, following Regina.

"Well, I want you to have armor and a sword to protect yourself," she said. "The armory doesn't have women's armor, and if you are to face my enemies with me, you'll need a sword much like mine. The blacksmith in the village makes the finest weapons and armor in the realm and I would want no other to fashion yours. And you'll need to begin practicing with your own sword and armor as well."

"Awesome."

"And I also want to introduce you to your steed," Regina said, stopping in front of a stall. "While you were training with the other knights, I was preparing this. I had planned on waiting and giving you more riding lessons, but it would appear that you will have use of him far earlier than I had planned."

The Queen stepped aside and Emma looked inside. The steed was brilliantly white, almost glowing in the soft light that managed to find its way inside the stables. It walked closer to her and she rubbed her hand against its neck, causing him to snort and shake his head.

"He's mine?" Emma asked, awestruck.

"All yours," Regina said with a smile, leaning against the stall.

"Does he have a name?"

"I told you that you could name your own horse once you got one. So no, he does not. You may name him."

"What about…Uriel?"

"If that's the name you want him to have, it is the name he shall go by," she said, still smiling. "And now, we must get him saddled up if you are to ride him into town."

"I…I'm riding him already?" Emma asked, taking a step back.

"Well, yes. I have nothing but confidence in you, dear."

Emma looked at her skeptically, but followed her to where the saddles were stored. Regina picked out a pure white one and handed it to Emma and walked back to Uriel. The Queen showed her how to prepare the steed for riding. After they had finished, Regina walked over to Heloise and saddled her. As the Queen was working, Emma noticed the same swan emblem that was on her throne was imprinted into the leather of her saddle. When the Queen returned, she motioned for Emma to lead Uriel out of the stable. She looked at Regina's saddle and saw the apple tree on her throne in the same place as the swan on hers. For some reason, the sight made her smile.

Regina instructed Emma to go ahead and mount Uriel and Regina did the same to Heloise. Once they had gotten comfortable, they set off down a path that Emma had never been down. It led through woods that had trees which seemed to never end, towering far into the sky. Squirrels and birds fluttered around them and seemed to stop and watch their progress.

"It would appear the animals like you," Regina said with a smirk. "Must be genetic."

Emma smiled and looked over to the Queen who looked back out of the corner of her eye. "You didn't always hate mother, did you," the blonde said as less of a question and more of a statement. She watched Regina closely. At first, her back stiffened, then she relaxed, but the smile slid away.

"No, we were not always enemies. For the longest time, I cared for her very deeply. But she came into the opinion that I wasn't good enough for her because I wasn't her real mother. You see, she had betrayed me in the most horrible of ways when she was young, and for a while I tried to forgive her. But with each and every passing day, she reminded me of what was taken from me."

"And you never could forgive her, could you?"

"Obviously," she said slowly. "I thought that exacting my revenge on her father would be enough, but it wasn't. I only learned that until she was miserable, I could never be happy."

"Then you found the curse."

"Yes. The curse that brought you to me," she said with a small smile as she looked at the blonde.

"I suppose an Evil Queen would think that a curse is romantic," Emma said as she rolled her eyes.

Regina smirked and looked back to the path in front of her.

"Ow!" Emma yelped as she felt a shock on the arm closest to the Queen. "What was that for?"

"Sorry," she said, still smirking. "Guess the Evil Queen is coming out of me."

"Yeah, well, try to keep her contained until later," Emma mumbled. She thought she heard the Queen laugh, but wasn't sure.

"Your majesty!" a few soldiers yelled, saluting. Emma looked up to see a gate that had seemed to spring up out of nowhere.

Regina nodded her head and proceeded through. The princess looked behind them to see that two guards fell in behind them, walking with their hands resting on their swords.

"Your knights seemed very concerned for your safety," Emma said as she turned back around.

"Well, that is what they're trained to do," Regina said. "And I do try to treat them well. The two behind us, if I'm not mistaken, trained together and requested to be stationed with each other. It just so happened that these positions were open."

"You know them all so well?" Emma asked.

"I find that if I show them generosity, they are more likely to follow my commands," the Queen said.

By now, the path had turned to stone and a few people were stopping to see what was happening. Mothers kept their children close to them and bowed their heads when the Queen passed by. Regina sat up straight and surveyed her subjects.

"It seems that they respect you," Emma said.

"I would imagine it's a mixture of fear and respect, actually," Regina said. "I treat them well, I ensure they have what they need to survive, but I also rule with a very firm hand. As they get older and they become more aware of what I'm capable of, they fear for what I may do if they cross me. The elders instill the fear in their children, telling them tales of my power. This fear, coupled with respect for the order and fair laws of my kingdom, results in citizens that accept my power over them."

"And you enjoy that?"

"Yes," she said simply.

Regina stopped Heloise and Emma followed suit. She looked around to see that they were nearly in the middle of the town. Emma dismounted and went to stand by the Queen. The two guards took the horses reins and walked them off to the side of the building that Regina was about to walk into.

Regina walked forward, not waiting for Emma. As she reached the door, she felt a bump on her leg and a small yelp. She looked down to see a little girl sitting back, looking up at her with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open. The Queen bent down and offered the girl a hand. She took it and Regina pulled her up. She bent down and brushed some dirt from the girl's front.

"You'd better get back to your parents," she said with a smile. The girl ran off, not even looking back. Emma walked up by the Queen and smiled at her.

"You like kids?" she asked.

"I do. But they are often intimidated by me. And slightly afraid," she said with a sad smile. She pushed the door open and walked inside, Emma following suit.

The door closed behind them, barely making a sound. Regina looked around and began taking off her riding gloves, finger by finger. Soon, Emma heard some banging around, and then a large muscular man appeared behind the counter.

"Yer majesty," he rumbled and bowed. "What can I do fer ya?"

Emma saw that his face was slightly disfigured. His face was in a permanent frown and one eye was half closed. The side of his face with the half closed eye seemed to be rougher than the other, almost as if it was swollen.

"Hephaestus," Regina said, inclining her head slightly. "I am in need of a suit of armor and a sword."

"Somethin' wrong with yer's?"

"Actually, it's for the princess," she said with a smirk.

"Snow and Charmin's daughter? Fer a prisoner, ya sure are treatin' her good."

"Yes, well, I do try to keep my guests well accommodated," she said. Hephaestus laughed, but to Emma, it sounded more like stone scraping against stone.

"An' how do ya want it done?"

"I have a design," the Queen said as she reached into her jacket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. "I will be placing enchantments on it, so keep that in mind."

"The sword?"

"You will need to ask the princess about the specifications, but it is to match the armor in basic appearance."

"Very well," Hephaestus said. "Do ya use one hand or two hands when ya fight, princess?"

"Mostly one," Emma replied. "But I'll use two sometimes."

"Then yer handle will be one-and-a-half hands. An' have ya been trainin' with the armory's swords?"

"Yes."

"Then the blade will be the same. That's all I need."

"Thank you, Hephaestus," Regina said. "I will also be enchanting the sword. When will you have everything finished?"

"If I can get started on it now, I'd say around tonight."

"Excellent. I will have a soldier stationed outside your shop. When you have finished, tell the soldier and the princess and I will be back to retrieve it."

Hephaestus grunted and took the design of the armor and walked back to where he came from. The Queen tilted her head to the right and smiled before turning and walking out of the shop. Emma looked back to see if the blacksmith would come back out, but when he didn't, she quickly took off after Regina. When she walked outside, she saw Regina giving orders to one of the guards and mounting Heliose. Emma quickly mounted Uriel and looked over to Regina who inclined her head and began to ride off.

"The blacksmith was somewhat…strange," she said.

"He doesn't understand the proper respect owed to a Queen," she said with a smirk. "But he is excellent at what he does so I allow it."

"And the armor and sword will be done by tonight? How is that possible?"

"Hephaestus is able to do wonders with metal. Some even say that he can work magic."

"Can he do magic?" Emma asked, wondering just how common it was for people in Regina's kingdom to practice it. In Falasia, it was frowned upon unless you were a magical creature by nature.

"He doesn't tell his secrets, but I do have my theories. He went to the finest smithing school in my kingdom and I believe he is able to work some magic to form the metal and cool it. The magic isn't difficult by any means, but it takes skill to do what he does."

"What kind of enchantments will you put on it?" Emma asked.

"A few protection spells," she said as they passed through the gates of the village. Emma looked behind them to see that the guard who had been following them had stopped at the gates.

"When we get back, you will immediately find the Huntsman and tell him to spar with you," Regina said. "You haven't practiced in a few days, and I want you to be refreshed before I take up your training."

"And what will you do?"

"I need to speak with Red," Regina said.

* * *

"Hello, Red," Regina said, her hands clenched in front of her. She looked through the bars of the girl's cell and saw her sitting on her bed.

"Your majesty," Red replied, getting up and coming to stand near the bars. "Last night, I…I didn't-"

Regina held up her hand to stop her.

"There is absolutely no need to apologize for what happened. I am well aware of your…condition…and I knew the risks of it when I entered into your territory. I'm down here for another reason."

The Queen waved her hand and a soft _click!_ rang through the dungeons. Red's cell door swung open and Regina stepped forward, almost entering.

"I'm not going to let you be locked up down here because you're afraid of what you might do. Last night, you remembered how to control yourself and I believe you will be able to from now on."

Red backed up, pressing herself against the wall opposite Regina. "I almost killed you," she said, shaking her head. "I can't go out in the world. I'm a mon-"

"A monster?" Regina asked. "I know what a monster is, Red, and you are certainly not one. I have instructed my guards to not let you enter the dungeon again."

"What if I can't control myself?" Red asked, making her way towards Regina now. "What if what happened last night was a fluke?"

"Do you remember how it felt to control the wolf?" Regina inquired gently.

"Yes."

"Then tonight, when you turn, keep ahold of that same feeling. Don't let it go."

"And you really think I can do this?" Red asked, now nearly out of the cell.

"I can assure you that I rarely put my faith in anyone," the Queen said with a smirk.

"But what could I possibly do? Most people will recognize me if I go out like this and even those that won't will be able to tell what I am. No one would hire me. No one would let me live near them. I have nowhere to go but here."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing that I have an opening in the kitchen, if that suits you."

"And you really think I can do this?"

"If you keep asking, I'll change my answer to no and keep you locked down here forever."

Red let out a strangled laugh before completely exiting the cell. She looked at Regina and smiled. For all of the things she had ever heard about her, for all of the things that she had believed, this woman had a kind heart inside of her. A heart that she never let many people see, but was there. Even now, it seemed as though she was trying to be the Queen, but couldn't. As if something in her life was starting to change her.

"Thank you," she said to the Queen. Regina nodded and blinked slowly. Red walked off and Regina watched her disappear before returning to her chambers.

* * *

As Regina sat at her desk, she thought about Emma. Today was turning quite eventful, to say the least. No doubt, when she returned to the Queen, she would need to unwind. And if history served as a guide, Emma would be agitated after her session with Graham. Somehow, he always managed to aggravate her. Whether he did it on purpose or not, Regina didn't care. The fact was that Emma Swan would surely want to blow off steam when she returned.

And Regina knew just how to help her with her problem.

She rose from her desk and walked to her balcony. From there, she had an almost perfect view of where Emma and Graham sparred. She spotted blonde hair flying around and focused in on her. Using the kind of magic she was about to required being able to see the person she was casting the spell on. Why she had never thought of this, she didn't know. While using magic to get what she wanted was not uncommon, she hardly used magic on Emma like this. But this was different, she reasoned. She was doing it for both of them because, quite honestly, she knew both of them would enjoy it. And a small voice in the back of her head questioned when they would be able to do this again.

Regina reached out to the blonde with her mind, entering into her thoughts slowly as not to alert her to anything going amiss. Everyone's mind was different, but Regina seemed to know exactly where to go to find what she was looking for. As she got closer and closer to her goal, she noticed that it was becoming more difficult to travel through Emma's thoughts. Almost as if they were blocked out even from herself. Eventually, she found what exactly what she needed.

She sifted through Emma's fantasies, hoping to find one she was willing to indulge her in. Most were simple or things they had already one. Regina was looking for something special. Something carnal. As she continued looking through them, she noticed that the farther into this part of her mind she went, the more the fantasies involved Emma dominating her Queen. Regina couldn't help but smirk, knowing that Emma could very well offer up a good fight, and most likely in the end, Regina would even relinquish her power for a small while.

_Ah, this one looks interesting_, the Queen thought. _Very interesting. But how did she come up with that outfit? When we were visiting the Mayor perhaps?_ Either way, Regina was certainly going to indulge her princess.

The Queen sent a spell Emma's way, causing a nearly overpowering wave of arousal to wash over the blonde. From her balcony, she saw her falter in her defenses before taking them up again.

_That's certainly going to make her flustered_.

"Claude!" she called, over her shoulder. A guard walked in and bowed. "Fetch the princess from her sparring lesson and send her to me. Be sure to tell her it's urgent." The guard bowed again and left quickly.

Regina quickly enveloped herself in purple mist and turned to the mirror, taking in her image. She smirked at herself, knowing Miss Swan would be simply delighted when she saw her.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I think that this chapter is a serious information overload in a way, so I'm sorry if that bugged some of you. But, as you can see, I have left you with a bit of a cliff hanger. The next chapter is pretty much pure smut. And guess what…I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE! So, if you guys review and everything, I'll put it up tonight, probably around 8. Or maybe I'll just be evil and sit on it until Sunday. Mwahaha.**

**Also, I just want to say thank you all so much for all of your wonderful reviews. At some point in time, this story received over 500 reviews and you have no idea how much that honestly means to me. Thanks so much everyone!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"You need to make sure that you have enough balance," Graham said for what seemed like the millionth time. Emma didn't even know what he meant by "enough balance." But it wasn't exactly like she cared at this point. After this, she would be training with Regina and get some actual feedback.

Every single time she sparred with Graham, he managed to make her more frustrated than any human being alive. He gave her vague criticism that held no real value. And he repeated himself over and over. Emma was sure that he was wonderful with younger pupils or pupils that had far more patience than she did. She was becoming angry at him and her hits were becoming brutal.

At the back of her mind, she felt a tingle, but shrugged it off as simply a small headache taking hold. It wasn't as if it would be the first time that had happened.

Graham made a swipe for her throat, but she quickly jumped back and lunged forward, effectively pointing her sword at his stomach.

"Good," he said. "But you can do much better."

Emma blocked him out, knowing exactly what he would say. Eventually, she saw him raise his sword. She raised her own and began sparring again. She could beat him easily, and she always did. But he always had to tell her what she could do better and what she was doing wrong. So, she hit harder and harder, letting her anger and frustration guide her sword.

Regina was the reason she had to go through this. She wasn't that rusty. It had only been a day, after all.

As she thought more and more of Regina, a sudden and powerful wave of arousal washed over her. It nearly made her lose her balance and allow Graham to hit her with his sword. But she recovered quickly, the arousal somehow making her more aware of all the moves Graham was making.

"Princess!" someone said. "Princess!"

Emma backed away from Graham and threw her sword on the ground. She saw a guard running towards her, and when he reached where she was, he bowed. More arousal washed over her, making her center throb. She didn't know why seeing someone bow to her made her so turned on, but whatever it was, she loved it.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice far lower than she had anticipated.

"Her majesty wishes to see you in her chambers. She said it was urgent."

Emma left them both behind, not even saying goodbye to Graham. She knew she wasn't thinking correctly, but this arousal was beginning to cloud her judgment.

As she continued walking, her thoughts turned to the Queen again. Whatever it was that was so _urgent_ could wait. She had to relieve this tension. And she knew Regina was always more than happy to help her. But she didn't want to be on the bottom this time. No, she needed to dominate her. She needed to have her Queen writhing under her touch, begging her to let her have her release.

By the time she entered the Queen's chambers, she had made herself even more flustered and aroused than she had been.

"What is it, your majesty?" she asked, not looking at Regina.

"I was watching your training session," she said. "It would appear as though you need a lot more work."

Emma looked up, her eyes swirling with arousal and anger. As she looked at Regina, a slight growl left her throat. She was sitting on her desk; her legs crossed one over the other. A tight, black skirt had ridden up and showed a sinful amount of thigh. A white collared shirt was tucked in and had three buttons undone at the top. The red blazer she was wearing somehow seemed to make her look even more powerful and her fuck-me heels completed her ensemble. Her hair was short like it was in Storybrooke and flicked out and her lips were painted a deep red.

Emma didn't even know this could ever be so arousing. But now that she did, she wanted nothing more than to fuck her Queen senseless.

"If you can't improve your skills, Miss Swan, I won't take time out of my schedule to train you myself," Regina said, now placing her hands on either side of her thighs and shrugging her shoulders.

"What?" Emma asked, thinking she had heard Regina, but not entirely sure. She began walking towards her slowly, her arousal becoming more and more overpowering with each breath she took.

"Do try to focus. I said I won't train you myself until your skills improve."

Irrational anger took hold of Emma and she walked up to the Queen. Regina got down from her desk, straightened out her clothes, and let Emma invade her space. They were almost touching and Regina could see just how aroused the blonde was.

"I'm more than ready for whatever you have in store, Regina," Emma said, her voice dripping with arousal.

"I highly doubt you could handle me, dear," Regina said, an almost crazed smile gracing her red lips. She was goading Emma, playing on her already heightened emotions. She wanted Emma to snap, and she did.

Emma grabbed Regina's arms and pushed her back, her ass hitting the edge of her desk. The blonde smashed her lips into the brunette's and bit down, making the Queen gasp. She shoved her tongue into her mouth, immediately establishing that she was the dominant one. But the Queen kept fighting back, nipping at her. When she moved her hands to grip Emma's waist, the blonde broke the kiss and moved to her ear.

"No touching," she growled. Regina merely smirked and placed her hands back on the desk.

Emma bit at the Queen's neck, hard enough to cause some pain, but not so hard that she would leave a mark. She moved down her body even more, nipping at her clavicle before moving down to kiss the bare skin showing from her unbuttoned shirt. When she went as far as she could, she ripped it open, buttons popping off and flying everywhere. She roughly grabbed the Queen's breasts and began massaging them, silently thanking her for not putting on all of the traditional undergarments.

She could feel Regina's hard nipples against her palms and felt her buck her hips against her own. Regina let her head fall back and gasped.

"Do you like this?" Emma asked, her lips whispering upon the Queen's neck. Regina merely whimpered.

Emma moved her hands lower and began pulling up her skirt. She moved one of her hands under the material and felt wetness. She ran her fingers up and down, barely touching her. But it was enough to make Regina moan and buck her hips even more.

"Turn around," Emma whispered. Regina smirked at her again, daring her to continue taking control. But she followed Emma's orders and turned, keeping her hands on the desk. She felt Emma brush her hair to the side and kiss her along the neck and wrap her arms around her to continue massaging her breasts.

"Where's that thing you used on me?" Emma asked, her voice dangerous yet soft. Regina waved her hand and Emma's pants disappeared, replaced by the strap-on Regina had used on her before. As she felt it press up against her, she moaned and arched her back, but Emma pushed her down, making her bend over the desk. She felt Emma rubbing the strap-on along her folds, collecting her arousal. She thrust her hips back, hoping to make Emma enter her, but to no avail.

"Patience, _dear_," Emma growled. She placed the appendage directly at her entrance and waited, watching Regina squirm beneath her.

"Fuck, Emma! Just do it," Regina yelled, turning her head to the side.

Emma pushed her hips forward, thrusting into Regina hard and fast. The Queen gasped and pushed back into the blonde. She pulled out slowly, to where only the tip was still inside her. Regina continued to writhe beneath her and Emma gripped her hips, with almost bruising force. Emma kept repeating her pattern and Regina continued to gasp and moan at each of her movements.

"Come on, Emma," Regina said. "Fuck me."

Emma leaned over so that her body was completely pressed completely against Regina's. "Beg."

"A Queen doesn't beg," she said. She knew it was a game, but she still couldn't let herself go that far.

Emma stood back up and continued her disjointed pace. She felt Regina try to turn back around, but kept her grip firm.

"Emma…I…" Regina began, her moans becoming longer and deeper.

"Ready to beg, your highness?"

"Just…" Regina could barely think straight, let alone form coherent thoughts.

"What was that?"

"Please," she whispered. She felt Emma pull out and one of her hands leave her hip. It traveled around to her front.

She thrust in completely and pressed her finger against Regina's clit. She kept brutally pounding into the Queen beneath her while Regina screamed, meeting her thrust for thrust. Eventually, her movements became erratic and she began shaking. Emma kept moving within her until Regina fell slack against the desk. She pulled out and stepped back.

Regina pushed herself up slowly and turned to look at Emma. Her hair was slightly messed up and a completely wild look was in her eyes. She walked to Emma, her shirt fluttering open slightly. As she reached her, she waved her hand and the strap-on vanished from Emma's hips.

"My turn," she whispered wickedly. She grabbed Emma's arms and spun them both around. Regina kissed her roughly and began backing her up until she was in the same position Regina started in.

"Sit on the desk," she commanded and Emma immediately obeyed. Regina spread the blonde's legs so she could stand between them. She moved her hand down to cup Emma.

"You're so very wet, princess," Regina growled, pressing the heel of her hand harder into Emma. "I should make you wait just like you did to me. I should even make you leave without being satisfied for making me beg. But I find your body simply too irresistible. I sincerely hope you scream for me."

Emma leaned back slightly, resting on her hands. But Regina used her free hand to bring her back up to face her. "Look at me."

Regina pushed two fingers inside Emma roughly and parted her lips. "Yes," she hissed as she watched Emma try to keep her eyes open. She stayed close to her, her smile getting even more crazed with each and every thrust. The blonde brought her hands up to grip the Queen's arms as her hips began to move of their own accord.

"Good girl," Regina whispered as she crooked her fingers inside Emma and pressed her thumb down on her clit. Emma began to come, trying to keep her eyes open. Regina watched her each and every second, loving how her eyes glazed over.

As she took her fingers out of Emma, she brought them to her own mouth and licked them clean. Emma fell forward and laid her head on Regina's shoulder.

"How did you know I wanted that?" she breathed out.

"Magic."

Emma smiled against the Queen's neck and closed her eyes.

"Your majesty?" a voice outside of Regina's chambers called. Emma sat up straight and looked down and her and the Queen's less than decent state. Regina merely smirked and maroon mist surrounded them both. When it had cleared, she saw that Regina had on a deep purple dress that pushed her breasts up and rose behind her neck. Her hair was pulled up and her makeup was dark and dramatic. She smirked at Emma before turning to face the door.

"Yes?"

The door opened and a guard walked in, bowing deeply before continuing. "Hephaestus has finished the princess' sword and armor."

"Thank you," Regina said with a smile. The guard left again and Regina turned to face Emma.

"That was fast," the blonde said.

"I told you: magic."

Emma smiled and slid off the desk. She looked down to see what she was wearing and saw that she was in mostly black with a dark grey shirt. It cut lower than most of her others, but Regina seemed to be enjoying it.

"I let your mind dress you this time. It took your mood and transferred it to clothes. It would appear you enjoy being a little bit dark," the Queen said with a smirk.

"And how do you like it?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I couldn't enjoy it more," she replied, leaning into Emma. She could tell that Emma was still slightly aroused from their activities and almost touched their lips together. Emma closed her eyes and leaned forward, trying to connect their lips.

"We need to go get your things," Regina whispered and pulled back, stifling a small laugh. She turned and walked out of the room and heard Emma curse quietly before following her.

"You better be glad I love you or I wouldn't put up with you," Emma said as she caught up with Regina.

"And you better be glad I love you or you probably wouldn't be alive to put up with me."

**A/N: Sorry guys. I just had to be a little bit evil and post this today instead of Friday. Needless to say, I feel slightly better for it, too :)**

** This is what I like to call my going back to school present for all of you. For me, classes start tomorrow, so the updates might start slowing down again. This semester, I'm taking Management, Marketing, Statistics, Business Law, Accounting, and Spanish. If anyone has any pointers, they'd be much appreciated.**

**Remember, review! And follow me on Tumblr! And let me know if you want to follow me on Twitter! And just talk to me in general!**

**Happy schooling, children.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Sit here," Regina said as she and Emma entered the Queen's small, private room. Their trip to pick up Emma's equipment had been short and uneventful. In fact, Emma would almost consider it boring if not for the fact that soon she would get to hold her very own sword and wear her own armor.

Emma sat down in a chair near the wall. Regina gently set down the armor and sword on a table by slowly releasing her magic she had been using on them to cause them to float in front of her. She moved closer to them and grasped the black fabric that covered the armor and pulled it back.

A small gasp escaped Emma as she took in the beauty of it. It was pure white and seemed to glow even though they were in a room only lit by candles. The breastplate was immaculate, looking both strong and light. In the center was the symbol that was now so closely associated with her: the swan. It seemed to be stamped into it. From it, several silver swirls extended to the edges of the front of the plate. The gauntlets were also white and had silver swirls erupting from the elbow and traveling as far down as the fingers. Her leg armor looked much the same, but no silver.

Emma walked up behind Regina to get a closer look. "Can I try it on?" she whispered.

Regina turned her head towards her and smiled. "I don't see why not."

First, the Queen pulled out some mail that had been stored inside the breast plate. It was a sparkling silver that was so perfectly polished that it appeared nearly white. She put it on Emma, careful not to catch her hair in any of the links. Then came the breast plate itself. It fit over the blonde perfectly, as did the rest of the armor. Regina stepped back and contemplated her knight for a moment before speaking.

"You're missing something," she said. With a wave of her hand, a blood red piece of cloth appeared in her hand. She walked behind Emma and placed two of its edges on her shoulders and released it, keeping it in place with magic. "If you're going to be my White Knight, you're going to wear my kingdom's insignia."

Regina placed her hands back on Emma's shoulders and turned her to face the lone mirror in the room. The blonde gasped as she took in the sight the two made. Her looking far more regal than she had in her entire life, and the Queen standing behind her, smiling slightly.

"We are quite the interesting couple," Emma mumbled.

"The Savior and her Queen," Regina said.

"Or maybe it's the Queen and her Savior," Emma said back with a smile.

Regina smiled again before turning Emma to face her. "I need to put some enchantments on the armor now." Emma nodded and Regina set to work, running her fingers along the places where chain mail was exposed.

"Why did you start doing magic?" Emma asked, watching Regina's face as she concentrated on her work.

"It was an escape," she said.

"There's more than just that."

Regina paused her work for a moment to look up at Emma before going back to work. "When I first came to the Palace, I was vulnerable. I had lost so much in such a short amount of time that my pain rendered me powerless. Magic provided an escape for me, as I said. It was and is something that I can always rely on, to be there for me. You know what it feels like. There's a seduction to it. It's not as great in light magic. That's what you can do. But in the Dark Arts, the seduction is far more powerful."

"You said before that I could take your heart using light magic when we kissed. Does that mean it's typically something that someone who practices the Dark Arts can do, but not someone using light magic?"

"Yes. People typically equate the Dark Arts to evil whereas light magic is good. The reasons for taking a heart are usually malicious, so someone that can use light magic couldn't bring themselves to do it. The Dark Arts typically focus on offensive spells, shields, or potion making. They're typically far more powerful than anything that can be done with light magic. Light magic is for things such as healing, transporting yourself from one place to another, or simply changing clothes."

"So you can do both kinds of magic?" Emma asked, confused. The name Evil Queen certainly made it seem like she would only be able to perform the Dark Arts.

"Of course I can," Regina said, now bending over to protect the openings in the armor. "I said people typically equate it to good and evil. But that isn't true at all. It's more about the frame of mind you're in when you do it. For light magic, your mind must be clear. But the Dark Arts require you to give in to your emotions, to give in to the darkness within yourself."

The two stayed silent for a moment before Regina stood back up and smiled at Emma.

"How does it feel?" Regina asked.

"Really light," Emma said. "It just feels like normal clothes."

"Excellent. The type of metal he used both absorbs the spells I cast on it and is very lightweight. But that doesn't mean it won't protect you. My own armor is made out of the same thing and it has yet to even get so much as a scratch."

"You have armor?" Emma questioned, slightly surprised. She knew she had a sword, but Regina in armor, that was something she had to see.

"Why wouldn't I?" Regina asked, a smirk playing upon her lips. "But now, we have to prepare your sword." With a wave of her hand, Emma was changed back into the clothes she had entered the room in, her armor setting itself up perfectly in the corner.

The Queen brushed past Emma and walked back to the table which had just had the armor on it. She gently began unwrapping the sword from the cloth, hiding it from Emma's view.

"A sword is how one is known on the battle field," Regina said while she was working. "It identifies them as a warrior. That being said, every great sword has a name. As the Queen's White Knight, you will name your sword."

Regina turned around, the sword still in its sheath. She held it out to Emma, offering the hilt. Emma grasped the hilt and unsheathed it slowly. As she held it up, she realized it was even more beautiful than her armor.

The hilt was straight and the hand guard was perfectly perpendicular to it. At the end of both sides of the hand guard were two perfectly cut diamonds that sparkled in the light. Where blade turned to hilt was what she now fondly considered her insignia.

The blade itself was quite a sight to behold as well. It was pure white with a single line of diamond running down the center on both sides.

The entire sword was light and perfectly balanced. Emma took a step back from Regina and swiped it once, twice, three times and couldn't keep a smile from spreading across her face.

"This is amazing," she murmured.

"The metal this blade is made from will cut through most materials," Regina said as she closed the distance and placed her hand on the flat side of the blade. "It's very sharp, and very dangerous."

"I think I'll be fine," Emma said absentmindedly, still in awe of the sword.

"Have you thought of a name?"

"Victoria," Emma said without thinking. The name fell off her tongue easily, as if it were meant to be.

"Very good," Regina said, smiling. "Now, if you'll take your sword to that table, we'll put the enchantments on it."

"We?" Emma said,

"Yes, dear. We," Regina said. "You see, your armor, just like your body, is mine. I can send you in my stead, I can use you however I want. And I must also protect you. So, those enchantments are mine.

"But a sword is different. Yes, you pledged your sword to my service, but you are the one it truly belongs to. It may be my words that cause the sword to plunge into an enemy's chest, but you are the one taking the action. Therefore, we will both use magic on it."

Emma looked at Regina with an open mouth. "What if I mess up?" Emma asked.

"I'll be right here. I won't let you."

Regina walked over to the table she had indicated earlier and waited for the blonde to join her. Emma placed Victoria on the table gently before stepping back and looking at Regina with apprehension.

"First, I'll place a spell on it that will enable it to deflect magic," Regina said as she stepped forward. She placed both of her hands together on the middle of the blade. As she began to separate them, the blade in between her hands began to glow with a deep, purple light as it was exposed. It took an entire minute for her to reach both ends of the blade and another minute to place her hands back together in the middle, the blade returning to its original white color. When she finished, she backed away and brushed her hands against her dress.

"Now," she said, turning to Emma, "there are two more enchantments to do. One you will do by yourself and then we will do the final one together."

"Ok," Emma said, warily. Regina placed her hands on the blonde's hips and guided her to stand directly in front of the sword.

"What you will be doing is light magic," the Queen said softly, looking over Emma's shoulder. "You'll be placing an enchantment on it to make it unbreakable and for it to never dull."

"I don't think I can do this, Regina," Emma said again, turning her head to look at the Queen. "I've used magic a total of three times and two of those were on accident. The other was something because of you. I don't even know if I can control it."

"Yes you can, dear," Regina said, smiling. "I'll guide you."

Emma sighed and turned back around, looking at her sword.

"The ability to use light magic resides in the mind," Regina explained gently. "First, you must clear your mind of everything except my voice and your task. Close your eyes and do that."

Emma's eyes slipped shut and she began shutting out all of her other cares from the day. It was relaxing in a way, to think of nothing besides her Queen's voice.

"Because this is your first time channeling your magic, you'll need to speak the word out loud for the spell. Very few are able to silently cast their first time and even fewer can do it without even thinking the word.

"The word is infranhiste. Say it."

"Infranhiste," Emma murmured.

"Excellent," the Queen purred in Emma's ear. She reached for Emma's hand and took it in hers gently, placing it on the very tip of the blade. "When you're ready, say the spell and move your finger down the center of the blade slowly. The spell will be complete when you reach the hilt."

Regina moved her hand from Emma's and placed both of her hands on Emma's shoulders, still watching the blonde.

Emma could feel the Queen behind her. For the briefest of moments, she considered lifting her hand from the sword and restating that she couldn't do it. But it passed quickly and she once again cleared her mind. She took a deep breath and said the word.

"Infranhiste."

Emma felt warmth that seemed to shoot directly from her mind to the finger touching the blade. It was soothing and she began to move her hand down the blade, her eyes still closed. Eventually, she felt the hilt and slowly removed her finger from the blade, the warmth disappearing quickly.

A small laugh escaped her lips. "I did it," she said, smiling down at the blade that was still glowing with a golden light. She turned to face the Queen to be greeted with a perfect smile.

"You did," Regina said. She looked into Emma's eyes to see small swirls of gold still disappearing and the Queen couldn't deny her beauty. "But we have one final spell to perform."

Emma smiled even wider.

"This final spell binds you and your sword to one another. I will cast the spell and use your body as a pathway. After the spell is in place, you will be able to call it to you and it will appear in your hand no matter where you are or what you're doing. And no one will be capable of using your own weapon against you."

Regina bent down and pulled out a drawer and took a knife from inside it. As Emma saw the silver flash in the dim light, her eyes got wide.

"This is very powerful magic, dear," Regina whispered, running her finger down the knife's length. "And it relies solely on my ability to perform the Dark Arts. Are you ready?"

Emma nodded, not sure what to expect.

Regina grabbed Emma's right wrist and brought it close to her. She pressed the knife into the flesh and cut a line along her hand. Blood began to stain the pale flesh surrounding the fresh wound and Emma hissed at the sharp pain.

"Shh," Regina said. "It will only hurt for a moment." Her voice was so gentle, but it still made Emma shiver, knowing Regina was having to tap into the part of her that made her the Evil Queen.

Regina placed Emma's hand on the middle of the blade, the wound facing down. Her blood was pouring out of her much faster now and pooled around her hand.

The Queen closed her eyes and began sending her magic through Emma and onto the sword through the cut. She heard Emma gasp and nearly fall to the ground, her knees threatening to give away under the pleasure Regina knew she was feeling. The blonde's head fell back against Regina's shoulder and a low moan escaped her.

Regina moved her hand down the blonde's torso and slipped her fingers into her pants. She could feel the blonde's breathing get heavier and the flow of magic between them get even stronger. The Queen smirked as she shifted her body so she could slip her fingers into the princess' entrance, her arousal so prominent that she could enter her without resistance.

"See, princess?" the Queen purred in Emma's ear. "This is why the darkness is so alluring." She kept up a slow, steady pace with her fingers as she spoke to the blonde. "It makes you lose control over yourself. It heightens your emotions. And because your body is used to only the light, you're completely under my power, completely at my mercy. Is that something you enjoy, dear? Letting me take what I want, do whatever I want with you?"

Regina waited for a reply, but none came; only heavy breathing. She crooked her fingers within Emma and pressed the heel of her palm onto her clit.

"You're so enticing, my pet," the Queen continued. "Irresistible. And you feel so good around my fingers. Do my fingers feel good inside you?"

Emma moaned and Regina felt her walls begin to quiver around her. She crooked her fingers again pressed her heel even more firmly into the blonde.

"Come for me," Regina purred. She felt Emma clench her fingers, a strangled cry coming from her lips. Regina kept moving her fingers in her slightly, prolonging her orgasm.

The Queen felt that the spell she had been working was completed so she released Emma's wounded hand and lowered the blonde to the ground. She removed her fingers from the princess and slowly licked them clean, savoring their sweet flavor. Emma's eyes were fluttering open then closed.

"You have to teach me how to do that stuff," she said with weak smile. Regina smirked back. It was obvious that the girl would never be able to practice the Dark Arts because of her lack of self-control.

"Perhaps we can just begin with something simple like protecting your mind," Regina said, lifting up Emma's hand with the cut on it and healing the wound. "I know you're tired, dear, but hold out your right hand and whisper your sword's name."

Emma did as she was told and the sword immediately disappeared from the table above them and appeared in her hand. She smiled at it before setting it down beside her. The princess leaned her head against Regina's shoulder and closed her eyes, surrendering herself to sleep.

The Queen smiled and transported them back to her room, appearing on her bed. She quickly changed the blonde into sleepwear and placed her under the covers, making sure she would be warm.

Regina turned to sit on the edge of the bed and looked over at her and Emma's rose. It was in full bloom, revealing all of its beauty. She leaned closer to it and could smell its sweet scent. The Queen smiled as she turned back to her princess and ran her fingers through messy, blonde tresses.

Eventually, the Queen grew tired and left the bed to change into her own sleeping clothes before laying down next to Emma. She turned away from the blonde, and just before she fell asleep, she felt a strong, protective arm wrap around her waist and pull her close.

As sleep took her, she remembered the image of her and Emma in the mirror.

_The Savior and her Queen,_ she thought with a smile.

**A/N: Hello, my dears! Well, this certainly was finished far more quickly than I could have ever imagined. I always tell you that your reviews help me write faster, and I believe that this chapter is proof of that.**

**Speaking of reviewers, you guys are a huge part of my life, believe it or not. Mechanicsofaheart1 and I were actually talking about some of you guys earlier today. Like, which reviewer is typically first, which ones make us smile (even though all of you do in all honesty), and who is always so honest with us about our writing that we find it really helpful (that wasn't sarcasm, by the way). If you're a writer, you understand how amazing it is to hear from your readers. If you're not, imagine it as having a really, really amazing and wonderful friend who is always there to tell you to keep going. You all are amazing, honestly.**

**So, remember to review and favorite and everything! And talk to me, people! Talk to me!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"_Oh my god, Emma" Regina moaned as the blonde flicked her clit with her tongue. They had been at this for what seemed like hours, Emma bringing Regina right to the edge, then torturing her by not having her release. _

_Emma had pushed her back onto their bed and used some sort of magic to suspend her hands above her head. But she didn't even have time to contemplate that as Emma had immediately latched onto an already hard nipple and was sucking it while pinching the other one hard. She had bucked into the blonde's hips, struggling against her invisible bonds, trying to touch the younger woman. But Emma merely chuckled as the Queen writhed beneath her._

"_This is payback for all of the times you wouldn't let me touch you," Emma whispered in her ear before kissing down her body._

_The princess used her fingers and tongue to tease her mercilessly, never entering her._

_She traveled back up her body and placed her thigh between Regina's legs. Her hand was poised at the Queen's entrance and entered her swiftly, using her thigh as even more leverage to thrust into her._

_Regina was so close and was moaning to show how much she was enjoying Emma's attentions. She was almost there._

_Then, a door opened._

Regina sat up in bed, uncomfortably aroused. She looked around to see the bed next to her was empty and she let out a frustrated sigh. In one swift motion, she swung her legs around and sat up on the edge of her bed, moaning at the slight bit of friction the movement caused.

The Queen's head spun to the door of her chambers which was being opened slowly, Emma appearing on the threshold holding a tray of food.

"Good morning, your majesty," Emma said with a smirk, bringing the food over to Regina. "I must insist that you lay back down so that I may serve you breakfast."

Regina looked at the princess for a moment, confusion written on her face. "What?"

"You slept late," Emma said. "When I woke up, you were still sleeping so I thought I would go down to the kitchens and bring you something back. Red saw me, and we had an awkward conversation about the whole wolf thing, and gave me this tray. So, if you would be so kind, stay in bed and eat."

The Queen slowly brought her legs back up onto the bed, her arousal slowly disappearing, but her frustration remained. But there was far too much work to be done today for her to linger on something as simple as a dream.

Emma sat the tray in front of her and Regina looked down, raising an eyebrow.

"An apple turnover?" she asked. "Well, this certainly brings back memories."

"I was thinking the same thing," Emma said as she chuckled. "Aren't you worried someone may have poisoned it?"

"They wouldn't dare poison me," she said, raising the pastry to her lips. "I'm sure most of them think I'm not even susceptible to something so…mundane."

The princess watched as Regina took a small bite out of the turnover, her eyes fluttering shut as she tasted the first bit of apple.

"I was just wondering," the princess began, "when we'd see my parents."

Regina looked out of the corner of her eye to see Emma playing with the edge of the sheets on the bed, not looking at her.

"Why?"

"Well, they are my parents. I haven't seen them in a while," Emma mumbled.

"You miss them?"

"A little, yeah."

The Queen didn't know why this annoyed her, but it did. She took another bite of the pastry before replying to the princess.

"There is something I wish to teach you before we go see them. Your ability to learn will determine how quickly we make our journey to their castle."

"Can we start now?" Emma asked, silently hoping it was some kind of magic. What little she performed last night was amazing. She had heard tales of what all magic could do, and that magic could be very dangerous, but she never imagined she had that kind of power within her. Yes, she had always hoped deep down that she had. But her parents frowned upon magic, always citing the Evil Queen as an example of magic gone horribly wrong. However, Emma was always one to hope for that which was forbidden.

"I just woke up."

"Someone's in a bad mood."

Regina turned her entire head to glare at the blonde as opposed to merely out of the corner of her eye. Obviously being left unsatisfied was taking a toll on her emotions, but the little princess wasn't helping. She was happy. Too happy.

"When I finish this, I suppose that we can begin. But do try to contain yourself."

Emma smiled and got up off the bed, making her way towards the closet. Regina watched her go through squinted eyes.

Whether the blonde was actually that happy or her frustration was making it seem that way, Regina didn't know. But whatever it was, it was becoming exceedingly annoying.

After a while, Regina waved her hand and the empty tray disappeared. She got out of bed and changed into tight leather pants, heeled boots, and a black coat that reached to the ground behind her, spreading out like a cloak as she walked. When she turned back to look for Emma, she had to suppress a moan as she saw what she was wearing.

Her legs were incased in tight black cloth and flat boots rose up to her knees. Her jacket was much the same style as the Queen's except grey and only fell to her knees and was double breasted. It was low cut, hinting at what lie beneath.

"After you, your majesty," Emma said, bowing low so that Regina's eyes could wander down her front.

This was going to be an exceedingly long day.

* * *

"It is best to practice this kind of magic where you are unfamiliar with your surroundings," Regina said as they walked into the throne room. "Often times, you will need to use this when visiting others or when you yourself have visitors. Protecting your mind requires you to have a great amount of focus. Once you understand the basic concepts, it becomes far more easy and happens without trying."

"Why do I need to learn this to see my parents?" Emma asked, stepping up the steps to Regina's throne.

"Even in your parent's court, there are those who would wish you, me, or your parents harm. While the two idiots don't concern me, you and I do." Regina turned around to see Emma on the step below her. "I believe we had a…discussion before about who is in control in this room?" Regina asked, leaning closer to the blonde. She saw Emma's eyes darken slightly at the memory before swallowing and going to take a seat in her own throne. "Oh no, dear. You'll be down there," she said, pointing to the place where the peasants knelt before her.

Emma looked to the Queen before slowly descending the steps, turning back to her once she had gotten to her designated place. Regina had one leg crossed over the other and both arms rested on the armrests. She was smirking at her. The Queen certainly looked intimidating and could only imagine what those who came to ask for her assistance felt when they knelt.

"Now, here is what will happen," Regina began. "I will break into your mind and you will attempt to stop me. I find it useful to think of an object, an animal, something you'll be able to hold on to. A throne, perhaps. Or Uriel. Many people have natural defenses that make it more difficult for people to peer into their mind, and with practice, what you are doing now will become natural. Do you think you're ready to begin?"

Emma nodded, not entirely sure she was ready.

Regina's eyes flashed purple and she reached out towards Emma. She was met with the weak image of her sword, Victoria. The princess was holding onto it so poorly that Regina broke through easily and maneuvered around the girl's natural defenses with ease as well.

_Come now, princess,_ Regina said directly into the blonde's mind, smiling when she saw Emma's surprised expression. _You'll have to do much better than that._

She began wandering out Emma's mind unhindered, the princess incapable of stopping her now. Regina found a memory and immediately brought it forward, making Emma watch it.

_A room full of people and yet none of them wanted to talk to the young princess. The dwarves were becoming far too bawdy for a royal feast, but she knew her mother wouldn't send them away. In the center of the hall, some of the younger royals were beginning to dance with one another._

"_Mother?" Emma asked quietly. "Do you think I could go dance with them?"_

_Snow turned to her sharply, a frown on her face. "You never know who could be lurking among them, Emma. I don't want you leaving my side."_

"_But how am I supposed to have any friends if you won't let me even talk to anyone?"_

"_Now isn't the time for this conversation," her father interjected, leaning forward to look past his wife. "We can finish this after we retire." Charming then rose from the table to go speak with some of the other royals while Snow and her sat in uncomfortable silence._

"_Isn't that just sad," Regina mocked. Emma looked towards the voice to see her sitting in a chair next to her. "The poor little princess with no one to talk, to save her overly protective mother."_

Regina left her mind to see Emma clenching her teeth, looking at her with a glare that probably would have concerned most people.

"You need to hold onto your image," Regina said with a smirk. "Again."

Emma straightened her back and nodded slightly. Regina reached out again and was met with the image of Uriel. It was more difficult to find a weak spot, but there still was one. She quickly entered her again and felt the princess' frustration.

_Really, dear,_ Regina mocked. _I thought you would be much better at this considering how stubborn you are. _Another wave of frustration mixed with anger washed over Regina's mental presence. _Perhaps you need to understand just what someone can do when they're in your mind._ With a thought, Regina made Emma lift her left hand, holding it up to her neck. She gripped it tightly and the Queen began to smile wickedly. _You see, I can make you suffocate yourself. I could make you fall on your own sword. Or, if it so pleased me, I could make you kneel before me and pleasure me in every way I could think of._ Regina felt the smallest twinge of arousal flow through the blonde. With a smirk, she pulled out again.

"Don't let your emotions get in the way," Regina said, looking down on Emma. "You are performing light magic, not dark."

"You…you're too strong, Regina," Emma mumbled, trying to gain control over her anger. "I can't do it."

"Try harder," Regina said. Her earlier frustration and now using dark magic was making her irritable.

"I'm trying as hard as I can!" Emma yelled.

"Think of something that means something to you," Regina said. "Something you would never give up. Do you have something?" Emma huffed and closed her eyes. Regina saw her clearing her mind except for whatever it was Emma was concentrating on. Finally, she nodded.

Regina reached out one more time. When she reached the barrier, a half-smile crossed her lips. It was an image of a rose. Their rose to be precise. She nudged it gently, testing it to see if it would be easily broken through. It didn't waver at all. She continued trying, slowly getting more and more powerful. Eventually, she pushed at it as hard as she dared, worried that if she put her full force behind it, she would damage her princess.

And still, it did not break.

Regina pulled back and smiled at Emma. "See? Was that really so difficult?"

Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her. "So was that good enough?" she asked. "Am I up to your standards?"

"Of course not," Regina said with a smirk, rising from her throne. "But it will do." The Queen walked up to Emma and got close to her. "You do learn fast, though."

"Yeah. I manage to keep up."

Regina rolled her eyes and brushed past the princess, walking towards the doors that were typically reserved for her subjects to pass through.

"So, are we going to go?"

Regina sighed and continued walking, knowing Emma would follow. She understood Emma's urge to see her parents. If there was one thing she knew about, it was the need for some sort of love from one's parents. Emma hadn't seen them in a very long time, and for someone who had never been away from her home for this long, she was sure it was difficult. Even though Snow and Charming had been overly protective, they had treated Emma well.

But still, this line of conversation upset her. She wanted to be enough for Emma to be happy. The fact that Emma was so eager to see the one woman that she hated was hard for her. A large part of her was worried that Snow would take Emma back even though Emma had said she wouldn't let that happen. But Snow White had a way of taking things that Regina cherished.

However, Emma truly wanted to see her parents. Regina knew it would make her happy. And even though the Queen had only thought about her own needs and her own happiness for a very long time, she couldn't deny Emma this.

"We will leave tomorrow," Regina said. "But we still have much to do today."

"Like what?" Emma asked. Even after spending so much time with the Queen, she still had to nearly run sometimes to keep up with her when she was on a mission.

"I do believe that you obtained some new armor and a sword last night," Regina replied, opening the doors to her castle with a wave of her hand. They walked out into fresh air. It was abnormally warm for this time of year, but it was welcome. "You need to begin practicing with those."

Emma smiled as she followed the Queen. She most certainly remembered her new armor and sword. Their beauty was still ingrained in her mind, and the magic that went with them made her remember the Queen standing behind her, her fingers buried deep within her, her deep voice whispering in her ear…

"I think we'll start out with riding," Regina said, breaking Emma from her thoughts. "When we ride into battle, you'll need to be able to defend yourself from horseback."

"Uh-huh," Emma said absently. She looked around to see that they had already made it to the stables, not even aware that this was where they had been heading.

Regina waved her hand and Emma was immediately dressed in her armor and cloak. The Queen smiled. There was certainly something appealing about seeing her in armor. Another wave of her hand and Uriel was saddled. She nodded towards the horse and Emma took the hint, mounting him quickly, the armor not even hindering her. Regina walked towards Heloise and saddled her and led her out by the reins, Emma and Uriel following. After a moment, they made it to a large, open space that was obviously mean for training on horses.

"Do you remember how to call Victoria to you?" Regina asked, looking up at Emma. The princess merely held out her right hand it appeared. "Good."

Regina told Emma that she would create phantoms for her to defend herself against as she rode through them. Surprisingly, it seemed to be very easy for the princess. She supposed that being the daughter of Snow and Charming had its advantages.

After around an hour of grueling training, Regina called Emma over and had her dismount. She conjured a glass of cold water and gave it to the princess who downed it quickly.

"Now, you're going to spar with me," Regina said. She held out her hand and Lilith appeared immediately. The Queen held her up, preparing herself.

"Come on, Regina," Emma whined. "Can't I have a minute?"

"No."

Emma sighed and set the now empty glass down on the ground. Regina motioned toward a place where the horses would be out of danger. As Emma raised her sword, Regina smirked.

"Come on, dear."

Emma raised her sword and began to swing towards the Queen. But Regina didn't make a move to defend herself. Instead, she pushed her free hand forward, sending a powerful force out from her body and making Emma fly back. The blonde landed in a tangle of limbs.

"What the hell, Regina?" she yelled as she got up, her face red from exertion and frustration.

"Remember that your sword can defend against magic, dear," she said with a smile. Emma trudged back over to her, raising her sword and getting ready to give the Queen a run for her money.

Again, Emma attacked first, but she was ready when Regina attempted to push her back. She saw Regina move her hand up, and when she watched closely, the air around where the force was traveling rippled slightly. As it reached her, she put her sword up in front of her diagonally. It still pushed her backwards, but she remained on her feet. She saw Regina barely smile before the Queen began her attack.

It was brutal on both sides, Regina allowing her emotions to guide her sword, and Emma keeping a clear mind. The Queen frequently attacked Emma's right hip, shouting out tips to help her recover faster from a hit towards that area. Randomly, she would send a spell toward Emma, and Emma was able to deflect them each time, if somewhat sloppily.

Regina continued working with Emma, taking breaks only when necessary. Emma was improving rapidly. There were a times when Emma was able to defeat the Queen, but they were few.

When the sun was directly above them, Regina stepped back and lowered her sword, breathing hard.

"I have a proposition for you," she said. "We spar one last time, and whoever wins gets to make a choice."

"And what choice is that?"

"Top or bottom," Regina said with a wicked smile.

"Deal."

**A/N: Well, once again, another chapter up before I expected it to be. I'm really not too sure how I feel about this, but I felt it was needed. You know, Emma learning some more magic, Emma training, Emma wearing armor, Regina being sexually frustrated. All of it was needed.**

**As a teaser for the next chapter, there will be…sex. I know that's a shock hehe. **

**As some of you can probably surmise, we're getting pretty close to a war here and I can't even explain to you how excited I am for that! I hope everyone else is, as well!**

**Please review! It's getting me through this first week of college! And it lets me know how you guys are feeling about the direction of this!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"_I have a proposition for you," she said. "We spar one last time, and whoever wins gets to make a choice."_

"_And what choice is that?"_

"_Top or bottom," Regina said with a wicked smile._

"_Deal."_

Regina smirked and turned her back on Emma, walking towards where they had been fighting for most of the day. When she turned back, she saw Emma placing herself directly across from her.

"I do hope you're up to this," Regina said, knowing that they were both beginning to experience some fatigue. Luckily, they were both exceedingly fit, and their muscles weren't even beginning to become sore. It was entirely possible that this could go on for a very long time.

"Oh no, your majesty. I hope _you're_ up to this."

Regina smiled before lunging at the blonde, taking her off guard. Her sword connected with Emma's above her head and Regina began pushing down, making the girl kneel at her feet. She bent down and got close to Emma's face, smiling wickedly.

"You know, dear. You could just give up right now. I could walk us over to the forest and I could take you right on the ground. All you have to do is say that's what you want."

Emma's eyes darkened and she growled deep in her throat before pushing her sword upwards. Regina stepped back quickly, her smile only widening. The princess swung at her and Regina easily stepped aside.

_So we're really going to fight? Very well,_ Regina thought to herself. She began attacking Emma, not putting all of herself into her attacks. She stayed away from the blonde's right hip, hoping to make her even more tired before attacking her weak point. Emma swung at Regina's side, but she blocked it easily and knocked Emma's sword up, causing it to fly from the blonde's hand. Regina sent her magic towards the blonde and knocked her backwards. The Queen walked towards her swiftly and began to place the tip of her sword at the blonde's neck. But Emma held out her hand and Victoria appeared in it. She knocked the Queen's sword aside and scrambled to her feet.

They continued their dance, Regina blocking the blonde's strikes as if it were second nature. She began to let her mind wander to what she would do to Emma once she had defeated her. There would definitely be teasing, of that she was certain. Possibly some punishment for not giving in to the Queen sooner. She would make the blonde lose control. She couldn't wait to see the wild look in Emma's eyes as she used her magic to hold her down. Then, she would take exactly what she wanted from the princess.

But first, she had to win. Emma wasn't wavering at all, her face displaying her determination to win. Regina blocked a sharp blow to her left side and swung back up towards Emma's right shoulder. As she held her sword against Emma's, Regina pressed herself even closer to her.

"I could do so many things to you, dear," Regina said, her voice low. She reached out and grabbed Emma's wrist, ensuring that she would stay there. "When my fingers are buried deep within you, stroking that place that I know makes you go crazy, I could send some dark magic through you. I know how much you enjoy that." She felt Emma struggle against her just a little, but she kept her grip. "Perhaps you need a little taste?" she asked. Through the hand that was holding Emma's wrist, she sent just the tiniest bit of her magic. Emma's eyes flashed gold as she absorbed it and Regina knew she was suppressing a moan.

The blonde wrenched herself from Regina without a word and resumed her assault on her. The Queen could feel that Emma's hits were becoming stronger and her eyes had yet to return to their normal color. She realized that the magic was growing within the blonde as Emma allowed her emotions to take over. Regina smirked, knowing that she would have to release it sometime soon.

As time went on, Regina began to think more and more of the possibility of letting Emma win. Of course, she wouldn't go down without a fight, but what if she let Emma have control over her when she was like this? Her dream from that morning came back to her and an undeniable wave of arousal coursed through her body.

That one moment of hesitation and Emma was able to knock Regina's sword to the side before placing the point of her own sword on the Queen's neck. Regina glared at her and Emma began to move around to where she was firmly pressed against Regina's back, the edge of her sword resting on Regina's neck.

"Well, your majesty," Emma whispered in the Queen's ear. "It seems you've gotten yourself in a little predicament." Emma chuckled as she heard Regina grunt. "I would suggest you be more cooperative."

Emma lowered her sword and sheathed it. The Queen turned around to face her knight who was smirking. She grabbed Regina's bicep and began pulling her along to a wooden building to their left. When they were hidden from view, Emma pulled the Queen into a rough kiss, backing her up until she was firmly pressed against the wood of the building.

"Not here," Regina hissed as Emma broke the kiss. "Anyone could come back here and I won't have my guards finding-"

"Finding what?" Emma asked, moving her hands over Regina's breasts, squeezing slightly as she cupped them fully. "Finding you moaning?" she whispered against the Queen's neck. Regina took in a sharp breath and Emma's hands kept moving lower. "Finding you coming undone? Or perhaps you don't want them to see you with your hands tangled in my hair and my head between your thighs." As the blonde finished, she cupped Regina's core through her leather pants. Emma nibbled on Regina's neck and the Queen let out a low moan.

"I'd recommend being a little bit more quiet," Emma growled, looking into Regina's eyes. It was clear she was nearly overflowing with her magic as her eyes were pure, glowing purple. "And no magic."

Regina growled deep in her throat at the younger woman. She knew it was the dark magic working its way through Emma's body that was making her act like this, but it was something she could get used to.

Emma smashed her lips into Regina's once more, knocking the Queen's head back into the wall. She moved her hands back up the brunette's body and began unlacing the top part of her outfit. When she had finished, she began massaging the Queen's breasts with her leather gloved hands, thankful the Queen had opted to only put those on her and not the metal gauntlets.

The Queen bit her lip to keep herself from moaning at the feel of leather against her skin. She let her head fall back and closed her eyes. Emma leaned forward and began licking and kissing her neck once again, making Regina bite on her lip even harder.

Emma continued to lick her way down the Queen's body and paid particular attention to the valley between Regina's breasts. She heard Regina's breath quicken and become shallower as she began dragging her lips towards one of her nipples. Emma took it in her mouth, using her tongue to roll it around and she grazed her teeth against it slightly. She used her hand to tease the other breast, flicking the Queen's hard nipple back and forth with her thumb.

The princess moved her free hand down Regina's torso and began pressing on the apex of her thighs slightly. She thought she could hear Regina whimper, but she wasn't sure. But she was going to make sure it was very difficult for the Queen to remain quiet.

Emma detached herself from Regina and moved her hands to push down her leather pants. When they were far enough for Emma to maneuver her hand between her thighs, she quickly pulled off her gloves. She cupped the warm flesh with her right hand while her left went back up to lazily tease at Regina's nipple. The blonde began to trail her fingertips along Regina, never entering her, never touching her clit.

"More," the Queen whispered. Emma pulled back to look into her eyes to see an inner battle at remaining quiet. Slowly, the princess inserted her middle finger. She pulled it out just as slowly and added another, and finally a third, stretching the Queen. Regina grasped Emma's armor clad shoulders as the blonde began to pick up the pace. When Emma curled her fingers forward, Regina's head fell forward, burying her face into the hollow of Emma's neck, and letting out the faintest of moans.

Emma kept moving in her, pressing against the spot she knew would make Regina need to scream. She could feel the Queen's walls contracting around her and went slightly faster, making her orgasm wash over her. Regina let out a low moan as she shook against the princess, and just when she had come down, Emma began thrusting into her again, faster and harder than before. Regina captured Emma's mouth in a searing kiss, screaming into her as another orgasm racked through her body.

After a moment, Regina could look into Emma's eyes to see the gold still swirling. Not as frantically as before, but it was still there. She smirked before causing black mist to cover them both. When it cleared, Emma saw that they were now slightly inside the forest, the wooden building still in their view. The Queen was put back together, her clothes perfectly fitted to her body. Regina grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss before pushing her back. Emma fell backwards onto the ground and the Queen walked over to kneel by the blonde.

"We need to get that dark magic out of you," Regina murmured. She began taking off her gloves, pulling at one finger at a time.

Emma looked into her eyes to see silver flecks now beginning to form in the center of Regina's eyes along with the purple. She assumed it must be from all the magic she had made Regina hold in and she shivered at what the Queen might do to her.

"I want you to be perfectly quiet, dear," she said just as softly as before. She placed her gloves to the side of the blonde before waving her hand to remove all of Emma's armor. "If you don't, I'm afraid I'll have to find a far less…pleasurable way to extract that magic. Do you understand?" Emma nodded quickly and nearly moaned at the smile the Queen gave her as she moved down to kneel between Emma's thighs.

"Tell me, my dear," Regina said as she began tracing patterns along Emma's inner thighs. "Do you enjoy controlling me?" Emma whimpered quietly. "No noise," Regina said lightly, but her eyes were piercing. She slid a hand under Emma and propped her up slightly so that she could get a better angle. "Do you like watching me come undone beneath you?" Emma merely watched as Regina's hand continued to get closer and closer to where she needed to be touched the most. She felt her brush over her folds and ran a finger up her length, nearly soliciting a hiss from the blonde's mouth. "Do you like it when I moan your name?"

Regina slid a finger into Emma's opening only to take it back out and lick it clean. With a smirk, she leaned her head down and began flicking Emma's swollen clit with her tongue. Regina looked up to see Emma had thrown her head back and was arching her back. The Queen moaned and it sent a vibration straight into Emma. A moan began to form in the back of her throat, but she swallowed it and tangled her fingers into Regina's hair, tugging her closer and she could feel her orgasm approach.

Regina saw her begin to tremble and continued at her even pace, knowing Emma would soon be falling over the edge. At the last minute, she thrust three fingers into Emma. A quiet moan escaped the blonde as Regina continued to move within her and she continued to come. When her trembling stopped, Regina slowly pulled out of her and held her fingers up to the blonde's mouth. Emma opened her mouth obediently and sucked them clean.

The Queen grabbed Emma's wrist and light, purple mist surrounded them, taking them to their room. They were both on the bed, Regina's head lying on the blonde's chest. She looked up into Emma's eyes to see they had returned back to their normal, emerald color and she smiled.

"Anything else for today?" Emma asked, out of breath.

"Nothing that you need concern yourself about," Regina said, tracing patterns on Emma's skin with her finger. "We will leave tomorrow for your parent's castle, so make sure you are rested." Emma nodded.

"What about our horses?" she asked, remembering they had left them to do more important things.

"The guards will take care of them," the Queen said lazily. "But I still have a few preparations to make before we can leave tomorrow. You may do whatever you wish, but be well rested for I can assure you that tomorrow will be a very long day."

Regina slowly untangled herself from her princess and stood by the bed, waving her hand and placing Emma back in the clothes she had been in before. She smiled and kissed her on the lips gently before turning and walking out of her chambers.

Emma stayed on the bed for a minute thinking that somewhere along the way, the Evil Queen had shed the evil.

**A/N: Well, hello there! This chapter was a deal for me, it really was. I'm sorry it's not very long, but I didn't want to begin the next part of the story in this. So, that's just how it is **

**I must tell you a brief story. That sword fight, I made my White Knight roommate work it out with me. She didn't understand why, but we had a fake sword fight in the dorm room. It was entertaining to say the least.**

**Please review! It lets me know what I'm doing right! And I love them all! I promise the next chapter will be longer. I really do. So there's your incentive to review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: There are very brief mentions of rape in this chapter. Just a warning.**

**Chapter 30**

By the time Regina had returned to her chambers, she had found Emma curled up and asleep in the middle of the bed. It had been a long day for the blonde, and an even longer day for Regina. She nudged her over and lay down beside her. Immediately, she felt Emma wrap her arm around her waist and pull her closer. Sleep overtook the Queen quickly.

But even though the Queen had fallen asleep after the blonde, she woke up earlier. Her internal clock refused to let her wake after the sun had risen (except on very special occasions) and she had been up, preparing for the coming day. By now, the sun was high in the sky and she knew Snow and Charming would be having court. She instructed Sydney to inform her if they left their throne room at any time, but so far nothing was going against her plan. Regina left the room to find the Captain and instructed him to keep where she and Emma were heading a secret.

"I must insist you let me accompany you, your majesty," he protested. "You're going straight into the heart of the enemy. Anything could happen."

"And what if there is a surprise attack on the palace while we were away?" Regina retorted. "No, you must stay here. I feel this war is inevitable and that means my citizens are becoming more and more vulnerable to the tragedies of it. You must stay behind to make sure we can defend ourselves while I'm away."

Graham clenched his jaw and nodded, knowing it would be futile to argue with the Queen.

Regina returned to her chambers and walked into her closet. Normally, she hardly thought about what she was going to wear and simply allowed her mind to clothe her. But today was far different than a normal day. As she ran her hand along the various materials that made up her wardrobe, she thought about possibly wearing the same outfit she had worn to the Charming's wedding, but decided against it. While it may entertain her, she had an image to uphold, and repeating outfits would simply not do.

She continued looking until she stumbled upon a black dress she hadn't worn since she first began practicing the dark arts. It was pure black with the slightest bit of shine. The sleeves flared out at the end slightly, and in the back, it extended out behind her. The neckline was low and pointed. She knew it would catch Charming's attention even if he didn't want to look. He may be a good man, but he was a man nonetheless. She smirked as she thought that perhaps even Snow would be effected by it. She certainly had been in the past.

Snow had always wanted to be close to Regina, to have some part of their bodies touching. When she was a child, Regina merely counted it off as Snow wanting her as a mother. But as she grew older, it was obvious it was more.

She remembered one night in particular when Regina was hiding away in her private chambers from the king. He had drank far too much at dinner and she had no urge to be with him alone. She had recently found a book in the library that caught her interest, so she had brought it back to her room and curled up in one of the chairs by the fire. When her doors opened slightly, her head shot up and she closed the book quickly, unsure if she was allowed that small piece of happiness. But it was only Snow who peaked around the corner and asked if she could come in. When Regina nodded her head slightly, the girl entered and closed the door behind her.

"Can I talk to you about something?" she asked meekly. Regina inwardly cringed. Any time Snow wished to speak about something, it reminded her that she would never have a child of her own to help through these teenage years.

"Of course, dear," she said with a smile. She motioned with her head that Snow may come closer and she did. She sat down on the floor by Regina's feet and leaned her head against the Queen's knee. Regina sneered before running her fingers through the girl's black hair. "What is it?"

"I didn't know who else to talk to," Snow began. "I feel like I can trust you with anything, Regina." The Queen clenched her jaw, but continued brushing Snow's hair with her fingers.

"You can," she said.

"I…I was just wondering about…"

Regina smirked, knowing where this was heading. "What is it, dear?" she asked. "You can tell me anything."

Snow turned her head to look up at Regina. The Queen rose and offered her hand to Snow, leading her over to the bed. She sat down and Snow rested herself beside her, placing her head in Regina's lap. The Queen sneered yet again at the immaturity of Snow White. She was far too old for such things, but Regina indulged her and began running her hand through her hair again.

"I was in the village the other day," Snow began. Regina stilled her movements.

"By yourself?" she asked. "You know you are to be escorted by guards."

Snow sat up abruptly and looked at Regina with a bit of guilt in her eyes. "I…I just had to get a way for a little…"

"Perhaps we need to go speak with your father about this," Regina said and began to rise. Snow caught her hand and pulled her back.

"No!" she cried. "Please, I don't want him to know."

Regina looked back at her before sitting back down beside her. Her eyes were still hard, but beneath them she was laughing. "Know what, dear?"

Snow swallowed again and placed her back against Regina's front, pressing firmly into her body. She grabbed Regina's hands and wrapped them around her waist so that the Queen was holding her from behind. Regina rolled her eyes as Snow began to speak again.

"I was walking the streets and I heard a woman…offering herself to a soldier. And I didn't…I didn't really understand why she would…"

Regina smirked at the young girl's embarrassment before helping her. "Did you want to know what it was like?"

Snow nodded her head slowly. "I didn't know who else to go to," she said quietly. "Does it…hurt?"

Regina took in a sharp breath. Of course it hurt. It hurt her every single time this girl's father forced himself into her. It hurt her physically and emotionally. When he'd whisper Snow's mother's name in her ear, when he'd tell her to leave him because she wasn't good enough. Not that she wanted the bastard, but it still hurt.

"It depends on who you're with, I suppose," she purred. She slowly moved one of her hands to begin tracing circle's on the clavicle. "And you may want it to hurt."

Regina could see Snow's breath becoming heavier. The girl turned around in her arms and her gaze lingered on the Queen's breasts then flicked up to her lips. "Can you show me?" she whispered.

The Queen wasn't expecting that. She looked into Snow's eyes to see them clouded with lust, though she was sure the young girl didn't know that's what she was feeling. Her lips were parted slightly and she moved forward, aiming to touch her lips to the Queen's.

A sharp knock at the door caused Snow to jump back. Regina rose from the bed calmly, telling whoever it was to enter.

"The king wishes to see you in his chambers, your majesty," the guard said as he bowed to the Queen.

"Very well," she said. "Tell him I'll be there immediately."

Regina sighed, knowing that staying in her room locked away from the king was never an option, but it was always worth a try. She turned back to Snow to see her cheeks were flushed.

"Go back to your room, dear," Regina said softly. "Perhaps we can have this discussion another time."

But they never did. The next day, the Genie had made his way to their castle and Regina saw the perfect opportunity to rid herself of the lecherous king and his daughter.

Regina returned to the present and waved her hand, the clothes appearing on her immediately. She looked in the mirror to see that her makeup was dark and smoky and her hair was pulled back. An air of authority surrounded her and she knew she looked the part of the Queen. It was what would be needed today.

The Queen walked out to where Emma was still sleeping and nudged her with her finger. "Emma," the Queen whispered in the blonde's ear. "It's time to leave." Emma rolled over, trying to mumble at Regina to go away. The Queen smiled and pulled back the covers, exposing Emma to the slightly cold air. The blonde sat up and glared at Regina before realizing why she had been woken up.

She jumped out of bed and began looking around. "We're leaving now?" she asked frantically.

"Yes dear. It's nearly the middle of the morning."

Regina waved her hand and Emma was immediately back in her armor and the scabbard for her sword was around her waist. The blonde looked up and smiled at Regina as she called her sword to her and sheathed it.

"What do you think they'll say when they see me like this?" she asked.

"Oh, I'd imagine there are many things they might say." She smiled gently before walking over to Emma. "Now, you promised to follow every instruction," she began. "I have five simple things I need you to do. One, protect your mind." Emma nodded. "Two, stay by my side at all times." Emma nodded again. "Three, if something happens to me, you are to leave immediately and don't look back." Emma nodded hesitantly. "Four, do not speak. And finally, you will keep this hood up at all times." Regina reached around the blonde and pulled up the red hood. When it was in place, she enchanted it so a shadow would be cast over Emma's face except for her mouth, but she could still see out of it.

"But, how will my parents know it's me?" she asked, frowning.

"I never said they would know you were there, Emma. I only said you could come with me. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"But-"

"No buts," Regina said, raising her hand. "Do you agree?"

"I guess," Emma said, the frown still there.

"Good. Are you ready?" Emma nodded. Regina leaned up and gave the blonde a light kiss on the lips causing the younger woman to smile slightly. The Queen grabbed the princess' hand and engulfed them both in deep, purple mist.

* * *

Regina opened the large, white doors by throwing her arms out. They banged open, but the Queen paid them no mind and walked inside with a smirk on her face. Emma followed, her hand on her sword. She looked at the other end of the room to see several of her mother and father's subjects staring back at them with fear. Something stirred inside her stomach at the sight, but it wasn't unpleasant.

Some knights came running towards Regina, but she merely flicked her wrists and they were thrown away. She couldn't help the slight smile that spread across her lips.

"We need to talk," the Queen said to Snow and Charming. The two merely continued to stare at her, Charming standing with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword and Snow leaning forward. "Alone."

"Where's our daughter?" Snow yelled from her seat.

Regina rolled her eyes. "What part of alone don't you two understand?" she said, her impatience showing. "Have everyone leave or I'll do it for them and I can assure you they won't like where I send them."

There was a heavy silence in the hall for a moment before Charming ordered everyone to leave. They left quickly, not wanting to be caught in any potential cross fire.

"Give us our daughter," Charming said, his voice low.

"Actually, I'm afraid I'm not here to talk about her," Regina said with a fake smile. She walked forward slowly, looking around as she went. "I'm here to talk about a little deal you made with a little imp I know."

She saw Snow and Charming stiffen and steal a glance at each other before Snow stood and spoke. "We don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't act more ignorant than you really are. It's unbecoming."

"Your majesties?" said an old, male voice from the shadows. Regina whipped her head around to see an old man dressed in a blue robe stepping forward. He beard reached down to his stomach and a tacky, pointed blue hat sat atop his balding head. "Her escort has been branded with dark magic."

"Ah, Merlin," Regina said, scowling. "Still managing to screw up every spell you ever cast?" The old man sputtered, trying to think up some sort of retort. Regina waved her hand and he disappeared with a small pop.

"What did you do to him!?" Charming yelled, stepping down from the stairs his throne was seated on.

"Don't worry," Regina said, turning her attention back to him. "I just sent him to his little hovel. He'll be scurrying back in no time. Now, shall we get down to business?"

"Have your knight take down their hood," Snow said slowly, walking to stand by Charming.

"I wouldn't ask one of your guards to take off their helmet," Regina said, raising an eyebrow. "Besides, I can assure you that this knight is _completely_ under my control. You don't have to worry about them. However, you should seriously consider improving your own security. I've managed to get to you what, three times now? Your guards need better training."

"We want Emma back," Charming said, ignoring Regina. Snow kept looking at Emma suspiciously, but the princess kept her face stoic.

"I'm not here to speak about that as I already said. Instead, we're going to talk about a deal you made. An ill-thought-out deal that could very well cost you your lives."

"He's going to help us defeat you and bring back Emma," Charming said stubbornly.

"Rumpelstiltskin is a liar and a murderer," Regina said, leaning forward. "He's going to turn on you at the last minute and help me kill you. And then you'll never see your precious little princess again. Is that what you want?"

"You're lying," Snow said immediately. "You want to kill us."

"Actually, I want to make you suffer," Regina hissed. "And by having Emma with me, I'm succeeding. I'm trying to help you by warning you about his plan."

"Why should we believe you?" Charming demanded.

"If I wanted you dead, I would have done it when I walked into this castle," she said. "What Rumple gains from this is something neither of us want. It would be beneficial if we worked together."

"No," Charming said. "We aren't negotiating with you. Not after everything you've done to us."

"Everything I've done to you?" Regina said, faking offense. "I would imagine I'd be far less open to negotiating with you after everything you have taken from me."

Snow blinked slowly and looked down at her hands. "How do you know about this?" she asked.

"An…acquaintance," Regina said, turning her gaze onto the younger Queen. "She would not lie. In fact, I believe the imp wanted me to know of the plan from the beginning. If you don't want to die, I suggest we form a truce."

"Not on your-" Charming began.

"We want our daughter back," Snow said, cutting him off. "That's our price. We'll help you if you give Emma back."

"I'm trying to save your lives," Regina said slowly, as if that would help them understand. "You can't demand anything from me."

"How do we know this isn't some plot to have us let our guard down so you could kill us then?" Snow asked. "It's not like you're above something like that."

"As I said before, I don't want you dead. At least not right now. Returning your daughter is out of the question."

"Why?" Snow asked. Regina could see even more concern rise to the surface.

"She happens to be tied up at the moment," Regina said to her with a smirk.

The Queen felt the abrupt shift in Charming and saw him unsheathe his sword from the corner of her eye. She turned to face him and heard a sharp metal clang. A white sword was blocking his and she turned to look at Emma, her mouth slightly open.

"I would suggest you lower your sword, James," Regina said quietly, not taking her eyes off Emma. Charming did and Emma lowered hers as well. "You really should keep your anger in check." Charming merely scowled at her.

"Give us Emma or there is no deal," Snow said. Deep in the back of her mind, she knew Regina was telling the truth. There wasn't any other logical explanation.

"I'm sure the princess would be thrilled to hear she's being used as a pawn in your little game," Regina said. "She's staying with me."

"Then we have nothing further to discuss," Snow said. "I'll see you on the battlefield." Snow put a gentle hand on Charming's arm and turned, walking away from her.

Anger welled within the Queen. She walked after them, seething. "How do you even know she'd want to come back?" she yelled at them. They turned around and stopped, watching her approach with shocked expressions. "You kept her locked in her little tower and didn't let her live. She has a life with me. She _enjoys_ staying with me. Do you have any idea how horrible she must have believed her life was with you if she thinks being with me is better?"

"We were protecting her," Snow yelled back, leaving Charming behind and coming to stand in front of the Queen. "From you!"

"Protecting her would have been showing her how to take care of herself. Giving her tools to defend herself against me."

"I will _not_ listen to child care lectures from you!" Snow said. "The thought that _anyone_ could enjoy being around someone as horrible and evil as you is ridiculous. I don't believe a single word you say, about there being a plan to kill us, about Emma being safe. None of it. The only way I would believe any of this is to hear it from Emma herself and until I do, until I have my daughter back, we are done."

"Your concern for you daughter is touching, but I'm trying to save your lives. You should be grateful I'm not going along with his little plan."

"We could care less about what happens to us," Snow said softly, her expression still fierce. "We just want Emma."

Regina's scowl disappeared as she thought back to her own parents. Her mother only cared about power and was willing to use her as a means to achieve it. And daddy, he only cared about his own life. Yes, he loved her, but he was also weak. He never fought for her. Not like the two people in front of her were for Emma. Somewhere deep inside her, she felt proud, seeing Snow so determined. Even though she wasn't her biological mother, she did still have a part in raising her. And even though she had a deep seeded hatred for the woman and always would, she was glad she did at least one thing right.

"Emma's staying with me," Regina stated. She turned around and looked at the White Knight. "We're leaving." She walked past her, pausing when she didn't move.

"For Christ's sake," she heard Emma mumble. The blonde's hands rose up slowly to the hood and Regina closed her eyes, knowing it was entirely possible she would never have Emma fully to herself once the hood was pulled back.

As Emma's face was revealed, a heavy silence filled the air.

**A/N: Well, this happened far more quickly than I expected. Once again, this just goes to show the powers of reviews. They're like a drug to me or something. Not to mention this is chapter 30 of what I was planning on being a not this long story at all. Your response to this has just been amazing.**

**I don't have any interesting stories to tell with this one. I couldn't throw my roommate around to see how they landed or anything. I mean, I may have been able to, but I probably would have gotten in trouble. And I'm pretty sure she could beat me up.**

**Please, please, please review! And ask me questions about something that happened if you want. I promise I'll answer them! You guys just make me smile every time I see a new review or favorite or follow show up in my inbox. So thank you!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Once again, we have descriptions of rape in this chapter.**

**Chapter 31**

"E…Emma?" Snow whispered. She walked towards her slowly, her eyes looking at her questioningly. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah," the princess said, tilting her head to the left and shrugging her shoulders.

Regina saw tears form at the edges of Snow's eyes and she barely managed to not roll her own. Charming and his wife both brought their daughter into a tight embrace. After a moment, their eyes shot open and they pulled back, putting distance between them and their daughter. Regina smirked and went to stand by her.

"I can feel dark magic in her," Snow whispered. "What have you done to our daughter?"

"Oh, nothing she didn't enjoy," Regina said, her smirk growing wider.

"You've defiled her with your magic," Charming hissed. He drew his sword again and pointed at the Queen who merely rolled her eyes.

"Father, no," Emma began, standing at Regina's shoulder. "The Queen's been good to me. She's given me a horse, a sword, armor-"

"You're wearing her armor!?" Charming bellowed. "And you defended her?"

"I wasn't going to let you hurt her!" Emma said. Of course her father would be more vocal about his horror than her mother.

"You put her under a spell," Snow said, looking from Regina to Emma.

"What?" Emma asked incredulously.

"I can assure you she's acting completely of her own accord, my dear Snow. But I do find it interesting that you refuse to believe that she's matured in her time with me. Isn't that what you always wanted for her? To grow into a woman capable of standing up for herself?"

"I…not-" Snow began.

"Not with me?" Regina asked with a smirk. "You didn't want me to be the one to teach her? Afraid of what I might turn her in to?"

"I can only imagine what you've done to twist her mind," Charming growled.

"She hasn't done anything to me!" Emma yelled, getting frustrated with all three of them. She had pulled down her hood to explain that Regina was trying to save their lives, not to start the largest argument in the world.

"Well…" Regina began with a smirk. Emma's head whipped around to glare at her, telling her that she wasn't helping the situation. Regina merely continued to smile and looked forward.

"I'm still me. I'm still your daughter," Emma continued, looking between her parents. Her father had lowered his sword and her mother was still looking at her with abject horror. If not for the seriousness of the situation, it would have been a hilarious sight. "And Regina's telling you the truth. This Rumple guy wants you dead. She's trying to save your lives."

Snow and James looked at their daughter questioningly. Charming's breathing was heavy as he tried to work out exactly what Emma was saying while Snow's mouth opened and closed as if she wanted to speak, but couldn't find the right words. Eventually, something came out.

"Let's wait to have this conversation until dinner," she said, looking back and forth between the Queen and Emma. "Give me a bit to work through this."

"Your daughter begged to come see you, and now you're just brushing her off?" Regina asked.

"Don't tell me how to treat Emma," Snow said.

"Well, I think someone needs to."

Emma placed her hand on Regina's shoulder and squeezed gently. The Queen leaned back, the scowl almost disappearing. "It's ok," Emma said.

Regina looked at Emma and almost smiled before turning back to Snow and Charming. "We shall remain at your castle until you deem it the right time to speak about _saving your lives_. Come on, dear," Regina said to Emma. She whipped around and began walking out of the hall. Emma followed, only turning around when she heard her mother call out to her.

"Perhaps you and I could talk a little now?" she asked.

"After dinner," Emma said with a frown. She knew she shouldn't be acting like this towards her mother, but the fact that she had brushed both her and Regina off had angered her. It's the exact same thing she had been doing to her for all of the years before she had went with the Queen, and just for once, she wanted to show her what it felt like. Snow nodded slightly and Emma turned back to Regina who was smiling wickedly. When Emma reached her, she turned back towards the doors and they walked out together.

* * *

"I'm sorry about my mother," Emma said as they walked down a long corridor. Neither knew exactly where they were headed, but they had to do something until they spoke to Snow again.

"Of all the things you should apologize for, that is not one of them," the Queen said curtly. "I knew what to expect when I came to see them."

"Wait," Emma said, stopping. "What do I have to apologize for, then?"

Regina stopped as well and turned around, getting closer to Emma. "I specifically gave you orders to keep your hood up, to stay quiet, and you blatantly disregarded them. I think it's entirely possible we need to work on your obedience."

"I was trying to help you!" Emma said. "They weren't listening to you. They were just going to shrug you off."

"That's nothing new, dear," Regina said. "But the fact still remains…"

Emma looked at Regina as the Queen trailed off midsentence. "Regina?" she asked only to be met with a finger being held up. Regina began walking towards a room and Emma followed. As they neared, they heard quiet sobbing. Emma placed her hand on the hilt of her sword and they both entered the room.

Lying on the ground with her face to the floor was a young woman. Her dress was bunched up around her waist, exposing her lower body. The inside of her thighs were bloody and Regina could see bruises in the shape of fingers beginning to form. With a hand motion, she instructed Emma to stay near the door and ensure no one else entered, and then continued walking towards the girl quietly.

Suddenly, the sobs stopped and the girl turned over to stare directly into Regina's eyes. The Queen saw her open her mouth and take a deep breath, but Regina was faster and knelt beside her and gently rested her hand over her mouth.

"Shh," the Queen whispered. "We aren't here to hurt you." The girl still looked frightened, and Regina couldn't blame her. From what she could see, the girl had been assaulted violently. "What happened to you?" the Queen asked, her voice still quiet. But she already knew the answer deep in her mind. The girl shook her head from side to side, her eyes wide. Regina moved her hand away from the girl's lips and ran her thumb over a dreadful looking bruise on her cheekbone. As it touched the wounded flesh, the bruise disappeared. "See? I'm going to help you."

"You…you're the…" the girl sputtered, her voice hoarse.

"Yes, the Evil Queen. But why don't you just call me Regina?" The girl nodded, clearly not able to fully understand what was happening. "Do you mind if I keep healing you?" The girl shook her head. Regina continued gently running her hands over the visible bruises on the girl. "What's your name, dear?"

"Ella," she said, watching Regina heal her arms that had several nasty bruises. The Queen looked up into Ella's blue eyes and smiled gently. Her blonde hair was tangled and Regina could see a small trickle of blood falling from her hairline. She placed her middle finger on the contusion and pressed gently. Ella jerked away.

"Shh," Regina whispered, bringing her other hand to rest on the other side of the girl's face, reassuring the her, yet keeping her in place. When it was fully healed, she leaned back to make sure she hadn't missed any injuries. Her eyes traveled down Ella's front, taking in the ripped open bodice of her dress, the blood stains on the skirt. She hadn't attempted to heal that part of the girl yet knowing she wouldn't be ready. "Can you tell us who did this?" Regina asked. Fear immediately filled the girl's eyes and Regina reached out for her again. "If you can't, it's ok dear. I just want to help."

"He…he said if I told anyone, he would kill me," she whispered, jerking away from Regina again.

Regina stayed where she was, letting Ella have her space. Most likely, the girl was only a simple maid around the castle and whoever attacked her must have had some sort of rank. "I can protect you," Regina said with a small smile. "We both will protect you." Emma looked at them both and nodded with a frown.

"No! I don't want to say his name," she said, tears falling freely down her face again.

They all stayed silent for a moment. Regina was unsure if she should scoot over to Ella in order to comfort her. In the end, she remained still and continued whispering to her. "If you'll allow me, I can find his name without you even having to think about it."

"Through…through your magic?" she asked quietly. She was looking at Regina with fear in her eyes. Of course, coming from Snow's kingdom, she'd be terrified of what the Queen could possibly do. Magic was so frowned upon that very few magical beings existed in her kingdom. In truth, only the fairies were allowed to practice their art. All others had been forbidden from performing magic so they had lost their touch. Either that or they had immigrated to Regina's realm and continued to practice magic there.

"I won't hurt you, dear," Regina said gently. "I healed your wounds."

"No…no please. I don't want anyone else…" she trailed off. Her eyes were still watery and Regina wanted to do nothing more than reach out to her and take her in her arms, assuring her that the bastard who did this would be brought to swift justice. But she knew invading her personal space without her permission would not help in the slightest. And she couldn't promise catching her attacker without first knowing who to look for.

Ella looked towards the doorway and her mouth fell open as she took in Emma, as if she were looking at her for the first time. "You're Princess Emma," she whispered. She attempted to scramble to her feet, but was still too weak from the attack. In the end, she merely bowed her head while Emma shifted uncomfortably back and forth, looking at the ground. "I'm so sorry I didn't notice you before, princess," Ella said frantically.

"No…it's ok. Don't…" Emma mumbled, still looking down at her feet. If not for the situation they were in, Regina would have smacked the princess for her inability to form a sentence. If Snow and James were seriously considering allowing her to rule their kingdom, they must have been fools.

"What if Emma used magic on you?" Regina asked Ella, an idea suddenly forming. "Would you trust her more than me?"

Ella looked between the two, clearly thinking about it. "She can use magic?" she finally asked.

"The purest of magic," Regina confirmed. "She won't hurt you."

Ella continued looking between them, still unsure. She didn't want another person to violate her, but another part of her knew that not allowing them to find him would only cause more harm. He could come back for her or go after another girl.

She nodded her head.

Emma looked to Regina, clearly nervous about what was going to happen. But she walked over to the two women when Regina beckoned her forward. She felt Regina on the edge of her consciousness and lowered her protection around her mind.

_I'll need you to place a hand on her shoulder_, Regina spoke directly into Emma's mind. _Make sure she's ok with being touched, though. Once you've done that, I'll guide you through what needs to be done._

Emma sat down between Regina and Ella and turned to the girl. "Is it ok if I put my hand on your shoulder?" Ella looked at her before nodding slowly. Emma reached out and rested her hand on Ella's shoulder. At first, she flinched away but then allowed Emma to keep her hand in place. She rubbed her thumb across the skin once before smiling at her.

_You and I will both use your magic to enter her memories,_ Regina said. _Clear your mind and imagine your consciousness as a tangible object. You'll sense hers and begin to move towards it. I'll help you navigate from there._

_What if I hurt her?_ Emma thought nervously.

_I won't let you,_ Regina thought back. _You're using light magic. When I entered your mind, I used the Dark Arts because I was attempting to harm you. You aren't capable of hurting her._

With Emma's mind slightly at ease, she began to calm herself. She became more aware of her consciousness and felt others around her. Emma could easily identify Regina's as it was so close to her own and seemed very powerful. She attempted to brush against it only to be met with pure black.

_Focus, Emma_, Regina said.

Emma found Ella's consciousness easily as well. It was frail, damaged. She began moving towards it and felt Regina traveling with her. When they reached the edge, Regina seemed to merge with her and pushed them forward slowly, entering Ella's mind.

It was dark, as if many things were trying to be forgotten. A wave of calm washed over Emma and she felt Ella relax under her. It must have been Regina attempting to calm the girl. They moved forward, passing several blocked off places that Emma could only assume were memories that Ella wished she didn't have.

Soon, they reached the back of her mind. It was even more dark. A face seemed to swim on the edge of consciousness and they moved towards it. As they got closer, Emma could begin to make out certain features. He had a proud jaw and black hair. His blue eyes seemed to pierce her soul and she noticed his stubble. He had a cocky smile. One that could easily get on her nerves.

The face let out a horrible, mocking laugh, and Emma couldn't help but surge forward to attack him. Regina followed, attempting to keep her back, but she was too late.

Suddenly, they were both standing in a room. The same room they had been in with Ella. The man whose face had been swimming before them was standing before his victim, looking down on her and pulling her hair to the side. She was begging him to stop, trying to push him away, telling him that she didn't want him.

"Yes you do," he said in a voice that made both of the women's stomach's churn. "All of you women do."

Ella kept hitting his chest as he bit down hard on her neck, leaving bruises as he went. She screamed as he pushed her back and the side of her head hit the table. When he ripped open her bodice, her eyes began to fill with tears and her hits were becoming softer, knowing the inevitable would happen. He kneaded the sensitive flesh roughly, leaving even more bruises. He bit down on an already abused nipple and she cried out again, attempting to knee him.

"Is she seeing this?" Emma whispered to Regina. She looked to the Queen to see her eyes were hard and her jaw was set.

"No," she whispered back. Emma grabbed Regina's hand and squeezed it before turning her attention back to the horror playing out before them.

The bastard had pulled her legs apart and was looking at the flesh between them with hungry eyes. He quickly pulled down his pants and took his member in his hand, stroking it and moaning quietly as he took in the fearful expression on the girl's face. With one hand, he kept her hands trapped above her, and with the other, he positioned himself at her entrance. In one rough motion, he entered her, letting out a strangled moan while Ella let out a scream.

Emma turned away and she heard her screams becoming softer. But Regina continued to look on, knowing exactly what Ella was going through. Soon, Ella stopped struggling all together and instead looked at the ceiling with blank eyes.

"You like it, don't you?" the man wheezed at her. But still, she lay on the ground, unresponsive to his words and his thrusts. Eventually, he emptied himself inside her and pulled out, wiping her blood and his seed along the inside of her thighs.

"Remember. You tell anyone of these little escapades, and you die."

Then, he left her lying on the floor.

"Emma," Regina whispered. "It's over."

She led Emma back to her own mind, releasing another wave of serenity over both Emma and Ella. When they had fully exited her mind and had returned to their own, Regina placed a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Find that bastard," she growled, low enough so Ella wouldn't hear. Emma nodded and left quickly while Regina began to heal the rest of Ella's battered body.

* * *

Rage boiled within Emma as she walked through the corridors of the castle. The idea that any man dare think he had the right to take a woman like that was maddening. Sick. As she thought more and more about it, her anger grew even more, her steps becoming longer and her scowl becoming bigger.

Each time she blinked, she saw the wretched man's face swimming before her. She knew where he would be found for she had seen him roaming around the castle and the grounds when she was still living here. In fact, one night when she had snuck out of the castle, he and one of his cronies had attempted to violate her in such a way, unaware of her royal heritage. Luckily, she had swiftly brought her knee up to connect with his crotch. Today, if she had anything to say about it, he would be in far worse pain than just that.

She walked out of the large entryway into the castle. It was always open during the day as her parents had an "open door" policy. Some of the guards were stopping to watch her advance towards the training grounds. She was sure she looked a sight: her white armor shining in the sun while she gripped the hilt of her sword and her golden mane whipping out behind her. Most of them bowed when they recognized who she was, but she still saw confused glances as they caught sight of the Queen's emblem on her cloak.

The ground turned to dirt as opposed to the green grass Emma had been walking on. It swirled around her feet as she stomped forward, finally catching a glance of the despicable man she was looking for. As she passed group after group of training knights, the clatter of swords died down. They bowed respectfully, but murmured in confusion. Wasn't she taken by the Queen? Why was she here? Had she managed to escape?

Finally, she reached the man who had attacked Ella. As he heard her approach, he turned to face her and looked down. He was taller than her, but just barely. The man looked down at her and scoffed.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of the princess?"

"Come with me," she growled, maintaining contact with his ice blue eyes.

"I don't take orders from women," he said, smiling down at her. "Besides, shouldn't you be running around after the Evil Queen?"

Emma merely continued to glare up at him, her lip forming a snarl. When he brought his hands to rest in front of him, she saw blood underneath his nails. Surely it was his victim's blood.

"You know, princess, there are several rumors about what she does to you in that palace of hers," he continued, his smile turning into a smirk. "They say she spreads her legs for you and you willingly pleasure her. Even on her own throne. It's even said that she calls you her pet and you enjoy it. Who would have thought, the daughter of the pure Snow White and Prince Charming, would dip her head between the Queen's thighs and _enjoy_ it."

Emma nearly screamed in anger as she drew her sword. She pointed it at him as she growled her next words. "You attacked that poor girl. You're going to pay."

"I take what I want, princess. That isn't a crime. In fact, I wouldn't mind taking you."

The princess lowered her sword and continued to glare at him.

"Giving up? Or perhaps you want me to take you? Need something firmer than a woman's touch?"

Emma gave her an eat-shit smile before raising her sword again. "I have a proposition," she said. "We duel. The winner gets to decide what the loser must do."

The man scoffed as he drew his own sword, raising it to match Emma's stance. "Do you even know how to use a sword?" he asked.

"Better than you can even begin to imagine," she mumbled.

He quickly took the first strike at Emma, but she merely held up her sword to her left to knock it off. As he was recovering, she took a swipe at his own sword, cutting through it with ease. She pointed the blade at his neck as he continued to look at his broken sword.

"That's impossible!" he yelled, looking at Emma incredulously. "You bitch!"

"Actually," a voice said from behind Emma. "That would be me."

Regina came to stand next to her knight, her eyes swirling with purple as her gaze seemed to burn straight through the man in front of her. His mouth dropped open as he looked between the two women in front of him.

"Now, are you going to come with us?" Regina asked, her voice low and commanding. All of the other knights around them were avoiding her gaze, yet couldn't help but watch the scene play out in front of them.

"You used magic!" he yelled at Emma, his broken sword still in his hand. "You cheated!"

"Actually, it's just a better sword than yours," Emma said with a smile. "You two," she said as she caught the gaze of two knights standing behind the man. "Take both of his arms and follow the Queen." They quickly did as they were told, taking the man's sword away and brining his arms behind his back. Regina started walking away from them and they immediately pushed him forward, Emma walking behind them with her sword still drawn.

"Where are we going?" the man asked.

"The two idiots," Regina growled, not looking behind her. Emma couldn't suppress her smile.

"This…miscreant…deserves to be put to death," Regina said to Snow and Charming. When they had reentered the throne room, everyone immediately exited besides the King and Queen. The troupe walked forward quickly and Emma dismissed the other knights and pressed Victoria against the man's back, making him fall to his knees beside the Queen.

"You can't just come here and start demanding my entire kingdom be put to death, Regina," Snow said tiredly. It was clear that this day had successfully drained all energy from her, and it was not even halfway done.

"He raped one of your servants," Regina hissed. Charming leaned forward and looked between the three people before her while Snow raised an eyebrow.

"If one of my staff were being attacked, I would know," she said seriously. "And Emma, I'm surprised at you," she said, focusing her attention solely on her daughter. "Going around, doing the Queen's bidding. You know how she is."

Emma clenched her jaw and spoke calmly. "You're right. I do. And I know she isn't lying."

Charming sighed and leaned back in his throne while Snow continued to lean forward, disapproval clearly written on her face. Whatever had happened to her daughter while she was Regina's captive was long lasting damage that may never be fully reversed.

"You are making very serious allegations, Regina. Do you have any physical evidence?"

"I already healed the girl," the Queen said through gritted teeth. "Her injuries were too severe to be left unattended."

"Then where is she now?" Charming asked.

"She's safe. With some of the other servants," Regina said, clearly getting annoyed with the two.

"Will she come speak to us?"

"I will not force her down here to speak about a crime which this wretched filth of a man committed against her!"

Snow sighed and looked at Emma again with disappointment. "Then we have no reason to detain him. Let him go, Emma."

But Emma didn't budge.

"Do you have any idea how that girl will feel when she sees him again!?" Regina yelled at Snow and Charming. She was beginning to walk towards them and their faces were displaying their alarm. "He'll kill her. You have no idea what she's going through!"

"And you do!?" Snow yelled, rising from her throne.

_Regina never told her?_ Emma thought to herself. _The one thing that could have hurt my mother, and she never told her?_

Emma heard Regina yell and she felt her consciousness pushing up against her own. The princess kept her wards up securely, knowing what Regina was showing them. The man's breathing beneath her was becoming heavy, and she knew she would see a disgusting tent in his leather pants if she looked down. Her mother and father's faces were showing horror, their mouths open and their eyes staring forward, but not looking at anything. Regina's fists were clenching and unclenching and her breathing was even harder than the man's.

Eventually, Emma knew the memory had stopped. Snow looked hard at Regina.

"How do I know this isn't a lie?" she said softly.

"Memories never lie, Snow," Regina said, just as softly. "You know that."

Snow nodded slightly before turning her gaze to the man in front of Emma. "I will not put you to death," she said in a voice Emma had never heard her use before. "But I will sentence you to life in the dungeons."

The man let out a crazed laugh as he continued to look down. It wasn't until guards had pulled him up and began leading him from the room that he seemed to realize what had happened. He began yelling back at the Queen and King, telling them it was all a lie.

"No," Charming said. "You deserve this, Killian."

And with that, he was taken from the room.

The four stared at each other for a long moment before Regina turned to Emma. "Come on, dear. You can show me your room."

Regina and Emma then left, leaving only Charming and Snow. The Queen looked down at her feet before walking towards the waiting room, Charming following after her.

"Snow," he said, as he closed the door behind them. "Snow, you couldn't have known-"

"That was Ella, James," she said quietly. "I see her every day. From the sound of it, this has been going on for a while and I didn't even notice."

She walked towards a sofa and sat down on the edge of it. James came to sit down next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. "That doesn't make you a bad person."

"Regina saw it before I did," she said, looking down at her hands. "The Evil Queen saw this atrocity and took action against it while I just sat by and let it happen. What does that even say about me?"

"Maybe she's grown so used to evil that she can see it before other's can," he suggested, now running his hand comfortingly along his wife's back.

"I've been so concerned about Emma that I've neglected my own kingdom," she said.

"She's our daughter. You should have been worried."

"What if Regina isn't so evil?" Snow said, looking up at James. "What if she's changed?"

"She's incapable of that, Snow. You know that."

"Emma trusts her."

"And Emma also has dark magic within her," James said gently, knowing the subject would only further upset his wife. "It's entirely possible that Regina has begun to corrupt her, to twist her mind into becoming just like herself."

"No," Snow said quietly. "I don't think Regina would ever wish for someone to be like her."

The two sat in silence, for a moment, lost to their own thoughts.

"Should I have put him to death?" Snow asked, resting her head against James' shoulder.

"No," he said. "Spending the rest of his life down in that hell will be punishment enough."

There was more silence before Snow spoke again. "What do we do about Emma?"

"We can't allow her to return with the Queen."

"She seems happy, James. Isn't that what we always wanted for her? What if Regina gives her that?"

"It can't be any more than just a spell. She's happy against her will."

"Even if it is a spell, she'll still fight to get back to her. She'll end up being hurt. I don't want that."

"You're thinking of letting her return with the _Evil Queen_?" James asked.

"I'll make my decision after supper," Snow said before rising and giving her husband a small peck on the cheek.

* * *

"Your parents are insufferable," Regina growled as she walked in to Emma's old room. Everything looked exactly the same as it had when she had taken the princess away, almost as if it were a sanctuary to their lost daughter. Emma walked in behind her and left the door open. "He should die."

"You should have known mother would never execute someone," Emma said, keeping her distance from the Queen.

Regina whirled around and looked Emma up and down before rolling her eyes. Of course they never would have told her that they attempted to execute the Queen. It might have made them look bad. She decided to ignore the gap in Emma's education. "She gave soldiers their death orders all the time when our kingdoms were at war. How is this any different!?"

"Because she had to look him in the eye?"

Regina scoffed at Emma and turned around again, looking at the neatly made bed Emma used to sleep on. She walked towards it and ran her fingers along the fabric of the sheets. "She is weak," Regina said, her rage still present. "She doesn't deserve to be a ruler."

"Regina…" Emma began as she slowly made her way to the Queen.

"And Charming is worse than she is! Always following her orders."

"Calm down, Regina," Emma said, now standing very close to the Queen's back. Regina spun around and stepped even closer to Emma, their noses almost touching. Everything in Emma's body told her to back up, but she couldn't seem to move. The Queen's eyes were entrancing her, keeping her in place. She knew she couldn't resist her Queen. Not when she was this angry.

"I won't _calm down_ until that bastard gets what he deserves," she hissed. "And since when did my pet begin giving orders?"

Emma swallowed hard, knowing where this was heading. A part of it felt wrong, doing something like this in her parent's castle. But another part felt incredibly right. And that part was definitely winning.

"Perhaps I need to help you remember you place," she whispered. "Do you know your place?"

"I…" Emma started. Regina was looking at her with a crazed look, and she couldn't help but want even more of the Queen. Her mind couldn't form coherent thoughts, but she wasn't entirely sure she minded that.

"Your place," Regina began with a wicked smile, "is wherever I tell you to be." The Queen flung out an arm and the door slammed shut behind Emma. When the blonde turned to see what the bang was, Regina grabbed her blonde tresses and pulled her close to her, their bodies flush against one another. Regina felt the coolness of the metal seeping through her clothes, causing her nipples to harden even further. With a thought, the armor and mail were gone, leaving Emma completely bare before her.

She pulled her into a rough kiss and dragged her nails down the blonde's back, leaving angry, red marks in their wake. She heard Emma hiss from the pain, but it quickly turned into a moan which Regina greedily took advantage of. The Queen thrust her tongue in and out of the princess' mouth in the exact fashion her fingers would be thrusting in and out of another area of the blonde's body soon.

"On the bed, princess," Regina whispered. Emma shivered at the Queen's tone: almost teasing, yet extremely seductive. She followed the order quickly and turned her gaze back to the Queen. Regina was undressing herself methodically, keeping eye contact with her. When she got to the pieces of clothing she couldn't take off by herself, she simply waved her hand and she was completely bare.

"Here are the rules, dear," the Queen said as she walked slowly to stand between Emma's thighs. "You may beg, you may scream, but you will not come until I say so. Understood?"

Emma swallowed hard and nodded her head once.

"Good," Regina said. "But first, you must satisfy your Queen."

She pushed Emma back onto the bed and climbed on top of her. The Queen moved up the princess' body before looking down at her, her sex hovering over Emma's mouth. She smirked when she saw the hungry look in Emma's eyes as she looked up to her for permission. Regina nodded once and immediately felt a tongue begin to explore her. Emma immediately flicked her tongue against Regina's swollen nub. She brought up two fingers and entered her quickly, earning a small scream from the woman on top of her. Regina's thighs were beginning to tremble, and with a curl of Emma's fingers, she fell over the edge, moaning loudly. But Emma didn't stop. As Regina was beginning to recover, she began thrusting into her again with renewed vigor. Regina's orgasm overtook her yet again, and once Emma had brought her down from her high, she gracefully removed herself from the younger woman.

Regina gave Emma a wicked smirk as she leaned forward to capture her lips, tasting herself of the blonde's tongue. She kissed lower and lower, stopping at her breasts to bite on them hard, making Emma hiss in pain before taking them between her thumb and forefinger, massaging them while her mouth continued to trail hot kisses down her torso. When she passed over Emma's navel, she dipped her tongue inside, making Emma's hips thrust up and connect with Regina.

As she reached her thighs, she kissed down to Emma's right knee before trailing her tongue back up and repeated the same motion on her left leg. She returned to directly above Emma's clit and placed a soft kiss there.

"Please, Regina," Emma moaned. She felt the Queen trail her fingers through her wetness before resting themselves at her entrance. Regina traveled back up Emma's torso so their lips were almost touching. She slowly pushed her fingers inside Emma and breathed in the delicious moan the blonde let out.

Regina's thrusts started out slow, but gained speed until Emma was writhing beneath her. She watched Emma's face as she neared her orgasm, but somehow managed to hold it off, knowing breaking one of the Queen's orders would prove to be disastrous.

"Please," she whispered out, opening her eyes to look directly into Regina's. The Queen swiftly removed her fingers from Emma and brought them up to her mouth. Maintaining eye contact, she licked them clean before trailing them back down the blonde's body. She thrust in her middle finger first, pushing in quickly and pulling out slowly. When Emma began to writhe again, she placed another finger in. After three were inside her, Emma let out a strangled scream and clutched the bedsheets.

"Regina!" she screamed.

"No," the Queen growled in Emma's ear. She moved down to lick at the sensitive place of Emma's neck which made the blonde writhe even more.

Regina knew Emma would only be able to hold on for a short while longer. She took pity on her and gently whispered "now," in her ear as she curled her fingers upwards.

Emma let out a roar and Regina bit down on the place she had just been licking. She began to suck, bringing blood to the surface and continued thrusting into the woman beneath her. There would be a mark, of that she were sure.

Eventually, Emma stopped twitching beneath the Queen and Regina rolled off her, looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you think we should get ready for dinner?" Emma asked quietly after a moment.

"I suppose so," Regina replied with a smirk. She sat up and helped Emma stand. Already, a mark was beginning to form on Emma's neck.

With a wave of her hand, they were both dressed. Regina wore a high-collared, black ball gown that dipped sinfully low to show off her cleavage. Emma had on pure white with some silver trim. It was modestly cut, but still showed off her curves. The mark was quite visible.

Regina took Emma by the waist and turned her so she could look at them both in her mirror. Emma's eyes immediately found the dark spot on her neck and her mouth fell open.

"Get rid of that!" she yelled, turning around to face the Queen.

"Why in the world would I do that?" Regina asked, a smirk on her face.

"Because…my parents. They'll…they'll know that we just-"

"Think of it as a conversation starter," Regina said. "Now then, shall we?"

Emma glared at Regina before looking back to her reflection. She attempted to rub it to see if it disappeared, but it certainly did not. Then, she tried adjusting her dress to cover it. No matter what she did, it was clearly visible. Soon, she gave up, but continued glaring at Regina.

"Let's go, dear," the Queen said as she lightly kissed Emma on the lips.

"I'm not going to stop them from killing you," Emma mumbled with a smile as she followed Regina towards the dining hall.

**A/N: Whew! What a long chapter. But honestly, I loved writing this. Well, most of it. Some was really hard for me to get through. And I'm sorry if you're a Captain Hook fan. But honestly, he just gives me the creeps. Now then, I have just a few more things to say. **

**The first is a huge thank you to Katerina de Anika who was my 600****th**** reviewer! I do hope this chapter was up to par for you **

**The second is that I do enjoy making you go a little crazy, ihowilde. It's kinda what I live for now.**

**Finally, thank you to mechanicsofaheart1 for reading over this before I put it out there. Once again, you made me feel better about it.**

**I'll give you a teaser for next chapter now. Snow will sit on some steps, Emma will roll her eyes, and Charming will use a fork. Exciting.**

**Please review! I know this has been almost an entire week, but they help me write so much faster! I left you guys on a pretty big cliff last time, so I'm hoping this chapter more than makes up for it. So please review, favorite, follow, whatever it is you do! **


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Brief descriptions of violence.**

**Chapter 32**

Regina smirked as she saw Charming's eyes linger on the mark on his daughter's neck. She saw the muscles on his neck tense and she secretly hoped he would make some scathing remark about it. There were just so many different things she could say to him.

Her thoughts were interrupted as four servants brought out their food. As they placed her plate in front of her, she smirked at the food they had brought. It was the finest cut of meat money could buy, still pink in the center, its juices seeping towards garlic roasted red potatoes. Several other vegetables sat on the opposite side of the plate. Even though Regina may have a deep seeded disdain for their chef, Granny, she couldn't deny the perfection this plate was. But, as she gingerly picked up her fork and knife to begin eating, she wondered if Snow and Charming's citizens would be fine with them eating so lavishly before a war that was sure to use up most of their money. She barely suppressed an eye-roll as she imagined they would be since their King and Queen could do no wrong.

"How likely is this threat?" Snow asked abruptly. She had yet to even touch her utensils and was looking at Regina with a calculating gaze. Regina paused, her knife halfway through the meat. She looked up to Snow and continued her action.

"It is inevitable," Regina said. "I see no other alternative than to join our forces, however unsavory that may be for both of us." She stabbed the smaller piece of meat and brought it to her lips, placing it in her mouth. Granny could certainly cook.

"Why are you telling us?" the younger Queen asked.

Regina rolled her eyes before speaking. "While killing you would get rid of several of my headaches, I would much rather you stay alive so you can continue suffering by me having your daughter. Quite honestly, just that thought gets rid of many of my Charming and Snow induced headaches."

The Queen saw Charming clench his jaw, but he continued to look down at his food, now only pushing it around with his fork. Emma cast her a glance out of the corner of her eye, one that wasn't exactly friendly, before eating more of her own food.

"You have to understand that this is very strange, Regina," Snow said with a sigh. She still had yet to touch any of her own food, her stomach not wanting for anything.

Regina slowly set her fork and knife down and looked at Snow levelly. "Think about it, Snow," she began, not unkindly. "If I wanted you dead, I would have kept this information to myself. But I'm telling you. What could I possibly gain from this unless my goal was to keep you alive? We have had our many differences, Snow, but who would you rather have on your side. Me or the imp?"

Charming snorted at his plate, not lifting his head as he spoke. "The Evil Queen or Rumpelstiltskin. Fine choices we have there."

"Father…" Emma began, rolling her eyes.

"Rumpelstiltskin never breaks his deals," Charming said.

"And did you make a deal?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did you sign a scroll, shake hands?" The two across from her remained silent, eyes wide. "Did you even say the word 'deal?'"

"I…no," Snow said quietly. "It was a favor."

"He didn't want anything in return," Regina said as a statement rather than a question. "He will betray you."

Snow looked at her for a long while, the only noise coming from Emma's fork and knife hitting the plate. _Of course she would still be eating_, Regina thought with a smirk. As she looked into Snow's eyes, she saw a plan forming, a plan that most likely involved their forces joining together. It was clear that Charming saw it as well.

"You can't be serious!" he yelled as he rose from his chair, his fork still in hand. "This is the Evil Queen! She tried to poison you because she thought she was prettier than you!" Regina rolled her eyes, remembering the old story Snow had made up to appease Charming. "This is the woman that stole away our daughter!" He was now brandishing his fork through the air, jabbing it towards where Regina sat. "She's the reason we were going to war in the first place!"

Regina removed the fork from his hand with her magic and turned it on him, it hovering directly in front of his eye with the prongs facing him. She jabbed it towards him sharply, aiming to get him to sit back down. He did quickly and Regina set the fork down in front of him.

"Stay seated and eat like a human," she said in a low voice.

"Seriously," Emma piped in. "You don't want to see what she does to people who don't have good table manners."

Regina had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.

"James," Snow began gently. "I don't see any other way." Charming sat there, still seething. His face had become red with anger at being told what to do, but as his wife's words finally registered, he blinked and let out a loud, pent up, huff of breath.

"You mean…"

"Yes," Snow said, looking back to Regina. "We will join your forces against Rumpelstiltskin," she continued. "How soon will your army be ready to move?"

"Two weeks," Regina said, her voice even. But underneath, she was surprised by how easy that had been. She had expected far more of a fight and a lot more screaming. Perhaps Snow still wished that Regina had changed, and perhaps she had.

"As will ours," Snow said. "We will meet at the border of our two realms and march on Rumpelstiltskin. I will send word by one of my birds when we are ready to move out."

Regina nodded and placed her napkin on the table in front of her. "Then we have an alliance?" she asked. Snow nodded her assent. "Good. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have a few things to take care of before I turn in for the night. I assume it will be ok with you if Emma and I stay?" When neither answered, she took it as agreement. With a slight nod, she turned to leave. Emma began to move to exit with her, but Regina looked back and told her to stay with her parents and finish her dinner. The blonde sat back down slowly and looked across the table to her parents awkwardly, their gazes to her just as awkward.

* * *

"Hello, Killian," Regina said, her voice low and commanding. She looked in on the pathetic man in the cell and smirked as he jerked awake. When he realized who was standing outside of the bars, he rose slowly and bowed in a mocking, overly-dramatic way.

"Ah, your majesty," he said. "You were quite cold to me during our last encounter. Nothing at all like our previous ones."

"Still mistaking disgust for interest, I see," she said with a mocking smile as she walked closer to the bars of his cell.

"Ah, but what you had for me was definitely attraction," he said with a cocky grin. Regina smiled as she placed her hands on the bars and he placed his own over hers.

"You disgust me," she said with a smile, using her magic to throw him against the back wall. She disappeared in a black cloud of mist before appearing in his cell, dangerously close to Killian. "Snow should have killed you."

"Oh, if only she had," he said wistfully, his current predicament clearly not affecting him. "You know, her daughter, I can certainly see why you keep her in your castle," he said, abruptly changing the subject. "I wouldn't mind having her."

"I'm afraid you won't be having anyone for quite some time," she growled. Her hand grabbed his wrist and brought it up to her face. "But I have an even better plan for your suffering than just that."

Killian screamed as a searing pain ripped through his wrist. He saw his blood begin to run around the Queen's fingers and saw her grinning sadistically at him. She pulled on his hand roughly and even more pain shot through him. As he looked down, he only saw a bloodied stump where his hand used to be. He fell to the ground, still screaming at the pain. Regina disappeared and materialized to the outside of his cell and threw his severed hand into another prisoner's cell.

"What the fuck!?" he screamed at her, cradling his arm. "I'm going to bleed to death!"

Regina waved her hand and the bleeding stopped immediately. "Oh no, don't worry. If you can survive any sort of infections, you'll be just fine."

He continued to gasp and grunt at the pain, looking down at his now non-existent hand.

"And now you know what it's like to have something taken from you that you wanted to keep. If I _ever_ hear of a one-handed man harming a woman, I sincerely hope, for your sake, that you're still locked in this dungeon."

With that, she whipped around and walked away from the pathetic man behind her, ignoring his screams of pain as she went.

* * *

Snow closed the door to Emma's room behind her. Dinner had been awkward to say the least. Her daughter had matured greatly since she had left her and James behind. She supposed that it was to be expected, though. But still, she couldn't seem to wrap her head around the fact that Emma may enjoy living with Regina.

After dinner, she walked with Emma up to her old room. James, his temper still hot from Snow accepting Regina's offer, had went to their room to await her return. When she entered the room with Emma, she sat down on one of the chairs in the corner while Emma fidgeted nervously. Snow did most of the talking, catching her daughter up on many of the trivial happenings of the kingdom. Emma nodded politely, just as she always had. But there was something in her eyes that Snow couldn't quite identify. Was it…resentment?

Finally, Snow could no longer take it and asked the question she had been dying to ask since she had learned it was Emma who defended Regina from James.

"Are you happy?" she blurted out. Emma raised her head up slowly to look at her in the eyes. She told her that she was far happier with Regina than she had ever been here. That she had freedom she never thought she would have. Regina let her live, let her make her own decisions, let her learn things she had always wanted to. She had given Emma a magnificent steed that she could call her own and taught her how to ride it.

As she spoke of Regina, Snow noticed something in her daughter's eyes. Admiration, perhaps? But maybe it was something else…something that Snow couldn't quite accept yet.

"And…has she ever hurt you?" Snow asked, her eyes running over the mark on Emma's neck. Emma noticed and brought her hand to cover it before shaking her head "no."

"She's…saved my life," Emma said quietly, a small smile gracing her lips. "We had a…disagreement and I left the palace. Maleficent found me and she was going to kill me eventually. I'm sure of it. But Regina came and saved me from her."

"You won't leave her?"

"No," Emma said in a voice Snow had never heard before. It was commanding, sure. Something she must have learned from Regina. "I wouldn't leave her for the world."

Snow sighed, recognizing her own determination in her daughter. She rose silently and walked over to the door but was stopped by Emma's voice.

"She's telling the truth about Rumpelstiltskin," Emma said. "She's trying to save you."

Snow looked back at her daughter and gave her a smile before exiting the room.

Now, she was walking up a winding, stone staircase. She didn't even realize where her feet were taking her until she reached the top of the steps and saw the old cell that held Regina when she was their captive. She paid the interior of the cell no mind and turned to sit on the edge of the top step. There were so many things that she needed to work through before the morning, and it felt like everything was a jumble in her mind.

"Honestly, Snow," a voice said from behind her. She turned around quickly to see the Evil Queen looking down at her. "A Queen never sits on the ground like some commoner. I thought I taught you better."

"What are you doing up here, Regina?" Snow asked tiredly, turning back around and resting her head in her hands.

"Just remembering a few things," she said. Snow felt the air shift beside her, but didn't look up. "Remembering what things used to be like." The younger woman heard fabric rustle beside her, and when she finally lifted her head, she was surprised to see that Regina had sat down beside her. She was looking forward, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Things are still the same, Regina," Snow said quietly. The Queen shot her a look out of the corner of her eye that told her she didn't think the same.

"I don't believe they are. I'm not trying to kill you anymore, but I don't think you're as innocent as I once did. We're in completely new territory."

"It could be the same," Snow said wistfully. "We could be friends."

"I can't forgive you for what you did to Daniel," Regina said, turning her head to Snow slowly. There was incredible sadness swirling within them. "It's because of you that I never had my happy ending." Snow opened her mouth to speak, but Regina raised a single finger. "I know, you're sorry. You were just a child and Cora manipulated you. You didn't know she could be so evil. But the fact remains that you broke a promise. You betrayed me and told the woman I specifically told you not to tell. I'll never be able to forget that. Just like you'll never be able to forget or forgive the fact that I murdered your father."

"You're right," Snow said quietly. "I never will. But I can't forgive myself for what happened to Daniel, either. It's just that I really thought I was really going to help you."

Regina kept eye contact with the younger woman before sighing and turning to look down the staircase in front of them. She had always believed that Snow was trying to help, but that didn't excuse her breaking her promise. If she had wanted to help, she should have stayed quiet.

"Thank you," Snow said just a quietly as before. "For not saying anything about this when James said it was because of the 'fairest of them all' thing."

"He should know the truth," Regina said. She couldn't believe she was having a semi-normal conversation with Snow White. And about her relationship with James of all things.

"It's just…easier with him thinking it was so superficial."

"I do suppose it would be hard for him to wrap his head around his precious Snow White making a mistake." The Queen was surprised when she heard Snow let out a slight laugh. She looked to her and almost smiled as well. It wasn't that she enjoyed that Snow was laughing, but it was familiar.

"Sometimes I miss you and your horrible attitude," Snow said. "So if we aren't friends, what are we?"

"We're still enemies, Snow," Regina said. "Just because I'm saving your life this one time doesn't mean I want you to be happy."

"We're enemies that hate each other so much that we couldn't bare someone else killing the other?"

"Yes."

They sat in silence for a moment, Snow smirking ever so slightly and Regina staring forward, her face expressionless. It was clear that several thoughts were running through the two women's minds. But there had been so much animosity between the two that it would be impossible to merely voice them to each other. But for a reason neither could fully comprehend, the presence of the other was comforting and comfort was something that would be running in short supply in the very near future.

"I was thinking of sending Ella away," Snow said. Regina whipped her head around and scowled at her. Snow leaned back, trying to move away from Regina, but couldn't seem to really move.

"Send her away?" she growled. "You're going to just throw her out after everything someone in _your_ army did to her?"

"No!" Snow said quickly. "No, I was going to send her to another castle in our realm. Prince Thomas has been looking for a good maid. Maybe it would help Ella to get away from here."

Regina clenched her jaw, but her eyes still held malice. "You will ask her before simply sending her away," she said.

"I'm Queen here, Regina. Not you."

"Making her do something she doesn't want to…that will only hurt her worse."

"I know," Snow said. "I was planning on asking her."

Regina blinked before nodding her head and turning back to look in front of her. She didn't know why she was staying here with Snow. It had to be the familiarity of it. Besides Emma, Snow truly was, at least for a short while, the closest thing she ever had to a family. And a family was something she had longed for since she was a little girl. Her mother had been hard on her, and she wanted her own daughter so she could treat her how she had always wanted to be treated. She didn't want to make the same mistakes as Cora did.

She treated Snow like her own child until she couldn't any more. And even when she knew she had to kill Leopold, she still tried to treat Snow well. But she had to stop. It was too painful to treat Snow like that when she knew that she was the reason she would never have a child of her own.

"Regina?" Snow nearly whispered. Regina turned to look at her again and Snow could tell she was almost becoming irritated. "About what happened when we were in your memory…" She trailed off, causing Regina to quirk an eyebrow. "I…I didn't mean to grab your hand. It's just…I hadn't ever seen something so…so horrible."

"Rape is a horrifying thing," Regina said thickly. "Your reaction was natural. Just don't make a habit out of it."

"Thank you," Snow said with a half-smile.

"You know, you're grabbing my hand, Emma wants to stay with me…James is going to start thinking he's doing something wrong," Regina said with the slightest of smirks.

"Speaking of Emma," Snow began gently. Regina shot her another look, one far more malicious than the last. "I spoke with her after we finished dinner." Regina remained silent. "She said you saved her life."

"Well, we can't have her saying things like that," the Queen murmured. "I have a reputation to keep."

"So you did save her?"

"Yes," she said simply. "Her life was in danger. There wasn't any other option but that."

Snow sighed, knowing what had to be done. "About her staying here-"

"You will not keep her from me," Regina said. "I would come back here for her time and time again. I wouldn't leave her and I'd never stop unless she wanted that."

"You'd let her go?" Snow said, incredulously. Of all the things she had expected to come from Regina's mouth, that was the last.

"Only if she wanted me to," Regina said. "And I'd know if you were forcing her to say she did. She's leaving with me."

"Regina, you have to understand this is hard for me. She's my daughter."

"She belongs with me," Regina said. Snow noticed that she had almost reverted back to the same age as when she had first met her. But this Regina was still angry. She watched the Queen's lower lip seemingly tremble before it was still. The only other time she had ever seen her like this was when she had confronted her about Daniel. But that would mean-

"You love her," Snow said, her voice barely a whisper. "You're scared I'll take her away like I did Daniel."

Regina scowled and rose. "I think we're done here," she said in a voice that left no room for question. She swiftly began walking down the steps, but stopped as she heard Snow's voice call out to her.

"Will you protect her?" she asked, standing. "Do you promise you'll keep her safe?"

"With all my heart," Regina whispered, not turning back. She began descending the stairs again, her pace slightly slower than before.

When she disappeared out of sight, Snow sat back down. If Emma was happy with Regina and Regina was happy with Emma, maybe, just maybe, it would help to heal some of the wounds she caused Regina.

* * *

When Regina entered Emma's room, she saw that the blonde was already asleep, curled into a small ball near the right side of the bed. The sight made Regina take in a shaky breath and she walked forward slowly, not wanting to wake her. With a wave of her hand, her clothes disappeared from her body and she crawled into the bed behind Emma. The blonde groaned and turned so she was lying on her back, her face facing Regina. The Queen smiled and brought one of her hands up to her face, tracing her cheekbone before moving down to her jaw. She smiled as Emma moved her head closer to Regina's hand.

Next, she traced a finger down her jugular, stopping just above her clavicle. She traced a circle around a place she knew Emma liked to be kissed before moving to her shoulder.

_What if I can't protect her?_ The thought came unbidden into Regina's mind. Her eyebrows scrunched together and sudden tears sprung to her eyes. _What if I can't protect her and I lose her like I lost Daniel?_

A single tear slipped from her eye and landed on the pillow beneath her. She rose up and continued, now committing all of Emma's body to memory. Her hand ran between the blonde's breasts and down to her stomach. Her eyes never left where her hand went, and she felt even more tears fall from her eyes.

"Regina?" she heard Emma whisper.

"You're supposed to be asleep," she said, not turning to look at her. She felt Emma's hand run through her hair and she closed her eyes, placing her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Regina?" Emma said, far more frantic. She could feel the older woman's tears pooling on her shoulder. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No," she whispered. She moved her hand to squeeze Emma's hip and she felt two of the blonde's fingers touch under her chin, bidding her to look up into her green orbs. Regina allowed herself to be led and Emma placed a soft, loving kiss on her lips.

"It's going to be ok," she whispered.

"You don't even know what 'it' is."

"Yeah," Emma said, placing another kiss on the Queen's lips. "But as long as we have each other, everything will work out."

Regina moved forward and captured the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss. They moved together, their tongues meeting between their lips. Neither fought for dominance, only danced together. Emma pushed Regina backwards gently, causing her to lay on her back. The blonde propped herself up on one of her elbows and used her other hand to trace the same line Regina had traced down her body down the brunette's. The Queen moaned softly as her hand moved down the valley between her breasts, coming to rest on her hip.

Emma moved her kisses to the Queen's neck and gently licked at the skin.

"I don't want to lose you," Regina choked out.

"You won't."

The Queen moved her hand lower and ran a finger through Emma's wet folds. She heard Emma gasp against her neck and went to circle around her sensitive nub.

"Regina," Emma moaned out against her neck. The brunette smiled and moved to push two of her fingers inside the princess. As she moved within her, the heel of her hand pressed down on Emma's clit. Soon, Emma's hand went to perform the same action on the Queen. They rocked against one another, moaning out each other's names. Regina wrapped an arm around Emma and brought them even closer together.

They came together, gasping out the other's name as their hips continued to move against one another. Regina removed herself from Emma first and made her lay on her back. She rested her head back on Emma's shoulder and immediately felt the blonde's hand move up to run her hand through her hair. Emma held her close and Regina knew she would never let go of her.

"I love you, princess," she whispered against Emma's skin.

"And I love you, your majesty."

**A/N: Oh, my lovely, lovely reviewers. I don't know if I've ever actually thanked you for reviewing. And if I haven't…well, that's pretty bitchy of me. So, thank you. I mean that from the absolute bottom of my very tiny heart. Without you, this story wouldn't be where it is today. Your reviews just…I don't know how to describe how happy they make me other than saying they're like little elves following me around and throwing glitter everywhere. Ok, that actually didn't make sense. Sorry. But honestly, thank you all so much. Each and every one of you mean the world to me, and just as always, any of you can ask questions, talk to me, yell at me, do whatever you want. So please, review, follow, favorite, do whatever it is you do. Once again, thank you all!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Regina woke Emma up early, shaking her shoulder gently. Once the blonde had gained some form of consciousness, Regina told her they would be leaving very soon so that no one would give them any trouble. Of course, by no one, she meant James.

As Emma rolled out of her bed, Regina dressed her in black, leather trousers with boots that rose to her knees and a dark green, silk shirt. For herself, she chose black, leather trousers as well and her boots came to mid-thigh. A long, flowing, silver riding coat appeared over a white shirt and fell to just below her knees. It was comfortable, but still appeared Queenly. Both were important as today would be very long and filled with several duties that were required to fully mobilize her troops.

"Should I say goodbye to them?" Emma asked, standing near the window. It had been so long since she had really appreciated the view from her old room, and now that she was here, she remembered why she first longed to escape this old castle.

"Do you want to?" Regina replied, coming to stand behind the younger woman. She rested her hands on her shoulders and moved them down her arms in a soothing manner. "If you wish, we can stay until they wake up. I was just thinking that this would be easier for all of us."

"And they're just letting me go?" Emma did want to go with Regina, but she found it difficult to believe that her parents were simply allowing her to leave with the Evil Queen.

"Would it matter if they weren't?" the Queen asked, her lips whispering over the blonde's neck. Emma shivered and shook her head. "That's what I thought," Regina said. "But if you wish to tell them goodbye, we will wait."

"I guess I'll see them in two weeks," she mumbled, tilting her head away from the Queen so she could expose more of her neck.

"We will," Regina confirmed, moving her red lips against the pale column of flesh before her. "Then shall we go?" Emma nodded. "Good." Regina removed her lips from the princess' neck and smiled as she heard Emma let out a long breath in frustration.

With the blink of an eye, they were back in the Queen's chambers and Regina quickly walked to her desk to look into the small mirror sitting there. "Sydney?" she said. A blue face appeared and gave an overly dramatic yawn.

"A bit early for demands, your highness."

"Wake the commanders," she said, ignoring him. "And get the Captain. Tell them to hurry to the war room."

"Ah, yes. I did see that you were quite successful with your…negotiations, if you could even call them that."

"And get Red as well. Send her to the war room. Her abilities will be of use."

"Of course, your majesty," he said. "Anything for you, your majesty." He disappeared in a puff of blue smoke and Regina rolled her eyes.

"So, he really _can_ see everything?" Emma asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Try not to think about it, dear," Regina said. "You'll only make yourself sick."

The Queen walked out the door and down the familiar path to the war room. Emma followed close on her heels. They entered the room, Regina allowed Emma to walk in first and closed the door behind them. As she looked around, the Queen saw two gentlemen sitting at the far end of the table. They both sprung to their feet and bowed deeply, staying that way until the Queen was seated. After that, they took their own seats, only then realizing who had accompanied Regina.

"The princess is here?" one of them asked. Regina looked up to see it was a tanned, burly man with a scar running across one of his eyes. If she remembered correctly, the troops ever-so-creatively referred to him as "Scar." But his true name was Arnak.

"Of course, she is, Arnak," she said. "But in this setting, you will refer to her as a Knight."

"A knight?" he said, the disdain clear in his voice.

"Yes, a knight," Regina snapped back. Emma sat quietly in her chair, looking back and forth between the two. The other Commander was doing the same, clearly feeling awkward about being caught in the crossfire. "Surely you didn't think she was training with my men for nothing."

"But…she's a-"

"Woman? Yes, I am well aware of her anatomy."

Regina's eyes flashed as she heard Arnak snicker from down the table.

"Mr. Arnak," she began, her voice dangerously low. "Do you remember why you were promoted to this position? What happened to your predecessor?

"He…he died." He made eye-contact with Regina and continued as she looked at him expectantly. "You ripped his heart out and fed it to the dogs."

"And do you remember why?"

"He…insinuated that the reason Graham was advancing so quickly was because you and he were…having relations."

"Very good, Mr. Arnak. Remember, if we do not learn from the past, we are destined to repeat it."

Emma barely maintained a slight laugh as she saw the Commander seemingly shrink down into his chair. As she was biting her lip to keep it from escaping, the Queen shot her a look. Clearly, this was not the Regina that had been in her chambers. It was the Evil Queen.

Regina turned to the door as she heard it open. Graham entered with a slightly nervous looking Red. He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to the seat beside Emma, pulling the chair out for her. The Queen watched them with careful eyes and nodded as they bowed to her. Once Graham had pushed the chair in for Ruby, he went to his normal seat by the Queen.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Red," she said, her voice kind but her face still stern. The younger brunette nodded, her eyes darting to the men around her. When her eyes fell on Emma, it was as if she was just realizing who she was sitting next to. She offered her a soft smile and seemed to relax, if only a little.

Other men filed in, mostly in groups of two. Some looked awake, others looked as if they had just rolled out of bed. Either way, they all bowed respectfully to the Queen and went to take their respective seats.

As the last person sat down, Regina leaned forward slightly and put her elbows on the table in front of her. At just this small movement, the entire room quieted. All eyes were on her, all faces showed attentiveness. After a moment of silence (purely for dramatic effect), Regina spoke.

"We are going to war," she said. Everyone looked surprised except for Graham and Emma. "I plan on you having my troops ready to march in two weeks' time."

"Your majesty," a commander began. The one sitting right next to Red. He was timid. "I'm not entirely too sure we can prepare-"

"I am well aware of what my army is capable of, Rodin," she said, her gaze turning to him quickly. "You will have them ready."

"And who are we marching against? Snow and Charming?" someone asked from further down the table.

"No," Regina said. "We march with them."

A small uproar started around the table. How could they be allying themselves with the army they had been training to defeat all of these years? Many of the troops, and many of the commanders for that matter, had either fled or been banished to Regina's realm.

"I refuse to fight by their side!" one man yelled as he rose from his chair. "Do you know what they did to my family? They killed my mother because she practiced magic on a child. She tried to save that girl's life, but wasn't able to. And they saw fit to punish her."

"I understand-" Regina began, only to be cut off by Arnak.

"This is all because of her!" he said, rising from his chair and pointing a finger at Emma. "Whatever this is, she's causing it. You've allied yourself with those fools because of her. I'm terribly sorry, _your majesty_, but I don't think you're exactly fit to rule this kingdom with this little princess by your side."

"Knight, actually," Emma mumbled amidst the complete silence that had overtaken the room. She looked down at her lap when Regina shot her a deadly look.

"You will sit," the Queen growled. The two men standing nearly fell back into their seats. "I would have thought that you would know that I would never send my men into harm's way for one person. Of course, I should have known better considering how you have absolutely no reasoning skills. So, I'll simply spell it out for you.

"All of you are quite aware of my complete and utter disdain for Snow and her little prince. But, there is a far larger threat that has forced me to put this hatred aside. Rumpelstiltskin has decided he would like to merge the two kingdoms, killing Snow and Charming while enslaving me to do his bidding. As I'm sure many of you could imagine, him ultimately being in control of this entire land would be horrible for all living in it. The children would be in constant danger as would you, yourselves. And while I could care less about the state of Snow's kingdom, I will _not_ have my kingdom living in fear and poverty for the rest of its days. Therefore, I have negotiated an uneasy truce. Our armies will fight together and march on Rumpelstiltskin in two weeks. Are we clear?"

Everyone around the table nodded slowly, some accepting the news easier than others.

"Your majesty," another Commander began timidly. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, but what do we tell the troops? For many of them, they have hated the other kingdom for their entire lives. It won't be easy for them to fight beside them."

"Their hatred is easily understood," Regina said evenly. "Their hatred is even acceptable. But they are not fighting _for _the other kingdom. They are fighting to protect their families, their homes, their friends, their neighbors. And that is exactly what Snow's army will be fighting to protect as well. They don't have to like the other soldiers, but it would be prudent for them not to kill them.

"My men are the most capable in the realm, and you are the most skilled out of them. I have the upmost faith in you to help the troops prepare. We know Snow's army's weaknesses, so we will know where they are lacking. And we can make up for that.

"So, I trust that you will follow my instructions and begin preparing my troops for battle even if you don't agree with my plans exactly. I can assure you that I am doing this with the welfare of the kingdom in mind."

She looked around the room to see that most of the men had calmed, some even nodding their heads in agreement. Of everyone in the room, she probably understood the best how fighting with Snow and Charming's army could be difficult. She had wondered if, by some chance, a stray arrow struck either of the two if she would have it in her to save them. She would have their army, after all. And it would surely be an accident. They wouldn't die by her own hand, simply her lack of action. The other would be heartbroken, they would know her own pain.

Her eyes darted to Emma, and all thoughts of allowing her parents to die fled her mind. Regina would save them, even if she rolled her eyes and told them how idiotic they were for being injured. It's what Emma would want, and so it is what she would do.

"Now, Red," Regina said, turning her attention to the brunette who looked at her nervously. "I understand that there is a pack of Children of the Moon to the east of this castle. If you are comfortable journeying into their land, I would ask you to be my personal liaison to them and invite them to fight with us. They will be just as threatened as we will be if we lose this war."

"Reg…your majesty," Red began. The Queen could see that she was wringing her hands beneath the table and offered her an almost imperceptible smile. Red caught it and took a deep breath. "Before Snow and Charming took the throne, King George killed many of us. Even though they banned the hunting of our kind, there's still much animosity towards the kingdom. We are not so easy to forgive as humans."

"And that is completely understandable. But, as I told my Commanders, they will not be fighting for the other kingdom. They will be fighting for themselves. Rumple winning will be just as dire for them as it will be for the rest of us in this realm. While I may stay out of their affairs, he would love nothing more than to meddle. He has a strange fascination with your kind, Red. He once spoke of capturing one of you and dissecting you, learning where your abilities came from and if they could be transferred to another." Red's eyes were wide and her mouth was halfway open. "Just remember that when you go and speak with them."

"I…y-yes, your majesty. I'll leave right away."

"Good," Regina said. "Now, everyone has their orders. Graham, you will ensure that every soldier has armor and a weapon as you make your usual rounds. I will also be inspecting the troops. If there are no further questions, you may all leave and begin preparing."

Everyone around the table looked around to each other, and after a few moments of silence, they all rose and bowed to the Queen before heading out the door.

"Mr. Arnak?" she called out. The man stopped abruptly and turned back to face her. "Please, stay for a moment. I have something I wish to discuss with you." The Queen saw a vein pop out on the side of his neck and kept a calm expression as she turned to Emma. "Go back to the room," she murmured quietly. Emma immediately left and closed the door behind her, leaving the Commander and her alone.

"Please, sit," she said in a voice that made it more of a command than an invitation. He sat awkwardly in Graham's chair and Regina relaxed in hers, crossing one leg over the other. "Would you like an apple?" she asked, motioning over to the basket of apples that sat in the middle of the table.

"I…no-"

"I insist," she said as she pulled the basket over to her with magic. She plucked the apple that was resting on top of the pile off and handed it to Arnak who took it hesitantly. As she watched him, he took a small bite, chewing it thoroughly before swallowing it. When he didn't fall off the chair in an unconscious pile on the floor, he looked between the Queen and the apple, not entirely too sure what had happened.

"Just what were you hoping to accomplish back there, Arnak?" Regina asked, an eyebrow raised. "Surely you don't think you can try and overthrow me. I believe you tried to do that with your brother, correct? If I remember, that didn't work out for you very well, did it?"

Arnak merely glared at her, taking another bite of his apple. "In fact, you wouldn't even be alive if not for that portal Jefferson created. The portal he created at my behest. The fall out of that tower when your own nephew let you go would have been fatal. You owe me your life.

"You know, the entire situation was quite romantic, in a tragic way. You killed your brother, your nephew no longer had a father. But somehow, your brother managed to communicate with his son and told him to avenge his murder. And he did. He took away the throne you won through lies and murder."

"Where are you going with this, your majesty?" Arnak asked, his anger clearly flaring.

"Remember where you came from, and remember how I saved your life. Here, you are nothing more than just a Commander in my army. You have no direct line to the throne; no one will even miss you if something were to happen. I would advise you to watch your tongue lest you not have one to watch any more. Good day, Commander," she said.

The Queen saw him clench his jaw and his fist tighten around his half eaten apple. But he was no fool and rose to leave, turning to bow at the last minute.

When he had closed the door, Regina leaned back in her chair and rolled her eyes. That man was power hungry, ridiculously so. When she had made an alliance with him all those years ago, she had hoped that she would be allowed to use some of him more unsavory methods to penetrate Snow and Charming's defenses. She had also thought he would be a quite capable ruler. Of course, that was ridiculous. He was overthrown by a mere boy (or cub as they called them in his world). It was by chance that her and Jefferson were traveling to meet him and managed to save him. The thought crossed her mind of simply allowing him to die for his arrogance and stupidity, but decided against it. He was a magnificent fighter and could be utilized within her army.

He did not take to being demoted well. But he did adapt eventually, though he did still have his moments.

Regina rose and walked to the end of the room closest to her. The wall curved backwards, and with a wave of her hand, the walls seemed to fall away. She walked into the hidden chamber and closed her eyes, the sound of nearly one hundred beating hearts gently filling her ears. Before, when she had to enter her mother's chamber of hearts, it had frightened her. But now, now that she had her own, now that she had taken these hearts, now that she knew each and every owner of these organs were under her control, she found comfort in the place. There was no denying that taking the hearts was cruel. No denying that it required the darkest of spells. But none of that mattered when she was in this vault.

She turned to her left to see her armor standing proudly in the corner, Lilith around its waist. She walked up to it and smiled, knowing she would soon be wearing it again soon. Her hand reached up to touch the breastplate. At the chest was the symbol of her apple tree, and spreading out from it were designs that looked like cracks in the black metal. The cracks were fashioned out of deep red rubies. If in the correct light, it almost looked as if streaks of blood were pouring out from her heart. Right above the symbol of the tree was where the armor stopped. It was cut down into a V, allowing some of her more prized assets to be shown even on the battlefield. The armor was, in that aspect, completely unpractical unless that space was guarded with magic. The rest of the armor was made of the purest of blacks and a cloak hung from the back. The material was silver and shimmered in the light, her royal insignia imprinted on the back, just like on Emma's. She clutched the material in her hand and ran over it, stopping only when she had reached the bottom.

Regina took a step back and realized that this was the beginning of the calm before the storm. Things were still peaceful, the world had not yet wakened to hear the news of their impending war. One part of her wanted to savor the moment, but she also knew that she needed to continue preparing.

She sighed and turned around, looking down at the ground as she walked out of the chamber and waving her hand to hide it once she had exited.

"Hello, dearie," a voice called out, nearly startling her. She looked up abruptly to see a man sitting in the chair Emma had just vacated. One knee was crossed over the other and his fingers were steepled in front of his face, his elbows resting on the arm rests. He wore a mustard colored, puffy sleeved shirt with a leather vest over it.

"What do you want, Rumple?" Regina said, keeping her voice even. The imp in front of her never scared her, but he did show up unexpectedly. Being surprised was not something the Queen was used to. She saw him smirk and returned it, hers slightly more mocking than his.

"My, my, my, your majesty? Is that how we treat guests here?" he asked.

"A guest is invited. You're trespassing."

"Oh, yes!" he said, his face contorted in twisted glee. "Sound the alarm! Call the guards!" He had a fit of deranged laughter before Regina even attempted to speak again.

"Why are you here?" she asked, not stepping closer to him. The imp was fast, faster than most people gave him credit for, and she had no desire to be in his grip.

"I must say, I underestimated your…compassion for Snow and Charming's daughter," he said as he rose from his chair to begin walking around the room. "Honestly, I thought you would bring her here, use her as you see fit, and merely have her here to act on your every whim. But, it would appear you've developed feelings for her."

"So you've planned this all along?" Regina asked, keeping her ground even as he moved towards her.

"Oh, dearie. I'd much rather save that story for when all of you are present. It'll make things much more dramatic. How about…two weeks?"

"So, you know of our plan?" Regina asked. It was silly. There was no way he didn't know of the plan.

"Come now," he said, coming even closer. "I thought I raised you better than that. Of course I knew. I'm the Dark One! I know all there is to know!"

"My father raised me," Regina growled, her eyes drilling in to the man in front of her. "You simply helped me gain the power I deserved."

"Interesting," he said. "I seem to remember you telling me how much more of a father I was when I was healing you that first night with our dreadfully departed king. But I must say how glad I am you never saw me as 'Daddy' or I'd be just as departed as your king." The man in front of her let out another crazed laugh before looking back to Regina.

"Get out," she growled. Her fists were balled tightly, her knuckles turning white. It was clear she wanted to do nothing more than lash out with her magic at him.

"Oh, come now," he said, clearly not concerned. "I just have to wonder how much you've thought out your little plan to come and kill the beast!" Regina continued glaring at him, her jaw clenched. "Surely you can't be planning on stabbing me with the dagger. First, you'd have to find the thing and then catch me long enough to do it. And let's just be quite honest with one another, I don't think this complexion would suit you.

"You wouldn't have Snow or Charming do the deed. Then they'd have even more power than you! And that leaves the Savior. But I'm sure you wouldn't let her do it either. You want to keep her as pure as possible. However, I don't see how you'll keep her away from the Dark Arts for much longer if you continue training her."

"She wouldn't be able to perform even the simplest of dark magic," she said. She was becoming used to his banter again. She had to remember not to let it get to her. "Her magic, as Savior, is of the purest kind. You should know that. You made her what she is."

"Ah, yes. The purest heart born of the twuest love. Destined to bring light even where there is darkness. Yes, her heart started out pure, but as soon as you bound your souls together, you planted the smallest speck of darkness within her. And ever since you used some of your own magic on her, that darkness has been trying to grow. If you keep going how you are, she'll become as dark and twisted as you are."

"Are you trying to warn me?"

"Oh, no! I'd love to see you two become that powerful. I can assure you that, once I win and you take the throne, I'll continue her training, make her just as strong as you are. Won't you like that?"

"You're not going to win, Rumple," she said, her mouth set in an almost teasing smirk. "It doesn't have to be the dagger. Remember how you told me there is a spell for everything?" She didn't even wait for a response before continuing. "As it turns out, you're very, very correct about that. You see, once you had put mother's spell back in place so I couldn't leave, I had a copious amount of time to devote myself to learning new magic. I came across a very old spell, never been performed. It's said to be able to kill the Dark One."

Rumpelstiltskin's face turned dark, his eyes swirling with madness. "That old spell? Dearie, you said yourself it's never been performed. You don't even know if it would work."

"It will," she said simply.

"And you're willing to do what it requires? I must say, you really are exactly who I thought you were if you do that."

"Goodbye, Rumple," she said, leaning forward.

"I had such high hopes for you, dearie," he said as he disappeared in his strange pinkish mist.

Regina rolled her eyes and stood straight. Now that she had dealt with that annoying little imp, she could continue preparing to kill him. And it was something she would take great pleasure in.

**A/N: Well, my dears, here is the next chapter. I know I told some of you that it would be up either Sunday or Monday…but obviously today is neither of those days! So, I'm terribly sorry about that. But expect us to be on our regular schedule again next week!**

**So, tell me what you think! What the hell is up with Arnak, what the hell is up with Rumple, and what the hell is up with this spell? I actually know the answer to all of these questions this time. Remember, reviews do honestly help me write faster and they let me know what you are enjoying. **

**Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed last time! You guys…you're like small purple bunnies that pop out of my phone when I get an email saying I have a review. Except you don't poop everywhere or procreate at a rapid rate.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Regina walked out of the war room, the conversation she had with Rumple still fresh in her mind. But dwelling on it would do no good. There was still much to do today and she would only become distracted if she allowed herself to think about that annoying little imp.

First, she had to find Red. Her anger with Arnak had distracted her from providing the girl with a way to contact her if something happened. Not only that, but the Queen herself may need to warn her about danger that could be heading her way. She thought that she may be near her newly acquired chambers preparing for the journey, and so she headed that way. As she rounded the corner, she saw Graham standing close to the brunette, one of her hands in his own, looking deeply into her eyes. She cleared her throat and continued moving towards them, pretending not to notice that they had quickly pulled apart and a blush was creeping up Red's neck.

"Regina," Red mumbled as she bowed politely. Graham shot her a sideways glance as he bowed as well.

"I'm so glad you're doing this task for me," Regina said, coming to stand in front of them. "But I forgot to give you something for your journey." With a wave of her hand, she produced a very small, oval mirror. It had a chain running through it so Red could wear it around her neck. She held it out to her who took it almost hesitantly. "This will allow you to contact me if you are in danger or require any sort of guidance in dealing with your people. Also, I can speak with you if there is something I must warn you about. Just say my name to the mirror to speak with me, or you will feel the mirror becoming warm if I am trying to contact you."

Red nodded and put the mirror around her neck, sliding it into her shirt to rest comfortably between her breasts.

"Is there anything you require for your journey?" the Queen asked.

"It's wolf's time," Red said simply. "I can get my food during the night and travel quickly, so no horse is required."

"Good. Then I expect to hear from you when you reach the pack and news of what they decide." Regina turned to leave, but was stopped by Graham calling out to her.

"Your majesty?" he said, causing the Queen to turn around slowly. "I would like to request permission to accompany Red on this journey," he said confidently. "War is approaching. It's very dangerous out there."

Regina looked at both of the people in front of her slowly. She supposed that, at any other time, his display of affection would be considered touching. But now, it showed irresponsibility.

"You just said yourself that war is approaching. Surely you can't possibly imagine me allowing you to go off with Red when I need you to help prepare the troops," she said evenly. "Do you think she's incapable of protecting herself?"

"No!" he said quickly, looking between Red and the Queen. "I just…don't want any harm to come to her."

Regina's expression softened as she saw them share a quick glance before looking down at the ground. Her voice was slightly less sharp before continuing. "If she believes that she is in danger, she can easily contact me and I'll be there in an instant to assist her. You're just going to have to trust me, Captain." Graham nodded slowly clearly not pleased with his orders, but knew he knew he would follow them nonetheless. "Now, I need you to go down to the training grounds and begin your duties. I will join you shortly."

Graham bowed quickly to the Queen before turning to Red, opening his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but settled for only giving her a smile that she returned. He bowed once again to the Queen and walked down the hall and out of sight. When Regina was sure he had left, she turned to Red.

"When did it happen?" she asked.

"After you released me from the dungeons," the girl said, looking to where Graham and disappeared. "He came to the kitchens and…since then, we've been meeting each other when our duties were finished. We just hit it off almost immediately."

"So, I released the wolf and the Huntsman found her. How poetic," Regina said with a slight smile. Red looked at her and let out a small laugh. "If you don't return safely, Graham may take it upon himself to go find you. I need him here, so please do take care of yourself."

Red nodded, the smile still on her face.

"Remember, if you need anything, just say my name to the mirror. If you don't respond with why you need me, I'll assume you're in danger and I'll come to where you are immediately."

Red nodded before bowing to the Queen, telling her that she needed to be on her way. Regina smiled and watched her leave before turning to walk back to her own chambers to meet Emma. She thought that it would be best for Emma to go with her while she was performing her duties from now on. Not only would it allow the men to see her with her (which may help in them accepting her as a knight), but also because…no, she wouldn't think about that. For now, she would think of it as only spending time with her White Knight.

She blinked when she realized that she was already at her chambers and opened the doors slowly. Her gaze fell on Emma, standing with her legs spread and her arms crossed, looking out the window with a frown. A slight breeze was coming through the open window and it blew her head back. Regina smiled before closing the door with a soft _click!_

Emma turned around quickly and unfolded her arms, resting her hands on her hips. "So, what did you do to the poor guy?" she asked with a smile.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean," she said as she walked over to her princess.

"Is he still all in one piece?" she asked, still smiling. Regina merely smiled back and walked to stand next to Emma, looking out her window. The troops were already working. It was foggy outside, somewhat bleak and damp. The Queen looked up to see the sun was hidden behind a layer of mist and she rested her hands on the railing of the balcony as she looked back down.

"Can I ask you something?" Emma asked gently, coming up behind the Queen. Regina turned her head slightly to see the blonde looking at her intensely. She nodded her head once and Emma came to stand by her, resting her hands on the railing in the same fashion as Regina. "Last night…where did that come from?"

The Queen turned to look at the blonde, her mouth set in a hard frown. "I didn't realize that I had to have a motive to show you affection," she ground out.

"No!" Emma said quickly. "No, that's not what I meant. It's just…I've never seen you so vulnerable before," she finished, her voice getting quieter at the end. "Since I got back to the room, I've just…been worrying about you."

Regina turned to face the sky before her again. "I guess it was just a moment of weakness, dear," she said, not looking towards the blonde.

"I think it was more than just that," Emma whispered. "Why do you think you might lose me?" When Regina didn't answer, the blonde placed her hand over Regina's and ran her thumb over to top of it. "I haven't left you yet. I know who you are, Regina. I'm not going to let you go."

Regina smiled sadly, still not looking at the blonde. "We're going to war, Emma. There will be many casualties."

"I don't think you could let me die," Emma said. "And I'm not going to let anything happen to you. We'll protect each other until the very end."

Regina swallowed thickly before looking over to the blonde. She nodded her head once and allowed Emma to lean in to give her a slow kiss. She turned so she was fully facing Emma and wrapped her arms around her waist, bringing her closer. As she felt Emma's tongue gently swipe along her lip, she pulled back and smiled.

"That's the second time today that you've gotten me hoping for something more," Emma murmured to the Queen. Regina smiled and stepped backwards.

"We still have a lot to do today, dear," she said. "Perhaps if you're good, I can allow you to have what you need." Regina smirked slightly before walking back in from the balcony, beckoning the princess to follow her out of the doors.

* * *

"What are those children doing over there?" Regina snapped at Graham. They had made it halfway through their inspections of her troops, and so far, the Queen had noticed nothing amiss. However, she saw a small group of boys training, clearly far too young for war. "I will _not_ have them marching into battle."

"We asked their instructor to have them leave, but he refused. He said the boys would be honored to fight with you," Graham said. As Regina watched the group, she began to hear unintelligible yelling. A man, who was far taller and stronger than the boys, walked directly up to one of the trainees and smashed the pommel of his sword into the boy's face. Even from where they were standing, Emma, Graham, and Regina could all hear the crunching of bone as the sword hit him. He fell to the ground, and the Queen could see blood pouring from his nose.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing!?" she yelled at the instructor as she swiftly marched towards the group. The instructor looked up calmly before speaking.

"This young man was disobeying me yet again, your majesty. I believe you have had an encounter with him before?"

The boy on the ground looked up at her, tears of pain swirling in his eyes, and blood continued to pour from his most certainly broken nose. The Queen's brows furrowed as she recognized him as the boy who had asked her once to spar with him: Raegar.

"And what did he do to garner such…punishment?" she asked slowly, not looking away from the boy.

"His insolence was becoming tiring," the instructor said with a slight wave of his hand.

"Did he actually do anything?" she asked, becoming more and more agitated.

"He…he required discipline."

Regina whipped her head around and threw her hand out, throwing him through the air. He landed with a dull thud and groaned as he tried to raise himself up. The younger boys were looking back between the Queen and their instructor with nervous glances.

"You will leave these grounds immediately and never return," Regina said darkly. The man quickly scrambled backwards and ran off. Clearly, he was a coward, one that should never have even joined her army. She turned back to Raegar who was looking up at her, a small smile shining through the blood. She bent down and removed his hands from his nose and began repairing it slowly with magic, knowing it would cause him some pain.

"What all did he do to you?" Emma asked, looking down at the boys around her. Some of them looked up at her, not wanting to talk. Others merely looked at the ground. There were about ten in all, each one appearing slightly malnourished.

"Go ahead," Regina said as she continued healing Raegar. "Tell us what all has happened."

"Mostly just hittin'," one brave soul said. "But he was startin' not to let us eat either. I think it's been about three days since our last meal."

The Queen sighed and shot a glance at Graham who simply looked at all of the boys in front of him with an open mouth. She rolled her eyes and stood.

"All of you will return to your quarters and help the other soldiers prepare for battle. No more training until after the war," she said.

"Your majesty," said Raegar. Regina looked down at him slowly. "We want to fight. We want to help protect the kingdom." Other boys were nodding their assent.

Regina sighed and looked at Emma who was still looking at the boys around her with a confused expression, as if she wasn't entirely sure what to do around them. The Queen suppressed a smile and looked to the ground. Of course, she would never allow them to march with her. They were far too young. But she couldn't flat out tell them no, either. Commanding her future soldiers _not_ to fight would, ultimately, convey the message that she felt they weren't worthy of fighting when it was simply that they weren't yet prepared to. But perhaps there was a way she could show them that without damaging their ego.

"I'll tell you what," she said. "Pick the best fighter from among your ranks. If they can best me in a spar, you may fight with us. If not, you follow my orders and help the others prepare."

Emma's head shot up and she looked to Regina, a slight smile on her lips. The boys were looking around at each other, and eventually, all of their eyes fell on Raegar, who smiled sheepishly before looking up to the Queen. She smiled back down at him and requested swords for both of them. Everyone else backed up, leaving the two in the middle of a large circle.

"Have you ever sparred before?" she asked kindly, raising her sword up in front of her. He shook his head no and Regina thought he must be too nervous to speak. "Very well. I'll take it easy on you," she said with a smile.

"Maybe I should take it easy on _you_, your majesty?" the boy said back, smiling. The Queen raised her eyebrows and easily blocked him as he took an almost sloppy swipe at her side. She noticed his hits were in a specific order, following it every time. She allowed him to stay on the offensive for some time, indulging him, but also helping him get an idea of what it is like to actually fight against someone.

She took a step towards him and switched from her previously defensive stance. She swung slowly, giving him enough time to respond to her attacks. He surprised her when he attempted to swing hard at her left shoulder, but she quickly stepped out of the way. The force of his strike kept him moving, making him end up with his back facing the Queen. Regina swiftly pointed the end of her sword to his spine. He dropped his sword in defeat and turned around, sadness written on his face.

"Don't force the others to stay behind just because I couldn't best you, your highness. They deserve to fight if they want to," he said facing the ground. The Queen smiled at him before handing her sword to Graham.

"A group of soldiers is only as strong as its weakest member," she said gently. "And if your companion's decisions to have you fight me is anything to go by, you are the strongest out of them all. If I sent you into battle, you would be in a scramble to protect one another, covering for the others' weaknesses. Which is the honorable and noble thing to do. However, it's far better to go into war with no weaknesses so no one has to protect someone besides themselves. So no, you will not be marching with me this time." The boys all sighed. "However, your courage does not go unnoticed. Perhaps, if you all agree, you could eat at my table tonight?"

Their faces seemed to light up, not at the prospect of eating with the Queen, but more at the thought of food. She smiled at them and told them her guards would go to their quarters to bring them to dinner. They nodded enthusiastically and ran off, but the Queen yelled for Raegar to stay behind.

"Do not expect for me to intervene again," she said sternly. "Remember that you are still a soldier." He nodded quickly, almost comically so. "However, you are quite talented. If you continue your training and work hard, it's very possible you could advance very quickly."

"You mean…I could be a commander?" he said, awestruck. Regina smiled and nodded once.

"I might even have to look out for my job with you around," Graham said with a smile. "If her majesty approves, perhaps you could follow me around for the rest of the day?" the Captain asked as he looked at Regina. She nodded and turned quickly, beckoning Emma to follow her.

When they had walked out of hearing range, the blonde turned to the Queen, her mouth still slightly open in shock. "For an Evil Queen, you really are good with people." She laughed slightly before continuing. "I mean, you're better with them than my mother is. And she's supposed to be one of the good guys!"

"Your mother learned from her father and he had no idea how to properly run a kingdom. You can't blame it completely on her."

"Still, if your kingdom is anything to go by, she's made quite a few enemies. And she didn't really seem to know what was going on in her own kingdom."

"Being a monarch means she must have enemies. Not having any means you aren't doing your job right. All of her enemies flocked to my realm because we share a common hate. Magical creatures came here because of her banishment. By that same token, those few people that chose to make an enemy out of me traveled to her realm and many of those without magic living here before went to hers as well. As for not seeing things that are right in front of her…she's still very naive. Something which I don't think she will ever grow out of."

"Are…are you defending my mother?" Emma asked incredulously. Regina turned her head and looked at her with a frown.

"I'm not justifying anything. I'm merely stating the facts. We both have enemies, but you are far more exposed here to hers than you were to mine. I think your mother is a dreadful leader, don't ever doubt that."

Emma smiled and continued walking, Regina matching her pace. "That's more like you," she said. Regina smirked and made a turn to walk towards more troops, the clanging of their swords drowning out the Queen's and princess' words to everyone else's ears but their own.

"So, that's the second time I've seen you with a kid," Emma said nonchalantly. "You seem to be pretty good with them." Regina continued walking, looking from group to group. "Did you ever think about having one?"

Regina's step faltered for a moment, but she quickly regained her stride. She remained silent for a short while, unsure of if she wanted to answer or not. But then she thought back to the last time she kept something from Emma.

"Yes," she said, her voice almost said. "Yes I did."

"Do you still want one?" Emma asked, clearly not noticing the Queen's tone.

"I am unable to bear a child," Regina said slowly. This time, it was Emma's step who faltered. "When I was married to Leopold, the thought of carrying around his child simply appalled me. I cast a spell on myself making it so I was unable to conceive. It is permanent. I will never have my own child."

Emma looked at her with an expression close to pity, but she would never let the Queen see that.

"And even if I did, they could never love me. A child…they wouldn't be able to understand who I am. They only see the world as black and white. They would hate me."

The blonde watched the Queen quietly, the brunette's face betraying no emotion lying beneath the surface. But Emma had spent too much time with Regina to not know that the conversation they were having was causing her pain. She didn't know what to say, something that she was quite sure never happened to her. Or perhaps it was that she was simply becoming more aware of the fact that she could no longer simply blurt out whatever first came to her mind.

Emma discretely squeezed Regina's wrist, knowing a small gesture would convey the fact that she would always be there for the Queen better than poorly thought out words would. She saw a small smile at the corner of Regina's lips before it disappeared again.

As she looked at her surroundings, she noticed a man staring at the couple. It was Arnak, the very same man that had enraged the Queen earlier. He was scowling at the two women, and clearly Regina had not noticed. Something about him irked Emma, and it wasn't simply the fact that he had disrespected the Queen's authority. The blonde stared back at him, holding his gaze. She knew that if she ever hoped to be respected by anyone in the Queen's army, she would have to first prove that she was just as strong as they are. His scowl deepened, but he turned away from her, yelling once more at his troops. As she turned back to watch where her and Regina were walking, she noticed that they had ended up by the castle once again, clearly at the end of their inspection for the day.

"My dear," Regina began as they continued walking towards the castle doors. "I believe it's time we head to the dining hall."

Emma looked up at the sky to see that it had already begun to take on the look of a sunset. Obviously, the walk and the ordeal with the boys had taken up far more time than she had realized. She looked at the Queen to see that her expression had relaxed slightly, but there was still some sadness in her eyes. But, if her interaction with the boys had been any indication, perhaps this dinner would cheer her up.

* * *

The dinner was loud. The dinner was messy. Emma wasn't sure how Regina managed to not blast one of the boys away as they were eating. But she did. And she seemed to enjoy their company. It wasn't until they were done and they were all leaving that Emma recognized why it was that Regina had even bothered to have them eat with her at all. She was reassuring them that their Queen cared. And for the rest of their lives, they would be loyal to her.

Once all of the boys had left, Graham walked up to the Queen and bowed before speaking.

"Raegar is extremely bright, your majesty. I would, with your permission of course, like to take him on as my apprentice."

Regina studied the man in front of her carefully. "That's not exactly how the army works, Captain," she said dryly.

"I understand that, your majesty. But I want to take him on as more of an assistant than apprentice I suppose. He would still train with the other boys, but afterwards, he would be in my care. There are several duties that I could use help with and who better to assist me than someone who is still learning?"

The Queen looked at him evenly. She was in a very indulging mood tonight, and there was no way that she could not deny the glimmer of talent she saw in her short spar with the boy. She nodded her head once. "But you will not tell him of this until after the war. Since he will not be training until afterwards, you may keep him with you, but don't tell him about your plan."

"Of course not," the Captain said with a smile. "Thank you so much, your majesty," he said as he bowed once more, walking out of the dining hall quickly.

The blonde smiled down at her now empty plate before rising, getting ready to head back to their chambers. Regina noticed her expression and rose with her, quickly overtaking her and leading the two.

"What's your expression about?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. I've just…noticed you've changed since I got here," Emma said, her smile still present. When Regina didn't respond, she continued. "I mean, when we first met, you threw me in a dungeon with just a small pile of hay for comfort. And now, well, you're letting me sleep in your bed. You're going to war and fighting _with_ my parents. You saved my life. You've just…changed."

"I'm still the Evil Queen, dear," she said sternly, her lips in a straight line. "Make no mistake about that."

"Oh, I know you are," Emma said with a smirk. "But I think that you're letting Regina out more. And while I love both of them, Regina is the one that made me fall in love with you."

Regina stopped walking and looked at Emma. She smiled and waved her hand to open the doors in front of them. "I guess I could see why you could fall in love with me," she said with a smirk as she walked inside. Emma rolled her eyes and followed after her, the doors closing.

Emma saw Regina walk to sit behind her desk and place a piece of paper in front of her. The blonde walked over slowly and sat down in the chair in front of the Queen. "Hey," she said, almost timidly. "I thought you said that…if I was good then…"

Regina looked up at her and rolled her eyes, smiling as she did. "Is that why you were charming me out in the halls?" she asked.

"What? No. Why? Did it help?" she asked.

"No," the Queen said as she looked back down at the paper. "I have work to do, Emma."

The blonde frowned and stood up, walking so that she was standing over Regina's shoulder. The Queen looked up at her, raising and eyebrow. "Do you need something, dear?" she asked.

Emma grabbed the Queen by the arm and pulled her up from her seated position. Both of her hands found the brunette's small waist and pushed her against the desk. The blonde pressed her lips hard into the older woman's, smirking when she didn't feel the Queen reciprocating.

"Really, Regina," Emma whispered in the Queen's ear. "You shouldn't resist so much." She began kissing the Queen's jaw, down her neck to her collarbone. "I've been thinking about you all day. How you sound when I'm making you come," she said. She felt Regina take in a deep breath and smiled against her skin. "I know you want this."

"Do I?" Regina snapped back. But she could feel an ache beginning to form between her legs, and as she felt Emma's hand slide down her body to slip into her leather breeches, the ache grew even stronger. A finger slipped through her folds, collecting her wetness. The blonde brought her finger up to her mouth and licked it, tasting Regina.

"You do," she murmured as she went back to kissing the Queen. Regina vanished both of their clothes and allowed herself to be raised up on her desk. She dug her fingernails into the blonde's back, eliciting a sharp hiss as she felt some pain. Emma ran her hands down the Queen's torso, stopping one hand to play with one of the brunette's nipples while the other traveled lower, slipping into her folds once again. Her hand moved back up and spread some of Regina's arousal onto one of her nipples before she took it in her mouth causing a deep moan to rip from the Queen's throat. Emma felt the grip on her back becoming even more painful as she swirled her tongue around. She moved her hand back down, playing at the Queen's entrance.

"Stop teasing," the Queen commanded above her.

Emma smirked into her skin as she thrust her fingers inside the Queen. She pressed her thumb against Regina's clit and felt nails being raked down her back. As she bit down on the Queen's breast, she felt Regina shudder around her and begin to scream out her name. The blonde didn't slow down even when the Queen came down from her first climax. A second quickly overtook her and she clung to the blonde's body, biting down on her shoulder.

The princess slowed her movements and Regina pushed her back, sliding off of the desk. She grabbed her wrist and sat down on the chair, bringing Emma down to sit on her lap, straddling her legs and facing her. The Queen snaked one of her hands between their bodies and used two fingers to roughly thrust up into Emma, setting a fast pace. Regina managed to catch one of the princess' nipples between her teeth and began to suck on it, feeling Emma's climax approaching quickly. She crooked her fingers towards herself and Emma's walls clenched around her fingers. The blonde held on to the woman beneath her, gasping out her name into her neck. Regina slowed her movements eventually, but kept the blonde in the same position.

"I knew you wanted that," the blonde whispered against Regina's neck, placing a light kiss there.

"You may have convinced me that I did," Regina said back with a smirk. "But, if you don't mind, I really do have some work that needs to be finished."

Emma pulled back from the Queen and gave her a smirk, rising from the chair and sauntering over to their bed. "Well, you know where to find me when you're done."

"Indeed I do," said the Queen, rolling her eyes.

**A/N: Hello wonderful readers! My author's note won't be very long this time, but I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorite, and everything! You still rock and you still help me write faster!**

**Let me know what you think, let me know any theories you might be starting to form about what will happen with Red, the spell, and so on. I love to hear all of them! Some of them are very, very interesting. Actually, all of them are very, very interesting.**

**Remember, review, review, review! Thanks for reading!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Red walked forward slowly, remembering her first encounter with her kind all those years ago. They were, by their nature, wary of outsiders even if they may still be Children of the Moon. Now that she was older, more mature, she could sense far more things and was following the pack's scent back to their hideout.

She had made it far the previous day both from her travel on foot and her time as the wolf. It was a strange feeling, being awake at nearly all hours of the day and night. Regina once asked her to describe how it was that she kept going, and the only way she could think of was nearly too simple. It was as if the wolf slept during the day when Red was human, but the human slept when she was the wolf. She supposed it made enough sense for most people, but she did wonder exactly what happened all those years back to start the line of children that were alive now.

The brunette could see the entrance to the pack's home and stood up straight, making sure she was not giving the impression that she was sneaking up on them. She remained where she was and heard a rustling to the left of her. Her first instinct was to whip her head around to the sound, but she fought against it, knowing both a sudden movement and a sign of weakness would only hurt the possibility of the outlying scouts allowing her to speak with their leader.

She kept her ground as she heard three pairs of footsteps approaching her. They stopped completely all at the same time and a wave of nervousness washed over her, but still, she remained looking forward, her chin held high.

"You are a child?" the one on her left asked. It was a man, his voice was rough. If she had to guess, he was most likely the one in charge of this group of scouts.

"I am," she said simply.

"Your skin indicates you once hailed from the south," a man on her right stated. He sounded younger than the other man. "Why haven't we seen you before? You had all joined us."

"I am not here to join you, merely speak with your leader. You have not seen me as I thought my abilities could be better used elsewhere."

"And from whom did you gain your gift, child?" the man on left inquired.

Red swallowed, unsure of how this would be taken or even if they would know who her mother was. "Anita," she said. She felt a whoosh of air and noticed all three people were far closer to her. The air was tense, filled with barely contained malice.

"You are her daughter?" a woman hissed from behind her. Red simply nodded. "We should kill you. How do we know you haven't brought more outsiders to our door to kill us as well? You killed your own mother, after all."

_She must have made a name for herself_, Red thought.

"Anita was to be next in line to rule over us," the man on her right said. "You killed the future Queen. An offense punishable by death."

"I was protecting my pack," Red said through gritted teeth. "She left me at birth and I was protecting the closest thing I had to family. Isn't loyalty to one's pack the single most important aspect of our lives?" she asked, still facing forward. "She may be my mother biologically, but she was not my family."

She had expected that if they had heard of the incident with Anita and her pack, they would react in a hostile fashion. And so, she had prepared what she would say. She was protecting the only person she had that she even considered close to family. Snow, at that time, was her pack. That was something all Children of the Moon understood.

Silence hung in the air, and Red was almost sure she was about to be stricken down. There would only be a few seconds for her to call out to Regina and she knew she would have to use them wisely. If she wasn't able to speak with the leader, then her entire species would be at risk. She felt the air move behind her and gathered air into her lungs, but instead of a blow, a simple question was asked.

"Why are you here?" the woman asked behind her.

"A war is approaching. Queen Regina wishes to have your forces join hers."

"You wish to speak to our leader?"

"Yes. The Queen wishes to extend a helping hand to protect you from Rumpelstiltskin."

"Why would we need protection from him?" the woman asked.

"I can explain all of this if you allow me to speak with your leader."

Another silence filled the air, and when she finally heard the woman say that she could enter and speak with their leader, Red had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Wolves were, in her opinion, very strange. Their motives were nearly always unclear and their decisions irrational. But at the same time, when it came to protecting those they loved, they could be calculating in an almost cold way.

The three led her inside the hideout. The first thing she noticed was how much like Anita's it was. It seemed dark, but also warm. Some were laying on stacks of pillows around the large, circular room while others were standing in corners, having serious conversations. As soon as they felt a stranger's presence, it fell silent. All eyes went to her, and even though she was becoming more and more nervous by the minute, she remained calm.

When they arrived at a chair sitting at the far end of the room, they group stopped and the woman behind her left walked behind a few curtains. It seemed like ages before she returned, and when she did, she brought an older woman with her. The woman walked to stand directly in front of Red, ignoring the silent protests of the two men on either side of her. Her brown eyes looked deep into Red's and looked alive despite the fact that she clearly had more years than Red could imagine. Her skin was darker than Red's as well, a trait of her people who lived in the north. But just as Red's fur was dark when she was a wolf, she knew their fur turned white.

"You are Anita's daughter?" the woman asked Red. She opened her mouth to respond, but a hand was raised and she closed it quickly. "No need to respond, I already know. And I know why you are here: to warn us of some great danger approaching. Tell me child, why do we need fear Rumpelstiltskin?"

Red spoke confidently and told her what Regina had said. She made sure to emphasize the fact that he had always wanted to experiment on their kind. It didn't take long for her to tell the woman of the danger, and the woman let no hint of what she was thinking escape her. When Red finished, a heavy silence hung in the air.

"We have no love for the kingdom to the south," the woman said slowly. "Why should we fight with them?"

"Without all of us working together, we won't be able to protect ourselves. Believe me that if there were any other way, the Queen would do it. She has just little love for them as you do."

"And did they kill her kin? Did they take that away from her?" the woman asked in the same, slow voice.

"I'm not aware of what exactly transpired between Queen Regina and Queen Snow, only that they fought for many years. And if there is only one thing I know about Queen Regina, it is that she only fights battles she truly believes in."

The two women held each other's gazes for a long moment. Red knew the leader was weighing her options, and she knew that it was extremely likely she would accept their offer. She had played to their need to protect their young. The only question would be what they wanted in return for their cooperation. That could be the tricky part.

"I have two demands for joining the war," she said. Red nodded. "One, Queen Regina will continue to stay out of our affairs." Red nodded again. "Two, I am aware that a Huntsman is in the service of the Queen." Red hesitated in answering, but the leader only smiled at her. "His scent is on you. We raised him when we found him abandoned by his parents in the woods. I heard word that the Queen took his heart after he failed her in a task."

Red opened and closed her mouth, not entirely sure how to respond. There were rumors about what the Queen had done to Graham, but it had never come up in their discussions.

"If this is true, my second demand is that his heart be returned to him."

Red remained silent for a moment, unsure if she could immediately accept such a request on the Queen's behalf.

"I…I have to speak with the Queen about this. If you could show me to a more private part of your home, I'd be very grateful," she said, timidly. Of all the things she expected the leader to ask, this was certainly not on her list. She saw the woman nod and one of the scouts who brought her here and they began to lead her away from the rest of the pack. They approached a door and Red walked inside, the door shutting behind her.

She looked around quickly, not seeing anything that could be considered out of place. While her conversation with the Queen would not be dangerous for anyone to overhear, she still wished to keep their conversation private.

Red took the mirror out from her bodice and held it up to her mouth, whispering Regina's name. She had already contacted the Queen once, letting her now that she had arrived, and Regina had said she would stay close to her own mirror in case Red needed anything.

"Are they with us?" the Queen said as she appeared in the mirror. It never ceased to amaze Red how the Queen's hair always seemed to be perfectly set atop her head no matter what the time of day.

"They are making some demands."

"Well, go ahead and accept them," Regina said.

"One of their demands…I'm not entirely too sure how to respond to it," Red said, biting her lip. When the Queen lifted an eyebrow, she continued. "They know Graham. The leader said they raised him after his parents abandoned him. And they said that you took his heart." She saw the Queen clench her jaw. "They want you to give it back to him."

The Queen looked at her long and hard, obviously deciding whether or not she wanted to go through with this demand. She blinked once opened her mouth to speak. "And what is their other demand?"

"You continue to stay out of their affairs."

"Very well. Stay where you are. I will be in contact with you shortly."

The mirror returned to showing Red's reflection and she let it fall back to rest between her breasts. She looked around, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. An image of her first meeting her mother in a place so similar to this invaded her mind, but she shook it away, not wanting to think of how it seemed that she could hurt those she loved the most. Her mother, Peter. It was why she had to leave Snow and Charming when she found out the cloak didn't work anymore. Even now, even after Emma's magic managed to help her regain control, she was worried of what she might do.

Red jumped back as a swirl of purple mist appeared before her. The Queen stepped out of it and so did Graham. She took them in, the Huntsman clearly nervous to be here and the Queen almost annoyed. She held a simple box under her arm and began walking towards the door, clearly ready to get whatever it was that she was planning on doing done.

"Wait!" Red said, reaching out to her. "I don't know how-"

The Queen waved her hand and the door opened with a bang, Graham behind her. Scouts tried to stop her, but she continued on her way, the other two following quickly. She seemed to know exactly where she was going, and when she reached the leader, she gave her an even stare, the older woman returning it.

"So, you're the Magdeline I've heard so much about," Regina said, an eyebrow raised.

"And you must be the Queen that waters her apple trees with the blood of orphans."

The two looked at each other for a moment more, and if Red had been looking more closely at the Queen, she would have seen a suppressed smile on her lips.

"I am under the impression that one of your demands is that I return Graham's heart to him. Is that correct?" The leader nodded. "Very well. I wanted to do it here so you could see for yourself that I was being true to my word."

The Queen motioned with her head for Graham to come forward. She opened the box under her arm and reached inside, bringing out a glowing heart. The Queen held out the box for Red to take which she did quickly, but not before she got a close look at the pulsating object in the Queen's hand. She could see small cracks spidering out from the center, but she quickly moved away as the heart was being pushed towards the Huntsman's chest.

At first, Red was worried. Graham looked as if he were in pain, unable to catch his breath. Regina looked deep in concentration, as if worried that she would mess this up. But soon, a smile graced the man's face and the Queen removed her hand from his chest. He looked up to the leader (whose name was obviously Magedline) and ran to her, embracing her in a tight hug.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear. He let her go and turned towards Red, moving to her to give her the same hug. But something felt off to the brunette, as if now that he had a heart, he wasn't the same man. She stiffened, unable to return his affection. He noticed and let go of her immediately, looking down to the ground and shuffling his feet.

"I expect you to meet us on the battlefield in two weeks," the Queen said, breaking the awkward moment. "Red will stay with you as she has a way to communicate with me."

"Very well."

The Queen nodded and turned to Graham, taking his wrist in her hand, making magic swirl around them. In the blink of an eye, they were gone, leaving Red in the midst of wolves and ready to prepare for a battle she was not yet sure she was ready to fight in.

**A/N: I know that ending might possibly bring up a few questions about Graham, and I stopped it here for a reason. Now, I have a few things I wish to address.**

**Some of you expressed a concern for Red Beauty. I won't give much away, but I will tell you that deep down, I'm a Red Beauty shipper. Not as big as Swan Queen, but I do enjoy the Red Beauty dynamic.**

**Second, your reviews…ya'll just so funny. One person talked about their loins and I read it in class and I had a suppressed giggle fit. So loin person, you're hilarious.**

**Finally, please review! I love your reviews and they let me know what to keep doing or what not to keep doing. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited. You're amazing.**

**Until next week! (Or possibly earlier. We'll see.)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

_**Two Weeks Later**_

The Queen was sitting on her throne listening to her commanders give her their daily report on their troops. Everyone was as prepared as they could be for what they would soon be facing. All that was left was for them to hear from Snow and her army. Regina had recently sent one of her messenger ravens to the Silver Castle to inform Snow and Charming that her army would meet them on their border. When the mirror had hesitantly told the Queen that Snow was roaming around her castle yelling in various mirrors trying to get in touch with Regina, she rolled her eyes and told him to let her see the girl.

"Did you need something, dear?" she said. Snow jumped back and blinked before opening her mouth to speak.

"Um, yes. Why aren't we just meeting in your kingdom? It makes more sense."

"I had assumed that you wanted our armies to work together. Or am I incorrect?" the Queen said as she raised an eyebrow.

"I…well, yes," she said, blinking rapidly. "But what does-"

"By putting our armies together sooner, it will allow them to develop bonds and train together at least for a short time." Snow nodded and kept her mouth shut as if she had never thought of that before. "One week, Snow." The Queen waved her hand and the image disappeared from the mirror.

Regina rolled her eyes remembering their conversation. It was, in her opinion, quite unfortunate that Snow had learned most of her ruling skills from her father. And her husband had even less experience than she did. The son of a shepherd was not someone who was fit to run a kingdom. Especially during a time of war.

Sometimes, she wondered what it could have been like if she could have accepted Snow. There was always a part of her that yearned for Snow and herself to be young again. For Leopold to merely have taken her into his court and allowed her to wed Daniel while still looking over Snow. She could have helped the young girl grow into a woman and become one of the greatest rulers who ever lived.

But some things were simply never meant to be. Everyone involved suffered because of her choice to save Snow from her horse. Daniel lost his life. So did her father. And Leopold got what he deserved. Snow lost her father and had to run from her, but Regina supposed that Snow at least found Charming. But she knew that she still caused them trouble. Her decision to save Snow had even affected Emma by having her parents shield and protect her for all of those years. And Cora…well, Cora was another story entirely.

Regina noticed that the commander in front of her had stopped talking and was looking at her expectantly. She nodded once and told him that she was pleased with his report. Of course, his report had been the same since about a week ago. The troops were ready to move out at a moment's notice, just as the Queen had expected them to be. Even though the last war they fought was when Regina was captured by Snow and Charming and that ridiculous little fairy, her army was easily mobilized.

The man in front of her bowed and turned to leave. She shifted in her throne as her eyes wandered over the rest of the room. Graham had taken it upon himself to station more guards in discrete locations around the Queen. She thought that he was trying to be sneaky as to not upset her, but Regina was secretly grateful for the extra protection. Not for herself necessarily, but for Emma.

Her eyes found the Captain standing in the corner of the room nearest the doors. He was in his armor, something he had been wearing since he and Regina had returned from the wolves. His eyes slowly surveyed the room, his hand on the pommel of his sword. When his eyes met hers, he nodded once before continuing his looking.

Beside him stood Raegar. She had gathered him some better fitting clothes that he would be able to wear into her court. A small smirk crept upon her lips as she noticed that with his leather shirt and pants, he looked astonishing like dear Prince Charming. All except for his hair, that is.

If Graham's word was anything to go by Raegar was learning quickly. They devoted a few hours of their days training together, and now that he had an actual instructor, Graham thought he could best even some of the regular soldiers.

He was looking around the room as well, but more out of wonder than worry for the Queen's safety. The boy turned his head quickly, sensing that the Queen was looking at him, and offered her a large smile that she couldn't help but return.

"Presenting Hephaestus, weapons master." Regina's eyes darted to the man standing in front of her and smiled.

"I assume all is going well?" she asked.

He grunted once before rolling his eyes. "You have yerself some real buffoons in this army of yer's. But yes, all the siege weapons I can muster up have been placed in yer army. And some of yer soldiers have been trained in how to repair 'em when they need to be. But honestly, I don't see how they'll repair 'em to yer standards if I'm not there. So I'll be marching with ya."

"What?" the Queen snapped. She had the upmost respect for the man standing in front of her, but he was not someone she wanted marching with them.

"Yer soldiers might be good for fightin', but they ain't got no clue about fixin' those weapons properly. Unless you want 'em breakin' down every five hits or shots, I'd recommend allowin' me to go."

He was right. It would do no good for her soldiers to attempt to repair those machines if they were simply going to be broken again right after they were fixed. But Hephaestus was a valuable asset, someone that she could not afford to lose.

"What if I told you that I wouldn't allow it?" she questioned.

"Well, to be quite honest, yer majesty, I'd probably just go anyway."

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed. When she looked back to the blacksmith, she saw he was smirking at her. "Very well, then. But you'll stay as far away from the action as possible."

"Of course. I wouldn't bring a hammer to a swordfight," he said before walking off. She rolled her eyes again as he lumbered off without even so much as an incline of the head in her direction.

Emma chuckled slightly beside her and she looked down to her. "It seems his manners haven't improved," she said, her eyes warm.

"I think he knows he's so valuable that he doesn't need those manners, dear," the Queen said.

Emma had been doing the exact opposite of what Regina had expected in the days leading up to the war. She had thought that the blonde would want to train with the other soldiers more than just the two hours a day she was currently getting. And she thought she would become cold and distant.

But the princess' reaction was as far from that as could be. Emma tried to spend every waking moment with the Queen even if that meant sitting through court. Though she did suppose the girl didn't mind it nearly as much now that they were discussing the mobilization of her troops. During dinners, she would throw Regina a secret, warm smile that would make it hard pressed for Regina to contain her own. And during the night after they had spent a grueling day dealing with the troubles of the kingdom together, they still found enough energy to cause them to become tangled and sweaty in the sheets together. Then, in the morning, Regina would wake to a strong arm wrapped around her and her head on the blonde's shoulder. They crawl out of bed and start the day again.

Regina wondered if perhaps Emma finally recognized the weight of what they were going to do. They would be marching to a place where people would love to capture the Queen or the princess. Or even kill them. Emma must have thought that both of their lives were in great danger, but Regina knew that no harm would come to Emma. She would always be there to protect her.

As of late, something had intrigued her about what Rumpelstiltskin had told her regarding Emma's heart. If darkness was truly inside her and she was destined to bring light, what would happen if she became as twisted as the Queen? Would it be possible for them to spread their darkness to all the realms? The Evil Queen could rule with her princess and no one could oppose them. And even if Emma was so far gone in her darkness that she would be ok with her precious mother and father dying, Regina would have a far more satisfying brand of punishment in mind. She would lock them up in two completely separate castles and tell the other that their perfect little love had been killed. Killed by their daughter no less. Yes. It would be a perfect, yet completely mortifying, situation.

But still, Regina refused to allow herself to think of such dark things for long. Emma turning dark would alter her personality completely. And the Emma she fell in love with was mostly light. Not only that, but turning Emma towards the darkness at the present time would require manipulation on the Queen's part. Regina had been manipulated enough in her own life, had her fate decided for her more often than not, to know exactly what that felt like. She refused to allow Emma to turn dark because of something she herself did. If Emma were to follow the darkness, choose that life, it would be by Emma's choice alone.

Because of this decision, the Queen never used magic around the blonde except when she absolutely had to. If Rumple was correct and the magic Regina used was tainting her, she had to control herself. Emma often asked her about continuing her training, but the Queen replied with the same excuse that she needed to save her own magic for the war. She knew that Emma guessed that she was lying, but she never said anything. Something which the Queen was eternally grateful for.

The Queen looked forward and squared her jaw. There were a few peasants standing in the back of the room. Ever since she had informed her people of the upcoming war, their problems had been fewer, most likely because everyone was so preoccupied with ensuring her army was well prepared. But there were always some problems that arose that required her attention.

A man walked forward hesitantly. She heard Emma sniff once, clearly noticing his rather strong odor. If the Queen had to wager, she would guess that he worked primarily in the fields with livestock. He had a hat in his hand that he was twisting nervously. For as long as Regina could remember, the peasants had always been nervous when approaching her as she sat on the throne.

The man wasn't talking, merely opening and closing his mouth in rapid succession. A scowl immediately overtook her face as she commanded him to speak. As he did, her mind began to wander yet again.

The situation was so familiar. A man in front of her, unable to speak, fumbling over his words. She remembered the messenger bursting in, out of breath, telling her the princess was being born. In her memory, the smell of Snow's blood invaded her senses, a sick satisfaction coming with it. She remembered Emma's rosy little cheeks and the blonde hair gracing her head. But most of all, she remembered Snow and Charming's terrified faces as they finally understood the weight of what she had done to their daughter.

During those nineteen years that she had waited to take the princess for herself, she often wondered why she didn't simply take her to her palace when she was born. Charming and Snow wouldn't have put up as much of a fight, being as shocked as they clearly were. And raising Emma to become the heir to her own throne as opposed to theirs would, in a way, be an interesting form of payback she wasn't entirely sure Snow would understand the depth of.

But she always came back to the conclusion that forcing them to wait for her to be taken from them, leaving with that dread, was far more satisfying than she could have ever imagined.

She realized that the man in front of her had stopped talking and was looking up at her expectantly. Emma had just cleared her throat beside her. Obviously, she would have to tell him to repeat himself and she would use the excuse that she couldn't understand a single word he said. Even if he wasn't truly mumbling, he surely wasn't foolish enough to contradict the Queen.

"Your majesty!" a voice called from the doorway. A messenger ran up to her, the man in front of her backing up quickly. The messenger knelt on one knee, not making eye contact with her as he spoke. "A bird from the Silver Castle just arrived. They march for the border tomorrow."

Silence enveloped the room. Had it been a normal time, everyone would have quickly left the room. But not a single person had moved since the messenger first spoke. She felt Emma tense next to her. Her eyes found the Captain's and she saw him tense as well.

"Thank you," she said quietly. She saw a few shocked expressions at her kindness. "Clean up and return to your quarters. We march tomorrow."

The boy rose quickly and rushed out of the room. As he passed Graham, he and Raegar made their way to the throne, bowing as the reached her.

"Would you like me to-" the captain began.

"Yes," Regina said, rising from her throne. "When the army meets for their dinner, make the announcement. We ride at dawn."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to tell them?" he asked.

"The night before marching towards a war is not a time when they want to hear from thier monarch. Making a speech tonight to motivate them will simply be wasted. Tomorrow, just before we march, I will speak with them. But tonight, you will make the announcement."

The pair bowed and turned to walk from the Queen.

"Raegar?" she called out, locking her hands in front of her. He turned around quickly and walked to stand in front of her throne again. "I will meet you at the doors of the castle in the morning. From there, I will be taking you to your tutor. While we are away, you'll spend two hours with him every day learning strategy."

There was a strange mixture of emotion on the boy's face. For nearly three days now, Regina had sensed his plan to sneak among the army to go to battle with them. But she simply could not allow for a child to march with them. Not only were the men bawdy, but it was very likely the boy would end up slain. So, she had arranged that a tutor keep him occupied with lessons, the first being when they would leave for battle. It was slightly underhanded, but this was her only choice.

"Yes, your majesty," he said respectfully and bowed before walking to join Graham.

When they left, she looked at the remaining peasants, servants, and guards in the room. She quickly told them that court was over for the day as it was nearly nightfall. They all murmured their assent and bowed, leaving the room as quickly as possible. When the guards hesitated to leave, she nodded her head and they turned to walk out the door.

The Queen slowly turned to look at Emma. The blonde was gripping the armrests of her throne and the Queen was surprised to see only confidence in the eyes looking up at her. Regina inclined her head towards the door beside their thrones and Emma followed her to their chambers without a word.

With a wave of her hand, the doors opened just as they always did and the two women walked in. As soon as the door closed behind them, Regina bent over just slightly, looking as if the weight of the world had been placed on her shoulders. She walked over to her desk and sat down, resting her head in her hands. The Queen took in a deep, shaky breath and let it out slowly.

"You're nervous," Emma said. Regina looked up at her slowly, noticing that she was standing practically right in front of her. She half-smiled, a silent admission of something she would never be willing to say. "We're in this together, you know. You don't have anything to worry about."

"It's war, dear," Regina said slowly. "Anything could happen. We could get separated. One of us could…we could…"

"No we won't, Regina," Emma said quietly. The blonde walked around the desk and leaned up against it by Regina's side. "You're the Evil Queen and I'm the Savior, remember? I don't think we would let anything happen to either of us."

The Queen smiled slightly, not letting herself believe those words for even a second. She stood up and stood in front of the princess, searching her eyes, almost wishing she could feel the same confidence Emma had.

"This could be our last night together like this," she whispered.

"Then we should make it count."

The princess gently pressed her lips to the Queen's, staying completely still for a moment before wrapping one of her arms around Regina's waist, her other hand moving to cup the back of her head. She pulled her closer and smiled when Regina wrapped her arms around her.

Regina closed her eyes tightly, willing her tears to not spill over. She couldn't let that ruin this night. She pulled Emma even closer and grazed her teeth against the blonde's bottom lip and then ran her tongue over it. As Emma's mouth opened into a slight gasp, Regina gently dominated the kiss, loving when the blonde submitted to her.

Emma broke the kiss and moved to the Queen's jaw, placing soft, open mouthed kisses there. As she traveled to her neck, she felt Regina lean her head back. She took the opportunity to lightly nip at the Queen's flesh, earning a soft moan. The princess began pushing her to their bed and Regina let herself be led willingly.

As the back of the Queen's legs hit the bed, Emma pushed her backwards gently, causing her to fall. Regina smiled up at her, and with a wave of her hand, their clothes disappeared. The princess looked at her and Regina felt herself blush. Emma was the only one who could ever make her feel like this, make her feel like she mattered.

"You're beautiful," the princess whispered as she lowered herself to the Queen. Regina sighed, feeling the blonde's soft skin against hers, the comfort of her body. Her hands reached around to hold Emma to her while one of Emma's hands caressed her side. As she reached the Queen's hip, Regina arched her back into the blonde slightly, needing her to go further, needing to keep feeling this love.

Emma kissed down the Queen's neck, between her breasts, and over her stomach. Her hands followed, trailing lightly over Regina's pert nipples, eliciting a sharp intake of air. She continued lower, dipping her tongue into the Queen's navel as she passed over it. As she reached her hips, she nibbled on the older woman's hipbone before sucking. She moved even lower, kissing the inside of the Queen's thighs as her hands finally found their place on the Queen's thighs.

When Emma looked up over the Queen's body to look at her, she noticed she was propped up on her elbows, looking down at her, her eyes darkened with arousal, her mouth parted slightly. Just the sight of her made Emma moan, and as she took her first taste of the Queen's arousal, her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Regina's hips bucked up towards her, but the princess pushed them back down, holding her still. Her tongue made circles around her clit slowly, careful not to touch. She took one of her hands from the Queen's hips and began teasing her entrance. After several moments of teasing, Emma licked down further and slowly dipped her tongue inside the Queen. Regina screamed and arched her back again.

Emma quickly replaced her tongue with two fingers and began thrusting into her while her tongue went back to massaging the Queen's clit, flicking once in a while. Two hands pushed Emma closer to the Queen and Regina began moving against the blonde.

"More," she gasped out, and Emma quickly granted her request. She added another finger, still keeping her pace. With just the smallest crook of her fingers, the Queen came undone, nails biting into Emma's scalp, pulling her closer still.

The blonde didn't slow until she felt Regina slowly coming down from her high. When she finally pulled out, she licked her fingers clean and crawled up the Queen's body. She was quickly brought into a searing kiss.

"Stand up," the Queen gasped out urgently. Emma obeyed and Regina stood with her, pulling her close. The spicy smell of magic invaded her senses and she felt her heart quicken. When she opened her eyes, they were back in the throne room. Before she had a chance to register what was happening, Regina pushed her down into a throne. When she looked down, she saw the black stone of Regina's and looked up at her quizzically.

"Yours?"

"If I don't come back, it's yours. Ok?" Regina bent down between Emma's legs and opened them gently.

"What? Regina, no. We're both-"

"No," she said firmly. "Promise me that if anything happens to me, you'll come back here and rule in my stead."

"Regina…"

"Promise," she said even more firmly this time. "And promise you won't forget me."

Emma looked down into Regina's eyes and saw tears swirling. She reached a hand down to cup the Queen's face, and as she did, the first tear spilled over. She wiped it away with her thumb.

"I promise."

Regina pushed herself up and kissed Emma passionately as she pushed two fingers inside the blonde. Emma moaned into her mouth, and when the Queen's thumb found her clit, the moan became even louder.

"I love you so much," Regina whispered into the blonde's mouth.

"And I love you," the blonde moaned back.

Regina kept going, slow and deliberate. Emma's orgasm was building up slowly, her moans becoming louder and louder. The Queen rested her head on her shoulder and felt a few tears run down her cheeks as she kissed Emma's neck. Hands held onto her back, pulling her closer, nails biting into her skin slightly.

"Don't stop," Emma gasped, her hips moving to meet each of the Queen's thrusts. And the Queen didn't. She kept going, getting slightly faster. As she felt Emma's walls begin to clench her fingers, she went even faster, sending Emma over the edge. She bit down on the blonde's neck, licking to soothe the pain.

As she brought Emma back down, she took them back to their room. When she looked into the blonde's eyes, she knew they would be up tonight until they could no longer keep their eyes open.

**A/N: From here on out, things are going to get a little intense. I'm actually really excited, to be quite honest about it. So please, review and let me know what you think! And remember you can always PM me with questions or leave them in your review and I'll answer you as best I can. Unless it's math. I'm not answering math stuff.**

**Thank you all for reviewing last time. And please remember to review this time, too! I was really trying to think of something cool to call you this time around, but I thought calling you guys the marshmallows from Lucky Charms might be morbid because I eat those.**

**I'd also like to thank the magnificent karuraChan1 for reading over this real quick and letting me know if anything made sense. Thank you for endangering your job to indulge my every whim.**

**So again, thanks for reading! Y'all be rockin'. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Regina's eyes snapped open. She laid still, not willing to move after such a horrifying scene played out before her eyes. It took her a moment to realize she was still in her princess' embrace: a strong arm wrapped around her middle, a steady heartbeat coming from her chest. She took a deep breath and the smell of Emma invaded her senses. A slight smile graced her lips as she remembered their night together and the bath they shared just before they drifted off to sleep. She had rubbed the cinnamon scented soap all over Emma's body, and the scent still lingered. Something she was exceedingly grateful for.

Her smile slipped away as the thought that this would be the last time they were safe together entered her mind. Once they left with their army, they would be targets. She slowly brought Emma even closer to her and placed a light kiss on her shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered quietly. When Emma let out a grunt in her sleep, the Queen smiled. She squeezed her tight once more before slowly removing herself from the blonde. As her feet hit the cold stone, she suppressed a shiver.

It was an almost surreal feeling, knowing that in just a few short hours she would be mounted on Heloise and Emma on Uriel and they would be riding to meet the princess' mother and father's army. And from there, they'd go to fight the most powerful being in the realm. If there was only one thing she was certain of, it was that she had to protect Emma at all costs.

She walked towards her balcony and looked towards the south. Catapults were lined up neatly and soldiers were already preparing the oxen that would help pull them. Of course, her magic would help that as well. While it was impossible to make them weightless, she would be able to lighten them so they would be able to move quicker. It had already been established that they would go directly to the forest surrounding Rumpelstiltskin's manor and wait for them there. A group of soldiers would accompany them for protection from any scouts he might have put out. However, it was entirely likely he would know they were there even without hearing back from his magical army. Had it been any other enemy, she would worry about him sending a force to destroy the weapons, but she knew he was overly-confident and would consider sending troops out for such a menial task trivial and not needed in the slightest.

Taking one last look from her balcony, she turned back to her desk and waved her hand, placing the same sound-proof charm around her as she had when she contacted Graham about training Emma. As she sat down, Sydney appeared in the mirror and looked at her with a bored expression.

"Leaving me behind, I suppose?" he asked.

"I couldn't get rid of you if I tried," she replied quickly, frowning as she leaned back in her chair. "Actually, I did try. And you ended up how you are now." He scowled at her, but she knew he didn't really mean it. They had been at this game for years. "Besides, you can travel with us in any reflective surface. You can see as much of the action as you want."

"Yes. I'm sure showing up in a soldier's sword as it plunges into an enemy's chest would be simply wonderful."

Regina looked at the mirror with a raised eyebrow. "Armor. Snow's army has reflective armor." Sydney rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed that the Queen didn't appreciate his attempt at humor. "Speaking of armor, can you see any of Rumple's army through theirs?"

"Ah, interesting question, your majesty," he said surprisingly brightly. "I can sense their armor and I can travel to it, but I cannot see anything. The same goes for the waters surrounding his estate and the mirrors inside."

"So we're going in blind," she murmured. "He's probably placed an enchantment on reflective surfaces that could allow us to spy on him."

"And the scouts you sent?" he asked.

"Never returned. I assume they were killed. Most likely in a very unpleasant manner."

"The wolves can't help you?"

"Sending them anywhere near him without an army with them would be sending them to their death. He'd capture them and run his experiments, most likely killing them in the process."

"You're nervous?" he asked, seeing her eyes shift from his to down in front of her.

"Of course I am," she snapped. "I'm risking thousands of lives by marching on him. Contrary to common belief, the bloodshed of innocents is not something I'm particularly fond of."

They sat in silence for a moment, Regina's eyes resting on Emma's still sleeping form. She was risking those lives for Emma. It was strange to her that ever since she learned that Snow was pregnant, her entire life had revolved around the princess. She had wanted to destroy her, she had wanted to break her, wanted to control her, and now, she wanted to save her.

"I think you'll win," Sydney said quietly. Almost like he was afraid to say it.

"And what defines a victory?" she asked just as quietly. "I'm as human as everyone else. As human as the families sending their husbands, sons, and brothers off to war. If they die, will those who lost the ones they love still consider it a victory even if we do defeat Rumple? I know I wouldn't."

"You aren't backing down, are you? That's very out of character for you."

"No," she said, regaining her air of confidence. "Merely pondering in the calm before the storm." Sydney looked at her for a moment before nodding once. "I need to speak with Red immediately. Contact her at once."

The man in the mirror disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke. She waited patiently until a rather sleepy looking Red appeared.

"I trust I'm not interrupting anything," the Queen said, clearly not caring she had woken the girl up. Red shook her head quickly and rubbed some sleep out of her eyes. "My army is leaving in a few hours to meet with Snow and Charming at the border. From there, we march on Rumpelstiltskin. I want you and the warriors that are accompanying you to meet us at the edge of the forest surrounding his estate."

Red stared at her for a minute, sleep obviously still invading her mind. When the Queen raised her eyebrow indicating she expected a far quicker response than she was receiving, Red shook her head and took a deep breath. "Should we leave today? When do you expect us to meet?"

"Tomorrow. In the evening."

"Tomorrow?" Red asked incredulously. "How are you going to move two entire armies in two days that far?"

"Sometimes, I think people genuinely forget that I have magic," she said absentmindedly. "I can make the armies move slightly faster. And Snow's army is closer to the border than we are. We will be there in time."

"Of…of course, your majesty," she said quickly. "I'll have them leave right away."

"Excellent," she said. "One more thing, Red." Regina saw the girl sigh ever so slightly, clearly annoyed at being woken up. The Queen narrowed her eyes at her showing her that she had seen the girl's displeasure. "I am under the impression that you were upset by a change you sensed in Graham after he got his heart back."

"Your majesty," Red said after a pause, "this really isn't anything for you to concern-"

"Yes it is," she said sternly. "Graham has conveyed his regret to me for not telling you about his…condition. I agree with him that he should have told you. And if I had known he hadn't informed you, I would have let you know. Having feelings for someone who has no heart is unbearable."

The two sat in silence for a moment before Red looked into Regina's eyes through the mirror. The Queen could see tears swirling around. "He wasn't even capable of feeling. What was he doing? Just going through the motions?"

Regina blinked. In all honesty, all she had wanted to do was apologize to Red for not telling her that Graham was incapable of the feelings she was feeling, but it was obvious this was turning into something more. And she supposed it was better to deal with these things now as opposed to when they were about to step onto the battlefield.

"I believe he was trying to feel again. He knew what he should do to feel those things, but he couldn't. And now that he can, he wants nothing more than for you to return those feelings."

"His feelings were a lie," Red said softly. "Actually, his lack of feelings was a lie. I've been here for two weeks thinking about what he did. I can't just let everything go back to the way it was. He would have to show me he means it now."

Regina nodded once. "If he seeks you out, you should tell him this."

"And what good will it do?"

"He'll know how you feel," she said. "But I'm afraid I only have a few hours until daybreak, and there is still much to do here. Do consider what I said about Graham and ensure that you are in position by tomorrow evening. I will see you there."

The Queen waved her hand and leaned back into her chair, Red disappearing from the mirror. She leaned sideways and rested her head in her hand. Of all the things she was planning on speaking about this morning, that was the last.

"You give such good relationship advice," Sydney said.

"Which is ironic considering how my relationships end." The Queen offered him a wry smile before rising from her chair.

She walked over to Emma and knelt beside their bed. Emma was facing the other way, but the Queen could still watch her sleeping form breath slowly and deeply. She looked to her side to see the rose again. When she had cast the spell to conjure the flower, she had no idea that she and her love for Emma would be so deeply connected to it. She tilted her head, taking in the soft, deep red petals that were perfectly shaped. It was still blooming beautifully, and thorns were still present, but she smiled at it.

Her eyes fell back on Emma who had turned over and was now facing the Queen. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and her mouth hanging open, and even though she looked completely ridiculous, Regina couldn't help but smile at her. She brought her hand up and brushed blonde hair out of her eyes. For a moment, she wanted to leave her there. Just march with her army and keep Emma safe, out of harm's way. But she knew the princess too well to think she wouldn't find a way to meet up with her. And, in the process of that, it was likely she would come to harm that Regina couldn't stop. Keeping Emma safe meant throwing her into the heart of danger itself.

"Emma?" she whispered out. For some reason, tears seemed to threaten to spill out of her eyes. She closed them quickly, swallowing her emotion. The blonde's eyes blinked open and Regina looked into glazed over green eyes. She smiled gently and ran her fingers through the princess' hair. "It's time to get ready."

Emma blinked again and furrowed her eyebrows. She sat up abruptly and Regina leaned back before it was possible for the blonde to end up smacking her in the face. The princess looked around and finally realized it was the Queen who was next to her. The brunette looked up at her with a smile before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Already?" Emma whined. Regina rolled her eyes before standing up and sitting on the bed beside her.

"When I said we would be leaving at dawn, I meant it, dear," she said. "We need to get you in your armor." Emma looked at her with a confused expression. "The soldiers will be traveling in their armor, it is only right that we do as well."

"It's too early for this."

Regina rolled her eyes again and grabbed Emma under the arm, forcing her to stand. She stood there compliantly, merely watching as Regina walked to stand in front of her. The Queen waved her hand and the princess' armor appeared next to her.

"I want to put it on you personally," she said quietly. She instructed Emma to remove her clothes and the blonde did quickly, leaving on only her cotton undergarments. Regina stepped forward and ran her finger along a thin scar along Emma's right side. She frowned as she remembered the princess insisting they practice at least once together without their armor and Regina accidently cut her side. When she said she would remove the scar, Emma told her she wanted to keep it because it would always remind her of her.

With a wave of her hand, a cotton, white shirt and leather, white breeches appeared draped over the Queen's arm. She placed the pants by her feet and instructed Emma to raise her arms so she could put the shirt on her. Next, she slid on the breeches, Emma holding onto the Queen's shoulders for support. After she tied a knot to keep them in place, she moved up to the laces at the top of Emma's shirt, tying it together with deft fingers.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asked quietly, attempting to make eye contact with the Queen.

Regina hesitated for a moment, her eyes carefully watching her work. "I find something terribly romantic about a Queen preparing her prized knight to ride off for battle," she said slowly. When she caught Emma's questioning eyes, she continued. "My sense of romanticism does extend beyond casting curses."

Regina waved her hand again and chain mail appeared next to her. She began putting it on Emma methodically.

"So, do you want me to…prepare you or whatever?" she asked, somewhat uncertain.

"Oh, no," Regina said with a smirk. "I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself."

"I am, too," Emma mumbled.

"Please, dear," Regina said, standing back up from helping with the chainmail. "When you first got here, you couldn't even put on your own dress."

Emma smiled before Regina waved her hand one final time and Emma's armor appeared next to her. She held Emma's eyes for a moment before beginning to put it on her, starting first with her boots and leg armor. She went slowly, ensuring everything was secure. Even though they would only be riding today and most likely not see any battle at all, galloping on a horse was tough on any armor. Then, after this time, she could easily put it on Emma with magic (just as she had done so many times before) but with the added confidence of knowing exactly how it fitted together.

As she attached Emma's cloak, she smiled and turned Emma to face her. She quietly instructed her to call Victoria to her and the princess' eyes closed quickly, opening when her sword was at her side. Regina stepped back and took her in.

"You really do fit the part of White Knight," she said. Emma took a step towards her and kneeled, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Of course, your majesty. Is there anything you would like your White Knight to do?"

Regina rolled her eyes and bent down to place a quick kiss on her lips, smiling into them. She stood back up and purple mist engulfed her. The light weight of her armor pressed down on her, but she quickly grew accustomed to her. As her vision cleared, she saw Emma take her in. Mostly, her eyes stayed on the skin exposed on her chest, but she also saw them follow the red cracks. Without blinking, she called Lilith to her side and rested her left hand on her hilt.

"That doesn't seem very practical," Emma said, eyeing her chest.

"Hephaestus weaved some magic so it is just like real armor there."

"Planning on distracting your enemies?"

"Well, it certainly seems to be working on you, so let's hope we aren't fighting against women who bear a resemblance to me."

Emma rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, their armor clinking as it hit each other. She pulled the Queen into an innocent kiss that both melted in to. Regina closed her eyes, and just as she felt that the kiss might deepen into something she wouldn't be able to stop, she pulled away slowly.

"We need to meet the troops," she said quietly. Emma nodded once and stepped back. The Queen turned away and walked to the doors, waving them open with her hand. She turned back and saw Emma looking around the room as if it would be the last time she ever saw it.

Emma turned to meet Regina's gaze and walked towards her, nodding as she was about to leave. They walked in silence, the weight of the situation resting on their shoulders. Regina knew Emma was thinking that it was entirely possible that this was the last time they would walk down this hall together, go to the grounds of the palace with each other. And the aura the dark hallways were giving off seemed entirely appropriate.

As they reached the large doors that led outside, Regina waved her hand and they opened slowly. Directly outside, Raegar stood with his hands crossed in front of him. He bowed politely to the Queen and inclined his head towards Emma.

"Go meet up with Graham," Regina told Emma. "I'll join you as soon as I can." Emma nodded quickly, but lingered for a moment, as if she didn't want to leave the Queen when they were so close to leaving the castle. But as Regina tilted her head to the side contemplating her reaction, Emma turned and left.

Regina looked down at the boy in front of her and smiled warmly. But as both remained silent, it turned almost sad. There were few times she had been alone with a child who wasn't Snow, and all of them had been painfully awkward. She inclined her head towards the direction her and Raegar would be heading and turned to begin walking. He followed, and when she realized he was practically running to keep up, she slowed her pace, allowing him to walk next to her.

"Are you, ah, excited for your lessons?" she asked. He said that he was. "Your tutor is the best in the land. You'll learn much." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him nod once and chew on his lip. She wanted to scold him for it, but thought that perhaps he was as nervous as she was.

"Your majesty, may I ask you something?" he said timidly.

"Of course."

He stayed silent for a moment, searching for the right words. "You will come back, won't you? You, Graham, and Emma. You'll be back."

Regina slowed to a stop and looked down at Raegar. He refused to meet her eyes and instead looked down at the ground. She sighed before bending down and placing two fingers under his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"This is war, Raegar. There will be casualties."

"But not you three," he said. Regina saw pleading in his eyes. "You've become my family over the past weeks. I don't want to lose my family again."

Regina pulled back slightly and blinked her eyes. "Again?" she said quietly.

"That's why I came here," he said, looking at the ground again. "My parents died of one of the sicknesses. I didn't have anywhere, but then some of your recruiters came and I joined. I had a place to live, meals, and people who would accept me without asking about my past. And then, when you first noticed me, I really felt like I belonged here. But now, you, Emma, and Graham, you've all made me…remember…"

The Queen smiled sadly and pushed his chin up just a little more, urging him to look into her eyes again. "Someone will always be here to take care of you," she said. "I promise."

"But not all of you."

Regina smiled again and rose. "We must hurry. Follow me." They continued walking, the silence between them heavy. When they finally reached two doors at the end of a hallway, she stopped and turned to look at him. "Well," she said, "here you go."

Raegar turned to her and kept her gaze. Her smile faltered as she knew he was imagining that this could be the last time he ever saw the Queen. When he took his first step towards her, she felt herself tense at what she knew he was about to do. At his second step, she consciously made the decision to stay where she was. His arms wrapped around her waist and she stayed still. She stiffly wrapped her own arms around his shoulders and he pulled her closer.

"Stay safe," he whispered.

"I will," she whispered back. She pushed him away gently and saw that his face was red. It was obvious that he now felt some embarrassment at his actions. She turned him to face the door and nudged him towards it. He walked forwards and looked back just before he entered the room. As the door closed behind him, Regina turned away and briskly walked towards the castle grounds. She had an army to meet.

**A/N: Ok. So I have no excuse except family being family, school being school, and I got a job so I'm no longer a starving writer. This chapter took a very long time to get up because everything happened at once. But let me tell you that I have the next chapter done even if it is very short. So you'll get two updates tonight.**

**Friendly reminder that I love each and every one of you charming readers and I love your reviews. Since I know a lot of you are looking forward to a war, I'm estimating it in about two to three more chapters. **

**Please review, follow, favorite, PM me, do whatever you wish to do! And once again, I'm terribly sorry for the hiatus. But at least they aren't as frequent with me as they are with the show.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Heliose moved under her, obviously as nervous as she was to be watched by so many people. It was strange to her that she would always be incredibly nervous right before she began speaking, but after she made eye contact with the first person in her audience, she was as calm as could be. She was waiting for all of her men to quiet down so she could deliver her speech. While she knew most of it wouldn't sink in, hearing that their Queen was confident of their victory would boost morale.

Regina looked out of the corner of her eye to see that Emma was seated atop Uriel and was holding the reins loosely. She looked out over the army as well, and in Regina's opinion, looked every part the White Knight. Her lips were set in a delicate frown and her eyes roamed from one faction of the army to the next. The Queen saw that her eyes lingered on Arnak, and when his eyes quickly focused in on her, she continued her survey.

She looked back out over her troops. They were standing next to their horses, some holding the reins, while others merely had a hand on their neck, letting them know their master was there with them. When she felt as though she had everyone's attention, she took a deep breath.

"Today, we begin a journey to defeat a powerful enemy," she began in a clear, strong voice. "And while this enemy has often worked his evil in the shadows, his malice has touched each and every one of your lives whether you know it or not. He kidnaps children, weaves intricate lies, and most importantly, wishes to take away your free will. But we will not let that happen."

A cheer rose up from her army.

"Each and every one of you will aide in the protection of your wives, your sons and daughters, your fathers and mothers, and your friends. You will protect this realm and we will win."

Another cheer burst from the crowd. She knew they didn't care about what she had to say, and that is why she would make this brief.

"Some of you will not survive," she said solemnly. "Some of you will lose great friends. You all knew that sacrifices would be made in the course of this journey. But I will assure you that your sacrifices will not be made in vain. Every death that happens on the battlefield will bring us one step closer to defeating this enemy. And you will be remembered as the heroes you all are."

As yet another cheer rang towards her, she inwardly cringed. While their sacrifices may help them win, it would still remain a loss for their family. No matter how heroic their death was, it would still be a death.

"So yes," she continued. "This enemy we are preparing to battle is powerful. But behind every enemy is a man. A man who, once that power has been stripped away, once his armor has been cut through with a sword, is still flesh and blood. And flesh and blood can be ripped through with our swords, our axes, our arrows.

"We _will_ defeat this man and his army! And we _will_ protect our kingdom!"

As she finished, a thunderous roar from her army rang out. Despite her tension, she smiled. They had renewed motivation and they were ready to do whatever was needed to defeat Rumpelstiltskin.

Regina whipped her head towards disappearing magenta mist on the very edge of her vision. She frowned, knowing exactly who had been listening in on her.

"Are you alright?" Emma yelled over the cheering.

"I'm fine," Regina answered back. As she turned to face the princess, she noticed that the blonde was smiling. There was hope in her eyes that this war would turn out exactly how it should and Regina's frown continued. Her words even affected her princess and gave her false hope.

"Let's go," the Queen said to no one in particular and turned her horse around to face the south. With a spur of her heels, Heloise began a gallop. She felt the army behind her mount their steeds and take off after her and Emma and Graham rode on her left and right. As she settled into her saddle, she began to brace herself for yet another meeting with the Charmings.

**A/N: And here is your second chapter of the night. This one is short because I felt it didn't go with the last one and not with the next one. So you got a nice little chapter that is pocket sized.**

**Next time, in Blood Red Love: Emma receives an awkward hug, Regina has a moonlit meeting and Snow catches Regina and the mystery person, and Charming dismounts a horse.**

**Remember to review and follow and thank you for the reviews I've gotten on the last chapter already!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"We have to be getting close," the Queen heard Emma mumble next to her. It was the same sentence she had heard at least fifty times before, and if not for the fact that they were getting close to their destination, she would consider throwing Emma off Uriel with magic.

The army had galloped for quite a long distance before Regina brought them all to a trot, giving both the horses and their muscles a break. After nearly two hours (or so the Queen had estimated) at that pace, they took off into another gallop. They continued this pattern until now. Because they were so close to where Regina knew Snow would be waiting for them, she had opted to settle for a trot. For anyone who asked, she was allowing the horses to have a longer break this time. But honestly, she wanted to spend the least amount of time possible with the Charmings.

Yes, she was going to have to fight by their side. And yes, she was, essentially, saving their lives. But that didn't mean she had to enjoy their company. In fact, she believed that if they continued at the pace they were going, they would miss what would surely be an overly awkward dining experience. Her scouts had reported to her during the war where Snow was trying to take lands that were rightfully Regina's (if only by the murder of her husband) that everything would stop in their army and they would all eat together. Charming and Snow would sit at the head table and survey the troops as they all sat awkwardly and only had the kinds of conversations that Kings and Queens should hear. While the concept might be good, the execution was dreadful.

Sometimes she wondered exactly how Snow and Charming maintained an army. Their training methods were strange to say the least. Neither Charming nor Snow took an active part in the training of their troops. In fact, Charming would only go out when he wanted a "proper fight" from one of his ranking knights. But even then, no one would dare strike a Prince so beloved by his subjects. And Snow never made an appearance. She only trained with her personal arching instructor. Though there had been rumors that she had begun learning how to actually use a sword as opposed to just pointing it at people.

Regina looked to the sky. If she was correct, it was nearly 5:30 in the evening now. By this time, Snow and Charming would be at least halfway done with their dinner which she was thankful for as she knew they would be directly over the hill her and her army were slowly climbing.

"Do you think this will be awkward?" Emma asked. Regina looked at her out of the corner of her eye before answering.

"Of course it will be. We're putting over 30,000 people together that have been trained to kill one another. It's possible that this will be the most awkward night you'll ever have in your life."

"Then how exactly do you plan on managing that?" Emma inquired. She saw a slight smirk form on Regina's face.

"Oh, I'm sure everything will work itself out. If not, it will make for a very interesting night."

As she finished speaking, Regina reached the top of the hill. Emma followed quickly behind and let out a slow breath of air. Regina rolled her eyes at the pure white tents with silver flags waving from their tops. Directly in the middle of the encampment stood a tent far larger than the rest. Even from the distance she was at, she could see two guards in their shining, silver armor standing outside the entrance. Closer to her, there were several more guards.

Graham rode up beside Emma and Regina and looked over the sea of tents before him. "What do you want us to do, your majesty?" he asked.

"I want ten of my men to accompany Emma and myself down to greet the Prince and Snow. You'll stay with the rest. Station one guard with each of Snow's guards watching around the perimeter. Most likely, they'll clench their jaw and refuse to look at you. Do it anyway. Then, begin setting up camp around their encampment. I want it to be a complete circle."

"Why are you surrounding them?" Emma asked.

"If they turn on us, we'll be able to contain them," Graham mumbled. "Your move will not go unnoticed."

"Mother and father wouldn't turn on you!" Emma said, looking at Regina with her mouth agape.

"Your mother has broken promises before, dear," Regina said. "I simply want to be on the safe side."

Graham smiled down to his saddle and rolled his eyes. He turned his steed back to pick the ten men who would accompany the Queen. The Huntsman knew Regina could easily defend herself should any of Snow's knights decide to act irrationally, but he also knew that having a military presence following her would ensure no one got any ideas.

When the men had gathered behind Regina and Emma, the Queen turned slowly to the blonde. "Well, ready for another happy reunion with mommy and daddy?"

* * *

As they reached the first pair of guards watching their post, Regina braced herself for what she was sure to be a very unpleasant confrontation. She stopped their horses a couple of paces back and ordered everyone to dismount. If one of the guards decided to fight, they could immediately slash at her legs, rendering her helpless. It was easier to be on foot where her reaction time was much faster.

Emma and the Queen handed the reins of their horses to two of the knights behind them. The continued to walk forward slowly, Emma's hand placed firmly on her sword and Regina's hanging down by her side. As they got closer, the Queen heard the quiet whisper of metal being drawn from a sheath.

"Come no closer, witch," one of the knights in front of her said.

"This is the Queen Regina," a guard of her own growled from behind her. "You will address her with the respect she deserves."

"We did," another guard said, earning a snicker from the others. The Queen rolled her eyes and walked forward with long strides causing the guards to take a step back.

"You will let my men and me through. My army has arrived and I wish to greet your Prince and Queen."

"We don't take orders from the _Evil_ Queen," the continued stubbornly. One had the audacity to completely unsheathe his sword. Not even a second later, Regina's ten guards all unsheathed their own and took a step forward.

"Then you will take orders from your princess," Emma said firmly, walking to stand beside the Queen.

The men in front of the two women immediately dropped to one knee and placed their swords on the ground. Regina looked at the blonde out of the corner of her eye and raised an eyebrow. Emma made eye contact and shrugged.

"You will let the Queen and her men through and I will accompany them. Any more insubordination and you will all be severely punished."

"Yes, princess," the men mumbled to the ground.

"After you, your majesty," Emma said, extending her arm to show her the way. Regina rolled her eyes once again and her guards sheathed their swords. She strode between Snow's knights, and once they were inside the encampment, she slowed enough that Emma could keep up.

"I could have handled that," she ground out.

"Yes, I could tell you were making process by the unsheathing of swords," Emma quipped back.

Regina looked at her out of the corner of her eye again and continued walking. "Honestly," she began, "I didn't even know you had that in you."

"Well, I've been watching a bitch rule a kingdom for a while now. I've picked up a few pointers."

The Queen let herself smile for the briefest of moments before returning her face to the normal cold and unfeeling mask she typically wore.

They continued on their way, Emma leading the group through several more guards before they reached the large tent in the middle of the encampment. Warm light flooded out of it, but conversations were hushed, almost as if the army inside were a bunch of school children not wanting to get in trouble from their teacher.

As Emma announced herself to the guards outside the tent, one lifted his eyebrows. "Princess Emma! Yes, allow me to announce your arrival so that-"

"I would prefer you didn't," Regina said as she pushed past the knights in front of her. Emma suppressed a small laugh as she followed behind her quickly.

Once her eyes had adjusted to the light inside the tent, she saw Regina standing at the end of the aisle down the middle of the men eating. Snow and Charming were standing up in their places at the head of table. Her father had a hand on the hilt of his sword, and she knew that once Regina had caught a glimpse of that, she would smirk.

"Sorry I'm late," Regina drawled out. She began walking forward swiftly, Emma following close behind. As she looked at the army around her, she saw that many were too astonished to move. Their eyes darted between the Queen and herself.

Regina stopped abruptly and turned to her right. She walked over to a knight sitting down and looked over his shoulder to see the food on his plate.

"Is this all you've been given?" she asked, looking distastefully down at the vegetables adorning his plate.

"The Prince and Queen are very generous to us," the knight said, not making eye contact with Regina.

"You've given your army a bunch of vegetables just days before the greatest battle of our time?" Regina asked incredulously as she looked up to Snow White and her Prince.

"Before they left, they were given a choice of vegetables or meat for tonight's meal. I urged them to take the vegetables, but the choice was theirs completely," Snow said, slowly rising from her seat.

Regina stood in her place for a moment, staring at the woman in front of her. "And what magnificent reasoning did you have behind that decision?" she asked wryly. Snow opened her mouth to begin explaining, but the Queen quickly held up a hand to silence her. "No, let me guess," she said. "The animals you would be eating are still like us. And because we are going into a brutal war where many lives could be lost, you would prefer them to spare the lives of some animals." Snow continued to stand still at the far end of the tent. "Your men need protein."

With a wave of Regina's hand, the meals on the soldier's plates changed. The aroma of roasted meats met Emma's nose and she inhaled deeply. She looked around to see fowl, venison, and pork. Her mouth began to water knowing that even though it was not physically prepared by anyone's hand, it would still be delicious.

"I will _not_ have you waltzing in here and defying my wife and myself!" Charming yelled as he hit his fist on the wooden table before him. "These are not your men!"

"But they will be fighting alongside my men. And I won't have your knights becoming fatigued after just a few short hours in battle." Charming remained silent, his jaw clenching and unclenching repeatedly. Regina smirked up at the two rulers in front of her before turning to the men surrounding her. "Well, go on. I haven't poisoned it. Not this time, at least."

The man whose plate she had inspected earlier took a deep breath and picked up a piece of meat from his plate. He looked around at the other's watching him intently before shrugging his shoulders. "Well, if it's either die with a good meal in my stomach or die from not being able to defend myself, I think I'll take the first option." With that, he bit into the food before him, chewing slowly at first, but quickening as he found the Queen had told the truth.

Other knights began eating as well, each one beginning as slowly as the first man did. Regina looked around and smiled.

"How'd you pull that off?" Emma asked her, smirking as she saw her mother's face of disbelief and her father's outraged expression.

"Let's just say that your mother and father's royal game will be somewhat scarce for the years to some," the Queen said as she smiled and continued walking forward. Emma shook her head and followed close behind.

When they finally reached the table, Regina saw Charming was still seething, his fists clenched and his eyebrows set close together. Snow, on the other hand, seemed astonished. It was as if the entire demeanor of her army had changed. The talking of the soldiers was becoming more boisterous, smiles were being exchanged, and laughter could be heard. Her eyes darted to Regina, and for the briefest of moments, Regina could have sworn she saw the younger Queen's lips curve into a smile.

"As I'm sure even you would be able to surmise, Charming, my army has arrived. I have stationed some of my guards with your-"

"My guards are perfectly capable of protecting us without your men's help," the prince ground out.

"While that may be the case, I would prefer my men get used to the company of yours," the Queen said, not faltering at the protests of the man before her. "My men who aren't on duty are setting up our encampment. Emma and I will meet you there if you wish to discuss any strategy," she finished.

"No!" Snow said quickly. "I would like Emma to dine with us."

"Mother..."

"Regina said it herself. We have only days until the battle. I would like to have you dine with your father and myself," she said, looking her daughter directly in the eyes.

The Queen clenched her jaw hard, her hands forming fists briefly before her entire body relaxed. "Your mother is right, for once," Regina said, looking to Emma. "Indulge them. Afterwards, you can return to me and we can continue to prepare."

"Who said she'll be going back to you?" Charming challenged.

"I say it," Emma said, rolling her eyes. "Really, guys. You act like children around each other."

The Queen rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "I expect you to my tent in four hours at the latest. If you haven't returned by then, I'll come looking for you. And I can assure you," the Queen continued, shifting her eyes between the Prince and Snow, "that you won't enjoy that."

Regina turned away quickly and began walking towards the exit of the tent. As she passed the knights, not one of them gave her a second glance as they were now engrossed in their feast and conversations with one another. When she exited the tent, she looked up at the now darkened sky, a few stars beginning to appear. If not for the situation she was facing, she might even consider stopping to enjoy the peacefulness of the scene. But the peace was quickly interrupted by her guards making their presence known with small coughs. Her eyes darted to the men and she took off at a quick pace towards her part of the camp.

* * *

"I think I can ride a horse by myself," Emma grumbled to her father. He was holding down a hand for her, offering to help her mount the horse behind him.

"Whatever the Queen taught you about riding is wrong," he said. "You will ride with me or you will walk."

Emma rolled her eyes. Her father hadn't changed a bit while she was gone. Of course, she knew that from her last visit with him. She turned and began walking, hearing a grunt of displeasure from her father behind her. Soon after, her father's horse began walking beside her.

"Why is it so impossible for you to trust Regina?" she said. "She's here to help you fight a war, and you don't even trust that she's taught me how to ride a horse properly?"

"The Queen is a deceitful creature," he said. Emma could tell his teeth were clenched. "She would do anything to hurt your mother and I. Including hurting you."

"I highly doubt falling off a horse at this speed is going to end my life," she said under her breath. The continued in silence, Emma trudging along, and Charming nodding and waving to his men as he passed.

As they neared the Queen's part of the camp, Charming spoke once again. "I must insist that you consider spending the night with your mother and I. Who knows what this woman may be planning."

The blonde stopped abruptly and turned to her father slowly. "_This woman_ has taught me more than you ever could. She's allowed me to be myself, and not the precious little princess you've always wanted me to be. I've learned to ride a horse. I have my own armor, a sword. I can use magic. I've sat in on court with her. She's let me have my own life and make my own decisions. Do you have any idea how much I wanted all of that? You and mother never let me have any of it. You only hovered over my shoulder, making sure I didn't so much as scrape my knee.

"I understand that she's hurt our family before. I understand that her kidnapping me was purely out of malice and she probably planned on killing me as soon as she thought that she could. But that's not her anymore. If it were, she wouldn't be here now. And you know that."

"Emma," her father began, his voice low, "she's the Evil Queen."

"Maybe to you. But to me, she's always been Regina."

"Is everything alright?" the Queen's voice said from behind Emma.

The blonde turned around quickly to look at Regina. "I'm going to let you deal with him," she said. She walked past Regina quickly, seeing Graham in the background.

"Trying to corrupt your daughter against me?" Regina said with a smirk, looking up at the prince. "I can assure you that won't work."

"She will see the real you eventually," he said, getting down from his horse.

"Oh, I believe she already has," the Queen said. "It's you and your wife that could never see who I really was. And you poisoned your entire kingdom against me."

"You tried to kill us multiple times, Regina," he said. "That's who you are."

"And you killed millions of my people in the name of 'justice.' Is that who you are?"

"That's not the same thing."

The Queen smirked and took a step closer to him. "Not the same thing," she drawled. "I seem to remember another time you claimed what we were doing was 'not the same thing...'"

Charming began turning red, the color going from his neck upwards. "You will not speak of that," he said, clenching his fists.

"Oh, don't worry," she said. "Our secret is safe with me." Her smirk widened as Charming's breathing got even heavier. "My army will be ready to depart at dawn. I expect yours to be as well."

The Prince grunted and turned to mount his horse. When he rode away, the Queen turned to her tent where she was sure Graham had taken Emma. The blonde was sitting on the single bed in the small space of the tent. When the Queen entered, Emma stood up quickly. Her armor clinked against itself and her hand instinctively went to the hilt of her sword.

"Honestly," she said. "I can see why you tried murdering them so many times."

"Not a pleasant experience at dinner, then?" she asked.

"Just like before," she said. "Questioning me. Asking why I was doing what I was doing. Never in a way that expressed their approval. Telling me that you're planning something behind all of our backs."

"And do you believe that?" she asked, walking towards the blonde. "That I'm planning something horrible?"

"If you are, I don't think I'd be opposed to it at this point," the blonde said. She quickly closed the distance and wrapped her arms around the Queen's waist. "I don't think I'd be opposed to anything you wanted to do, really." She pressed her lips to Regina's neck, and as she felt the Queen relax just the tiniest bit, she pulled her closer.

"We have a lot of work to do still, Emma," Regina said, placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "We need to sleep.

"Come on, your majesty," she said with a smirk. "You made me sit through that dinner. Letting me do this is the least you can do." Emma quickly turned her attentions back to Regina's neck, biting her skin lightly as she kissed up to her jaw.

"My men are right outside the tent," she gasped out as Emma bit at a very sensitive part of her neck.

"So now you're suddenly concerned with modesty?"

"I'm concerned with keeping my men focused on the battle," she said with a smirk as Emma kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Of course," Emma said as she brought the Queen into a kiss. Regina pulled her close, savoring the taste of Emma's lips. Emma pushed her backwards, backing her up and turning her towards the side of the tent. As Regina bit at the bottom of the princess' lips, Emma's hands tightened on her hips.

"Your majesty?" a guard mumbled from the entryway of the tent. Regina took in a sharp breath and took a step away from Emma. The blonde looked to the ground and hid a smile as the Queen straightened her back and walked towards the man.

"Haven't you ever heard of asking if you may enter my quarters?" she asked harshly.

"I...it was an emergency," he said, stumbling over his words. "Haltor managed to catch one of our tents on fire and we can't seem to put it out."

Emma looked out of the corner of her eye to see the Queen was squinting, her mouth in a frown. The blonde had to look down once again before she laughed.

"Have you tried, perhaps, water?" the Queen asked, pushing her way past the guard and outside. Emma followed closely, noticing the small tower of black smoke coming up from the sea of black and silver tents.

"It's very...uh...resistant," the guard said, practically running to keep up with Regina.

As they continued to walk towards the fire, Emma thought she heard the Queen mumble "_men"_ under her breath.

* * *

After the fire had been put out (a simple task that was accomplished with a wave of Regina's hand),the Queen and the princess walked through the tents, making sure everyone was properly set up for a night's rest. The troops greeted the two women with respect, and surprisingly, happiness. It never ceased to amaze Regina how much the simple gesture of showing her men that she cared about them raised morale.

When they finished their rounds, both were exhausted. They went back to their tent and collapsed onto the bed after they had changed from their armor. The blonde stole a few kisses before drifting off to sleep, but the Queen stayed awake. She tossed and turned, her eyes shifting from the top of the tent to Emma's peaceful expression.

Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore. She quietly and slowly got out of bed and dressed herself in simple leather riding pants, boots, and a silk shirt. Once she had left her tent behind, she let out a sigh and began walking out of the camp. She looked around. Not a soul seemed to be moving except for her. She was glad as that meant she would be able to walk without anyone wishing to accompany her.

As she reached the edge, she nodded to the guards at their post. She knew they would stay where they were from the look she gave them. The Queen walked on, her head high. With each step she took, she attempted to clear her mind of all the worry and stress that had been building up. While she knew the stress would keep her focused on the task at hand, sleep was more important at the moment.

After some time, she realized she was at the edge of a small pond. The water was completely still, perfectly reflecting the moon and stars above her. To the side was a large rock, perfect for sitting on. She walked to it and did just that, resting her head in her hands. She breathed deeply, taking in the sweet smell of nature and only moved when she felt the air beside her shift.

"Quite a lovely evening for a stroll, isn't it dearie?" said the imp beside her. Regina felt herself tense and she stood up slowly, turning to face Rumpelstiltskin. The moonlight gave him an almost greenish tint and he had on his typical leather vest and long coat. "The sky is clear, the breeze has died down, and the prospect of spilt blood hangs in the air. Who could ask for more?"

Regina smirked at him and began walking closer to the pond. She felt him follow close behind, and knowing how unhinged he was, she made sure not to get too close to the water. "It's so nice to see you again," she said, her voice hiding her slight anticipation. "You haven't visited me this much since the last time you decided to threaten my life."

"Oh, come now, dearie," he said lightly. "You know I'm not going to kill you. I have much more...entertaining things in mind for you and your beloved."

The Queen clenched her jaw and straightened her back. One eyebrow rose slightly and she slowly turned to face Rumple. As she met his disturbing eyes, he let out a little laugh, almost as if he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Why are you here," she said in a deep voice. "You just said you weren't going to kill me. Not yet anyway."

"Ooo, aren't we getting testy?" he said. "I just have a few questions about how you're planning on invoking your little spell to wipe me out. Who are you planning on using?"

"Excuse me?" Regina said. She knew exactly what he meant, but she wasn't about to answer him.

"Whose life are you planning on giving up? Maybe one of your soldiers? But surely not, for it has to be 'one of strong enough spirit to take out the strongest of powers'." The Queen swallowed heavily, remembering the exact quote from the ancient tome she had read over and over. While Emma had been training, she had been memorizing every single step in the spell. The taking of one's life in order to take another's was the final part, and clearly the most difficult. Because their soul would be used to destroy Rumple's and then be destroyed in the process, the power would not be transferred.

"So who will it be?" he continued, walking around the Queen. "Graham, perhaps? Of course, that would truly be cruel. To give him back his heart and then destroy him. Besides, his usefulness hasn't run out to you yet, has it? He's certainly a no. And most definitely not Emma. She's the one you're fighting to protect. So let's see, we have little Snow White or her charming little husband...Charming. But let's be honest with one another, Charming only knows how to swing a sword and smile. He doesn't know enough to have a strong soul. Though perhaps you believe he does and you're going to use him simply to get rid of his annoying little self.

"But, your final option is the one I believe you're going to take. You know the strength Snow White possesses. You know she could easily wipe me out with a little nudge from your magic. And then you could blame her death on me, saying my last spell was poorly aimed and hit her instead. You'll be safe from me, and you'll be rid of that annoying little brat. Your beloved will hate me, and you'll be there to comfort her. I'd even wager that Charming, being so far into his mourning, will give the kingdom to Emma, who would then hand it over to you."

The Queen remained silent, glaring at him. With each passing second of silence, the imp's smile widened. "You are planning on using her, aren't you dearie?" he said. As Regina clenched her hands into fists, Rumple let out a maniacal laugh, clapping his hands together in front of him. "Oh, yes! I did teach you well, didn't I?"

Regina's face suddenly relaxed and a small smile graced her lips. "Yes," she said. "Yes, I suppose you did." Rumple smiled again, more darkly than before. "But now, if you'll excuse me, I really do have things to attend to."

"Of course," he said, a slightly different accent coming to the surface. "I'll expect you in just a few short days! It is quite unfortunate that your plan won't work. It was so well thought out."

With that, and a flourish of his hands, he disappeared in a cloud of magenta magic. When she was sure he was gone, Regina walked back to the rock she had just been sitting on a few moments ago. She let out a long sigh and placed her head in her hands once again.

"We shall see, Rumple," she whispered. "We shall see."

**A/N: After what has seemed like five years, I do believe my writer's block has been cured. I know most of you, by now, have formed some sort of idea about whose soul will be taken for the spell. I know the lovely person I've been talking the spell through with has one. So, feel free to review with who you think it might be, or message me or whatever. I won't tell you if you're right or wrong, but I do think it's terribly interesting to hear your opinions.**

**Now, thank you all for your lovely reviews! I know I always say they help me write faster, and the truth is they do. I got a lot of messages or reviews asking about when I'd start writing again, and to each of you who sent me one of those, I thank you. You people are the reason this one is up and going so quickly (started on it about last Thursday). **

**A special thanks to karuraChan1 for reading this to let me know if it made any sense whatsoever. You rock and you know it.**

**Now, please review, favorite, follow, message me, or whatever the crap you wanna do!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Regina sat atop her steed, looking back over her men. Emma sat next to her on her own horse. It had been a long night for the Queen. After her encounter with Rumple, she slowly walked back to her and Emma's tent, thinking back over what he had said. He was obviously familiar with the spell. Though, if he weren't, Regina would have been greatly surprised.

When she finally re-entered her tent, she silently got undressed and slipped into bed beside Emma. The blonde wrapped an arm around the Queen's waist and brought her close, kissing her neck in her sleep. And while that relaxed Regina a surprising amount, it also brought back her earlier trepidation. Many things could go wrong with the spell once it was cast. Emma would need to stay safe.

Then, when Regina woke, her back was pressed against Emma's front. The blonde's arm was wrapped around her waist just as it was when she had fallen asleep. Once the Queen had woken up enough to begin the normal fight of getting Emma up, she began that task. And finally, they were dressed in their armor once again. They exited their tent and Regina waved her hand, causing the tent to disappear in a cloud of dark, purple smoke. The couple turned and mounted their horses which had been brought to them by two of Regina's guards.

And now, the Queen's army was positioned to march. They had been since the sun had risen over the hill. It was only just a few moments ago that regiments of Snow and Charming's army had begun taking up their positions. The Queen and Charming had settled on an interesting arrangement for their troops that morning. One faction would be placed in a square with one of Snow and Charming's faction placed directly next to them. When completed, their army would look like a massive black and silver chess board.

Regina let out a sigh as she saw Charming galloping on his horse towards Emma, Graham, and herself. And as she saw that Snow wasn't with him, she rolled her eyes and her mouth sat into a frown.

"The day before a war and his wife can't even get out of bed on time?" Regina said disdainfully.

"More like their entire army can't get out of bed," Emma mumbled to Regina. The Queen smiled, an eyebrow raised.

When Charming finally reached them, he let out an exasperated sigh. "My wife will be with us momentarily," he said. "She went out for a walk last night and didn't return until very late."

"Did she hurt herself on the walk?" Regina asked, through clenched teeth. "That could be the only plausible reason for being so late."

"You need not concern yourself with-" Charming began, refusing to look at the Queen.

"She is holding up two armies. I will go fetch her myself," Regina said. She nudged Helios' sides with her heels, and already knowing what the Queen wanted, the horse took off at a gallop through the ranks of the men around her. The men quickly got out of her way when they saw she wouldn't slow down for anything. Some looked up at her in confusion, and some in fear.

When she broke free from the clusters of men, she quickly spotted Snow's tent. In fact, Regina noted it was very hard to miss as it was the only tent still standing. Snow's horse was standing outside, it's silver hair shining in the sunlight.

She approached quickly and dismounted Helios, not even bothering to tie her to anything. As she burst into the tent, she didn't spot Snow right away. As she looked around, she saw the younger woman sitting quietly on her bed looking down at her hands, fully dressed in her white, leather armor. When Regina first saw the woman on the battlefield in such attire, she wondered exactly how she survived. But after a moment, she assumed that the Blue Fairy probably enchanted her armor against swords and arrows. Not as powerful of protection as what Emma and herself had, but strong nonetheless. Next to her sat her bow and arrows and next to those were a sheathed sword. Snow's hair was partially pulled back and her lips their famous red color. When Regina cleared her throat, Snow didn't even so much as flinch.

"Care to get over yourself and hurry a little?" Regina said, clearly displeased with her. "Or are you planning on sitting here until everything is over?" Snow continued to sit, staring at her hands. "Should we just leave without you?"

The two women stayed silent for a moment, Regina staring at Snow and Snow refusing to look into the Queen's eyes. When the silence was finally broken, it was Snow who spoke first.

"You need me," she said quietly. "You couldn't leave me here." Snow slowly looked up and Regina saw that her lips were set in a frown, though her eyes showed no malice. "We both know I'm not returning to my kingdom, don't we?"

Regina's face remained stoic. A smirk didn't grace her lips, an eyebrow didn't raise. "What do you mean?" she said in a low voice.

"I couldn't sleep. I…followed you out of the camp," Snow said quietly. "I got quite good at sneaking while you were at the castle with father and even better when I was on the run. I knew you wouldn't hear me. You reached the pond and I saw you sit on the rock. I hid behind some of the trees surrounding it so you wouldn't see me and then…he showed up. I heard everything you said."

"Snow…" Regina said slowly. She walked over to the younger woman and stood in front of her. She fought the urge to bend down to look at her in the eye. Even if they were the only two in the tent, she still couldn't bring herself to truly put herself on her level.

"At first, I was angry. How dare you even consider giving my life for your selfishness? I stayed there after you left and kept thinking about it. You're protecting Emma, aren't you?"

"Yes," the Queen said.

"You made the right choice by using me, you know," she said. "You know I would do anything to keep her safe. Give up my own life for that. And you also know that she can live without me, but not you." The two remained silent for a moment more. "I've accepted what is going to happen."

Regina looked at the woman in front of her and tilted her head. It was times like this that whoever Snow's mother was shined through. And she hoped that maybe some of herself was in the girl too. She sat next to her on the bed, but still kept a distance, not wanting to be too familiar with her.

"Are you scared?" Regina asked quietly.

"Of course," Snow said back, just as quiet. "What's…going to happen? When you cast the spell."

Regina let out a sigh and allowed her shoulders to slump just the smallest bit. "It's very complicated," she said.

"Then help me understand."

"Several things must be in place. This spell is unlike anything I've ever done. The person's soul who must destroy his must be strong. They must be both powerful and unwilling to back down. And they must have some part of their soul intertwined with caster's."

"And who better than me for you?" Snow said quietly.

"I…suppose. But there must also be a direct line between the person whose soul is being used and the one casting the spell. A bolt of lightning will shoot from me to the one I'm taking the soul from. Nothing can be touching me. And nothing can get in the way. Or else their soul will be taken in place of the intended one."

Regina looked out of the corner of her eye to see if Snow understood the implications of such a problem. After a moment, worry clouded over her face. "Emma," she said quietly. "If she sees magic coming towards me, she'd try to block it."

"Which is why you must ensure that she is with James when the time comes. She cannot be near you, and more importantly, me. He's going to have to hold her back."

Snow swallowed heavily and nodded. "Does Emma know…about this spell?"

"I believe she has surmised that a spell will be cast to defeat him, but she doesn't know the specifics of it. When we arrive at the new encampment tonight, I will speak to you, Emma, Charming, and a few others about what will happen once we enter Rumple's estate. And that is where I will tell Emma she and Charming must stand next to one another. After that, the burden is on you to ensure that Charming will keep her in place."

"And…what happens to me once the spell hits?" she asked quietly.

"Your soul will be taken from you and I'll have control over it. You'll know what is happening; you'll be able to see everything. I'll guide you to Rumple, and once your souls touch, both souls will shatter."

"Then…that's it?" Snow said. "After that, everyone is safe?"

"Once he's been destroyed, everyone will be able to live as they did."

"Is it possible for me to control my own soul? So you don't…have to put yourself at risk like that."

Regina looked directly into Snow's eyes. "I'm afraid you aren't capable of that," she said. "Only the strongest of souls can. Only those with the will to do what must be done. And even though you say you're ready to give your life for this, no one is ever ready to die so easily. So no. I'll be with you the entire time."

Snow gave a weak laugh. "How comforting. The woman who has been trying to kill me for years will be with me when it all ends. Thank you, Regina."

Regina rolled her eyes and looked to the other side of the tent. "When it happens, you wouldn't want to be alone. Knowing you'd be completely by yourself the moment you die is simply…horrifying. Trust me, you'll be glad it's me."

"Yes," Snow said. "I'm sure I will be." Regina looked at the younger woman out of the corner of her eye again. She knew this was a lot to take in.

"Do you understand what I mean when I say that your soul will shatter?" she asked. Snow shook her head. "Your soul resides in your heart. When a soul is taken from one's body, tiny fissures begin to form across the surface of the victim's heart. And once the soul has died, the heart will break. Once a heart is broken like that, nothing can save you."

"What about True-" began Snow.

"True Love's Kiss?" Regina said. "It may be possible, but a heart is not repairable. I know of nothing that can fix a shattered heart," she said sadly. And she had certainly looked. All of the books in her library recorded only attempts to fix them. But just as she suspected, nothing ever worked. Not True Love's Kiss, not the most powerful healing spell, not even ingredients that have some of the most powerful healing properties in the world. There was no coming back from this spell. And even if True Love's Kiss did wake the person up, would it be worth it? Regina thought it surely wasn't. They'd only be walking around. There would be no feeling, no sensation, no motivation or drive. No. If she had to choose between the two, she would most certainly wish to die.

"So once you cast the spell, it's over," Snow said, brining Regina back from her thoughts.

Regina nodded and looked at Snow again. It was strange to her. She was so at ease with sacrificing herself. So confident that it would work. It reminded her of Emma. There was never any doubt in Emma's mind that Regina would not return with her to the Dark Palace.

Almost as if Snow could sense her thoughts, she opened her mouth to speak. "I haven't allowed my daughter to live for too long," she said. "You've shown her things I never could, you've treated her how I want her treated. And even though we're practically sworn to hate one another, I know this is the right choice for me. Of course I'm scared. I'm going to be leaving Emma…leaving James. I'll even be leaving you. But if I had to be with someone in those last moments, it would be the three of you. And that's where I'll be."

Regina nodded her head. Strangely, she understood. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for Emma. She knew that with all of her heart. And that is why she had made this decision. From the very moment she knew of Rumpelstiltskin's plan, she knew this would be the outcome. It would break Emma's heart, but she knew Emma would understand eventually. That she was doing all of this to protect her.

"But now we need to go," Snow said. She rose swiftly, walking out of the tent. Regina looked around, still not exactly understanding Snow's reaction. Yes, the girl had turned somewhat selfless in recent years. And as the Queen kept thinking about it, she knew she would do anything for Emma just as she would.

Regina walked out behind Snow only to see that she had already mounted her steed and was galloping towards the armies. She shook her head and mounted Helios, following Snow White towards what was sure to be a long march to an even longer war.

* * *

It was a long ride already. Regina knew they had been marching for at least three hours, yet it felt like six. Charming insisted on riding in front of Regina with Snow. And when Emma refused to ride with them (which Regina saw Snow almost flinch at), Charming took off at a gallop, not even giving the command for the armies to follow him.

And so was nearly the entire ride. Emma attempted to talk with Regina about why her mother was late, but Regina merely said her mother was taking far too long getting her armor on. When Emma saw it was clear that Regina was not in the mood to talk, she went to ride with Graham, leaving Regina to her thoughts.

Her meeting with Rumple last night was weighing heavily on her mind. He knew too much about the spell. But as she thought last night, it would be strange if he hadn't known. But still, she had hoped that since she had the book containing it, he wouldn't know as much. It was ridiculous, she knew, to hope for such a thing. But even now there was still a fair amount of the young and naive Regina still within her.

But even that version of herself couldn't understand Snow's ability to accept what she had overheard. Perhaps she had already prepared herself for the possibility of dying in battle. And now that she knew it was certain, she could discretely say her goodbyes, make amends with her family, namely Emma. Show love to her husband, hoping that instead of the war, he would remember their time alone when he thought back to her last days. Perhaps that was it.

And yet, some part of her was sad for Snow's willingness to give her life. When she was a child, when she needed protecting, no one would have sacrificed themselves. In some way, she believed, she was almost jealous of Emma. Yes, her parents were smothering. And yes, they never let her leave the castle but on very rare occasions. But they cared. They never hurt her in any physical way. Perhaps emotionally, but even then she was sure it was unintentional.

She smirked grimly to herself then, thinking of what her parents would do if it were her life in danger. They had no troops to rally to her cause. And even if they did, she highly doubted they would. Her mother would punish her severely just as she always did when something went wrong. It didn't even matter if it was her fault. She would feel the sharp sting of her mother's magic. When she thought back, she noticed that her mother had a particular fancy for using it right above her heart. Sometimes, when her mother lost control of herself, there would be a gash across her chest. Blood would seep through her clothes and her mother would only sneer at her, calling one of the maids to tend to her wounds.

If her mother were there, she'd seek the dagger out and kill the Dark One herself, not caring if her daughter died in the process. All that mattered to her was the acquisition of power.

And her father. He was a good man in one sense of the word. But in another, he was the greatest coward in the entire realm. Even more so than Rumpelstiltskin, if one asked Regina. When he knew she was being abused by either her mother or the king, he would make excuses for them, never helping her. When he saw her bleeding, he would call someone else to tend to her, never strong enough to take care of her himself. He had not the strength to ride into battle. And even if he did, he wouldn't. He was born a noble and nobles like him never make good warriors.

If he were there, he would be at their estate, tending to the horses and wishing her and her mother the best. Regina knew it wasn't that he didn't love her as a father should. It was that he couldn't take on the duties and responsibilities of being a proper father. And for that, she was truly sad.

She had thought of it before, the many differences between herself and Emma. It was, in one way, what made them so perfect for each other. One of them had a family who loved her too much while the other had a family that cared more for power. One was born to be the savior of their time while the other was supposedly going to destroy the entire realm. They were two sides of the same coin. And that is why she loved her so much.

The Queen's thoughts continued this way, only being interrupted by Emma coming to ride in silence by her once in a while. The armies didn't stop for food or water. They didn't stop for anything. And far sooner than Regina could have hoped for, she saw the thick line of trees that would separate their camp from the next day's battlefield.

Snow came up to ride beside her as she saw the siege weapons lined up and a few tents surrounding them. Emma rode up on her other side and Charming and Graham soon followed.

As a figure in a red cloak exited one of the tents, Regina smiled. Beside her, she heard Snow let out the tiniest whisper of "Red," and took off at a gallop, leaving the rest of the armies behind.

**A/N: And here's the next update! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed with their guesses for who it's going to be. While you didn't change who it's going to be in the end, you did give some interesting reasoning behind who you expected. So thanks!**

**Also, another thank you to the wonderful person who read this beforehand. You know who you are. And you know you're the best.**

**Please review, favorite, follow, and message me! Your next update should come more quickly that way.**


End file.
